


Pack Love

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Heats, Incest, M/M, Multi, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Sherlock wants his lovers to be happy.  The more the merrier...
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30
Collections: Mistress Mycroft RP Collabs





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another Tumblr RP with MistressMycroft. This one is an omegaverse where the whole gang is in a relationship together hence the name lol. Enjoy!

Mycroft went to 221B to check on Sherlock as it was getting close to the omega's heat. If he was truthful, Mycroft was wary of this Alpha, John Watson, moving in with Sherlock.

Sherlock pants a bit and paced the flat, thankful John was away at a conference just in time for his heat.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft called softly as he entered the flat.

“Myc.” Sherlock whines, smelling the alpha.

"Ah...seems that I'm here just in time." Mycroft said, leaning his umbrella against the wall. He moved to take Sherlock into his arms.

Sherlock shivers and presses close, breathing Mycroft in. “Help.”

"Tell me what you need." He said softly.

“So hot. And sore.” Sherlock whines, his slick dripping down his legs under his robe.

"I'll take care of you...come, lets get you to bed." He leads Sherlock down the hall to the omega's bedroom.

He stays pressed close to Mycroft, needy.

Mycroft helps Sherlock undress and lays him back on the bed. Mycroft undresses and kisses his brother softly.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses Mycroft back desperately.

Mycroft runs his hands over Sherlock's body before breaking the kiss. "I need you to tell me exactly what you want."

“So empty, Mycie. Need you to fill me. Please.” Sherlock begs, arching into Mycroft’s touch.

Mycroft nodded and nudged Sherlock's thighs apart. He pulled the omega's legs around his waist and gently pressed inside. Mycroft groaned at how hot and wet Sherlock was.

Sherlock moans in relief and wrapped his legs around Mycroft’s waist.

"Thats it. "I've got you." Mycroft whispered softly as he slowly rocked in and out of Sherlock.

Shelrock moans and holds onto Mycroft. “Oh Alpha.”

"Yes, omega..." Mycroft groaned and deepened his thrusts.

“Yours. All yours.” Sherlock gasps.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock and began thrusting harder.

Sherlock deepens the kiss, getting close.

Mycroft reaches a hand down to pull at Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft thrusts a few more times before knotting Sherlock with a growl.

Sherlock cries out and comes again.

"Sherlock...." Mycroft groans as he fills his brother with his seed.

Sherlock whimpers and arches. “Mycie.”

"I'm going to fill you up..." Mycroft panted into Sherlock's neck. He was suddenly filled with an urge, stronger than ever, and before he could stop himself,Mycroft bit down on Sherlock's scent gland.

Sherlock cries out and comes harder than he ever has around Mycroft’s knot.

Mycroft's knot shoots jet after jet of cum into the omega.

Sherlock whimpers, lost on the feeling of being filled.

Mycroft moved to kiss Sherlock as he continued to fill his brother.

Sherlock mewls softly and kisses Mycroft back deeply, his belly filling with cum.

Mycroft's hips shift against Sherlock's as his knot begins to deflate, giving one last spurt of his seed.

Sherlock moans, relaxing under Mycroft.

Mycroft pants into Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock holds him close.

"Alright?" Mycroft asked softly

Sherlock purrs and nods.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock's neck. "Shit..."

“Mm?” Sherlock giggles, drunk off their fucking.

"...I bit you..."

Sherlock giggles, not understanding. “Bit me?”

"I just bonded us."

Sherlock feels his neck and gasps.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Mycroft replied, climbing off Sherlock.

Sherlock blinks, trying to think clearly. He whimpers when Mycroft moves away, wanting him close.

Mycroft lay down beside Sherlock. "I'm sorry...I know we agreed not to..."

“It’s okay.” Sherlock mumbles, still in a haze.

"But we had an agreement." Mycroft said quietly.

“I... I’m not angry..” Sherlock turns and curls into Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded and ran a hand over Sherlock's cheek. "You may feel differently when your heat is over."

“We’ll see.” Sherlock nuzzles into Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft smiled and pulled Sherlock into a gentle kiss.

Sherlock kisses him back softly.

Mycroft holds Sherlock's cheek as they kiss.

Sherlock whimpers softly and presses close.

Mycroft pulls him close, kissing down Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock moans and arches into Mycroft, holding onto him.

"Tell me what you want, love."

“You. All you. Please.”

"However you want, love."

“Fuck me. Please.”

Mycroft nodded. "Ride me...take what you need." He said rolling onto his back.

Sherlock scrambles up and straddles Mycroft’s cock, slowly lowering himself down. His hole so slick and tight ready for mycroft.

"God, Sherlock." Mycroft groaned.

Sherlock moans and arches, taking Mycroft all the way.

Mycroft's hands moved to Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock rides him slowly.

Mycroft rocks up into Sherlock. "Good boy, brother mine."

Sherlock blushes and mewls, rocking slowly.

"Thats it...take what you need...my omega."

“Yours!”

"Sherlock." Mycroft groaned.

“Love when you’re inside me.”

"You're...you feel amazing."

Sherlock starts to ride him faster.

"Sexy omega...loves his Alphas cock."

“Need it so bad.” He drips around Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft snapped his hips up against Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and arches, riding him harder.

Mycroft reached down and stroked Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock whimpers, rocking into Mycroft’s hand and back onto his coco.

"Yes...beautiful." Mycroft groaned, stroking Sherlock faster

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft thrust upwards and knots them together. His cock spurts deep into Sherlock.

Sherlock gasps and comes again, milking Mycroft’s knot. He whimpers as he looks down, watching his belly expand with his brother’s cum.

Mycroft places a hand over Sherlock's 'bump' and looked at him with a satisfied smirk.

“Oh shut up.” Sherlock whines, his cock leaking at the thought of Mycroft knocking him up.

Mycroft chuckled. His hand went back to Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock mewls and rocks against his hand, stuck on his knot. “I like it.” He blushes.

"I know you do..." Mycroft murmured softly. "I love having you like this...so open and on display for me..."

Sherlock nods. “But I like it when you make me full too.”

Mycroft smiled. "I enjoy watching my seed fill you out..."

“It’s sooooo nice.” Sherlock blushes and purrs, rocking against Mycroft’s knot.

Mycroft groaned as his cock filled Sherlock with more of his seed.

Sherlock moans happily, his belly expanding more and his cock leaks excitedly.

"Look at how plump you are...full with my seed." Mycroft smiled, thumb brushing over the tip of Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock whimpers and nods. “I love it.” His cock twitches.

"I know you do..." Mycroft stroked sherlock faster. "Cum for me...let me fill you as full as i can."

Sherlock whimpers and rocks as much as he can.

Mycroft rocks against Sherlock, his knot pulling against the omega's rim.

Sherlock whines and starts to rock more.

"Thats it...cum for me, love."

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft groans as Sherlock's arse squeezes his knot. He cums again, before his knot begins to deflate.

Sherlock gasps and whines, his belly expanding more.

Mycroft holds onto Sherlock's hips as he rode out his release.

Sherlock moans, his belly feeling nice and heavy as Mycroft filled him.

"Such a good omega, brother mine. So full with my seed." Mycroft smiled, pressing his hand against the bump once more. "I should plug you and see how full I can get you throughout this heat."

“Ohhh yes yes.” Sherlock leans in and kisses Mycroft desperately. “Fill me up. So much. I want every drop of your cum. It’s all mine. You’re mine.” Sherlock growls and whines and nips at Mycroft’s lips.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock back, while reaching into the nightstand and retrieving a jeweled butt plug.

Sherlock kisses and sucks on Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft made noises of pleasure. He rolled them over and pulled back. He showed Sherlock the plug.

Sherlock mewls and licks his lips. “Okay.” He nods.

Mycroft slowly pulls out before plugging Sherlock, minimizing the amount of cum leaking from the omega's hole. "Hungry?" He asked softly.

“Mm yes.” Sherlock leans in and licks Mycroft’s cock clean.

Mycroft groaned, fisting his hands in Sherlock's hair. "Not what I meant."

Sherlock mewls and sucks Mycroft’s cock happily.

Mycroft feels himself getting hard again. "You're insatiable." He attempted to pull Sherlock away.

Sherlock whines softly and lets go. “Love your cock.” He drools a bit.

"I know you do...but I need you to check in with me. Do you need anything besides sex?" Mycroft asked gently

Sherlock tries to think. “Mm your pups.” He says, still hazy.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "That's...something to discuss outside your heat."

“Why? Don’t you think I’d look good carrying your pups? We’d make such beautiful babies, Mikey. They’d be so smart. So so smart.” Sherlock kisses Mycroft’s neck.

"I...I understand that, love..." Mycroft gasped. He was attempting to keep his inner Alpha reined in, but Sherlock...Sherlock was making it extremely difficult...he eventually just gave in.

“You already bonded us.” Sherlock licks Mycroft’s neck. “What would be so bad about putting pups in me?” He purrs.

"You've mentioned not wanting them...I don't want to ruin our relationship by doing something you don't really want...no matter how much it would please me." Mycroft growled the last part.

Sherlock whines. “I never wanted them because I never thought anyone would love me enough to stay.”

Mycroft pulled Sherlock into a passionate kiss. "I love you...I want pups with you." He rolled Sherlock onto his back and kissed him again.

“Please, Mikey.” Sherlock begs and kisses him back desperately.

Mycroft nodded. "Anything...everything." He groaned.

Sherlock grins and goes back down to sucking Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft rested his hand in Sherlock's hair as the omega sucked him. He let himself slip into the oblivion of Sherlocks heat and his own rut.

Sherlock sucks happily, taking Mycroft large alpha cock all the way down his throat.

"Fuck! Sherlock..." Mycroft gasped.

Sherlock hums happily and bobs his head.

"Im...pull back...I'm going to cum...my knot...Sherlock!" Mycroft cried out, trying to push Sherlock off his cock so he didn't choke the omega.

Sherlock pulls off panting. “I love your cock.”

"I know...but you can't swallow my knot or you choke and die...why don't I suck yous instead." Mycroft suggested

“Suck my penis?” Sherlock blinks.

"Yes." Mycroft smiled softly. "Is that something you don't want?"

“I didn’t think sucking an omega’s penis was a thing.” Sherlock blushes.

"Depends on the Alpha...is that something you'd like?" Mycroft asked softly

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay.

Mycroft pressed Sherlock down onto his back and kissed his way down the omega's body. Mycroft took Sherlock's cock into his mouth.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers, his cock already leaking.

Mycroft sucked, sliding a finger down between Sherlock's cheeks.

Sherlock moans and arches.

Mycroft fingered Sherlock while taking the omega's cock deeply into his throat. He groaned, loving the flavor of his brother.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft swallowed his brother's release.

Sherlock mewls and lays back against the bed.

Mycroft let Sherlock's cock slip from his mouth. He grinned up at his brother.

Sherlock pants and looks down at Mycroft, his hole having leaked a puddle over Mycroft’s hand.

"Shall I fill you up again?" Mycroft asked, placing the plug aside.

Sherlock mewls and rocks against the plug. “I’d rather you never take your cock out of me until I had to push our pups out.”

"Not physically possible, but I'll put my cock in as often as possible." Mycroft moved and pushed his cock into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and wraps his legs around Mycroft’s waist.

Mycroft began a slow pace, rocking into Sherlock gently.

Sherlock mewls and holds Mycroft close, kissing him.

Mycroft buries his hand in Sherlock's hair as they kiss.

Sherlock rocks his hips needy.

Mycroft begins speeding up his thrusts.

Sherlock moans happily, his cock leaking.

Mycroft's free hand trailed over Sherlock's skin.

Sherlock mewls and rolls them over, riding Mycroft slowly.

Mycroft groaned, breaking the kiss and held onto Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock giggles and blushes, looking down at Mycroft as he rides him.

"You like this position, don't you?"

Sherlock blushes and nods.

"Such a beautiful omega....all on display for his Alpha." Mycroft grinded up into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and arches. “Yours. All yours.”

"I'll fill you up...with my seed...my pups." Mycroft panted.

“Yes yes!” Sherlock begs.

"Make you waddle, you'll be so full." Mycroft's hands tightened at Sherlock's waist.

“Please Mikey!” Sherlock pleads.

Mycroft shoved his hips up hard, his knot beginning to swell and catch on Sherlock's rim with every thrust.

Sherlock cries out and comes bard.

Mycroft pressed into Sherlock, his knot slipping in and locking them together. Mycroft holds Sherlock close as he cums.

Sherlock moans, panting as he watches Mycroft’s cum fill him.

Mycroft smiled and kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls and kisses Mycroft back happily.

Mycroft caresses Sherlock's back as his knot pumped seed into the omega.

Sherlock pants as his hole throbs around Mycroft’s cock. He gasps as he looks down at his belly, so swollen with cum her looks pregnant.

"Soon, love." Mycroft smiled, reading Sherlock's train of thought.

Sherlock blushes and purrs happily.

Mycroft places a hand over Sherlock's bump. "Our pups."

Sherlock blushes and mewls happily, hazy with lust.

Mycroft rocks against Sherlock as the omega's hole milks his knot. Mycroft groaned.

Sherlock mewls and squeezes Mycroft’s knot.

Mycroft's knot gives its last spurt, before going down. He immediately plugged his brother again.

Sherlock moans at how full he feels.

"Alright?" Mycroft asked softly

Sherlock nods. “Love it.”

Mycroft nodded. "As do I.”


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock hatches a plan and Molly gets caught in the cross fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Mycroft was in the kitchen, wearing Sherlock's robe and making breakfast when John came home from the conference at the end of the week.

“Sherlock, I’m home.” John says as he comes in and stops in his tracks when he sees Mycroft.

Mycroft freezes when he hears John. "Dr. Watson." He says calmly before continuing cooking.

“Do I even want to know?” John asks as he takes off his coat.

"I'm taking care of Sherlock after his heat." Mycroft replied, making up a plate for him and Sherlock.

“Judging by the smell in here you did more than that.” John raises a brow.

Mycroft turned and placed the plates on the table. He looked at John. "At his request."

“You know as well as I that omegas are not in a headspace to you make any such requests that are not hormone heat driven.” John sighs.

"Would it make you feel better if I said it wasn't the first time, and that he and I have discussed it outside of his heat?"

“Perhaps.”

"He's perfectly consenting." Mycroft replied. "Will there be a problem with Sherlock being my omega?"

“Not from me as long as he’s happy but you know how people feel.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'll need you to look after him when I cannot. Will that be a problem?"

“It hasn’t been so far.” John nods.

"Good." Mycroft grabbed the plates and headed to Sherlock's room. He turned back to look at John. "And don't forget, he's mine."

“I think you’ve made that clear.” John rolls his eyes.

Mycroft nods and closes the door behind him. "Breakfast, love." He smiled, setting the plated down next to Sherlock on the bed.

Sherlock hums happily and starts to eat. “I heard John..”

"Everything is fine." Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead.

“Mm..” Sherlock hums as he eats.

Mycroft sits and eats as well.

“What did he say?”

"Not much. He knows what we've been up to. He doesn't object and won't make a fuss. You can keep him as long as he doesn't touch what's mine."

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"And most likely Mrs. Hudson knows...since she's home a day early." Mycroft said, pointing out the noise of a vacuum downstairs.

“Oh god.” Sherlock rubs his hand over his face.

"...Sorry. I should have brought you to mine." Mycroft said softly.

“It’s okay.”

Mycroft nodded. "You're feeling alright?"

Sherlock nods. “Hungry.” He hums as he eats.

Mycroft nodded, going back to his own food.

Sherlock soon finishes. “I want a shower.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'm not stopping you." He smiled, continuing to eat.

Sherlock smiles and gets up, going to the shower.

Mycroft finished eating and went to join his brother.

Sherlock is scrubbing all the dried cum and slick from between his legs.

"I made quite a mess of you." Mycroft smiled.

“I’ve never seen you smile that big.” Sherlock snorts as he looks down at his cum filled belly.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pressing a hand to the omega's belly. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Sherlock purrs and presses back against Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's bond mark. "My beautiful omega."

“Yours.” Sherlock melts, getting wet all over again.

"No sex...just getting clean." Mycroft warned. "I've got to go home and change before finding out what mess has been left me at work."

Sherlock whines and rocks back against Mycroft’s cock.

"Fine...once more." Mycroft replied, removing the plug and pressing his cock into Sherlock.

“Yesssss.” Sherlock moans and presses back against Mycroft.

"Insatiable, omega." Mycroft growled and thrust faster.

“Your fault!” Sherlock whines.

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

“Your cock just feels so good and you fill me with so much cum.” Sherlock whimpers, rocking back against Mycroft’s cock.

"I'll fill you with more." Mycroft groaned.

“Wanna be so full.” Sherlock begs.

"I'll fill you up." Mycroft panted, getting close.

“Please, Mikey. Need your cum. Want to be so full. I’ll make you so many pups.” Sherlock leaks around his cock.

"Cum for me, omega mine." Mycroft groaned.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft slams into him and empties his seed into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans loudly, watching his belly swell even more.

Mycroft panted into the omega's neck. He pulled his cock out and plugged Sherlock again. "Now we wash...preferably before the water goes cold." He said kissing Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock pants and giggles happily.

Mycroft washes them both, before getting out and drying them off. He then headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

Sherlock goes to the kitchen in just his towel to get some tea.

Mycroft comes out a few minutes later. He kissed Sherlock's cheek. "I'm off. I'll call you later...let me know if you need anything." He said softly, grabbing his umbrella and walking out.

“I will.” Sherlock hums and watches Mycroft go.

John sat in his chair silently, waiting for Mycroft to leave, before he turned to Sherlock. "You okay?"

“I am.” Sherlock nods.

John nodded. "If he hurts you I'll kill him."

“I know, John.” Sherlock smiles.

"Good." John nodded. "Next time send me a warning text..." he smiled.

“I will. I apologize. It caught me off guard this time. I would have even let you fuck me.” Sherlock chuckles.

John went pink. "Your brother would have killed me!"

“You can’t tell me you’ve never thought if it.” Sherlock goes to sit in his chair, still only in his towel.

Johns color turned from pink to red. "And if I have? I doesn't matter...you're bonded to him now."

“I am but that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it either.” Sherlock smirks.

"Teasing me isn't nice, Sherlock...besides, what would your Alpha say."

“If my alpha really cared wouldn’t he be here balls deep inside me?” Sherlock asks, the remnants of the heat making him hyper sexual.

"You're not in heat...and you're safe...he needs to make sure the world hasn't ended..."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Someone is always going to need him more John. Haven’t you noticed he only comes around for my heats and if I almost die?”

"You doubt he loves you? He fucking adores you...you just keep him at arms length, and he respects that." He pauses. "You're bonded now...he'll be around more often."

“I highly doubt that.” Sherlock sighs.

"You just have to ask."  
"Otherwise he'll assume you don't want him around."

“I shouldn’t have to. He’s my alpha. He should know.”

"And you're a stubborn git." John sighed.

Sherlock just shrugs and sips his tea.

"Are you going to get dressed?"

“Why should I? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

John sighed and stood. "I'll be in my room unpacking." He said moving to the stairs.

“How was the conference? Have any fun?” Sherlock asks, smelling multiple omega scents on John.

"It was fine...and no, I didn't sleep with any of them." John replied from where he stopped in the doorway.

“I didn’t think so but why? They obviously wanted you. They scented you from here to kingdom come. So why didn’t you? Easy picking for three continents Watson.” Sherlock stands.

"Why do you think...I came home early...to be with you." John clenched his fists.

Sherlock looks at the time. “Seven minutes and twelve seconds.”

"For what?"

“That’s how long it took you to admit you wanted to be here with me from when you first saw me.”

"I won't...you're being a right bastard." John hissed stomping up the stairs.

“And yet you’ve stayed all this time denying every plump fertile omega that throws themself at you!”

"What do you want me to say!" John replied, looking back at Sherlock. "I want you...but it doesn't matter...you're someone elses."

“You say I have Mycroft by the balls but you don’t think I could make him share? You underestimate me, John.”

John gaped at Sherlock. "Make him...share? Are you crazy! He'd choke me with my own cock before even thinking about sharing you."

“At this rate I’m going to lose you and I don’t want that. I don’t know what to do without you. Mycroft may keep me alive but you saved my life, John Watson. He knows that as well as I do. Why do you think he still lets you live here with me? Because if I didn’t have you he’d have to watch me 24/7! He wouldn’t be able to get anything done! Not only is he sharing the responsibility of me with you already but he trusts you enough to keep me alive.”

"Do you know what Alphas do to each other when there's an omega in the middle? I've seen the end result, it ain't pretty." John sighed. "I'll stay...but...we need some boundaries and rules."

“You won’t stay, John. You will for a few years and then it will get too much and you’ll leave because you won’t be able to stand watching anymore.”

"I'll settle for someone then." John replied. "We can still be friends and such..."

“There’s no one alive that would let you be my friend.”

"Molly..."

“Oh..”

"But I doubt she’d want that either." John sighed, dropping onto the steps.

Sherlock paces. “There must be a solution.”

"I could...get snipped."

“Like hell.” Sherlock snarled.

John leaned back. "Fine...you convince your Alpha to let me fuck you and…well, you let me know how that turns out."

Sherlock paces for a bit longer. “I think you’re right. I think Molly is the key.”

"What!?! How?"

“I mean you’re obviously attracted to her. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at her. And she likes you as well. But Mycroft also likes her surprisingly. When he first met her to interrogate her he tried not let one about what he thought about her but I could tell he likes her. And she talked about him nonstop for a week and a half. What if we get both of them in on it. All four of us together?”

"You're serious? Like...like a pack?"

“Exactly like that.” Sherlock grins.

"So...what do we do next? Go convince Molly or Mycroft first?"

“Molly first. It all depends on her so if she doesn’t want to then the whole thing is for not.”

John nodded, standing. "Go put some clothes on."

Sherlock grins and goes to get dressed.

John sighs. What the fuck had he gotten himself into.

Sherlock is soon dressed in one of his iconic suits. “Ready?”

John nodded. "Yeah...lets go."

Sherlock gets them a cab and they go to see Molly at her job. “We’re just going to be honest with her. Actually you should do the talking.” Sherlock says before they enter the morgue.  
“Oh! Sherlock! John!” Molly blinks surprised as they come in.

"Hi Molly...do you have a minute or several to spare? We'd like to talk with you about something...not work related." John replied with a small smile.

“Oh Umm.. Sure.” Molly nods and takes off her gloves.

John nodded. They walked into Molly's office.

Molly has them sit. “Is everything okay?”

"Yes...and no...well." John sighed. "We had a proposal for you...and we won't ask you to do anything you don't want to."

“John, you’re making me nervous.” Molly frowns. “Just tell me.”

"I like Sherlock, but he's bonded to Mycroft...and we know you like Mycroft and Sherlock...so we thought maybe...you might be open to creating a pack with us, so we can all be together." John babbled.

Molly blinks. “A...pack?”

“You, me, Sherlock, Mycroft...a poly relationship." John explained.

Molly thinks for a while. “What does Mycroft say?”

"We...uh...wanted to ask you first.we figured if you said yes, he'd be more likely to do so too." John replied

Molly rubs her hand over her face. “Okay.”

"Like I said, only if you want to." John replied softly. He nudged Sherlock.

“I know you want them Both, Molly. You’ve been squirming the whole time John has been talking to you and your pupils dilated when he talked about Mycroft.” Sherlock smirks.  
“Sherlock.” Molly blushes brightly.  
“Besides you’re in prime pup barring years.” Sherlock nods.

"All we can do is ask, right?" John suggested.

“Let’s do it then.” Molly blushes.

John nodded. He turned to Sherlock. "Tell him you're going to his place and bringing a surprise."

Sherlock nods and texts Mycroft.

"You alright, Molly?" John asked softly.  
Mycroft texted Sherlock back telling him that he would meet the omega at his house in less than an hour.

“I’m fine. Just a lot to process.” Molly nods and gives a smile.  
“Mycroft will be there within the hour.” Sherlock nods.  
“Let me finish up here and then we can go.” Molly stands.

John nodded. "Course...we'll wait outside." He smiled.

“It’s fine. I just have to close up the body.” Molly goes back into the autopsy room and puts in other gloves.

John nodded and dragged Sherlock outside to wait for Molly.

“I told you she’d do it.” Sherlock grins.

"But will Mycroft?"

“I don’t know why he wouldn’t.”

John shrugged. "Possessive."

“But he gets me and another omega.”

"But will he want me?" John sighed.

“Mycroft‘a first sexual partner was another alpha.” Sherlock smirks.

John's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked surprised.

“Really. Mycroft always loves a challenge and what’s more challenging than another alpha?”

"...I just thought Alphas didn't go well together...sexually."

“It’s more common than you think.” Sherlock chuckles.  
“Ready.” Molly comes out.

John nodded, he turned to Molly. "Yeah." He smiled.

Sherlock leads the way out.  
“How did all this come about?” Molly asks john.

"Sherlock and Mycroft bonded during his last heat...I'd like to be with Sherlock...and..." He looked at Sherlock. "How was it supposed to go again?"

“Molly makes the pack work because then it’s two alphas and two omegas.” Sherlock nods.  
Molly stops. “So I’m a bandage? A filler?”

John sighed. "Not if you don't want to be..." He said looking at her. "I'd never treat you as such, Molly. I...if you'd like to take a chance with me and talk to Mycroft..." John paused. "If this doesn't work for...any of us, maybe you and I could try going out sometime."

“Oh Jesus, John? Are you serious?” Molly frowns. “Do you think I’m really this desperate to fall into a relationship with someone being their second choice?” She sounds hurt and furious.

"I told you this was a bad idea." John growled at Sherlock.  
"Indeed. Extremely misguided." Mycroft says walling towards them from the end of the hall.

“Molly is not a bandage or a filler or a place holder. She’s a person. A person who both of you are attracted to.” Sherlock looks at John and Mycroft. “She’s is talented and brilliant and beautiful. This can work but you two are far too obsessed with owning me to see that.” Sherlock snaps at them.

"Hardly." Mycroft replied. "Why do you think I'm here? As soon as I caught on to your little plan, I left the office. It’s not fair to treat Molly this way, I agree. You should have gone about this a different way." He stopped in front of them.  
John felt ashamed.

“You three have a lot of shit to work out and I don’t want to hear from any of you until you figure out what the fuck is going on.” Molly walks away, tears in her eyes.  
“If John hadn’t agreed she was a bandage it would have been fine.” Sherlock crosses his arms.

John rubs his temple. "You...you used me..." He said glaring at Sherlock.  
Mycroft stepped around John and Sherlock to Molly. He gently took Molly's hand. "I would never treat you in such a way...you are a brilliant and beautiful woman who deserves more respect than was shown you here today." He said softly. "I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Molly looks down at their hands as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I’m so tired of being passed up. I am never the first choice. I’m still single and unbonded. They keep passing me over for promotions here because omegas don’t get promoted. I am stuck and I’m always going to be stuck. I’m just tired of it.”

"I know you do...I won't make a decision for you...but I am willing to be your Alpha...you will want for nothing...love included." Mycroft replied softly.  
John watched in silence.

Molly sniffled and finally nodded. “Okay.”  
Sherlock smirks, his plan having worked perfectly.

"Good. I'll order some lunch, we can go to mine, and we can discuss things further." Mycroft suggested.  
John looked at Molly. "I'm sorry for making it sound like...yeah I was a dick."

“You weren’t thinking of my feelings, John. You weren’t thinking about me at all. At this point I’m still a means to an end for you. You need to figure that out.” Molly follows Mycroft.

Mycroft led Molly to a waiting car.  
John looked at Sherlock. "You did this to make me look like an arse." He hissed. "You didn't..."

“So you look like an arse for five minutes but look at them.” Sherlock nods toward Mycroft and Molly walking hand in hand. “It worked.” He smirks.

"Yeah...for now...I doubt Molly's going to want me in the mix now." John sighed.

“If she didn’t care about you she wouldn’t have been upset. She cares John. All you have to do is show her you care back.” Sherlock shrugs and walks to the car.

John nodded and followed Sherlock to the car.

Molly sits next to Mycroft, her little frame barely taking up much room.

John climbed into the car after Sherlock. He couldn't believe he let Sherlock make an arse out of him. Mycroft ordered the driver to take them to his flat, before texting a restaurant to bring food.

Molly sits quietly, looking out the window.  
Sherlock relaxes, happy with how his plan worked.

They arrive and Mycroft's security opens the car door for them, Mycroft offers his hand to Molly. John gets out last.

Molly takes Mycroft’s hand and lets him lead her inside. “This place is huge.” Molly looks around.

"It is quite large." Mycroft nodded with a smile. "Not as large as the house I own in the country, but it serves its purpose...mostly entertaining for work."

Molly blinks, the size of the entry way making her flat look like a shoebox.

"Don't worry..." Mycroft replied softly. He led her into the living room. "I think this shall be comfortable until the food arrives."

“Thank you.” Molly sits.  
Sherlock sprawls out on a couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mycroft smiled.  
John lingered in the doorway.

“Anything would be fine.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded. He went to the liquor cabinet and poured her a drink. Mycroft brought it back to Molly. "There we are." He smiled and sat next to her.  
John and Sherlock sat across from them.

“Thank you.” Molly takes a small sip. “That’s really nice.”

"Only the best." Mycroft smiled softly, before looking at Sherlock and John.

Sherlock finally sits up. “Questions, comments, concerns?” He asks, bored of the small talk.

"How about you tell me your goal here, Sherlock...as this was all your idea." Mycroft replied.  
"Its my fault." John said quietly.

“There are no faults, John.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “And if there were it’s mine. I wanted Mycroft and John. So I figured a way for us all to cohabitate peacefully is if it was even. I know John and Mycroft both like Molly and Molly both like them so she was the perfect puzzle piece.”

"So you manipulated John to try and get what you wanted..." Mycroft stood. "Both of you can get out and return to Baker street. When you realize the gravity of what you've done, then maybe we can discuss the possibility of a pack. Until then...stay away." Mycroft replied, pointing at the door.

“I didn’t manipulate him! He wanted it too!” Sherlock pouts.

"Out." Mycroft replied firmly. "When you figure things out, you can come back and apologize to Molly."  
"I know what I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have made you feel like we were just using you to get what we want. I do truly like you Molly...I hope you can forgive me for this...mess. You should never be a a second choice...you're smart, kind, beautiful...and I couldn't see past my own selfishness." John attempted to apologize.

Molly sighs and rubs her hand over her face. “Will everyone calm down? This isn’t the end of the world. It sounds like there was just a miscommunication.”

Mycroft sat back down. He turned to Molly. "Would you want to be with us?" He asked flatly.  
John looked at Molly hopefully.

“Yes but we need better communication.” Molly nods. “We have to be honest about what we want and our boundaries.”

"What would you like from a relationship?" John asked softly.

“Boyfriends. Romance and feelings and...” Molly blushes. “Sex?”

Mycroft smiled softly. "I think we can accomplish that."  
"I can give you those things." John gave her a small smile.

“Alright.” Molly blushes and smiles a bit.

"Would you like to bond with us at some point?" Mycroft asked gently.

Molly blushes brighter and takes a sip of her drink. “I would if that’s where this goes.”

Mycroft nodded. "Of course...its not something we have to do right away." He smiled softly. "If and when you're ready."

Molly blushes and smiles. “What you do want?”

"An equal and willing partner...I prefer an omega who isn't...a stereotype...I like independent omegas who know what they like and are not afraid to say it." Mycroft answered.

“That’s quite a progressive opinion.” Molly blinks.

Mycroft nodded. "I'm a progressive Alpha."  
"We both are." John agreed.

Molly nods. “What do you want, John?”

"Same as Mycroft...an omega that'll keep me on my toes, make me laugh, want cuddles..." John answered.

Molly nods. “Okay.”

John and Mycroft looked at Sherlock and waited for his reply to the question.

“I want to be challenged. I want intelligent conversation. I want people who are all in for me.” Sherlock nods.

"Molly?" Mycroft smiled softly. "Is any of that something you want out of a relationship?"

“I like all of that. I also need communication. I hate misunderstandings.” Molly nods.

"Of course...communication is key." Mycroft smiled

Molly smiles and nods. “So rules?”

"Molly and Sherlock choose who they want to spend their heats with." Mycroft replied.  
"Mycroft's the pack Alpha." John said. "We'll all bond with him and each other."  
"If that's what everyone agrees on." Mycroft nodded.

“Will you be comfortable with that, John? Mycroft being the pack alpha?” Molly asks.

"It makes the most sense." John nodded. "He can provide and protect better than I can."  
"John understands people a little better than I can...he'll keep Sherlock and I in line." Mycroft replied.

“Alright.” Molly nods. “I think we need a trial run. A few weeks or months before actual bonding to see if we make sense.”

"I would expect no less. I apologize if I made it sound like we had to bond right away." Mycroft smiled softly, taking Molly's hand. "I expect some dates are in order first."  
"I think dates are a great idea." John agreed.

“No no. I just wanted to make sure I was being clear too.” Molly smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be the food." Mycroft smiled.  
"I'll get it." John smiled and went to the door. He came back moment later with a large box full of takeaway.

Molly helps take everything out as Sherlock goes to get plates.

"There's a little bit of everything. I wasn't sure what everyone would be in the mood for." Mycroft said, getting some wine.  
"As long as its more than tea and toast." John chuckled

“It looks wonderful, Mycroft.” Molly smiles.  
“Don’t compliment him to much. They go right to his head.” Sherlock teases.

Mycroft smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"Oooh, Mexican food...haven't had that in a while." John grinned.  
"There should be some pasta from Angelos in there too." Mycroft opened the wine.

“Perfect.” Sherlock hums and gets some pasta.  
Molly looks at the option and she giggles when she sees a whole little roasted quail.

"Ah...found something to your liking?" Mycroft asked, pouring the wine.  
John offered Sherlock a plate. "Don't eat all of it. Share please." He smiled.

“Well yes but you’re going to think it’s weird.” Molly laughs.  
“Yeah yeah.” Sherlock portions out some pasta.

"Everyone here is a bit weird in their own way." Mycroft handed her a glass of wine.  
John shook his head. "If you don't share, I'll just eat of your plate, like always do to me."

“When I was little my grandparents owned a little quail farm. Whenever a quail died my grandmother would let me cut them open and figure out why it had died. She gave me all these little tools and a chart book on quail anatomy and she let me go to town. She’d make me write up reports on my findings and present them at dinner and we’d talk about my findings.” Molly blushes and sips her wine.  
“The audacity!” Sherlock grins, loving to eat off John’s plate.

"Ah...that's a beautiful memory. Your grandmother sounds like an amazing woman." Mycroft smiled.  
"You're still gonna eat off my plate, aren't you?"

“She was the best. She didn’t think I was creepy or weird. She let me know it was okay to be an omega and to love science.” Molly smiles.  
“You love it.” Sherlock grins.

"There is nothing wrong with being an omega...though Sherlock has always hated it." Mycroft said quietly.  
"I do." John smiled and sat down.

Molly laughs. “That’s easy for an alpha to say.” She smiles softly.  
Sherlock hums happily and sits next to John.

"I can't imagine what its like to be an omega...I know how misogynist our society can be towards omegas. Its the Alphas who make all the rules..." Mycroft sighed.  
John smiled at Sherlock.

“Think of a box. Think of being in a box with holes in it. You are taped and chained and locked in that box. You can see and hear and breathe through the holes. But everyone outside the box tells you that the world outside the box is not for you and you should be happy because you were made to be in the box but everything you’ve ever hope and dreamed of is outside the box. That is just the tip of the iceberg.” Molly smiles softly.  
Sherlock hums happily and starts to eat.

"Can I use that? I have a meeting with the pm on new legislation in a few weeks." Mycroft replied.  
John ate his own food, waiting for Sherlock to steal his.

“Oh.” Molly blushes. “Well yes of course. But there also needs to be more omega voices in legislation.”  
Sherlock picks off John’s plate, trying to be sneaky.

"I agree...so does the PM and his mate." Mycroft smiled.  
John just smiled and continued to eat.

“Really? That’s great!” Molly grins.  
Sherlock hums happily, watching Molly and Mycroft talk. “Told you it would work.” He says to John.

"I'd love your input, if you're willing to sign a nda." Mycroft smiled.  
John looked up. "They seem to get along real well." He smiled.

“Not the first time you asked me that and I don’t think it’ll be the last.” Molly smiles.  
Sherlock nods. “It’s good.”

"You have a unique perspective on the subject that I do not." Mycroft smiled. "Shall we eat before the food gets cold?" He offered a plate.  
"I think they really like each other."

“Oh right! Food.” Molly smiles and takes the plate.  
Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft nodded and began filling his own plate.  
John steals a bit of pasta.

Molly does the same.  
Sherlock steals a bite of johns food.

Mycroft sat down and took a sip of wine. "I have a work event coming up this week...would you like to accompany me?"  
John did the same.

“Really?” Molly blushes.  
Sherlock giggles.

Mycroft nodded. "I usually take Anthea, but I'd rather take you. She's great, don't get me wrong..."  
John shook his head and chuckled.

“But?” Molly raises a brow.  
Sherlock grins.

"I like your company better. I know that sounds ridiculous, but the little chats we've had here and there...it will make the evening feel less like work...more enjoyable." Mycroft replied.  
John grabbed more food.

Molly blushes and smiles. “I’d love to go.”  
Sherlock steals a bite from right between Johns lips.

"Whats you schedule like this week? I'd love to take you dress shopping." Mycroft smiled.  
John's a little startled at first, but allows Sherlock to do as he likes.

“Umm I work in the morning on Wednesday so I have the rest of the day off after that.” Molly blushes.  
Sherlock chuckles happily.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll have Anthea clear my schedule."  
John pulled away to eat some more.

“Are you sure? That seems like an adult lot of trouble.” Molly blushes, not wanting to inconvenience Mycroft.  
Sherlock leans against John as he eats.

"It'll be fine. I'll owe her a favor." Mycroft shrugged.  
John smiled. "Cuddly much?"

“Alright.” Molly blushes and smiles, eating happily.  
“I’ve wanted to cuddle you for years. Don’t you dare say anything about it.” Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn’t move away.

Mycroft smiled and ate his own food.  
John chuckled and offered Sherlock a forkful of food from his plate.

Molly eats happily, excited about how things are going.  
Sherlock grins and eats it happily.

Mycroft sips his wine and observes the people around his table. He smiled.  
John glanced at Mycroft and smiled. This was it...this was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Molly go on a date and Greg joins the pack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Molly takes off her lab coat and puts on her regular coat as she finishes work since Mycroft would be picking her up soon for dressing shopping.

The car pulled up outside the morgue and Mycroft texted Molly to meet him outside when she was ready.

Molly blushes as he phone vibrates and smiles as she read the text, heading out to the car.

Mycroft waited, a little nervously. He smiled when he spotted Molly. Mycroft got out and held the door.

Molly blushes and smiles. “Thank you, Mycroft.” She gets into the car.

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiles and gets in after her. "I never did ask...what's your favorite color?" He asked, signaling the driver to go.

“Oh umm lilac. What’s yours?” Molly smiles.

"I've never really thought about it...does black pinstripe count?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

“More of a pattern but I’ll take it.” Molly giggles.

Mycroft grinned and reached for Molly's hand.

Molly blushes and holds his hand. “What kind of conference are we dress shopping for?”

"Its a formal dinner. Something classy." Mycroft smiled. "And don't worry about the cost, get whatever sparks your fancy."

“Alright.” Molly nods, never having gone fancy dress shopping before.

A little while later the car stopped and the driver opened the door. Mycroft helped Molly out and they walked into the dress shop.

Molly blushes as she follows him. “Isn’t this a bit to0 fancy?”

"Yes..." Mycroft nodded. "Its a bit...well the queen used to come here to have dresses shown to her, before she tried them or bought them." Mycroft admitted.

“Oh god, Mycroft!” Molly gasps.

"Too much?" Mycroft asked.

“I just..” Molly looks around. “I’ve never had a dress that wasn’t from a discount rack..”

"I want to give you the best." Mycroft replied softly

Molly blushes and smiles softly. She takes his hand and gently squeezes. “Then I’ll rely on you to help me pick something appropriate.”

Mycroft nodded. "I believe Anthea and I made some selections based on your personal style and personality."

“I’ll go try them on then.” Molly smiles and she turns to go before hesitating for a moment. She turns back and kisses Mycroft’s cheek before leaving for the dressing room.

Mycroft sits down on the sofa outside the dressing room. He is offered a glass of wine while he waits for Molly.

Molly soon comes out in a light blue evening gown that was floor length, fitting her nicely except for the bust which made her look square and flat chested.

"Its pretty, but not entirely flattering...what do you think?" Mycroft asked.

“It’s a bit boxy.” Molly nods as she looks in the mirror. “The length is nice though.”

"I agree...I like the length but the top...not so much." Mycroft smiled.

“Just because I have brains doesn’t mean I can’t be a little arm candy as well.” Molly giggles and goes to try on another.

Mycroft smiled. He wanted Molly to feel and look as beautiful as her personality was to him.

Molly comes out in the next dress. The color was a nice rosy hue and the front was nice. “Nope.” Molly turns around and shows him the back, the stitching making her bum look lumpy.

Mycroft chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

“I mean that’s not even my bum!” Molly giggles and pokes at the lumps, her wide hips pulling on the fabric making the lumps even more exaggerated. “On to the next.” She goes to try on another.

"Agreed." Mycroft smiled, crossing his legs and relaxing.

Molly comes out in the next one which is nearly perfect except it makes a crinkly swishing noise for each step she takes. “Well we’re getting closer but this one has built in sound effects.” Molly giggles.

"Its amusing when you walk, yes." Mycroft smiled. "Try the green one next?"

“Alright.” Molly smiles and goes. She comes out in a beautiful green dress. “I really like this one.” She blushes, the dress hugging her curves while looking so elegant and classy.

"Very classy...beautiful." Mycroft agreed. "We'll get this one for sure...but I'd still like your thoughts on the others."

“This one is my favorite. The blue was was good too if the bust was changed. My hips are to much for the rosy one so it would have to be let out. I don’t think there’s any helping the noisy one though.” Molly smiles, feeling pretty in the green dress.

"I can have any of them altered before the dinner." Mycroft replied. "That way you don't have to choose a favorite..."

“Mycroft.” Molly blushes. “Is this just an excuse to see me in dresses?” She giggles.

"Possibly..." Mycroft smiled. "But, mostly I just wanted to do something nice for you."

“I appreciate it.” Molly smiles softly. “Are Sherlock and John still working on that case?” She asks, walking around in the dress to make sure it’s comfortable.

"As far as I know...would you like me to ask?" Mycroft smiled.

“No no. I’m sure they’re busy.” Molly shakes her head. “So I guess it’s just you and me tonight.”

"Yes. Would you like to have dinner after this?"

“I’d love to.” Molly smiles, wanting as much quality time as she can get.

"Restaurant or dine in?" Mycroft asked softly

“Dine in?” Molly smiles.

"What would you like? I can have anything you'd like delivered." Mycroft smiled

“Korean barbecue.” Molly nods.

"Of course." Mycroft takes out his mobile and begins texting. "In about an hour?"

“Perfect.” Molly smiles. “Is there anything else you’d like me to try on while we’re here?”

"The black one?" Mycroft suggested

“Alright.” Molly nods and goes to try it on.

Mycroft smiled and waited. He did like the green dress.

Molly comes out in the black dress looking like an old school Hollywood mascot.

"I think I like the green one best. We'll have the others altered for another time." Mycroft smiled.

“Alright.” Molly smiles and goes to get dressed, walking past a nice lingerie rack.

Mycroft saw the lingerie and made a mental note to add that to his list for next time.

Molly comes back out in her clothes. “Ready?”

"I am." Mycroft stood and set his glass aside. The dress was brought out in a garment bag. He paid and took the bag, before leading Molly to the car.

“Thank you, Mycroft.” Molly blushes once they’re in the car.

"You're very welcome." Mycroft smiled

Molly smiles and relaxes against him in the car.

They drive back to Mycroft's flat. Mycroft leads Molly inside. The take out arrives a few minutes later.

“Perfect timing.” Molly smiles and brings the take out inside.

They set it out on the kitchen table. "Smells delicious." Mycroft smiled, grabbing some plates.

“It does.” Molly smiles and pours the wine Mycroft got out.

Mycroft makes up their plates. He takes a glass of wine from Molly. "This is nice...cozy." He smiled.

“Domestic.” Molly smiles and sits at the table with him.

"I'm looking forward to more evenings like this."

“So am I. It’s nice. Better than box wine on the couch.” Molly giggles.

Mycroft chuckled. "I'll make sure you have a few bottles of my finest wine."

“I can’t say no to such charity.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "Just tell my your favourites and I'll have them sent over."

“You probably wouldn’t even heard of them. They’re not fancy. Or even that good.” Molly blushes.

"I'll send you a few different kinds then." Mycroft smiled

“I’d like that.” Molly smiles and eats with him.

Mycroft eats his food and drinks his wine, making small talk throughout dinner.

“How’s work?” Molly asks as she takes the dishes to the sink.

"Surprisingly quiet...The calm before the storm I suspect." Mycroft replied. "And you?"

Molly nods. “Slow actually which is weird. I usually have to finish the work of all the alphas.”

Mycroft smirked. "Maybe they had a change of conscious."

Molly raises a brow. “Mycroft Holmes, did you intimidate my coworkers?”

"I would never." Mycroft replied. "Anthea did it for me."

Molly looks surprised for a moment before pressing her forehead to his chest and laughing.

Mycroft chucked. "They deserved it, for the way they were treating you."

Molly smiles and looks up at him. “Thank you.” She kisses his cheek, feeling bold.

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled.

Molly blushes as she looks up at him. “Umm so what would you like to do now?”

"Whatever you like. We can watch telly...go for a walk...sit in the garden." Mycroft suggested

“Garden would be nice.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded and stood. He offered his hand to Molly and led her out to his garden. "Its small but peaceful."

“It’s very nice.” Molly smiles.

"Thank you." Mycroft replied softly.

Molly smiles and sits on the bench. “What do you like Mycroft?”

"Classical music, playing the piano, reading...watching dr. Who." Mycroft replied.

“I love dr who!” Molly grins.

"I have all the episodes on dvd." Mycroft smiled

“Who is your favorite dr?” Molly smiles.

"Classic who, Id have to say one...new who...eleven."

Molly nods. “I love nine.”

Mycroft nodded. "I wish they'd have given him more than one season."

“I know!” Molly sighs. “He needed more development.”

Mycroft nodded. "I agree."

“I love ten but nine still has so much to work though.” Molly shrugs.

Mycroft smiled and nodded. "They all have things to work on."

Molly nods. “I know everyone loves Rose but I’ve always like Donna better.”

"I feel the same."

Molly smiles. “I like that we have things in common.”

"As do I." Mycroft smiled. "Can I show you something?"

“Of course.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft leads her inside to his home office. He moves to the far wall and flips on a switch, lighting up a fish tank.

“Oh wow.” Molly smiles and looks at the fish.

"Sherlock gifted them to me...after a case the shop owner owed him a favor, and this is what he asked for."

“They’re great.” Molly smiles. “Fresh or salt water?”

"Salt water." Mycroft smiled.

“Gorgeous.” Molly grins.

"Thank you. Who knew Sherlock had such good taste in aquatic life." Mycroft chuckled.

“He has interesting interests.” Molly giggles.

"Yes well...he is odd, but that's what makes him interesting."

“Ya know I’ve never thought of him as odd.” Molly hums as she watches the fish swim. “A bit off the wall sometimes but he always had his reasons even if I didn’t know them so not so odd.”

Mycroft nodded. "He's always been that way." He smiled, watching her watch the fish.

Molly smiles and nods, blushes as she looks at Mycroft seeing him looking a her.

Mycroft moved to the tank, rolling up his sleeve. "Watch." He dipped his hand in the tank. A small goldfish swam up and through Mycroft's hand, as if petting itself.

“Oh my god! That’s so cute.” Molly grins.

"Would you like to try?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

“Sure.” Molly smiles and goes closer, slowly putting her hand in the water.

The fish gladly swam up to her and did circles through her hand. Mycroft chuckled and grabbed a towel from beside the tank, drying his hand.

Molly giggles and smiles, wiggling her fingers gently.

The fish does a little flip and nibbles on her fingertips.

Molly smiles. “Does it have a name?” She asks.

"You're not going to believe this...but it's name is goldfish. Thanks to Sherlock."

Molly laughs. “I love it.”

Mycroft smiled and offered the towel to molly before grabbing a food canister.

Molly smiles and dries off her arm.

Mycroft feeds the fish.

Molly smiles as she watches them eat.

"We could get a new one and you can name it." Mycroft suggested.

“I’d like that.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll take you to pick one on our next date."

“Alright.” Molly grins, happy.

"Shall we take tea and dessert in the living room?"

“Perfect.” Molly smiles and follows him.

Mycroft pulls a small cheesecake out of one of the bags. He cuts them each a piece.

“That looks good.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft handed her a plate and fork.

Molly hums happily and takes a bite. “Mm it is good”

"The best in London." Mycroft smiled

“Is cheesecake your favorite?” Molly smiles.

"I like most cake." Mycroft shrugged.

“So do I. Have you ever been to that little corner shop in little Italy? Next to the cleaners?”

"I have. Is that your favorite?"

“I love going there on rainy days and having the sampler while reading over cases.”

Mycroft smiled. "Perhaps we could do a breakfast date in the future."

“I’d love to.” Molly smiles.

"Good. How about a breakfast date and then we get you a fish." Mycroft smiled.

“Perfect.” Molly grins.

"Good." Mycroft smiled and finished his cheese cake.

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to stay over?” Molly laughs, teasing him.

Mycroft blushed. "Not what I intend, but I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Molly blushes and giggles.

"We don't have to do anything...just sleep."

“If you want me to stay I’ll stay.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like that very much." He smiled. "I can make you breakfast in the morning."

“Perfect.” Molly smiles happily.

"I have extra pajamas...they may be a bit big, but you're welcome to them."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles and takes their plates to the sink.

Mycroft follows. "You don't have to do the dishes...the housekeeper can take care of it tomorrow."

“I like doing them.” Molly shrugs. “I worked in a restaurant to put myself through med school.”

Mycroft nodded and opened the dishwasher. "Let me help."

Molly rinsed the dishes and handed them to Mycroft. “You know most of my life people thought I was a beta. I didn’t present in my teen years.”

Mycroft nodded as he placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "I presented early. Sherlock was a late bloomer as well."

“Maybe it’s an omega thing.” Molly shrugs. “You know we hardly know much at all about omega biology? The only thing we really know is how to track heats for peak fertility. That’s it. I wanted to study it in med school but then I presented and was told it’s much to hard work for an omega. So then I went into forensics because everyone thought it was weird and they’d leave me alone.”

"People are idiots...I despise the treatment of omegas, like you're all second class citizens. I know lots of omegas that out skill their alpha counterparts."

“I’m sure you’ve seen my records. All my test scores, all of my papers, all of my work. I’m so smart Mycroft. A classmate and I wrote a research paper together. Brilliant work. Then I presented. He took my name off the work and presented it as his own. He won awards and commendations and accolades and is considered the top in his field because of that research. My research. I’m stuck in a fucking basement.” Molly laughs and shakes her head. “I love what I do. I really do. I just wish I could do more.”

"I can take him to court for you. I can open many doors for you...if you'd like me to?"

Molly shakes her head. “No. Thank you but no. That kind of defeats the purpose but I appreciate it. He’ll get his in time. That’s why I want to help you. I want to help prove omegas are so much more than people give them credit for. I’m so sick and tired of being shy and quiet and mousy. I want to be loud and demanding and noble. I want to help other omegas. They tired to kick me out of med school after I presented. Some professors tried to tank my grades and blame it on me presenting. I made them test me in front of the whole school board. I passed with flying colors and embarrassed them so badly they closed the inquiry without apology.”

Mycroft nodded. "Would now be an appropriate time to bring up my title? I'm a lord...and any omega on my arm would have to be listened to." Mycroft smiled.

Molly blinks. “A.. lord?”

Mycroft nodded, blushing. "I don't flaunt my title often...but...I could for our cause."

“Oh Mycroft!” Molly grins and hugs him tight.

Mycroft hugs her back.

“Thank you.” Molly holds onto him.

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled.

“Sorry.” Molly blushes and finally lets him go.

"Its perfectly alright." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles softly. “Maybe we should talk about boundaries?”

"Of course."

“What are your boundaries? What are you okay with? Is there anything your uncomfortable with?”

"Depends on what kind of boundaries...in general?"

“Any. Physical, emotional, mental.”

"I don't like overtly public displays of affection...I don't usually have sex outside of heats...but I'm open to it. I like to keep my private life private. Emotionally...I'm not the best at those, but better behaved than Sherlock."

Molly nods. “Alright. My job and my independence is important to me. They define me and they keep me sane. I’d rather not choose between my relationship and my career.”

"I'd never ask you to do that. I know you'd always choose your career over a relationship. I respect that. I hope you can except that my job is also important to me."

“I can. I like that we have that in common.” She smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "I work long hours and have trips often. I do hope this won't be a problem."

Molly shakes her head. “I work long weird hours. You’ll go to be more often than not without me.”

Mycroft nodded. "We can work around our schedules, and if something happens we can always reschedule."

“Agreed.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft smiled. "We can negotiate another things as we go along."

“Good.” Molly smiles and nods. “Anything you’d like to negotiate now?” She asks as she dries her hands.

Mycroft shrugged. "I...not that I can think of."

“Okay.” Molly smiles. “What would you like to do now?”

"Well...its getting late. Perhaps we should just go to bed?" Mycroft suggested

“Alright.” Molly smiles softly. “How would you like to do that?”

"Would you prefer to sleep in guest room or in my room?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I would be comfortable trying to sleep together.” Molly blushes a bit.

Mycroft nodded. "Follow me then." He offered his hand.

Molly takes his hand and follows him.

Mycroft leads her upstairs to his bedroom. He finds her some pajamas to change into.

“Thank you.” Molly smiles. “Do you want me to change here or in the bathroom?”

"Thats up to you."Mycroft blushed.

“I am comfortable with either so you tell me which you would rather?”

"We can change together." Mycroft replied, grabbing his own pajamas.

“Alright.” Molly smiles and slowly starts to strip down.

Mycroft does the same. He strips down to his underwear and puts his pajamas on.

Molly puts on the pajamas and smiles. “They’re soft.”

"Only the best." Mycroft smiled

Molly smiles and folds up her clothes, putting them on a chair. “Left or right side?”

"The right, if you don't mind." Mycroft smiled.

“Good by me. Let’s brush our teeth?” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded. He get an extra toothbrush for Molly. They brushed their teeth before heading to bed.

Molly gets into bed with him.

Mycroft turns off the light. He hesitated before reaching for Molly.

Molly moves closer and rubs his arms gently. “Breathe, mycroft. I’m right here.”

"I'm not used to having someone in my bed... Sherlock hasn't even slept here with me." Mycroft replied quietly. "...but I do want you here." He added.

“Okay. We’re just taking it slow.” Molly gently rubs soft circles into Mycroft’s skin.

Mycroft nodded in the dark. "I know...I really don't want to screw this up." He said softly.

“Mycroft, I don’t think you could even if you tried.” Molly says softly and reaches up, caressing his face.

Mycroft turned his face and kissed her palm.

“See? Now that is adorable and makes me happy.” Molly blushes and smiles.

Mycroft smiles and places a hand over Molly's. "I'm glad I can make you happy." He smiled.

“You’re pretty good at it so far.” Molly smiles happily.

"Good." Mycroft smiled.

“Good.” Molly smiles. “Would.. would it be to forward to ask for a kiss?” She blushes.

"Not at all." Mycroft leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Molly relaxes instantly and kisses back gently.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss.

“You kiss nice.” Molly giggles softly.

"Thank you. I'm glad you appreciate kissing..."

“I do. It’s nice and intimate but not to much.”

"I agree."

Molly smiles happily.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

She sleeps with him.

The next morning Mycroft wakes to his alarm which he promptly shut off.

“Mm.” Molly hums, cuddled against his back in her sleep.

Mycroft kissed the top of her head.

Molly smiles softly and wakes slowly.

"Morning." Mycroft smiled

“Morning.” Molly blushes and smiles.

"Sleep well?"

“I did actually. You?”

"Very well."

“Good.” Molly smiles. “What’s on first today?”

"Breakfast?"

“Sounds good.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft nodded, getting out of bed. "What would you like?"

“Anything.” Molly stretches and gets up.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Mycroft smiled, heading downstairs.

Molly smiles and decides to get dressed before heading down.

Mycroft got into the fridge and began cooking.

“Can I help?” Molly asks.

"If you like." Mycroft nodded with a smile.

Molly nods. “What can I do?”

"I was going to makes eggs, bacon, and toast...feel free to jump in wherever." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles and cooks with Mycroft.

"Do you enjoy cooking?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I do but I can only do simple things.” Moly laughs.

Mycroft nodded. "I cook...sometimes...I mean I can, but usually I'm too tired and the housekeeper pre makes meals for me...does that...am I spoiled?"

“No I don’t think so. You do a long of hard work and long hours. You need help.” Molly nods.

Mycroft smiled. "So do you."

“Well the people I try to help are already dead.” Molly laughs. “Yours is a bit more pressing.”

Mycroft chuckled. "Good point..."

Molly smiles. “Besides you have a whole country relying on you.” She hums, never having believed the small governed position story.

"Indeed." Mycroft smiled. "What you do is important."

“I know.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft kissed her cheek as he finished cooking.

Molly giggles and smiles happily.

Mycroft helps her plate up the food and they sit down to enjoy their breakfast.

Molly hums happily as they eat.

Mycroft eats a bit of toast with jam. "Do you have to go to work today?"

“This afternoon there’s a court hearing I may need to testify in so I’m on call for that but nothing else.” Molly shrugs, putting some egg on the toast before eating it.

Mycroft nodded. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

“Anything.” Molly shrugs.

Mycroft nodded. "We could stay in and do something, or go out somewhere..."

“Let’s go out. We can swing by my place so I can get dressed for court just in case?” Molly smiles.

"Of course." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles and finishes her breakfast.

Mycroft finished his breakfast and went to go get dressed for the day.

Molly cleans up breakfast.

A few minutes later Mycroft came back downstairs. "Ready?"

“Yup.” Molly smiles and nods.

Mycroft led her out to the car. They drove to Molly's apartment. "Should I wait here?"

“You can come up if you want. I will warn you though it is very small.” Molly blushes a bit.

Mycroft nodded and followed Molly to her apartment. "I'd say cozy."

“Mm.” Molly laughs. Her flat was indeed small. She actually had a loft bed with a desk underneath to make the most out of the space.

Mycroft waited for Molly to change.

Molly changes into a smart skirt suit with a nice lavender blouse. “Ready.” She smiles and puts on her comfortable heels.

Mycroft nodded. "Where to?" He asked with a smile.

“Wherever you’d like.” Molly smiles, just liking spending time with him.

"Do you like bowling? DI Lestrade invited me to go with a group of his friends once...it was quite fun."

“Oh that would be fun.” Molly smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiles and leads her back to the car.

Molly smiles happily, really enjoying spending time with Mycroft.

They arrived at the bowling alley. Mycroft got them a private party room and shoe rentals.

“You didn’t have to get a whole private room.” Molly giggles as she ties her shoes.

"I prefer it." Mycroft smiled as he too put on his shoes. "Bumpers or no?"

“Umm no. We’ll see how bad I am.” Molly laughs.

Mycroft smiled and picked up his bowling ball. "Ladies first?"

“Alright.” Molly smiles and takes her first turn, knocking down three pins. “Well at least I hit them.” She giggles.

Mycroft smiled. "You're doing well."

Molly smiles and does her second roll, taking out two more pins.

Mycroft smiled and kissed Molly's cheek. "Don't worry, plenty of time to warm up...you'll get better as we play."

“Okay.” Molly blushes and smiles happily. She goes to sit so Mycroft can take his turn.

Mycroft rolls and knocks down half the pins.

“Oh that was good.” Molly grins.

Mycroft smiled. "Thank you." When his ball was returned, Mycroft knocked the rest of the pins down.

“You got them!” Molly claps.

"I did." Mycroft walked over and sat down next to her.

Molly smiles and waits for the pins to reset. “Do you and Greg hang out a lot?”

"Occasionally. We're friendly...since he started looking after Sherlock." Mycroft replied.

“That’s nice. Sometimes he treats me to coffee after he gets my reports.” Molly smiles and stands to take her turn.

"He's a good man...his ex didn't deserve him...despicable the way he was treated. I hope he finds someone who'll be good to him."

“Oh I know. A lot of nerve for a Beta honestly.” Molly shakes her head and picks up her ball.

Mycroft nodded and watches Molly take her turn.

Molly knocks down all but two when her turn is over. “I mean he’s such a nice man. I don’t know how he let himself be abused like that. Especially when his ex tried to trick him into thinking the baby was his. Disgusting.”

"Indeed. Perhaps we could help him out..." Mycroft suggested.

“Sure.” Molly nods and sits. “How?”

"I'm not sure yet...we could try and help him find someone...set him up or something?"

“That sounds good. What do you think is his type?”

Mycroft looked at Molly. "Someone like you. Someone with a lot of heart and loyalty."

Molly blushes a bit. “That’s quite the compliment.”

Mycroft smiled. "Its true."

Molly blushes and kisses him. “You’re so sweet.”

Mycroft smiled. "So are you."

Molly smiles happily. “Maybe we should invite him over and talk to him subtly about what he likes? A little covert mission.” She giggles.

"We could do that." Mycroft agreed.

“Alright.” Molly smiles and they keep playing.

After a few games Mycroft asked Molly if she'd like to have lunch.

Halfway through lunch Molly gets a call from the court saying they’d need her that afternoon.

Mycroft drove her to the court and dropped her off. "I'll talk with you soon." He kissed her cheek.

“I’ll call you when I’m out.” Molly smiles and gets out, seeing Greg walk towards the court.

"Perhaps you could invite Gregory to dinner with us?"

“Perfect.” Molly smiles and walks towards the court. “Afternoon, Greg. You here for the Wilson case too?”

"Hey Molly...yeah same case." Greg smiled.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Molly asks as they head to the court room.

Greg shrugged. "No...thought I might pop down to the pub...why, whats up?"

“Wanna grab dinner with Mycroft and I? Shelrock and John are out on a case.” Molly smiles.

"You and Mycroft?" Greg smiled. "Sure, why not."

“Alright good.” Molly smiles.

Greg nodded with a smile.

They sit in the court waiting to be called.

After court Mycroft had a car pick them up.

Molly is pissed. The lawyer of the murderer tried to discredit her based on the fact she was an omega even though her testimony was perfect as were her reports.

"You know Mycroft could fix what happened." Greg suggested. "Call that fucker on his sexism."

“No. I have to do it. It has to come from me or else they’ll never respect me.” Molly rubs her hands over her face. “I need a drink.”

He nodded. "Mycroft has the best liquor cabinet." Greg smiled.

“Good.” Molly nods. “I thought your testimony was very good.”

"So was yours...I hope we were enough to get that bastard locked away."

Molly nods. “They’re going to call me back. I can feel it.”

"If they do, I'll vouch for you...though your track record should speak for itself."

“I know that file inside and out. Did you see how he interrogated for ten minutes about the scalpel I use? Just the scalpel! Your whole interview was only five minutes. Raked my ass over the coals.” Molly sighs as they pull up to Mycroft’s house.

"He was a jerk. Who cares what scalpel you used...could have used a chainsaw...who cares. It was done with proper care and precision, as always."

Molly nods. “It’s just annoying.”

"I know...but you did good. You didn't break under pressure...you didn't fall into his trap. He wanted you to show you were a weak little omega...you didn't. Fuck that guy, you're amazing."

Molly smiles. “You’re right. Thank you Greg.” She follows him inside.

Mycroft was waiting in the living room. "You two look like hell...that bad?"  
Greg discreetly pointed at Molly and nodded.

“I was asked if I was close to being in heat when I did the autopsy so they could judge my state of mind.” Molly presses her face to Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft held her close. "I'll have his job."  
Greg moved to the liquor cabinet and got Molly a drink. "Here. Drink this..." He offered.

Molly sniffles and bit and takes a sip. “I’m a good doctor. It’s not fair he can talk to me like that.”

"I know, love...who was the prosecutor? I mat be able to have him reprimanded if you'd like.” Mycroft nods.  
Greg shook his head.

“No. I have to be smarter and better. I have to beat him at his own game.” Molly finishes her drink. “Can we get pizza? Or Chinese food? Something unhealthy that goes good with alcohol?”

"Anything you want."  
"Beer and pizza." Greg suggested.

“That sounds good.” Molly nods. “I’m gonna go change.” She kisses Mycroft’s cheek before going to put on the pajamas he let her borrow.

Mycroft nodded. He picked up his phone and ordered them some pizza. He then looked at Greg. "How have you been?"

“Good. Busy with cases. You seem busy too.” Greg chuckles and sits.

"Very...I'm in a relationship as you know...that has now become...more complex. I'm dating Molly and Sherlock is dating John."

Greg nods. “Sherlock called me a few days ago about it. Said all of you were going to be a pack.”

Mycroft nodded. "That's the idea." He paused. "What about you? Anyone you've got your eye on?"

“Eh not really. Still a little banged up from my last attempt for happily ever after.” Greg shrugs. “Actually I tried to ask molly out a few times but I chickened out.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "You should...I doubt she'd say no. I wouldn't mind...I...we're friends...It could work out, but of course thats her decision." Mycroft replied softly

“Oh no no.” Greg shakes his head. “She’s with you and I wouldn’t do anything to mess that up.”

"We'd like to help you find someone for you...as your friends."

“Oh.. okay.” Greg chuckles a bit.

"Not that we wouldn't like to have you in our pack...maybe we can broach the subject again at a later time."

“If you’re comfortable with that.” Greg blushes a bit as Molly comes back down, comfortable now.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll ask." He smiled at Molly. "Food's on its way."

“Great.” Molly smiles and sits with Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled and pulled Molly close. "Greg tells me he's had his eye on someone..."

“Oh! Who?” Molly smiles.

Mycroft glances at Greg before whispering to Molly. "You."

“Oh.” Molly blushes brightly.

"You don't have to say anything, I just thought you should know..." Mycroft replied softly.

“I do like Greg.” Molly blushes.

Mycroft nodded. "How would you feel about dating us both?"  
“Not that you have to." Greg added.

“I’d like to try but we should talk it over with Sherlock and John.” Molly smiles shyly.

Mycroft nodded. "We should see if they've eaten...?" Mycroft suggested.

“Yeah that’s good.” Molly pulls out her phone and texts Sherlock. “He said they’re on the way. John keeps yelling at him to eat.”

"As he should." Mycroft smiled.  
Greg looked at Molly. "This is okay? My liking you?"

“I’ve known. I mean I wasn’t sure but I had a hunch.” Molly smiles softly.

Mycroft smiled softly.  
Greg blushed.

Molly smiles softly.

Mycroft stood and grabbed the food when it arrived.  
Sherlock and John arrived a few minutes later.

“Pizza time.” Molly smiles and gets plates as Greg open beers.

Mycroft comes back with the pizza and Sherlock, John followed.

Molly plates up the pizza.  
“How’s the case?” Greg smiles, handing Mycroft and Sherlock a beer.

"Brick wall...someone is unhappy we had to stop." John smiled and sat next to Sherlock on the sofa.  
Mycroft started helping Molly handing out the pizza.

“He’ll get over it. A snack and lead through a breakthrough.” Greg chuckles.  
Molly smiles and nods. She hands Sherlock a plate of pizza.

Sherlock hands the beer to John and takes his pizza, biting into it.  
Mycroft sits with his own pizza after having given Greg his.

Molly hums happily as she eats.  
Anthea texts Mycroft. **Reviewed the court tape. It’s a good thing you didn’t go or else you’d be in jail for murder.-Ant**

**So I've gathered. Molly doesn't wish for us to do anything...I think If I show up with her at Court next time it may intimidate this prosecutor enough.** Mycroft replied.  
John encouraged Sherlock to eat. Greg made small talk with Molly.

**In all honesty if I was Molly I would have snapped and you know I’ve never snapped. I don’t know how she did it. She had god like restraint. I’ll go with you. We’ll hold each other back.-Ant**  
Sherlock eats just so John will stop worrying but takes his time.  
Molly talks about the case with Greg, comparing their findings.

**Good idea.**-MH  
Mycroft studies the room.

Sherlock watches Greg and Molly. He smirks and looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded with a smile.

Sherlock laughs and grins.

Mycroft moves to sit next to Sherlock, opposite side of John.

“I always knew they had chemistry.” Sherlock chuckles softly.

"Would you be opposed to another joining our pack?"

“No. I like Greg.” Sherlock nods. “I think it would be good. He is an alpha though so that would be three alphas and two omegas.” John hums.

"I don't think It'll be a problem...I believe he's mostly interested in Molly. And we're all friends with him. We'll have to do boundries and schedules for heats and such."

“Sounds good.” They nods.

"Good. The three of you can talk while Molly and I are at the dinner Friday night."

“Alright.” Sherlock nods.

Mycroft nodded. "I've missed you..." He said softly.

“I’ve missed you too.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock's forehead. "You haven't been giving John too hard of a time have you?"

“No no. Just the usual running around.” Sherlock chuckles.

"Good. Eat...I know you hate to while on a case...but you need to." Mycroft said softly.

Sherlock hums and eats.

Mycroft looks over at Molly and Greg.

Molly laughs and smiles, a lot more relaxed than earlier.

Mycroft stands and walks over to Molly. He wraps an arm around her.

Molly smiles and relaxes into him. “Hi.”

"Sherlock and John have agreed to let Greg join us." Mycroft smiled softly.

“That’s great!” Molly smiles.  
“How Umm.. How would this work?” Greg smiles softly.

"I thought we could have days and or nights together as a group, other times we can split off into pairs. I thought we should make a schedule for Molly and Sherlock's heats...they can choose who they want to share it with. Do you have any suggestions?"

“Right. Heats.” Molly bites her lip.

"Nothing says you have to, Molly." Mycroft said softly. "We would never pressure you."

“No no it’s not that. I umm.. I haven’t had a heat in three years. I haven’t taken a break from my suppressants since I got my job.” Molly looks down, knowing how dangerous that is.

"Oh...of course. I don't object, its your body. We don't even have to be physically intimate if thats not something you're interested in." Mycroft replied softly

“Oh no I want to. Believe me I want to.” Molly emphasis. “I just.. I haven’t been off my suppressants in so long I’m a bit nervous.”

"We can just wait and see what happens...nothing needs to happen right away." Mycroft smiled.

“Okay.” Molly smiles and relaxes against him.

Mycroft kissed the top of her head. "We'll protect you."

“I know.” Molly smiles happily and leans in to kiss him.

Mycroft kisses her softly, before looking at Greg. "You'll protect her when I'm not around."

“With my life.” Greg says without hesitation.

Mycroft smiled and reached for Greg. "Good."

Greg smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand.  
Molly hums happily and cuddles between them.

"I think this will work nicely." Mycroft smiled.

“I think so too.” Greg smiles.  
“Mmhmm.” Molly smiles.

"Lets finish eating...I'm sure we all have to work tomorrow." Mycroft smiled softly.

Sherlock gets a texts as they’re eating. “I knew it!” He jumps up and puts his coat on.

"Finish that piece of pizza!" Mycroft chastised. "Please."

Sherlock groans and wolfs down the piece. “Can we gooooo now?” He hops back and forth on his feet by the door as John puts his coat on.

"Yes...be careful." Mycroft replied softly.

Sherlock kisses Mycroft, Molly, and Greg before heading out.  
“I’ll watch him.” John chuckles and follows after the omega.

"Thank you John." Mycroft smiled as they walked out the door.

“They’ll be okay.” Molly rubs Mycroft’s leg.

"I know...I just worry." Mycroft smiled. "Now its just us three."

“It’s okay to worry. We got you.” Molly nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiled and rakes Molly's hand. "I know you do."

“What would you like to do?” Molly rubs her thumb over his knuckles.

Mycroft shrugged. "We could watch something...or whatever you'd like to do."

“That sounds good. Want to pick something?” Greg smiles.

Mycroft handed the remote to Greg. He then picked up his plate again.

Greg flips through the channels, leaving it on Dr. Who.  
Molly smiles and pours herself another drink as she eats.

Mycroft smiled and ate his pizza. "I love this episode."

“I was on security for this episode. I volunteered on my day off.” Greg chuckles.

"Really?" Mycroft asked excitedly.

“Yeah. Look.” Greg pulls out his phone and hands it to Mycroft, showing him pictures with the cast.

"Lucky man." Mycroft grinned.

Greg smiles and nods. “It was great.”

Mycroft puts his plate aside. He pulled out his own phone. "I have these...met David Tennant at a charity gala once."

“He’s such a nice bloke. I was kind of surprised ya know? I usually think actors are high maintenance.” Greg smiles as he looks at the picture.

"He is a very nice man." Mycroft agreed. He looked at Molly. "Tired?" He asked softly.

“Mm yeah.” Molly is cuddles into him, a bit tipsy and sleepy.

"How about you stay over and I'll have a driver take you home in the morning?" Mycroft suggested.

“‘Mm okay.” Molly cuddles into his chest.

"Feel free to stay as well, Gregory." Mycroft smiled. "Okay, Molly...lets get you to bed."

“Yeah maybe I’ll just crash on the couch if that’s alright.” Greg yawns.  
Molly nods and slowly gets up.

"There is a guest room...I'm sure you'd find that more comfortable." Mycroft offered, taking Molly's hand and leading her upstairs.

“Thanks.” Greg smiles and cleans up before heading to the guest room.  
Molly hums happily, a bit tipsy as she walks so she leans against Mycroft. “Thank you for tonight. It was nice.”

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled, kissing her forehead. He leads her into the bedroom. "I'm glad you had a good time."

“It was good. I feel better. The court is always so frustrating.” Molly pouts you at him, not having been able to show this kind of emotion when she’s sober because she doesn’t want to look weak.

Mycroft helps Molly into bed before changing into pajamas himself. He gets into bed and pulls her close. "I'll come support you next time you have court."

“Thank you.” Molly cuddles into him, her face presses to his neck. “I do wanna have heats. I’m just scared. I’ve never shared a heat with anyone..”

"You could speak to Sherlock...about how his heats are with me...of course I'd be gentle with you, where he prefers it a bit rough."

“Tell me what it’s like?” She kisses his neck softly.

"Its intense...almost a desperate urge...but it can be calm and loving too. An Alpha knots the omega...as the heat makes them want to get the omega pregnant. Things go a little fuzzy during a heat, sometimes you forget to eat or drink...though while my omega is resting after a round of fucking, I always make sure they get snacks and water. I care for my partner. As I said, Sherlock likes it rough, and sometimes he prefers when I talk dirty to him. Everyone is different...I would suggest sharing physical intimacy before a heat, so partners know what the other likes." Mycroft replied softly

Molly blushes. “Tell me how you talk dirty?” She presses closer.

Mycroft paused. "He likes when I degrade him...cock slut, whore, etc. He finds it exciting when I call him my brother..."

Molly giggles and kisses Mycroft’s chest as she rubs his back. “More. Wanna hear you say more dirty things.”

"Cum slut...filthy omega...desperate whore...I'll breed you...filly you with my seed...watch you grow plump with my cum inside you." Mycroft replied quietly.

Molly gasps. “Oh fuck.” She mewls.

"You like that?" Mycroft asked curiously.

Molly blushes and nods. “The breeding part especially.” She blushes brighter, hiding her face in his chest.

"We can discuss it further when you're sober." Mycroft replied softly, kissing the top of her head.

“Mm okay.” Molly nuzzles his chest.

Mycroft holds her close as they drift off to sleep.

Molly sleeps with him happily.

The next morning Mycroft wakes to his alarm.

Molly whines softly, bit of a headache.

Mycroft retrieved some pain meds and water for Molly. "Take these...I'll make breakfast."

“Thank you.” Molly takes them.

Mycroft went downstairs and found Greg in the kitchen. "Want me to make breakfast before you go?"

“Sure. I have the coffee on.” Greg smiles. “I can help if you want?”

Mycroft nodded and moved to the fridge. He pulled some stuff out and began making breakfast.

“How’s Molly?” Greg asks.

"Hung over..."

“Poor thing.”

"Breakfast and coffee will help." Mycroft smiled

Greg smiles and nods, helping Mycroft make breakfast.

"Molly asked me what a heat is like..."

“Oh?” Greg asks. “What’d you tell her?”

"I told her what its like for me and Sherlock...that he likes to be degraded and dirty talk...she asked me what I say..."

“Curious, isn’t she?” Greg chuckles. “What did you say?”

Mycroft blushed. "Cum slut...filthy omega...desperate whore...I'll breed you...filly you with my seed...watch you grow plump with my cum inside you."

“That’s pretty good.” Greg smirks.

"I didn't think she'd like that...but she did." Mycroft replied quietly

“How so?” Greg raises a brow.

"She said she liked it...especially the breeding part." Mycroft replied

“And does that concern you?”

"I don't know...I've never shared a heat with anyone except Sherlock...since he was nineteen." Mycroft replied. "Nervous maybe."

“Starting a relationship with someone new is always a bit nervous especially starting a sexual one. Talking about expectations helps a lot. What she expects of you. What you expect of her. How you imagine things to go. It helps that there’s no really big surprises. It’s okay to be nervous. I haven’t shared a heat with an omega since Uni and that was only once.” Greg shrugs.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll talk with her more." He paused. "May I ask a personal question...you've mentioned being quite adventurous...sexually...when you were younger..."

Greg chuckles. “A bit yeah. Why?”

Mycroft looked down at the food he was cooking. "Have you ever been with an Alpha?"

Greg looks surprised. “Umm yeah I have actually. A few.” He chuckles a bit nervous, knowing it’s taboo for an alpha to be with another alpha.

Mycroft looked at Greg with a shy smile. "Did you like it?"

“Yeah I really do. Honestly I just really like sex in general. Omega, Beta, Alpha, doesn’t matter. They’re just different flavors. Alpha though is great. I like being a top or bottom. Depends on the other alpha.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft blushed. "Would...would you be open to exploring with me?" He asked nervously.

“Of course I would.” Greg smiles softly and rubs Mycroft’s arm. “I agreed to a relationship with all of you and I meant all of you.”

Mycroft nodded. "Wonderful." He smiled.

“Good.” Greg smiles. “So do you think you’re a top or a bottom or switch?”

"I'm not sure...switch maybe."

“Well we can try different things. There’s no pressure.”

Mycroft nodded. "Maybe Molly might be open to exploring with us..."

“I like exploring.” Molly smiles as she comes in. “What’re we talking about?” She asks, feeling better from the medicine.

Mycroft blushed, looking up at Molly. "Uh...sexually?"

“Oh.” Molly blushes and giggles. “Alright.”

"With us..."

“Okay.” Molly smiles and nods.

"Only if you want to." Mycroft added.

“I want to.” Molly laughs. “I really want to.”

Mycroft nodded. "So would I."

“How would you like to?” Greg asks as he plates breakfast.

Mycroft shrugged. "Here?" He suggested

“Alright. What would you like to do?” Greg takes their plates to the table.  
“What do you like?” Molly asks.

"I'd like to have sex with both of you." Mycroft replied quietly

“Okay.” Molly smiles softly and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “Let’s eat.”

Mycroft nodded, sitting and beginning to eat.

Molly and Greg eat as well.

Mycroft felt a little embarrassed about the situation, almost like being an awkward teenager with a crush.

Molly and Greg chat happily, enjoying spending time with Mycroft.  
“You okay, Mycroft?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft nodded nervously.

“You look a little uncomfortable.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft blushed. "Just...anxious...about us."

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Molly asks.

Mycroft shook his head. "I just need to get used to the idea is all." He smiled.

“Kisses?” Molly suggests. “Kisses help make things feel real.”

Mycroft nodded. "I like kissing."

Molly leans in and kisses him softly.

Mycroft kisses her back.

“My turn?” Greg asks as they pull back.

Mycroft kissed Greg.

Greg kisses him softly, one hand cupping Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss, relaxing.

Greg pulls back just a bit and nuzzles Mycroft. “Okay?” He asks softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Better...thank you both."

“Of course.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft went back to eating. "Do you have court again today?"

“I should be done.” Greg nods.  
“I’m on call again.” Molly sighs.

"I'll come with, if thats alright?"

“Sure. You may not like it.” Molly sighs.

"But I'll be there to support you."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles softly.

Mycroft smiled back. "You're welcome."

Molly smiles and finishes her breakfast.

Mycroft does the same. He then headed upstairs to get dressed and text Anthea to meet them at the courthouse.

Molly puts the dishes in the sink before going to get dressed as well.

Mycroft is putting on his tie, standing before a full length mirror.

“Very handsome.” Molly smiles, pulling off the pajamas.

Mycroft smiled. "Thank you."

Molly smiles and gets dressed.

Mycroft puts on his shoes. He kissed Molly's cheek. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles.  
Greg is putting on his coat.

"Need a ride to the office?" Mycroft asked.

“That would be great. Thanks.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft nodded. "Its on our way." He smiled.

“Great.” Greg smiles. “Keep an eye on her. They’re gonna rip her a new one.”

"I'm aware." Mycroft replied softly.

“And if you’re going to intervene make sure she doesn’t know it’s you.”

"Indeed." Mycroft smirked.

Greg chuckles and nods. “Good.”  
“Ready?” Molly comes down.

"I am...we're going to drop Greg on the way.”

“Sounds good.” Molly smiles and follows them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!


	4. Pups?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wants pups...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The driver drops Greg at NSY, then Molly and Mycroft at the courthouse.

Molly takes a deep breath as she walks in with Mycroft, head high and avoiding the other alphas stares. Anthea is waiting outside the court room for them.

Mycroft nodded to Anthea. They walked into the courtroom together. Mycroft made sure the prosecutor got a good look at them, and kissed Molly's cheek before she was called to testify again.

Molly sits on the stand, waiting for the awful questions to come.

The prosecutor glances back at Mycroft. "I have no more questions for this witness...we find her previous testimony...sufficient."

Molly blinks. “What?”

"Your report for the case along with DI Lestrade's testimony is enough for us..." The prosecutor replied.

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"We've reviewed the evidence and not found your report lacking."

Molly frowns. “No more questions about scalpels or decomposition or the proclivities of my heats?” She sounds irritated.

The prosecutor could feel Mycroft's eyes on him. "I was out of line about that last bit...I have been corrected by my associate." He pointed to the other lawyer.

It takes Molly a second to figure out what’s going on but then she smirks. “Then I believe you owe not only me but every other omega you’ve ever questioned an apology. Further more I think you should vow to restrain such bias unnecessary questions in the future.”

The prosecutor fumbles and goes as white as his wig. He doesn't speak.

“I’m waiting.” Molly smiles sweetly.

"I apologize." He croaked.

“And you’re never going to do it again. Say it. Come on.” Molly nods.

"I'll never so it again."

“Good.” Molly smiles and walks off the stand.

The prosecutor flops down in his chair and scrabbled for a glass of water.

Molly smiles and sits next to Mycroft happily. “Thank you.” She kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiled. "You're welcome."

Molly smiles and relaxes against him. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

"Lets go." Mycroft replied, standing and leading her and Anthea out of the courtroom.

Molly smiles happily and holds Mycroft’s hand. Anthea follows them.

Mycroft leads them to the waiting car. "You were brilliant."

“Hardly. You nearly made him shit his pants.” Molly laughs.

"He knows how powerful I am...I've dealt with him before. Just seeing you with me was enough to put the fear of god in him."

“You’re a scary bastard, aren’t you?” Molly smiles.

"I can be, yes."

“Is it bad I find that kind of a turn on?” Molly blushes.  
“Not even a little bit.” Anthea hums as she texts away on her phone.

Mycroft smirked. "I think most people find it attractive..."

“Alright good.” Molly blushes as they get in the car. “Because thinking about it makes me wet.” She whispers to Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled as they got in the car. "What are we going to do about that?"

“Have a little fun?” Molly suggests, kissing his neck gently.

"If you like...perhaps we should go back to mine." Mycroft suggested as Anthea smirked at him in the rearview mirror.

“Yes please.” Molly blushes, pressing closer.

Mycroft holds her close. A little while later they arrive at Mycroft's flat. He leads Molly inside, leaving a smirking Anthea in the car. She asked the driver to return her to the office.

Molly follows Mycroft inside, a little nervous but mostly excited.

Mycroft led Molly up to the bedroom..."we only have to go as far as you want." He said softly.

“How about naked touching and we’ll see how that goes?” Molly blushes as she starts to unbutton her blouse.

Mycroft nodded and began undressing.

Molly stands there in her bra and panties. Her small omega body perfectly made for breeding.

Mycroft stands before her in a pair of black boxer briefs.

“You look good.” Molly blushes and steps closer, running her fingers over his side.

"So do you." Mycroft smiled softly.

“You can touch.” Molly smiles up at him.

Mycroft placed his hands on her hips.

Molly smiles softly and moves closer, kissing Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft runs a hand through her hair.

Molly blushes and smiles. “Kiss me?” She looks up at him.

Mycroft tipped her head and kissed her softly.

Molly kisses him back gently as she relaxes in his arms.

Mycroft's other hand moves from her hip to the small of Molly's back.

Molly smiles softly into the kiss and presses closer to Mycroft. “You looked so good in that court room. So strong and confident. I loved it.”

"I wore my power suit." Mycroft smiled

“I liked it.” Molly giggles.

"You were very powerful...the way you got him to apologize."

Molly blushes. “I wanted him to know he was wrong. That I had the power to show him he was wrong and I was right.”

"You shamed him publicly...it was very hot."

Molly blushes and giggles. “Yeah?”

Mycroft nodded and kissed her again.

Molly mewls softly and kisses him back, holding onto him.

Mycroft leads Molly to bed.

Molly follows his lead, running her hands over his skin.

Mycroft sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Molly into his lap.

Molly blushes and straddles his lap. “Hello.” She smiles softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hello..."Mycroft smiled, running a hand up and down her back.

Molly smiles and kisses his nose.

"So...my beautiful and powerful omega."

“Mm?” Molly smiles.

"How would you like to do this?"

“However you want. I haven’t had a sexual partner in some time so I may be a bit rusty.” She giggles.

"Just tell me if I'm doing something you don't like."

“I’ll tell you. Promise.” Molly nods.

Mycroft lays back and pulls Molly with him.

Molly smiles, kissing over his jaw and neck.

Mycroft runs his hands over Molly's body.

Molly grinds against him teasingly.

Mycroft groans he flips them over. "You're lovely."

“Show me how lovely you think I am.” Molly wraps her legs up around his waist, their underwear the only thing between them.

Mycroft began kissing and teasing her skin with his hands and mouth.

“Mycroft.” Molly moans softly, rocking up against him.

Mycroft removed her bra first, kissing Molly's breasts.

She blushes and melts under him, holding him close.

Mycroft slips a hand into her underwear.

Molly gasps softly, all the kissing and closeness having made her soak through her underwear.

Mycroft slipped one finger inside her and used the other to play with her clit.

Molly moans and arches, pulling Mycroft in and kissing him deeply as her hips rock.

Mycroft kissed her back, rocking his finger inside her.

“Ohh yes.” She mewls.

"Thats it...you like that, omega mine."

“Yes yes.” Molly moans.

"You're beautiful."

Molly blushes. “Myc, please.” She moans.

"Cum for me."

Molly comes hard on command.

Mycroft groans as his hand is coated in Molly's release.

Molly pants and trembles a bit as he she holds onto him.

Mycroft kisses Molly softly.

Molly kisses him back tenderly. “That was incredible. No one else has ever been able to get me off like that before.”

Mycroft smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Molly giggles and smiles. “More?” She asks and reaches between them, stroking Mycroft’s alpha cock over his boxers.

Mycroft groaned. "Shall we continue...with intercourse?"

“Oh yes.” Molly purrs.

Mycroft nods, slipping off Molly's underwear, then his own. "Ready?" He asked, positioning himself between her thighs.

“Yup.” Molly kisses him.

Mycroft presses into Molly slowly, letting her adjust to his size.

Molly gasps and angles her hips a bit.

Mycroft slides all the way in and holds still. "Alright?"

“Good. So good.” Molly kisses over his neck and holds onto him.

Mycroft caresses Molly's sides as he began to rock into her.

Molly moans softly and wraps her legs around his hips.

Mycroft groans and thrusts a little harder. "So good...sweet omega."

“Let go, Alpha. I can take it. Please. I need it.” Molly whines needy.

Mycroft nodded and began thrusting with gusto. "Fuck...so tight."

Molly moans happily, rocking her hips and meeting his thrusts. “You feel so good.”

Mycroft leaned down and nibbled on her scent gland.

Molly melts under him and tilts her head to the side letting him have more room, getting wetter as he teases her.

"You're so passionate...so greedy for my cock."

“I love it. It feels so perfect. So big and you stretch me so nice.”

"Cock slut." Mycroft groaned.

Molly giggles and squeezes around Mycroft’s cock.

"Thats...wonderful." Mycroft thrust harder.

Molly squeezes rhythmically with his thrusts.

"Fuck...Molly." Mycroft groaned into her neck.

“Mm?” Molly purrs, continuing to rock her hips as she squeezes.

Mycroft scraped his teeth over her scent gland again.

Molly moans and arches, holding onto him.

"Cum for me, Molly. My sweet omega..." Mycroft groans.

Molly whimpers and comes on command.

Mycroft released a few strokes later.

Molly moans as she feels him fill her.

Mycroft rocks against her, breathing heavily into her neck.

Molly holds him close and runs her hands over his back.

Mycroft smiled, kissing Molly's scent gland.

Molly giggles and smiles happily, totally relaxed.

Mycroft rolled onto his back. "Was it good for you?" He asked with a chuckle.

“Mm very.” Molly giggles. “You?” She turns to him.

"Lovely." Mycroft smiled and kissed her forehead.

Molly smiles and cuddles into him happily. “Next time I want to suck you.” She mumbles as she kisses his chest.

"Whatever the lady likes." Mycroft smiled, running a hand down her side.

Molly hums happily and smiles up at him.

Mycroft kissed her softly.

Molly kisses him back, relaxing into him.

He cupped her cheek. "Adorable omega."

Molly blushes and giggles happily.

"Happy?"

“Mmhmm. Very. You?”

"Yes." Mycroft smiled.

“Good.” Molly smiles, kissing his chest.

"So...I should wear that power suit more often?"

“Oh definitely. Especially when you want to make me wet.” Molly laughs.

Mycroft smirked. "Tell me your darkest fantasy."

Molly blushes brightly. “Only if you tell me yours.”

"You sandwiched between me and Sherlock...or Gregory." Mycroft replied

Molly blushes and nods. “That does sound good.” She giggles. “I Umm.. I have a...” She mumbles her answer.

"Yes...I didn't quite catch that." Mycroft replied softly.

“I have a breeding kink.” Molly blushes so hard, pressing her face to Mycroft’s chest.

"Oh...well, I think I can be most accommodating." Mycroft smiled

“Oh?” Molly looks up at him shyly.

"I don't mind. Sherlock is a quite a bit kinkier than that."

“I mean I want you and John and Greg to all fuck me at the same time trying to be the first to knock me up.” Molly giggles.

"Oh...I'm sure we can all come to an arrangement for that."

“Really?” Molly blinks and straddles him, excited.

"Gregory won't take much convincing, but we should have a conversation with him and John about it." Mycroft holds her by the hips.

“Yay!” Molly grins happily and kisses Mycroft deeply.

Mycroft kisses her back.

Molly grinds against him teasingly.

"Already up for more?" Mycroft smirked.

“Let’s see who’s gets tired first.” Molly giggles.

"Insatiable omega."

“Match me, Alpha.” Molly smirks and sinks down onto Mycroft’s cock.

"With pleasure." Mycroft groaned, thrusting upwards.

Molly leans in and kisses Mycroft deeply as she rides him.

Mycroft groans, holding her hips firmly as she bounced on his cock.

“You feel so good.” Molly whimpers, leaking around his cock.

Mycroft rocked upwards. "Such a good omega...riding my alpha cock...wanting to be filled by my seed."

“Want it. Want it so bad.” Molly begs.

Mycroft groans. "Slutty omega...begging for my cum...fuck...Molly."

“All yours.” Molly kisses him.

Mycroft grabbed her hips and thrust up harder. "My omega...Molly..."

“Take me. Whatever you need. I’m yours.” Molly moans and arches.

"Cum for me beautiful omega!" Mycroft groaned.

Molly cries out and comes hard around him.

Mycroft grunts as he cums deep inside Molly.

“Oh yesss.” Molly sighs happily and collapses on top of Mycroft.

Mycroft pants into Molly's neck.

Molly kisses his chest softly.

Mycroft hums in pleasure.

“Mm I really like you.” Molly says softly.

"I like you too." Mycroft chuckled.

Molly giggles and relaxes. “You cum a lot.” She laughs, feeling it leak out of her.

Mycroft shrugged. "Was a nightmare as a teenager...I had to be very careful about containing the mess."

“You poor thing.” Molly kisses him softly. “Well I’ll take it whenever you’d like to spare the mess.” She teases.

Mycroft smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

“My pleasure.” Molly smiles.

"Bath or shower?" Mycroft asked with a smile.

“Mm you pick.” Molly smiles and nuzzles him.

"Shower I think."

“Sounds good. If you pull out I’ll leak over your sheets so you should probably carry me to the shower then pull out.”

Mycroft nodded. He moved and took Molly with him to the shower, where he set her down. "I did make a mess of you..." Mycroft smirked as he watched his seed leak down her thigh.

“You really did.” Molly giggles and pushes his cum out.

Mycroft smirked. "If we share a heat together, I'll have to buy special sheets to help with the mess."

“If we share a heat together I’d soak up every drop you’ve got.” Molly kisses him.

Mycroft smiles and holds her close. "I'd like that."

“Mm good.” Molly smiles happily and kisses his chest.

Mycroft turns on the water. He washes her gently, slowly.

Molly blushes and relaxes into the tender treatment.

"I'm looking forward to the gala on Friday."

“You’ll have to train me on how to act. I’ve never been to anything so... Fancy.”

"You'll do fine. Its not quite dinner at the palace. No multiple plates or silverware. One plated meal and drinks...mingling."

Molly nods. “How will you introduce me?”

"How would you like to be introduced?"

Molly shrugs. “I don’t know. What would be best for you?”

"Girlfriend?" Mycroft suggested.

“I like that.” Molly blushes and smiles happily.

Mycroft smiled. "Girlfriend it is then."

Molly stretches up and kisses Mycroft happily.

Mycroft kisses her back, before pulling her under the spray to rinse her off.

Molly hums happily, pressing kisses to Mycroft’s skin.

Mycroft smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Molly smiles up at him. “You’re tall.”

"I am."Mycroft nodded.

“And ginger.” She smiles.

"That too."

“And handsome.”

"Thank you, beautiful."

Molly smiles. “And you cum so much. It’s still leaking out of me.” She licks her lips.

Mycroft smiled. "You should see Sherlock when he begs me to cum on his face...its very messy."

“Oh don’t say that. Now I want to lick your cum off his face.” Molly bites her lip.

Mycroft chuckled. "Maybe one day." He moved back and began to wash himself.

“Bend down so I can wash your hair.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft bends down and allows Molly to wash his hair.

Molly gashes his hair gently and massages his scalp.

Mycroft hums in pleasure.

“Good?” Molly smiles softly.

"Very." Mycroft smiled.

“I’ll give you a massage when we go back to bed.” Molly smiles softly and rinses hum off.

"That sounds nice."

“Good.” Molly nods and follows him back to bed after they get dried off.

Mycroft gets into bed and waits for Molly. "I may have massage oil in the nightstand."

Molly gets the oil and crawls into the bed. She pours some into her hand and lets it warm before gently starting to rub Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft hums in pleasure. "That feels good."

“Good.” Molly smiles softly. She slowly works on his different muscle groups, her expert knowledge shining.

"You're very good at this...I find it quite relaxing." Mycroft smiled

“I’m glad.” Molly says softly, slowly working through his knots gently but firm.

"A man could get used to this." Mycroft sighed happily.

“I would hope so.” Molly smiles and leans in, kissing his neck as she continues.

Mycroft hummed in pleasure. "Would be nice after a long stressful day. I appreciate your skills."

“I’ll be on call for you.” Molly smiles.

"I'd like that." Mycroft smiled.

“Good.” Molly hums happily, working down his lower back and hips.

"You know who else would appreciate this...Gregory." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Molly giggles.

"He has stressful days too."

“I’ll be sure to offer my services then.”

Mycroft looked over his shoulder. "You know I'd never ask you to do something you don't want to?"

“Oh sweetie, of course I know that.” She leans in and kisses him softly. “And you’d be hard pressed to even try to get me to do something I didn’t elect to.”

"Good." Mycroft smiled softly. "I like a strong willed partner."

“Good.” Molly laughs and kisses his neck.

Mycroft hummed. "I think this will work out just fine."

“So do I.” Molly cuddles on top of him and kisses his skin.

"That feels good." Mycroft smiled.

“Yeah?” Molly smiles, continuing to kiss.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you for being so good to me."

“You deserve it.” Molly holds him close.

Mycroft rolled in Molly's arms and kissed her softly. "Do you work tomorrow?"

“Mm yeah. I’ll be off before dinner though.” Molly kisses him back gently.

Mycroft nodded. "If Sherlock doesn't have a case we could have dinner together?" He suggested.

“I’d really like that.” Molly hums happily.

Mycroft smiled. "I'll text him later and ask him."

“Mm good.” She kisses him happily.

Mycroft kisses her back, holding her close.

Molly hums happily and relaxes into him as they kiss.

Mycroft runs hands up and down her back lovingly. "Should we get something to eat?" Mycroft mumbled against her lips.

Molly melts, nearly purring. “Mm probably.” She mumbles, living the attention and closeness.

"What would you like? I can make something or we can order in?" Mycroft smiled

“Mm let’s order in. I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Molly hums happily and kisses his chest.

Mycroft nodded and reached for his phone. "Any requests?"

“Whatever you’d like.” Molly kisses down his stomach to his hips, enjoying lazily kissing his body.

"Italian?" Mycroft gasped, already texting Angelos.

“Perfect.” She mumbles and sucks on his thigh.

Mycroft nodded and put in their order. "Shouldn't take more than an hour."

“Mm good.” Molly hums, slowly kissing and licking back up his body.

Mycroft set his phone aside. He looked at Molly. "You've peeked my interest, my dear."

“Oh?” She smiles sweetly.

Mycroft pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

Molly mewls and kisses him back happily, pressing close.

Mycroft cups her cheek and runs his hand through her hair.

Molly blushes softly and melts into him. “I really like you..”

"I like you too." Mycroft replied softly.

She smiles and kisses him again.

Mycroft smiles into the kiss.  
"Is this a bad time?" A voice asked from the doorway

Molly blushes brightly and stills.

Mycroft sighs. "We're sharing an intimate moment..."  
"I can see that...still didn't answer the question." Sherlock purred, moving closer. "I'll leave if you want." He offered.

Molly giggles and blushes.

Mycroft looked at Molly. "Its your decision...I'll send him away if you like."  
Sherlock stood there watching them.

“Let him join.” Molly kisses Mycroft. “I though you were with John on a case?” She asks Sherlock.

"Solved it. John had to pick up a shift at the clinic." Sherlock replied, crawling into bed with them.

“Ah good.” Molly smiles.

Sherlock smiles and kisses Mycroft before pecking Molly on the cheek. "So...we were in the middle of something."  
"Indeed." Mycroft smirked.

“Mmhmm.” Molly giggles and nods.

Sherlock climbed on top of Mycroft. "What would you like to do with him, Molly?"

“I think we should make him desperate.” Molly grins.

Sherlock smirked and got out of bed. He grabbed one of Mycroft's ties and secured the Alpha's hands to the headboard. Mycroft smiled at them.

“I think we should tease him a bit before we touch him agains.” Molly giggles and rubs her hands over Sherlock’s hips.

Sherlock smirks. "Oh...I like you're thinking." He scooted close to Molly. Mycroft watched, desire pooling in his stomach.

“Can I kiss you?” Molly asks softly as she rubs her nose along Sherlock’s jaw, her arms wrapping around him.

"Of course." Sherlock smiled, turning his head and kissing Molly.

Molly hums happily and kisses Sherlock back, her hands going to get curls as she presses closer. “I always thought you were so pretty and now I can finally kiss you.” She mumbles against his lips before kissing him again.

"You're beautiful...I never should have said those things to you..." Sherlock replied.

“Hush. It’s all over now. I want you. Want to make you feel good. Please?” Molly squeezes his arse and grinds them together.

Sherlock nodded and held her close. "I want you too."

“What can I do? How can I make you feel good?” She kisses his neck, kissing and nipping gently at the bond mark Mycroft left on him.

Sherlock moaned. "Anything. I'm a slut..."

Molly laughs. “How about I suck your little cock and fuck you with my fingers?”

Sherlock whines and nods. "Please."  
Mycroft sucked in a breath.

“Go stand at the side of the bed so Mycroft can watch.” Molly smirks and follows him, kneeling in front of Sherlock and giving Mycroft a perfect view.

Mycroft watched them both closely. "Lube is in the nightstand."  
Sherlock grabbed it hand handed it to Molly.

Molly kisses Sherlock’s hips and slicks her fingers. She gently kisses Sherlock’s cock and rubs his hole with slick fingers.

Sherlock lets his head fall back. "I like that." He breathed.  
Mycroft smiled.

Molly slowly eases a finger in and bobs her head slowly as she sucks his cock gently.

Sherlock whines. "You're very good at this..."  
Mycroft chuckled, his body reacting to the show.

Molly pulls off his cock. “I am a doctor you know.” She smirks and goes back to what she was doing. She slowly adds a second finger and rocks them slowly but stops for a moment.

Sherlock moans. "Why did you stop?" He looked at her.

“When was your last heat?” Molly asks, looking up at him. “A few weeks or months ago?”

"A few weeks or so ago...why?" Sherlock asked concerned.

“Did you use contraception?” Molly asks softly.

"No. We never do. Its impossible for Mycroft to knock me up." Sherlock replied.

“Oh... umm..” Molly nods. “I ask because you have a mucus plug to your uterus which usually only happens in pregnant omegas.”

Sherlock's eyes widened. "But...I...I can't be."  
Mycroft untied himself.

“You’re probably not. Sometimes the plug forms after a heat because the body thinks it’s pregnant.” Molly reassures. “Could be a little weird happenstance.”

Mycroft nodded. "Something we should have some imaging or something done?"  
Sherlock swallowed thickly. "What if I am pregnant?"

“No reason to lose our heads.” Molly says calmly. “First things first is to get a test and see what that says. It’s going to be fine.” She rubs Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock nodded.  
"I'll run out and get one..." Mycroft said softly. "Food should be here soon." He stood.

“Okay.” Molly smiles softly. “It’s alright. Everything is fine. These things just happen sometimes.”

Sherlock nodded and moved to sit on the bed.  
Mycroft got dressed. "I'll be back in a bit. If the food gets here in the meantime...Its paid for. The tip money is by the door." He kissed them both before leaving.

Molly sits with Sherlock and rubs Sherlock’s back. “You okay?”

"Yeah..." Sherlock nodded. "Just unexpected...we never thought...I'd be glad to give Mycroft pups."

“Why’d you think you wouldn’t be able to?” Molly asks softly.

Sherlock looked at her. "Siblings aren't supposed to be able to get pregnant."

Molly hums and nods. “Then your probably not.”

"Maybe its just because we bonded during my last heat."

Molly nods. “That makes sense.”

"Do I have to do anything if its not pregnancy?" Sherlock asked.

“It should pass on it’s own before your next heat. If not it will be removed. It’s a simple procedure that can be done during a checkup.” Molly nods.

Sherlock nodded and gave Molly a small smile.  
The doorbell rang.

“That’ll be the food. I’ll go get it.” Molly kisses Sherlock’s head before slipping on a robe to go get the door.

Sherlock slipped on his pants and a robe. He walked downstairs as Molly was bringing in the food.

“Hungry?” Molly smiles softly and takes the food to the table.

Sherlock nodded. "Smells like Italian."

“Angelo’s.” Molly smiles softly.

Sherlock smiled. "Wonderful."  
Mycroft arrived home a few minutes later.

“Want to take the test and then we’ll eat while it processes?” Molly suggests.

Sherlock nodded, taking the small bag from Mycroft. He practically ran to the bathroom.  
Mycroft looked at Molly. "Is he alright?"

“Yeah. Just a bit worried and a little sad he can’t give you pups supposedly.” Molly nods.

"I know he wants them...but when was the last time you heard of siblings sireing pups?" Mycroft sighed.

“Very very rarely.” Molly nods.

Mycroft nodded.  
Sherlock walked back into the room and sat down.

Molly opens the containers and lets them pick what they like.

Sherlock piles his plate.  
Mycroft selects what he wants. He smiles at Sherlock.

Molly smiles softly and eats with them, telling Sherlock about some of her more recent interesting finding on and in bodies.

Mycroft eats silently and listens to them talk.  
Half an hour later Sherlock went to check the test.

Molly and Mycroft wait for him.

There was a loud crashing sound from the bathroom. Mycroft stood and rushed to the door. "Sherlock!"  
Sherlock sat sobbing on the floor, test in hand.

“Oh Sherlock.” Molly goes to him and cuddles him close, handing the test off to Mycroft.

Mycroft swallowed thickly.  
"Negative..." Sherlock sobbed.

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” Molly holds him close.

Mycroft knelt next to them.  
"I...I hoped...I wanted it so bad." Sherlock replied.  
"I know you do, love." Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead.

“I’m sorry, Shelrock.” Molly says softly.

"Its not your fault." Sherlock replied quietly.  
Mycroft pulled Sherlock close. "I love you."

“How about I start a bath and you two can relax while I put the left overs away?” Molly says softly.

"Thank you." Sherlock says with a small smile.  
Mycroft helps him to stand.

Molly goes and starts a bath before going to the kitchen.

Mycroft helped Sherlock to undress and get into the bath. "I'm sorry."  
Sherlock shook his head. "I knew it wasn't going to happen."

“One day maybe.” Mycroft helps him into the bath.

Sherlock sunk down into the water. "If we're lucky."

“Maybe we will be.” Mycroft gets into the bath behind Sherlock and holds him close. “Doesn’t mean we have to stop practicing.” He nuzzles Sherlock and rubs his back gently.

Sherlock nodded. "I like practicing with you."

“I’m glad.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Sherlock leans back so he can kiss Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock. “Besides now you have John and Greg who could give you pups as well if I can’t.” He says softly.

"It wouldn't be the same." Sherlock said quietly.

“I know.” Mycroft holds him.  
Molly knocks on the door gently. “Can I get you guys anything?”

"Come sit with us?" Sherlock suggested.

“Okay.” Molly goes and sits on the edge of the bath. “I had an idea.” She says softly.

Sherlock looked at her. "Yes?"

“Since it’s very hard for you to carry yours and Mycroft’s baby what if you carried a baby that used Mycroft’s sperm and my egg? It would be your baby because you carried it and Mycroft would have sired it.” Molly hums.

"You'd really do that?" Sherlock asked.  
Mycroft looked at Molly in in surprise.

Molly nods. “Wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want do it.” Molly smiles softly.

Sherlock thought for a moment. "But it wouldn't really be mine." He whispered.

“You would carry it. You would grow it. You would feed it. Nurture it. My genetic material would be inconsequential.” Molly says.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay. If you're willing, we can do that."

“Think about it for a while. We’ll talk to John and Greg as well.” Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded, leaning against Mycroft. "Okay."

Mycroft holds Sherlock close.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft and reaches for Molly's hand.

Mycroft cuddles him.  
Molly takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

Sherlock smiles and blushes.

“How about I go out and get some ice cream and we can have that with a movie?” Molly smiles softly.

"I'd like that, thank you." Sherlock smiled. He looked at Mycroft. "Is that okay with you?"

“It sounds very nice.” Mycroft smiles.  
“Good. What kind of ice cream and toppings do you like?” Molly smiles.

"M&m's." Sherlock grinned.

“Regular size or the mini ones because I know they’re totally different.” Molly laughs.

"Regular...preferably with plain mint ice cream."

“Sounds good. Mycroft?” Molly asks.  
“Vanilla bean and hot fudge.” Mycroft smiles softly. “My wallet is in my trousers. Take some cash for the shopping.”  
“I’ve got it.” Molly kisses both of them before leaving.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft. "Are you okay with her idea?"

“It’s an interesting idea. What I’m most concerned about is your wellbeing.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

"I'd still like to try with you...if it doesn't happen after next heat, we can explore Molly's idea further?" Sherlock suggested.

“Yeah that’s good.” Mycroft smiles softly. “We should tell john and Greg we’re actively trying to get pregnant.” He nuzzles him.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay, we'll tell them the next time we all get together for dinner."

“Alright good.” Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock hums in pleasure. "Good thing no one knows what a big softy you are."

“Hush lest someone hears.” Mycroft chuckles softly.

Sherlock smiled. "Love you."

“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles softly and cuddles him. “What did you think of Molly? Even though you two didn’t get very far.”

"I've always been fond of her...she's attractive. Probably one of the only omegas that I'd let touch me in such a way."

Mycroft hums and nods. “You seemed to have been enjoying yourself.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "I was, very much." He blushed.

“Good.” Mycroft kisses him softly.

Sherlock kissed Mycroft in return.

“I love you. So much. I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?” Mycroft nibbles at his plump bottom lip gently.

Sherlock turned in Mycroft's arms. "I know you would."

“Good.” Mycroft smiles softly and nuzzles him. “You know there are some fertility treatments that help omegas who have a hard time conceiving..” He thinks out loud.

"Lets do that." Sherlock smiled.

“It will make you desperately horny though.” Mycroft hums, pretending that’s a draw back.

"You'd enjoy it...waking up to a blowjob and a slick hot hole sinking down on your cock."

“Mm I suppose I’d get used to it.” Mycroft hums as he kisses Sherlock’s neck, squeezing his arse playfully.

Sherlock shifts against Mycroft. "I'd be gagging for your cock...visit you at lunch time for a quickie."

“I’d just have to bring you to work with me everyday and fill you each time my balls got full.” Mycroft bites teasingly at their bond mark.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, please." His head fell back, giving Mycroft access to his neck.

“I want to make you so full. Give you so many pups.” Mycroft bites and sucks at his neck as he grinds his big cock against Sherlock’s little one.

"I want that...so much..." Sherlock moaned.

“How many times do you think I can make you cum before Molly gets back? Two? Three?” Mycroft smirks.

"Number doesn't matter, just fuck me." Sherlock moaned.

Mycroft smirks and lifts Sherlock before letting him sink down onto his cock.

"Fuck! Myc...so big..."

“Good boy. You can take it.”

Sherlock bounced on Mycroft's cock.

“There he is. My needy cockslut. Good boy.” Mycroft praises, stroking Sherlock’s cock.

"Always...love your cock..." Sherlock moaned.

“I know you do, baby.” Mycroft thrusts you into him. “I can’t wait to watch you ride me with your belly full of our pups.” He smirks and rubs Sherlock’s stomach.

"Full...so heavy with your pups...god, Mycroft."

“I know, Lock. I’ll make you full. No matter what you’ll carry my pups.” Mycroft promises.

Sherlock moaned. "Nothing would make me happier."

“You’re going to look so good. So big and round.” Mycroft groans and his cock pulses inside Sherlock as he thinks of it.

"Fill me...with your seed...your pups..."

Mycroft groans and comes hard, filling Sherlock.

Sherlock came as he felt Mycroft fill him. He panted against his brother's neck.

Mycroft holds Sherlock close and kisses his head. “I’ll fuck you and fill you every hour of every day until you’re knocked up.” He mumbles.

Sherlock smiled. "I'd like that."

“I know you would.” Mycroft chuckles and nuzzles Sherlock. “You know Molly told me something interesting earlier.”

"Hmmm...what did she say?"

“That she has an impregnation kink.” Mycroft chuckles.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft in shock. "Really?"

“Really really.” Mycroft smirks. “Wouldn’t know it’s by looking at her. I was completely surprised.”

"That's something I'd like to explore with her."

“Is that so?” Mycroft smirks. “How?”

"If I get pregnant she may want to play with us more. Or we could play together during her heat...when she decides to share it with you."

“That’s quite good.” Mycroft kisses Sherlock. “I was thinking since she offer so selflessly to let us use her eggs if we needed them that we should reward her.” Mycroft mumbles against Sherlock’s lips. “Tomorrow night will all get together from dinner. And then after we’ll all come back here. If the mood is right we can all pretend to breed her. She’s not in heat so it won’t take but I think she’d love it even though it’s pretend. You’ll get to see what she’s like when she begs to be full of pups just like you do. Maybe she’ll even let you fuck her.” He sucks on Sherlock’s bottom lip.

Sherlock whimpered. "Yes...please yes..."

“Do you want that? To fuck your little omega friend? You know what’s just as rare as siblings getting pregnant? And Omega male knocking up an Omega female. You might actually be able to knock her up. Especially if you’re on fertility drugs. How would you feel? Putting your pups inside another omega?” Mycroft bites and sucks at Sherlock’s bond mark.

"Fuck...Mycroft! I'd love it...want to try...she'd be so sexy..."

“Want to make her carry your pups? Think you could breed her? Maybe we’ll put her on fertility drugs too just to see how many pups she can carry.” Mycroft rocks his hips, teasingly fucking Sherlock.

Sherlock gripped Mycrofts shoulders. "Yes...swollen with your pups while she's swollen with mine."

“Perfect.” Mycroft kisses him.

Sherlock kisses Mycroft back.

Mycroft holds him as they rock.

Sherlock moaned. "Fuck me!"

Mycroft growls and starts fucking Sherlock on command.

Sherlock moaned. "Mycroft!" He let his head fall back and his eyes close.

“Desperate little cockslut.” Mycroft groans.

"Yes! Yours..."

“Gonna make you so full.”

"Full...want it...please."

“How many pups should I fill you with?”

"All of them!" Sherlock moaned.

“Good boy. I’ll just breed you over and over and over again.” Mycroft thrusts deep.

"Close..."

“Come. Come for me and I’ll fill you.”

Sherlock lets out a cry and cums hard.

Mycroft groans and comes hard into him.

Sherlock whimpers. "Myc."

Mycroft holds him and kisses him softly.

"So good to me."

Mycroft smiles softly and nuzzles him. “Let’s get out and dried off. Molly should be back soon.”

Sherlock nodded, standing on wobbly legs.

Mycroft rinses him off before getting him out of the bath. He dries him off and helps him walk back to bed, Molly having changed the sheets.

Sherlock settled into bed, still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Mycroft cuddles him and kisses his head.  
Molly soon comes back with the ice cream.

Sherlock cuddles into Mycrofts side. He smiles when Molly comes back.

“Ready for ice cream?” Molly smiles, carrying their bowls.

"Very ready." Sherlock smiled.

Molly smiles and hands them their bowls before going to get her own. She comes back and gets into bed, relaxing with them as they eat their ice cream and watch a movie.

Sherlock snuggled between the two of them, happily.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Sherlock, glad to see him happy.

Sherlock grins. "Thank you both for today."

“You’re welcome. You deserve it.” Molly nuzzles him.

"Molly...would you be okayif Mycroft and I tried to get pregnant?...say if I went on fertility drugs."

“Yeah of course. I want you to be happy. Offering up my eggs was just to give you options.” Molly smiles softly.

"Which I deeply appreciate." Sherlock smiled softly.

“I know you do.” Molly smiles softly. “I want you to be happy and if I can help I want to.”

Sherlock kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You're much more than I deserve.”

Molly blushes and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses her back.

Molly smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock cuddles her close. "I like having you here with us."

“I like it too.” Molly smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiled. "I enjoy it as well."

“I’m glad.” Molly smiles and takes his hand.

Mycroft squeezed her hand in return. Sherlock places his hand over both of theirs.

Molly smiles happily and cuddles into Sherlock.

Sherlock purrs.  
"Shall we cuddle and nap?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Sounds good.” Molly smiles.

They all snuggled together and got a few hours rest.  
Mycroft woke first and grabbed a book to read while the omegas were sleeping.

Sherlock mumbles softly as he wakes, his face presses to Mycroft’s hip.

Mycroft ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

“Mm alpha..” Sherlock nuzzles closet.

"Yes, my omega?" Mycroft smiled softly.

“Gotta pee..” Sherlock whines softly, not wanting to get up from the warm comfortable bed.

"Get up and go then." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock grumbles and crawls over Mycroft to go to the bathroom.  
Molly shifts closer to Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckled and ran a hand through Molly's hair.

“Mm you smell good.” Molly smiles softly.

"Do I? I suppose thats just my natural musk...I usually wear a scent patch, because of work."

“Scent patch? Why?”

"Its required by my work. Having everyone wear one keeps tensions during diplomatic negotiations is key to success."

“Ooo interesting.” Molly hums and cuddles into his side.

"Keeps Alphas from tearing into each other...plus some people that work for me are field agents, which makes patches even more important."

Molly nods. “It’s good you have them.” She hums. “But I still like your normal scent.”

Mycroft smiled. "I'm glad you do."

Molly smiles and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft kisses hers in return. "For the record...I like the way you smell too."

Molly blushes and smiles. “I’m glad.” She kisses him.

Mycroft kissed her lovingly.

Molly hums happily and kisses him back.  
“Having fun without me?” Sherlock asks as he crawls back into bed.

They cuddle into either side of him.

Mycroft smiled happily as he held them. "This is nice."

“Mm very.” Sherlock hums and kisses Mycroft’s neck.  
“Mmhmm.” Molly hums, rubbing her fingertips over Mycroft’s chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

“Are we?” Molly asks Sherlock.  
“Mm maybe.” Sherlock moves and kisses Molly right in front of Mycroft’s face. “Perhaps.” He kisses her again.  
“Possibly.” Molly mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

Mycroft leaned in to participate in the kiss.

Sherlock holds the back of Mycroft’s head and kisses him, Molly sucking and nibbling on his neck before they switch.

Mycroft groaned, feeling his body react to them.

“Mm what should we do with him?” Sherlock asks.  
“Make him desperate?” Molly giggles.  
“Oh yes.” Sherlock grins.

"I'm desperate already." Mycroft smirked.

“Could be more desperate.” Molly giggles. “Definitely.” Sherlock nods.

"No...I really couldn't be more desperate." Mycroft chuckled.

Sherlock thinks for a moment before whispering to molly.  
Molly blushes and giggles, nodding.

Mycroft raises and eyebrow.

Sherlock reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out cuffs, cuffing Mycroft to the headboard and kisses him.

Mycroft groans, smiling into the kiss. "Kinky." He chuckled.

“Just wait.” Sherlock smirks and pulls back, going back to kissing Molly.

"The both of you together...very sexy."

“Should we let him see or surprise him?” Molly giggles.  
“Surprise.” Sherlock goes and covers Mycroft’s eyes and ties it on his head.  
They can be heard moving around and pulling things out of drawers.

"If you stick something up my arse without telling me...I swear Sherlock..."

“Never. Your arse is safe.” Sherlock smirks. “Keep your eyes closed.” He says and takes over the blindfold before movie back. “Open.” He says. He on his hands and knees at the end of the bed with molly behind him wearing a strap on.

Mycroft swallowed thickly and opened his eyes. "Sher- Molly...fuck him."

“Now that’s getting desperate.” Sherlock smirks and pushes back, taking the strap on into himself.  
“Oh yeah.” Molly holds his hips and slowly pushes into him.

Mycroft groaned and strained against the cuffs. "Delicious."

“He really is.” Molly grins and slowly starts to thrust.  
Sherlock moans and arches, fucking himself and rocking.

Mycrofts cock throbs as he watches.

Molly starts to set a pace, getting used to fucking instead of being fucked.  
Sherlock moans happily, taking what she gives.

Mycrofts cock leaks as he watches. "Harder...give it to him harder."

Molly nods and holds onto Sherlock, thrusting harder and deeper.  
Sherlock cries out and his cock leaks, loving Mycroft telling her what to do.

"You like having your omega friend fuck you like the slut you are...don't you?"

“Yes!” Sherlock moans loudly.  
Molly giggles and spanks Sherlock lightly.

Mycroft groans. "Yes..."

Molly smirks and angles her hips, rubbing Sherlock’s prostate.  
Sherlock cries out and comes suddenly.

Mycroft grinned. "Good boy."

Sherlock pants and slowly slides off the strap on. “Liked it, Alpha?”

"Very much, my slutty omega." Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock giggles and goes to kiss Mycroft. “I want to watch her ride you, Alpha. Want to watch your cock slide in and out of her.” He mumbles against Mycroft’s lips as Molly takes off the strap on.

"I'd like that." Mycroft replied, licking Sherlocks lips.

“Molly, come ride Myc.” Sherlock mewls and presses against Mycroft’s side as they kiss.  
Molly giggles and goes to straddle Mycroft’s lap. “Mm you’re so hard.” She strokes his cock.

Mycroft groans. "All for you."

“Now this is a desperate cock.” Molly grins, watching it leak over her hand and how dark red it is. “Tell me how bad you want it inside me.”

"How badly do you want me to breed you?"

Molly blushes brightly and her nipples get hard just at the mention of breeding. “Badly. Very very badly.”

"Then fuck yourself on my cock, omega."

Molly quickly positions herself and sinks down onto Mycroft’s cock. She moans and arches, taking his big cock all the way in like a good omega slut.  
“Oh, Alpha. Look at her. She looks perfect on your cock.” Sherlock praises and kisses Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft shifts his hips against Molly. "I'm going to fill you up...my little omega slut."

“Yours. All yours.” Molly moans and starts to ride him.  
“She’ll look so perfect full of your pups, Alpha.” Sherlock moves behind Molly. “And her breasts will get so full of milk to feed them.” He massages Molly’s breasts making her whimper. “And her belly will get so full.” He rubs her belly, stroking Mycroft’s cock inside her from the outside. “Oh Alpha! You should knock us up together. We’d look so good being full of your pups. Our big round bellies carrying your litters.” Sherlock grins, seeing how much slick from Molly is leaking down Mycroft’s cock as he goads them.

Mycroft pants. "Yes...you'll be so full, so round with my pups. Fuck...I want you both knocked up. Yes..."

Sherlock grins and uncuffs Mycroft, wanting time see what he’ll do.

Mycroft grabbed Molly's hips and drove into her hard and fast. "I'm going to make you cum so hard."

“Yes!” Molly holds onto him tight, close already.

"Cum for me, my slutty omega." Mycroft groaned.

Molly moans loudly and comes hard, squirting around his cock.

"Yes!" Mycroft thrusts up once more before filling her with his cum.

Molly mewls and holds onto him tightly as she filled.

Mycroft groaned and held her hips to his. His cock emptied into Molly with several thick spurts.

Molly purrs softly and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft holds her close and kisses her deeply.

Molly relaxes in his arms and pants a bit.

Mycroft smiles. "Good?"

“Mm very. How about you?” Molly nuzzles him.

"Very good." He runs his hands over her back.

“Good.” Molly cuddles into him with Sherlock.

Mycroft holds them close.

Molly relaxes for a while before her phone starts ringing.

"Something tells me that's important." Mycroft said softly.

“Not important than being in bed with two naked gorgeous men? I think not.” Molly kisses him before getting up and going to her phone, his cum trickling down her leg. “Hello?” She answers the phone and listens. “Mmhmm..”

Mycroft licked his lips as he watched his cum trickle out of Molly. He smirked.

“When? No yeah I’ll come in. Give me half an hour. I’ll see you soon.” Molly hangs up. “It was Greg and I nee- are you getting excited watching your cum leak out of me?” She giggles.

Mycroft blushed. "Maybe...if you need to go in I can arrange a car." He said softly. "Oh and please invite Gregory to dinner tomorrow night...I'd like us all to sit down and discuss Sherlock's wanting to have a baby and how that's going to affect everyone else."

“Car would be great, thanks. Let me get cleans up quick.” Molly kisses Mycroft before going to the bathroom.  
“Mm so not an interesting murder or else Greg would have called me as well.” Sherlock cuddles into Mycroft happily.

"Indeed." Mycroft kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“I’m glad you like her.” Sherlock says. “You’ll have someone to keep you company when I’m working on cases with John.”

Mycroft nodded. "When we're both not working."

Sherlock nods. “And when we are she’ll have Greg.”

"Very true." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him again as Molly comes out of the bathroom.  
“Alright. I’ll text you guys later.” Molly kisses both of them.

"Have fun, love." Mycroft smiled.

“Thank you.” Molly nuzzles him. “I’ll send you pictures if I find anything interesting.” She says to Sherlock before leaving.  
She gets into the waiting car and gets out at the morgue. She sighs as Greg argues with the other attending morgue doctor, an alpha who wouldn’t work with Greg because he couldn’t intimidate him. “Alrighty boys. That’s enough.” Molly steps between them before a fight breaks out.

"Molly...please make this git see reason." Greg sighed.

“Me see reason? This lark can’t see a murderer if it was two feet in front of him!” The doctor barks.  
“I said that’s enough!” Molly snap. “Your assistance will not be needed. Move along, Dr. Michelson!”  
“The case has been assigned to me but I will not work with such an enraging brut.” Dr. Michelson snarls.  
“You’re off the case. It’s mine now. Move along.” Molly presses.  
“You can’t do that.” He glares.  
“I’m your senior and your superior. I said move it.” Molly gives him a look that makes him pale. He shoots one last look at Greg before leaving.

Greg waves goodbye. "Good show. Not letting him push you around...speaking of...how was court?"

“Alright. Mycroft scared the wits out the jerk and I made him apologize to me.” Molly grins, her scent heavy with Mycroft and Sherlock’s scents, especially between her legs.

"Yeah...?" Greg stepped closer. "How was Mycroft..." He sniffed Molly. "And Sherlock?"

Molly blushes. “Good. Really good.” She giggles, having tried to clean up as much of Mycroft’s cum as possible but there was just so much and it still leaked out of her.

Greg leaned in. "Yeah? I can smell Mycroft all over you..." He stepped back. "...but we have work that needs to be done." He smiled.

Molly holds back a whine. “Fine.” She leads him into the morgue and goes into the back to change into her scrubs.

Greg follows Molly. He leans against the doorway, but doesn't watch her. "Maybe we could go out sometime?"

“Mm about that. Mycroft and Sherlock want everyone over for dinner tomorrow. Me, you, and John as well. To discuss things.” Molly says, blushing brightly as she pushes her trousers down and realizes she forgot her panties at Mycroft’s since she was in a rush to get here. “And yes I’d love to go out with you.”

"Alright, I think I can manage that." He paused as the smell of Mycroft's seed hit his nose. He shook his head. "I'd like that too." He smiled.

“Good. I’m glad.” Molly smiles and finishes dressed. “And your hard.” She smirks as she walks past him.

"You smell so good...combine with them." Greg replied, following her.

“Mm if you’re a good boy I’ll take care of you after I’m done working.” Molly kisses him teasingly and gets on with her work.

"I'll be good." Greg nodded. "Now what do we have for this poor soul?"

Molly looks the body over as she puts in gloves. “Bound and gagged. One through and through bullet hole to the back of the head. Execution style looks like. You may want to step back before I start cutting.” She pulls gloves on and gets her supplies ready.

Greg took a step back. "Alright...lets see what else they did to 'em."

Molly works slowly and methodically, boring things into a voice recorder as she goes. “You don’t have to stay.” She says softly, watching Greg squirm out of the corner of her eye but not sure if it’s sexual frustration or disgust from her work of basically filleting a body before him.

"I'm good..." Greg blurted.

“Turn around and talk to me. You look like your going to be sick. Take some mint gum out of my purse. It helps.” Molly says softly.

Greg turned. "...so, dinner tomorrow night...any idea what's in store for me?"

“Mostly just relationship stuff how we want to work things. More of a conversation.” Molly says as she grabs the rib cutters. “Cover your ears for a moment.” She starts cutting once he does. “You can uncover.” She says to him a bit louder. She didn’t know if Mycroft and Sherlock were comfortable with her telling Greg so she decided not to.

"Makes sense. Good to have things more defined, see what everyone wants and doesn't want out of the relationship." Greg nodded

“What are some of yours?” Molly asks as she weighs organs.

Greg shrugged. "I...I like knowing my partner or partners aren't going to cheat on me with someone outside the pack. I put way too much effort into trying to keep my marriage afloat. I'm not the jealous type...just loyal to a fault. I don't mind sharing partners as long as everyone consents. Wouldn't mind kids either...if that's something we can all agree on." Greg replied. “I like just spending time with a partner, doesn't always have to be about sex."

“I don’t think you have any worries about cheating with us.” Molly says softly. “And yes I wouldn’t mind kids either.” She blushes a bit.

"That's something you'd like? Having a family?"

“Oh definitely. I know I may seem weird but I do like some conventional things like having a partner or partners and having children.”

Greg nodded. "Do you think the others might feel similarly?"

Molly nods. “I think that’s part of what Sherlock and Mycroft want to talk about at dinner tomorrow.”

"Oh..." Greg looked surprised. "I didn't think Sherlock would want kids..."

“It’ll be talked about tomorrow.” Molly smiles.

Greg nodded. "I want the both of you to have whatever I can give...let Mycroft and John fill in the gaps." He smiled.

“I appreciate that.” Molly smiles softly and finishes up her work.

Greg nods. "So...what does our vic have to say?"

“Preliminary findings indicate a single bullet wound to the back of the skull. Bullet ricocheted down the neck into the chest cavity and eviscerated the lung and hearts. He died from internal bleeding secondary to bullet wound trauma.” Molly sews the victim up and puts him away before taking off her gloves, writing up the report. “Where’d you find him?” She asks, wondering how an alpha like the victim could have been taken down so easily.

"Found him near the river. Don't think he was in it, just dumped there." Greg replied

“Yeah. No water in his lungs to suggest drowning.” Molly nods. “Coffee?”

"Sure." Greg smiled at Molly.

Molly leads him out to the corner shop for coffee.

"I've always liked this place...cozy." Greg smiled.

“It is.” Molly smiles and leads him to a booth.

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm shit at flirting." Greg said awkwardly.

“I already like you quite a bit so I don’t think you’ve anything to worry about.” Molly smiles softly.

"Thank goodness for that." Greg chuckled.

Molly smiles and nods. “Tell me about you?” She asks softly, pretty much all she knew about him that he was a detective, had a miserable ex wife, and smelled heavenly.

"Uh...besides the obvious...I'm a big footie fan, play for a recreational team. Arsenal is my favorite pro team. I like Detective novels...doctor who..."

“I’d love to see you play.” Molly grins. “And I like dr who too.”

Greg smiled. "I'll make sure to get you a schedule. We have little games almost every month. Whose your favorite Dr.?"

“I’ll be sure to make it.” Molly smiles and sips her coffee. “Nine. He’s just so.. so nine.” She giggles.

"Not sure I have one. I do like the new ones though...maybe 11."

Molly smiles and nods. “Oh!” She remembers. “You were good while I was working so what do you want for a reward?”

" What are you willing to give...?" Greg asked softly.

“Ask and find out.” Molly blushes a bit.

"69?" Greg asked quietly.

“Oh yeah.” Molly nods, squirming a bit as she starts to get wet again.

"Your place or mine?" Greg asked

“Mines closer I think.” Molly stands and offers him her hand.

Greg nodded and took her hand.

Molly leads him to her flat. “It’s small so don’t be too disappointed.” She huffs a laugh as she unlocks the door.

"My flat is pretty small too."

She lets him in, closing and locking the door behind them. She takes off her coat and shoes. “Maybe some kissing on the sofa to relax a bit?” She suggests.

"Sure. I'd like that." Greg smiled, sitting on the sofa.

Molly decides to be bold and straddles his lap. “Okay?” She asks and nuzzles him.

"Great." Greg smiled, relaxing into her touch.

“You can touch me. I won’t bite.” Molly says softly and kisses him gently, knowing he’s been waiting since she changed to have her.

Greg kissed her back, placing his hands at her waist.

Molly slowly deepens the kiss.

Greg groaned and pulled her close.

Molly presses closer and grins against him teasingly, feeling his hot hard cock rub against her cunt.

"Molly." Greg mumbled into the kiss. "Good."

“Less clothes.” Molly mumbles.

Greg nodded and began helping them both to strip.

Molly blushes once she’s naked. She moans softly as she looks Greg over. “You’re so hot.” She bites her lip as her eyes land on his alpha cock.

"You're beautiful." Greg smiled, pulling her close. "Tell me what you want."

“You said 69 so we’ll start there. Bed?” Molly pushes close.

Greg nodded. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom. Greg set her down on the bed gently.

Molly blushes brightly and holds onto him.

Greg crawls into bed with her. "How would you like to do this?"

“Mm you lay back and I’ll be on top.” Molly kisses him before moving. She puts her knees in either side of his chest and leans in, kissing his cock softly.

Greg groaned and pulled her close to his face. He licked and sucked her thighs. "You still taste like Mycroft..."

“You sound rather pleased about that.” Molly strokes his cock slowly, sucking on his balls teasingly.

Greg licked along her lower lips. "The combo tastes good."

“Mm maybe you can add yours to the mix.” Molly purrs and finally takes Greg’s cock into her mouth, easily swallowing him down her throat.

"Fuck...Molly!" Greg buried his face in her cunt, licking and sucking on her clit.

Molly moans and rocks against his face as she bobs her head, sucking his big alpha cock happily.

Greg gripped her ass tight as he pleasured her.

Molly drips slick as he pleasers her and her thighs tremble. She hallows her cheek and sucks him, pulling off for a second to lick and suck on the head before taking him all the way back down again.

Greg groaned. He brought a hand around to slide inside Molly's cunt.

Molly whines and rocks her hips. “If you wanna fuck me all you have to do is ask.” She mumbles as she kisses his cock.

"I wanna fuck you." Greg replied.

Molly gets up and kisses Greg, holding the back of his head. “Then take me.” She whimpers against his lips.

Greg flips them before pounding into Molly.

Molly cries out and holds onto him tightly. “Yes! Greg!” She moans as his big cock stretches her slick hole.

"Yeah...good?" Greg groaned before kissing her again.

“So good.” She deepens the kiss.

Greg pulls her leg up around his hip as he thrust harder.

Molly moans and holds on tight, rocking her hips. “So deep. Almost to my womb.” She whimpers.

"Want you so bad...wanna make you cum."

“Fill me and I’ll come. Please please. Need your cum.” Molly begs.

"Close..." Greg fucked her faster.

“Come. Come for me, Alpha. You haven’t fucked an omega in so long. Give it to me. You need it. I need it.” Molly tugs gently on his full balls knowing it would push him over the edge.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!" Greg growled, filling her with large spurts of thick cum.

Molly moans loudly and comes hard, squirting around his cock as her womb sucks up his cum. “Mm I wish I was in heat so you could breed me..” She mumbles, not having realized she said it out loud.

Greg's cock twitches and fills her again.

Molly gasps surprised as he fills her more.

"You serious?"

“About what?” Molly mumbles and kisses his neck, keeping his cock buried inside her.

"Being in heat and wanting me to breed you?" Greg asked softly.

Molly blushes brightly, embarrassed, and nods. “Yes.”

Greg nodded. "Okay...we can talk about that fantasy at dinner tomorrow night." He said with a soft smile.

Molly blushes. “You don’t think it’s weird? Or gross?”

"No...Its kinda hot. I know the breeding thing is a typical alpha fantasy...but I really like you and I'd never treat you like a slutty omega unless you wanted it."

Molly blushes and kisses him happily.

Greg ran a hand through her hair. He smiled into the kiss.

Molly peppers Greg with kisses.

"Happy?" Greg grinned.

“Very. You?” Molly smiles.

"More than I thought possible."

Molly smiles and cuddles him. “Wanna stay here tonight?” She asks softly.

"Sure. I'm not on call and only have the one case, which is pretty much a dead end. And I'd rather not call Sherlock in until I absolutely have to."

“Mm let it stew for a bit. He’ll know if somethings on.” Molly runs his hands over his chest.

Greg nodded. He rolled onto his back, pulling her close. "I can't remember the last time I cuddled in bed after sex." He mused.

“Oh?” Molly cuddles him extra. “Used to being skipped out on?”

"Haven't shared a bed with anyone in years." Greg replied quietly.

“My bed is always open to you..” Molly says softly and kisses his forehead.

Greg smiled. "Same."

Molly smiles and cuddles him.

Greg smiled and kissed her forehead.

Molly hums softly, running her fingers up and down his back.

"Want to get some take out later?" Greg asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Mm yeah. Sounds good.” Molly melts against him as he plays with her hair.

"You're wonderful... I'm a lucky Alpha...so is Mycroft." Greg smirked.

Molly blushes and giggles, kissing him. “Mm the only person I haven’t slept with yet is John. That’s kind of slutty of me.” She blushes.

"Do you want to sleep with John?"

Molly shrugs. “I’ve thought about it.”

"But..." Greg asked.

“He’s always seemed kind of just.. Sherlock’s.”

"You could ask him if he's interested..."

Molly nods. “Tomorrow.”

"Yeah...no rush." Greg pecked her lips.

Molly smiles softly and kisses him.

Greg cups her cheek as they kiss.

Molly giggles and presses closer.

Greg smiles. "You're very playful.

“When I’m happy and comfortable.” She smiles and nods.

"Good." Greg smiled. "I'm glad I can do that for you."

Molly smiles and relaxes against him.

"So what kind of mood was Sherlock in when you left? Just curious of what I might have to deal with later."

“He was good. Relaxed. I fucked him so that put him in a good mood.”

"He let you fuck him?" Greg asked surprised.

Molly nods. “Yup. It was to get Mycroft riled up.”

"Nice. How was it? Have fun?" Greg asked with a smile.

“Yeah it was good.” Molly giggles.

"Good. Glad you're having fun." Greg kissed her cheek.

Molly smiles and nuzzles him. “Shower and take away?”

"Sure." Greg smiled and nodded.

Molly gets up and heads to the shower, cum running down her legs for the second time that day.

Greg follows. He smirks when he sees his cum leaking out of her.

Molly bends over to turn in the shower, giving Greg a show.

Greg licks his lips.

“I can feel you looking.” Molly giggles and sways her hips, teasingly pushing some of his cum out.

"Can't help it." Greg smiled.

“Who said you had to help it?” Molly teases and gets into the shower.

Greg gets in behind her, warping an arm around her middle. "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck.

Molly blushes and melts. “You’re very handsome. Silver fox.”

Greg smiled. He picked up the soap and began to wash Molly.

Molly hums softly, pressing lazy kisses to his chest.

"I never thought I'd have this again..." Greg whispered.

“You have it for as long as you want it.” Molly says softly.

Greg smiled and rinsed her off. "I'd like that."

“Good.” Molly smiles and starts to wash him.

"Can I ask you something?"

“Of course.”

"Do...is it okay that I find Mycroft attractive?" Greg asked quietly

“Yeah I think so.” Molly smiles softly. “I’ve seen him check you out before.”

Greg nodded. "What do you think about the three of us together?"

“How do you mean?” Molly runs soapy hands over his chest.

"You, me, Mycroft...a threesome?"

“I’d like that.” Molly nods. “Plus it makes you both more comfortable with an omega there.” She giggles.

"Yeah...we'd probably be very awkward without you..." Greg smiled.

“Not to bad.” Molly smiles.

Greg kissed her cheek.

Molly hums happily and kisses him gently. “Mm now I’m thinking of one if you in my cunt and the other in my arse.” She giggles.

Greg looked at her in surprise. "Really? Yeah...I could go for that."

Molly laughs. “I like surprising you. You have such a cute face.”

Greg smiles. "Thanks."

Molly smiles and kisses him happily.

Greg kisses her back.

She kneels in front of him and washes his legs and hips.

Greg smiles down at her.

Molly smiles up at him and kisses his belly.

Greg cups her cheek. "Such a wonderful person."

Molly blushes and presses her face into him. “Shush.”

Greg pulls her to her feet and kisses her, before rinsing off. "Lets order some food and cuddle on the sofa." He smiled.

“Sounds good.” Molly smiles happily and turns off the shower before handing Greg a towel.

Greg dried off and went to find his clothes.

Molly dries off and puts on a night gown before getting the takeaway menus.

Greg sits on the sofa in his boxers and undershirt. "Hope this is okay?"

“It’s perfect.” Molly smiles and brings the menus to him. “What do you want?”

"You pick." Greg smiled. "I'll eat anything."

Molly hums and nods, looking at the menus. “Chinese?”

"Sounds good to me. Get what you want and I'll pay." Greg smiled.

“Okay.” Molly smiles, ordering a few things for them to share. “Should I get a few beers to go with it?”

"That would be fantastic. Thank you."

Molly smiles and nods, putting in the order. “Should be here in half an hour. Plenty of time to pick a movie.” She cuddles into his side.

"You pick. I'll watch just about anything."

“Even a Disney singalong?” Molly asks then laughs at the look on his face. “Joking.”

"No Disney...I can hardly stand it when babysitting my nieces."

Molly giggles. “How many nieces?”

"Two...my sisters. She's a single mom. I help out from time to time."

“That’s really nice of you.”

"I'm all she has...her omega died in childbirth." Greg said sadly.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” She squeezes Greg’s hand.

"Its okay. She's happy with her life and children."

Molly nods. “I’m glad. If you ever need me to help out I’m here.” She says softly.

Greg nodded. "I think that'd be great." He smiled.

“Good.” Molly smiles happily and kisses him.

"It'd be good for them."

“Yeah.” Molly nods and eventually picks a detective show. “Oh food.” She smiles as the bell buzzes.

"Great." Greg smiled.

Molly goes to get it and brings it it over to the couch before getting some plates. “Do you want a glass for your beer or is the bottle okay?”

"I'm good with just the bottle." Greg smiled. "Thanks Molly."

“Okie dokie.” Molly smiles and brings the plates. She hands one to Greg before starting the show as they eat.

"This is good..." Greg says around a mouthful of food.

Molly hums happily and nods, opening their beers.

Greg takes one. "This is nice." He smiled.

Molly nods and smiles. “It is.”

"I missed this...thank you."

“You’re very welcome.” She kisses his cheek.

Greg smiles and proceeds to finish his plate and down his beer. "Ah...that was good."

Molly hums happily and nods. “Very good.” She cuddles into Greg’s side.

Greg wraps an arm around her.

Across town, Mycroft and Sherlock cuddled in bed, on the verge of sleep.

Sherlock nuzzles into Mycroft’s neck, falling asleep when his phone buzzes. He grumbles and picks it up. “Mm John is off from work. Send a car to bring him here.” He says to Mycroft.

Mycroft grabbed his phone and sent off a few texts. "There it's done." He yawned.

“Good.” Sherlock lets John know.

"Any particular reason to have him come here?" Mycroft asked curiously.

“John has PTSD nightmares when he sleeps at home alone.” Sherlock says softly.

"Oh..." Mycroft looked at Sherlock. "You're very good to him." He said softly.

“He deserves it.” He nods.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock softly.

Sherlock kisses him back. “Worried about having another Alpha in you bed?”

"No...you know I find Gregory attractive...I've never worried about that." Mycroft paused. "I'm worried he may steal your interest away."

“Oh Micy.” Sherlock kisses him deeply. “I love you so much. So so much it hurts. No one could ever take me away from you. I could never not be interested in you. I love John too. I love both of you. I want both of you. Always. All of us together, you and me and John and Molly and Greg, we’ll be such a wonderful pack. You just need to experience it to believe it. We should all go on holiday together.”

Mycroft nodded. "You pick the destination and I'll make it happen."

“Oh Mycroft!” Sherlock grins and kisses him happily.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock, holding him close.

Sherlock presses close, enjoying the kissing. A text comes through on Mycroft’s phone saying John had arrived at the house.

Mycroft looked at the text. "He's here...should we greet him?"

“Mm yeah.” Sherlock nods and gets out of bed, not bothering to put on clothes.

Mycroft followed after putting on a robe. He opened the door and invited John in.

“Sorry to keep everyone up.” John says as he comes in.  
“No trouble.” Sherlock nuzzles him.  
John smiles softly. “Any reason you’re completely naked?”  
“Just wanted to greet you properly.” Sherlock grins.

Mycroft stood behind John. "Are you hungry? Or would you prefer to go to bed?"

“I had a sandwich earlier. Bed sounds good.” John nods.

Mycroft nodded, leading John upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped the robe on a chair near the bed, before climbing in.

Sherlock gets into bed as well.  
John strips down to his pants and gets in, Sherlock in the middle of them.

Mycroft smiled and pulled Sherlock close. "Welcome to the bed of the British Government." Mycroft teased.

Sherlock cuddles close, pulling John against his back.  
“Just as posh as I’d imagined. Much less umbrellas though.” John chuckles.

Mycroft smiled. "You haven't seen the walk in closet."

“Oh lord.” John laughs and shakes his head.

Mycroft smiled. "Sleep, I'll show you my collection tomorrow."

“Looking forward to it.” John smiles and yawns, settling down behind Sherlock.

Mycroft smiled and closes his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take a case before the gang has dinner....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Molly wakes slowly, her face presses to Greg’s chest.

Greg pulls her close in his sleep.

Molly purrs happily and presses closer, feeling something hard press against her belly.

Greg growled a little, rubbing against her.

Molly turns subtly and rocks back against him, grinding her arse on his cock.

Greg groaned, holding her close as he ground against Molly.

Molly moans softly, rocking with him.

Greg woke at her moan. "Molly?" He asked softly.

“Mm?” Molly hums softly, relaxing back against him.

Greg slid a hand between her legs. "You're soaked."

Molly moans and arches, rocking against his hand. “Your fault. You just smell so good and your big cock was so hard against me. I couldn’t help it.”

Greg teases her clit. "Want my big cock?"

“Yes yes yes!” Molly begs, rocking between his hand and his cock.

Greg lifted her leg and positioned his cock against Molly's cunt. He slowly pressed inside of her.

“Oh yessssss.” Molly whines as he stretches her.

"So tight like this..." Greg groaned.

“Take me. Use me. I’m your omega.” Molly goads him.

Greg encourages Molly to lay on her stomach and begins to pound into her, panting into her neck.

“Oh fuck yes!” Molly moans happily, tilting her hips up to get Greg deeper.

"Fuck, Molly..." Greg slips a hand under Molly and rubs her clit.

“You’re gonna make me come.” Molly whimpers, getting wetter.

"Cum for me my beautiful cum slut of an omega." Greg growled.

Molly cries out and comes hard, squirting around his cock.

Greg shoots his cum deep inside her.

Molly moans, taking every drop.

"Fuck...Molly." Greg panted.

Molly giggles and pants.

"Good?" Greg smiled.

“Very.” Molly grins.

Greg smiles and rolls off Molly, pulling her with him.

Molly hums happily and cuddles into him.

"Shower and breakfast?"

“Mm perfect.” She kisses him and slowly gets up to start the shower.

Greg followed.

Molly hums softly and gets in the shower, letting the water run over her.

Greg gets in after her. "Hmmm....feels good."

“Mm yeah.” Molly nods, feeling his cum leak out of her and wishing she plugged herself first.

Greg handed her a washcloth. "For the mess."

Molly laughs and kisses him before starting to wash. “You come a lot.” She smirks.

"Been a long time...must be stopped up."

“I like it.” Molly giggles.

Greg smiles. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Molly hums happily and finishes washing, trading spots with Greg so she can wash his back.

Greg washes. They then get out and dry off.

Molly goes to get dressed.

Greg does the same. "Want me to cook breakfast?

“I’d love that.” Molly blushes.

Greg smiled and went into the kitchen. He began fixing them a couple of omelets.

Molly blushes as she watches him.

"What?" Greg asked with a smile.

“You’re just a very handsome alpha cooking in my kitchen.” Molly smiles.

"I like to cook." Greg smiled

“Good because I like to eat.” Molly giggles.

"Almost ready." Greg replied, buttering some toast.

Molly grins and sits.

Greg makes up their plates and puts them on the table. He poured some orange juice and sat down with Molly.

“Thank you.” Molly kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." Greg smiled.

Molly hums happily and eats. “Mm it’s so good.”

Greg smiled as he too ate.

Molly relaxes as she eats.

"So, you working today?"

“Yeah but I’ll be off in time for dinner.”

Greg nodded. "I've just got paperwork to do today."

“If you get bored you can comes to see me.” Molly offers.

"I might just do that...but for the record...the morgue isn't sexy...sorry."

“Quite frankly isn’t be a bit concerned if you thought it was.” Molly laughs.

Greg smiled.

Molly smiles and finishes her breakfast.

Greg finished off his plate before draining his glass of orange juice. "I suppose I should be getting to work."

“I can drop you. It’s on my way.” Molly suggests.

"That would be great. Thanks."

“No problem. Let me finish getting ready and we can go.” She kisses him and goes to finish getting ready.

Greg nodded, going to put his shoes on.

Molly comes out ready to go and follows Greg out, looking her door and walking him to her car.

"This was nice...we should do it again sometime."

“I’d love to.” Molly smiles as she drives them.

When they got to NSY, Greg got out with a smile. "See you at Mycroft's tonight?"

“Sounds good.” Molly smiles and waves before driving away.

Greg went inside to his office to do paperwork.

John woke to an empty bed. He frowned and got up to look for the two brothers.

Mycroft is in his office sipping tea and reading his morning briefings.  
Sherlock lounges in the couch in Mycroft’s office, looking at a case Mycroft thought he may be interested in.

John knocked on the door. "Morning." He smiled.

“John.” Sherlock grins at him upside down from the couch.  
“Good morning. Tea.” Mycroft nods to an arm chair with tea steaming from the side table, not looking up from his papers.

John smiles. "Thank you." He sits down and takes a sip of his tea. "Thats really good."

“I should hope so lest my tea master be ousted.” Mycroft hums.  
“You’d never get rid of him.” Sherlock snorts.

John smiled. "You have house staff?"

“Of course he does. I don’t think Mycroft even knows what a broom is.” Sherlock snickers.  
“At least I pay professionals instead of relying on an aging landlady.” Mycroft hums impassively.

"I wouldn't let Mrs. H hear you say that."

“She’s compensated heavily for what she does.” Mycroft says softly, quite enjoying the woman himself more than he’d ever admit.

"I'm sure the rent you pay is way more than necessary." John smiled.

“Let’s just say she’ll never have to pay for another thing in her lifetime.” Mycroft hums.  
“Softie.” Sherlock smiles.

"Course it helps that her husband left her all the money from his drug empire." John chuckled.

“She had to have a way to clean it though.” Sherlock nods and Mycroft hums.

"Yeah...lets not mention that to Greg." John teased.

“Mr. Lestrade is a law abiding citizen despite what he lets Sherlock do at crime scenes.” Mycroft smirks.

"That's kind of what I meant."

Mycroft hums and finally looks up to the doorway, seeing Anthea standing there texting away. “Time to go. I’ll see you both at dinner.” He stands.  
“Don’t be late.” Sherlock sighs.  
“Never.” Mycroft kisses Sherlock’s forehead and nods to John before leaving, following Anthea out.

John nodded back before turning his attention to Sherlock. "Case?" He asked, indicating the folder in Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock nods. “A bit of blackmail.”

"Oh? Who's being blackmailed?"

“The daughter of a prominent banker.”

"Okay...where do we start?"

“Interview. But first clothes.” Sherlock gets up, leading John upstairs.

John followed and grabbed his clothes off the bedroom floor. He dressed.

Sherlock dresses in a fresh suit, hair done in its usual perfect curls. “Ready?”

"Yeah. Lead the way." John smiled

Sherlock leads John down to the garage, a plethora of waiting cars parked.

"Jesus...I think he needs more cars." John gasped.

“His knot isn’t the only benefit of being with him.” Sherlock smirks. “Pick one.”

"Uh...I wouldn't know which to pick...I'd be afraid of even touching one."

“Oh please it’s all fine. Any one you want.” Sherlock gives him a gentle push to go look.

John wandered the garage. "How about the Bond car?"

“Excellent choice.” Sherlock grabs the keys and unlocks the car before tossing John the keys, getting in the passenger seat.

John nervously got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. "Damn...listen to that..." John grinned.

Sherlock chuckles and hands him a pair of sunglasses. “It’s a turn on when you get excited.” He smirks and puts the address into the gps.

"Maybe Mycroft will let me fuck you over the hood of this car." John put on the sunglasses.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” Sherlock licks his lips.

"Lets keep that in mind." John smirked, pulling out of the garage.

“Maybe you both could take turns knotting me.” Sherlock grins.

John groaned. "That...that would be…yeah...let's do that."

“You’ve been waiting so long, haven’t you? To be balls deep inside me.” Sherlock bites his lips, thankful he wore a plug so he wouldn’t leak.

"Yeah..." John swallowed thickly, his cock hardening.

“Tell me.” Sherlock does his best not to squirm.

"Not without losing concentration on the road." John breathed.

“Later then.” Sherlock smirks as they pull up to the address.

"Later." John nodded in agreement.

Sherlock gets out of the car and walks to the door, ringing the bell.

John follows. He waits behind Sherlock.

A butler lets them in and leads them to a private study. A young woman is sitting in a chair looking at the floor as an older man paces the room.  
“Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson have arrived.” The butler says and lets them in.

"Hello, sir. Ma’am." John smiled.

The woman doesn’t acknowledge them. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” The man gestures to a couch. “Lillian, Tell them what you did.” He snaps at the girl, making her jump.  
Sherlock raises a brow and remains standing.  
“I went to a party..” Lillian says quietly.  
“And you did what?” The man, supposedly her father.  
Lillian looks terrified and very uncomfortable.  
“Tell them!” The man snarls.  
“Mr. Nelson, that’s quite enough. I’d like to speak to Lillian alone.” Sherlock strides between Lillian and he father, his imposing height looming over the smaller man.

"Perhaps you and I could talk in the other room, sir?" John suggested.

Mr. Nelson shoots Lilian a look before leaving the room.  
Sherlock nods to John and watches him leave.  
“She’s so disobedient.” Mr. Nelson paces out in the hall.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" John suggested, pulling out his notebook.

“She snuck out of the house over the weekend and went to a party. Apparently she has a secret boyfriend she’s been hiding from me. She..” He scrubs his hands over his face. “They were intimate at the party and unknowingly it was filmed. Now I’m being blackmailed to keep that video under wraps.”

"Ah...and the name of this boyfriend?" John asked.

“She won’t tell me because she knows I’d find him and throttle him.” Mr. Nelson snaps. “How could she be so careless? Ever since she presented as an omega she’s just lost her mind and now this! I’ll have to lock her up in the house to make sure her legs stay closed.”

"Right. Did you ever consider she's revolting against you because of how you treat her." John asked.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Nelson glares at him. “I’m just trying to keep her safe!”

John put his hands up. "I'm just trying to look at it from both perspectives... consider how she feels."

“Her feelings don’t matter as long as she’s safe.” He growls.

"Yeah, that's probably the attitude that makes her act out." John replied. "Look, we'll get to the bottom of this situation."

“You better.” He sighs.

John nodded and went to check on Sherlock.

Sherlock is kneeling in front of Lillian, holding her hands in his and gently wiping away her tears.

John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

“Yes.” Sherlock nods. “Ms. Lillian will be leaving with us.”

"Good call." John replied.

“You go distract Mr. Nelson. Lillian and I will leave out the back. We’ll meet you around the corner in the car.” Sherlock nods.

"What? How am I supposed to distract him?" John asked

“Talk about alpha things.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Right..." John sighed and went back to the girl's father. "Sherlock's still talking with her...he's making progress but this whole investigation is going to take time."

Mr. Nelson sighs. “You’d think for once in her life she’d do the right thing.”

"Omegas...never doing what they're told." John agreed.

“Couldn’t agree more. She’s just like her mother. So disobedient.” Mr. Nelson nods.

John nodded. "Well, if you think of anything else that can help us, just give us a call. Don't worry, we'll get the tape and the ones responsible for it." John replied, inching towards the front door.

“As fast as you can. Money is no object.” Mr. Nelson nods.

"Right...we'll be in touch." John smiled and gave a little wave before leaving the house to find Sherlock and the girl.

Sherlock and Lillian were in the car around the block, as soon as John gets in Sherlock starts to drive.

"Okay, whats with the cloak and dagger?"

“Today is Lillian’s birthday and her father forgot. She’s 18. She’s an adult now. Her father has been keeping her from her mother for the past three years with no contact because her mother was sexually assaulted by another Alpha. Mr. Nelson divorced Lillian’s mother and threw her out.” Sherlock says as he drives.  
“Mr. Holmes believes the same Alpha who hurt my mom is trying to hurt me to get to my dad..” Lillian says quietly.

John nodded. “Okay...let's get her somewhere safe and go after this guy."

“We’re going to Mycroft’s office. He’s looking for her mother now.” Sherlock nods.

John nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

“Thank you..” Lillian says softly.

"You're fathers a dick by the way." John replied. "The way he treats you isn't right."

“I know but I haven’t been allowed to talk to anyone about it unless I sneak out.” Lillian sighs.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore...you're 18 now. We'll find your mum and the man who did this."

“I.. I want to see my boyfriend.”

"I promise you'll get to see him...please just be patient." John replied softly

Lillian nods. “Thank you for everything you’re doing.”

"You're welcome."

Sherlock parks outside of Mycroft’s office and leads them inside.

John follows. He heard a firm voice coming from Mycroft's office as they approached.

Sherlock knocks on the door.

"Enter!" Mycroft replied.  
John looked at Sherlock before pushing the door open.

Sherlock and Lillian follow John inside.

"Don't recite that crap to me, I wrote some of those rules, now I'm telling you to do it!" Mycroft hissed, slamming the phone down.

Lillian jumps, hiding behind Sherlock, trembling.  
“Quite the temper, brother mine.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock, his expression softening. "Apologies. I'm dealing with idiots." He sighed.  
"Did you find anything out?" John asked.  
"I've located the girl's mother...she's being taken to a safe house. This other alpha is proving to be difficult to locate..."

“O-other alpha?” Lillian asks, calming a bit.

"The one who we believed filmed you and is now blackmailing you...we found him...and lost him." Mycroft sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sherlock blinks. “What? Lost him?”

"I told you....idiots. I miss my agents...fucking M put them on some bullshit mission to help Bond and now I'm stuck with the morons from MI5."

“Mycroft, send them to Mr. Nelson’s residence now.” Sherlock turns and runs out the door.

Mycroft didn't hesitate to make the order.  
John stood there with the girl, just about as lost as she was in the situation.

“John, move!” Sherlock calls back as he runs to the car, they may just be in time if they hurry.

"Right...You stay here with Mycroft." John says to the girl before running after Sherlock.

Sherlock speeds off as soon as John is in the car. They arrive back at the Nelson residence. “Shit..” Sherlock frowns as they cautiously make their way up the steps, the front door wide open. He carefully walks inside and goes to the office. There Mr. Nelson sits, his head on his desk in a pool of blood. “We’re too late..” Sherlock sighs.

"It was a ruse...but why would he want Nelson dead? No money if the man is dead." John shook his head.

“It’s not about the money, John. It never was.” Sherlock nods to the corner, a younger male alpha trembling there.

John approached the young man. "You the boyfriend?" He asked gently.

The young man nods. “I.. I didn’t do it.”

"Alright..." John knelt in font of the younger man. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

“I came to get Lillian. It’s her birthday. She can leave now and he can’t stop her anymore. When I came in he started yelling at me and then we heard the door open. A man came in with a gun and told me to kneel in the corner and not move until he said. I did. And then there was a gunshot. He told me to take care of Lillian and left.” The young man trembles.

John looked at Sherlock. "Any security cams that might prove what he's saying?"

“We’ll see but there was another person here.” Sherlock looks at the desk, Mr. Nelson having been writing something as he was shot.

John looked at the desk. "Should we call Mycroft or Greg?"

“Mycroft‘s people should be here any-“ Sherlock is cut off by the sound of footsteps as the house is flooded with agents. “Second.” He sighs.

John stood in front of the young alpha. "He didn't do this...it was a third party."

“Stand down, John. We have video footage.” Mycroft sighs as he walks in.

John steps away. "You know who did this?" He asked Mycroft. John helped the younger Alpha to his feet.

Mycroft nods. “The alpha that got away from us.”

John moved to pick up the paper under Nelson.

The letters Nat were written out before Mr. Nelson met his end.  
“Nathanial Walker. The same man Mr. Nelson had charged with the sexual assault of his wife.” Sherlock sighs.  
“Mr. And Mrs. Nelson were friends with Nathanial when in school. Mr. Nelson was jealous of the bond between Mrs. Nelson, his girlfriend at the time, and their mutual friend Nathanial. He always suspected something going on between the two.” Mycroft hums.

"Is the girl not Mr. Nelson's daughter? Thats what you're getting at right?"

Sherlock nods. “It was Mr. Nelson who had her filmed so he could use it as emotional black mail against Lillian, Mrs. Nelson, and Nathanial to keep them all apart.”

"Sick fuck..." John growled. "No one to keep them apart anymore."

“We still have to find Nathanial.” Mycroft take out his phone.

John nodded. "Sherlock? Any clues?"

“He probably got the information for the safe house of the agents. He’d go to Mrs. Nelson next to explain to her and hopefully get her to go with him before they both come for Lillian.” Sherlock nods.

"So...we set a trap for him with Lillian?" John asked.

Sherlock nods. “We’ll take her to the flat. It’ll be easiest. They’ll probably be watching for the boyfriend so we’ll have him join her there with us.”

John nodded. "I'll take the boyfriend, you get the girl."

“Meet you at the flat.” Sherlock nods and goes to get Lillian.

John grabs the boyfriend and pulls him out the door and into a cab.

The boyfriend is quiet, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Look...this is a shit situation...but look at it this way, he's not going to stop you and Lillian from being happy anymore."

He nods and scrubs his hand over his face. “I just.. I wish I could’ve done more for her.”

"He wouldn't have allowed you to. She would have gone to the highest bidder.”

“I’m not going to let anything bad happen to her again. I want he told be able to make her own choices and to be safe doing whatever she wants.”

"Thats good..." John smiled. The cab stopped and they got out.

He follows John up.  
A few minutes later Sherlock and Lillian arrive.  
“Johnny!” Lillian nearly tackles her boyfriend.

John smiles when Sherlock pulls a face. "Now we wait."

Sherlock nods and goes to send Mrs. Hudson our for the evening.

"Tea?" John offered.

“Please.” Sherlock nods as Lillian and Johnny cuddle on the couch.

John makes some tea. A few minutes later he's placing cup next to Sherlock's chair.

“Thank you, love.” Sherlock smiles up at John.

"You're welcome..." John glanced at the two on the couch. "They gonna be okay?"

Sherlock nods. “They will.”

"So now that her father is dead...she gets what she wants." John mused.

“Now that her capture has been murdered she can start to heal.” Sherlock shrugs.

"Have a real family...do you think Mycroft will arrest Lillians real father?" John asked quietly.

“Quite frankly I don’t know. Maybe he can get him off with emotional duress but he still may have to do some time. He did commit premeditated murder after all.” Sherlock says quietly.

John nodded. "But at least they won't have to deal with that brute anymore. I wanted to kill him for all the horrible things he was saying."

“I know, John. You held yourself together very valiantly.” Sherlock squeezes his hand.

"Thanks." John smiled.

“Plus it was incredibly hot watching you defend the honor of omegas everywhere.” Sherlock smirks.

"If he wasn't already dead I'd have asked Mycroft to find a way."

Sherlock chuckles. “I know.”

"I don't know how Mycroft deals with people like that." He sighed.

“There’s a reason he has the reputation of Ice Man.” Sherlock frowns a bit.

"Yeah...but we know better." John smiled softly.

“Mm we do.” Sherlock hums.  
The door downstairs opens with a click and then someone is rushing up the stairs.  
Sherlock stands as Mrs. Nelson bursts into the room.  
“Mum!” Lillian cries and rushes to her mother.

John places a hand on Sherlock's arm.  
"My baby." Mrs. Nelson cried, hugging Lillian to her tightly.

Sherlock relaxes into John.  
Lillian holds onto her mother tight and sobs.  
“If you gents would step into the kitchen I believe I have some explaining to do.” Nathanial says quietly as he comes in to the flat, heading over into the kitchen.

John nods and goes into the kitchen.

Sherlock follows John and sits at the table with Nathanial.  
Nathanial reaches into his coat slowly and pulls out a stack of letters, handing it to Sherlock. “When Nelson divorced Rita he left her high and dry. He made up the whole sexual assault story after I had accidentally ran into them at a gallery. He must have seen how Rits and I looked at each other or how much I look like Lillian. Either way it doesn’t matter. He divorced Rita and we found each other again. Her and I were getting ready to marry so that we’d have the pull we’d need to get Lillian away from him. Then he started sending up letters. Threatening that if we did anything against him or to get Lillian back he’d start hurting her or have people hurt her.” Nathanial explains.

John looked at the letters. "Real piece of work, wasn't he...Jesus! Look at this, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowns and looks.

"This man was a fucking lunatic." John sighed.

Sherlock nods. “I’m sure there’s more evidence in the house..”

"God knows what else he's-" John turned to Sherlock. "Did Nelson tape Lillian himself or was it a paid third party?"

“Third party. He was at a charity benefit. Probably just for that reason.” Sherlock sighs.

"You don't thunk he'd...you know...once she was eighteen?"

“Oh I don’t think. I know.” Nathanial opens the last letter in the stack, the last one they received. “It details how he was planning on drugging her and knocking her up to trap her with him. I had no other choice but to kill him. And yes that is a confession.”

John nodded. "No father would be convicted with this evidence. You did what any father would do to protect his child."

“I didn’t know. That she was mine. I always kind of thought she was. If I’d known sooner what was happening to them I..” Nathanial shakes his head. “It’s over now. You know when you’re having a nightmare and you finally face the monster? And you kill it? Just to make sure it won’t haunt you again you have to kill it? Our monster is dead.” He looks out towards the living room, watching Lillian and her mother reunite.

"I think we understand that all too well." John replied. "We're still going to have to turn you in...but these letters will help."

“I understand.” Nathanial nods. “Can I have a few minutes with them first?”

John nodded. "Yeah. I think that'd be okay."

Nathanial nods and stands. “Oh. You’ll probably need this as well.” He pulls a gun from the back of his trousers and sets it on the table before going to his family.

"Right..." John looked at Sherlock. "Did you know he was armed?"

“Of course but there’s no monsters here.” Sherlock nods.

John nodded. "So...think Mycroft will go easy on him?"

Sherlock nods. “The letters are written in Mr. Nelson’s hand and he didn’t have any friends who would protest any further investigation let alone family.”

"Good. Case closed and happy ending then."

Sherlock nods. “All in a days work.”

"Think Mycroft will cook us dinner, since we did such a good job on the case?"

Sherlock snorts. “I’m sure he has something on. He wants everyone over for dinner.”

"Oh...a party? Just the five of us?"

“Just the five of us.” Sherlock nods.

"Should be some dinner." John smiled.

“Hopefully.” Sherlock grins. “I may even wear my purple shirt.” He smirks, knowing it’s John’s favorite.

"I like that shirt." John grinned.

“I know.” Sherlock leans in and kisses John softly.

John kissed Sherlock back for a minute.  
"Are you two supposed to be on a case?" Mycroft asks from the doorway.

“Everything’s been wrapped up in a neat bow for you.” Sherlock nods to the table where the letters and gun lay.

"Indeed." Mycroft nodded.  
A suited agent came in and collected the evidence. Another took Nathaniel into custody.

“Thank you.” Lillian says softly before she and her mother follow the agents out.

John nodded.  
Mycroft nodded to both John and Sherlock before leaving. "I'll see you both tonight."

Sherlock nods and watches them all go before turning to John. “Well then.”

"Yes?" John smiled.

“I think we were in the middle of something?” Sherlock presses John back against the wall and kisses him deeply.

John kisses Sherlock back, holding him close.

“I also think now constitutes as later and you’re not driving anymore.” He smirks against his lips.

"Why not?" John asked. "Was I that bad?"

“No but now you can say dirty dirty things to me without crashing the car”

"Ah well...how about we take this conversation to the bedroom?"

“Oh John you’re brilliant.” Sherlock grins and tugs John towards the bedroom.

John smirks. "Just tell me what you want, my bossy omega."

“Naked. Naked right now. Naked.” Sherlock starts stripping John.

John got naked as quick as possible, before stripping Sherlock. "You want to be on your back or on your front?"

“Back. Want to see you.” Sherlock sinks right his knees and kisses John’s cock.

"Fu-Sherlock..." John brought a hand down to caress Sherlock's cheek

Sherlock slowly takes John into his mouth and down his throat.

"Oh...thats...thats good."

Sherlock bobs his head slowly.

"You keep that up, we'll never get to the fucking."

Sherlock pulls off. “Later.” He says and lays back on the bed, legs open.

John crawls onto Sherlock, slotting their bodies together and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back deeply, wrapping his legs around him.

John checked that Sherlock was ready before pressing his cock into him.

Sherlock gasps and arches.

"You like my cock?" John groaned.

“Yes!” Sherlock moans.

"Want me to fuck you into the mattress?" John rocked in and out of Sherlock

“Please please please. Waited so long. Do it.”

John propped himself up on his hands and began fucking Sherlock as hard and fast as he could.

Sherlock moans loudly and holds onto John.

"Such a needy omega." John groaned.

“Need you. Always need you.” Sherlock whines.

"Yeah? Need me...my cock...my knot..."

“Please, John. Please, Alpha.”

"You beg so prettily." John groaned.

“Fuck me.” Sherlock whines.

John quickened his pace, fucking Sherlock hard and fast.

Sherlock moans loudly, wrapping his legs around John.

"Thats it...yes...Fuck!" John groaned.

Sherlock angles his hips and takes John deeper, squeezing around him.

"So tight...so wet..." John panted. "Cum for me Sherlock!"

Sherlock cries out and comes on command.

John cums hard, filling Sherlock with his seed.

Sherlock mewls happily, pressing against John.

John collapsed against Sherlock, panting. "Wow."

Sherlock purrs, pressing kisses to John’s skin.

"Good?" John asked with a smile.

“Wonderful.” Sherlock kisses John.

John kissed Sherlock sweetly.

“I love you..” He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too." John smiles.

Sherlock hums happily and cuddles into John.

John holds him close. "I'm gonna regret asking...how was it?"

“Why would you regret asking?” Sherlock kisses long his jaw and neck. “It was amazing. You’re so perfect and hot and you feel so good inside me.” He squeezes around John for emphasis.

John's breath hitched. "...compared to Mycroft..."

“Oh John.” Sherlock nuzzles him. “There is no competition between you two. I want both of you. Always.”

John nodded. "Good....I didn't want our thing to mess with your thing with Mycroft."

“You’re two spectate people. It’s two separate things.” Sherlock kisses him.

John nodded and kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock melts against him.

"Mycroft never did show me his umbrella collection."

Sherlock laughs. “Maybe you can have a look tonight.”

John chuckled.

“Are you worried?” He asks softly.

"No...maybe...I'm not sure how this is going to work, so maybe nervous."

Sherlock nods. “We have to talk about what our expectations are with everyone..”

"Thats good."

“Shower and then we’ll go?”

John nodded. "Yeah." He smiled, rolling off Sherlock and standing. He offered a hand to the omega.

Sherlock smiles and follows him to the shower, trying not to drip cum.

John turned on the shower. "You're not going going to Mycroft's leaking my cum...not if we're all going to keep sane."

“How so?” Sherlock chuckles, getting in the shower with John.

"Three Alphas and one slutty omega...well, I guess two...if Molly is inclined that way too...anyway, you'd be in for a rough fucking."

“She may have fucked me yesterday with Mycroft..” Sherlock chuckles.

"She...she pegged you?" John asked surprised.

“Yup.” Sherlock nods and starts to wash. “She was quite good.”

"Yeah? Never thought she'd be so kinky." John smiled and grabbed the soap from Sherlock.

“Apparently she’s quite adventurous.” Sherlock chuckles.

"Apparently." John washed his hair.

Sherlock hums softly and stands under the water to rinse off.

"So I take it that Mycroft's also kinky?"

Sherlock nods. “Remember the Branson case? When I couldn’t sit still? Remote controlled vibrating butt plug.”

John paused and looked at Sherlock. "Really? What, does the man sit at his desk and wank to the thought of that?" He chuckled.

“Oh god not. He wears a cock cage that I have the key to and then fucks me like a banshee when it’s unlocked.” Sherlock smirks.

"Jesus. I'd pay money to see that." John licked his lips.

“Well he does like to be watched as well.” Sherlock laughs.

"Bet he's got a voyeuristic streak too." John smiles.

“Oh yeah.” Sherlock nods.

"Good to know...there's a camera in your bedroom isn't there?"

“Probably.” Sherlock nods.

"Great." John laughed nervously

“You’ve nothing to be nervous about.” Sherlock smirks, washing John’s chest.

"I hope so." John smiled.

Sherlock nuzzles him and lets him rinse before getting out of the shower, drying off as he hands John a towel.

John takes the towel and drys off, watching Sherlock.

Sherlock wraps his towel around his waist and stands in front of the mirror as he fixes his hair.

"You know...no matter what you do, its always fluffy."

“It does what it wants, I just try to have some semblance of control.”

John chuckled.

Sherlock follows John out to get dressed.

John pulled on his clothes and watched Sherlock do the same.

“You’re staring.” Sherlock smiles softly as he dresses.

"You're sexy." John smiled.

“Oh.” Sherlock blushes.

John smirks.

Sherlock goes and kisses him.

John holds Sherlock by the hips as they kiss.

Sherlock presses close, letting John do as he likes.

John kissed down Sherlock's neck. "We should get going."

“Mm yeah..” Sherlock purrs.

John takes a step back.

Sherlock whines softly, looking embarrassed as soon as the sound comes out.

"Later, I promise." John smiled

“I know.” Sherlock blushes and leads John out.

John follows with a grin as they get into the waiting car.

Sherlock leans against John as they’re driven to Mycroft’s house.

"I'm nervous..." John said quietly.

“There’s no reason to be nervous.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

“I hope so.” John smiles.

“It’ll be good. We’ll eat. We’ll drink. We’ll talk.” Sherlock hums happily. “Maybe a little fucking.”

Jock chuckled.

“That’s better.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John kisses Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock relaxes against him for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at Mycroft's a little while later. John helped Sherlock out of the car and inside.

“Evening boys.” Anthea says as she putting on her coat as they come in. “Mycroft is in the kitchen.”

"Thanks. Have a good evening." John smiled.

“You too.” Anthea smirks and leaves, the door shutting with a click.  
Sherlock hums and goes to the kitchen, smirking as he sees Mycroft’s sleeves all rolled up.

John followed Sherlock. "Hey Mycroft." He smiled.

“Evening, John. Sherlock.” Mycroft nods, finishing the dinner preparations. “Did you have fun?” He smirks a bit.

John blushed. "Yeah...did you enjoy the show?"

“It was... Explanatory.” Mycroft chuckles.

"Happy to help." John smiled.

“Ever impressive, Dr. Watson.”

"Thanks." John grinned.

“Why don’t you two set the table. Gregory and Molly should be arriving soon.” Mycroft chuckles.

John nodded, grabbing plates and silverware. He headed out to the dining room.

Sherlock takes the glasses and follows John.

Greg arrived just as the table was set. "Hey..." He smiled, walking into the dining room.

"Hey Greg." John smiled.

“Evening. Molly not with you?” Sherlock asks.

"She had to pick up the slack of some arsehole alpha. She should be here soon." Greg replied.

Sherlock frowns but nods.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Greg assured him.

“I’m sure.” Sherlock relaxes a bit.

Greg smiled and pat Sherlock on the back. "No one is going to take advantage of her like that..."

“She’s the most capable one there and I’d hate for them to quell her.” Sherlock relaxes against Gregs hand.

"Besides, someone needs to ensure she gets the promotion she deserves." Greg smiled.

“I’ve offered to move things along but you know she won’t have any interference.” Mycroft hums as he comes in, setting serving dishes on the table.

"Yeah? Well she'll just have to push the issue herself...she can be fierce when she wants to be." Greg smiled.

Mycroft nods. “There’s only so far that omega rage will take her.”  
“Never let that stop me.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.  
“Your forged your own path. It’s hardly comparable.” Mycroft looks at Sherlock.

"Yeah...I don't know that I'd cross Molly." Greg mused.  
"Me Niether." John chuckled.

In the moment the front door opens and closes. Molly grumbles as she takes off her shoes.

"Uh oh..." John said quietly.  
Greg went to meet Molly.

“Stupid fucking Michelson.” Molly grumbles and takes off her coat, her clothes disheveled.

"Anything I can do?" Greg asked softly.

“It was a trap. Michelson, the doctor who wouldn’t work with you yesterday. I had to stay overtime because he said he had to much work to management. I was in the middle of an autopsy and he comes in, starts saying shit. Trying to goad me into a fight with him. I wouldn’t. So then he pushed me.” Molly takes her clips out of her hair.

"Want me to arrest him for assault?" Greg growled.

Molly shakes her head. “No. The tech I was training booked it and got security. He tried to blame it on me saying I was hysterical. The tech tried to back me up but she’s a little beta so no one was listening to her. The security guard actually asked me if I needed to go calm down and I was talking to him as calmly as I’m talking to you right now. They weren’t going to believe me. But I audio record all my findings so it’s easier to do my paperwork after, I just listen to the play back. I played it for the guard and he kicked Michaelson out. I got called up to HR. They told me Michaelson is on paid leave and I need to take anger management classes because I I failed to handle the situation.”

Greg pulled her into his arms. "That's bullshit." He growled.

Molly sighs softly and melts into his arms. “Should have never gotten out of bed today. Would have much rather stayed with you..”

"I feel the same..." Greg replied softly. "You're here with all of us now, and Mycroft's made dinner."

“It smells good.” Molly mumbles and kisses his cheek. “How was your day?”

"Boring. Just paperwork." Greg smiled, leading Molly to the dining room.

Sherlock and John are sitting at the table and Mycroft is opening a bottle of wine. He looks Molly over. “Would you like me to handle it?” He asks simply.  
Molly bites her lips. “Just a little.” She says and Mycroft nods.  
“Come. Sit. Eat.” Mycroft smiles softly and pours them all a glass of wine.

Greg pulls out a seat for Molly before sitting himself.  
John smiled. "Mycroft will handle those sexist Alphas."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles at Greg. “It’s just annoying. I’m better at the job than them and more qualified.” She sighs.

"They're just threatened by the fact you're smarter than them." Greg replied.

Sherlock nods. “It’s true. They can’t stand the idea that they’re supposedly the superior ones when you outshine them effortlessly.”  
Molly blushes. “Oh Sherlock. I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

"Its true. Most Alphas feel that way about the omegas they work with." John replied.

“Then how do you three behave so different?” Molly looks at Mycroft, John, and Greg.

John and Greg grinned. "Here here."

They all clink their glasses and start to eat.  
Mycroft had made a roast with all the trimmings.

"Damn...this is good." John smiled.  
"Really good." Greg said around a mouthful of food.

“I’m glad.” Mycroft smiles. “Speaking of being raised right, Sherlock and I have something we’d like to discuss with the group.”

"Oh?" Greg asked.  
John nodded. "Sure."

“Mycroft and I want to have pups. Together.” Sherlock says softly, gauging their reactions.

John looked at Sherlock surprised.  
"If that's what you want." Greg smiled.

“John?” Sherlock says softly.

"Sorry...yeah, I'm all for it." John replied.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Be honest.”

"Sorry...maybe a little jealous of Mycroft." John admitted.

Sherlock nods. “It’s not like I’m picking you over him. It’s more like he goes first and then we’ll see if you want to as well.” He blushes.

John nodded. "I don't want to pressure you, if it’s not something you want." He said softly.

“Oh please John, I have a whole auditorium in my mind palace of what our pups would look like.” Sherlock takes his hand.

John blushed. "Oh...uh...well, if you want to have pups with me...I'd like that."

“Good.” Sherlock smiles happily.  
“Now that that’s settled. I think we should all go on holiday together.” Mycroft sips his wine.

"Holiday?" John asked curiously.  
"Like some secluded island where we fuck all day and night?" Greg chuckled.

“More or less.” Mycroft smirks.

"I'm in." Greg chuckled.  
"Yeah, alright. Sounds nice." John smiled.

“Wonderful. Then, Molly, instead of your mandatory anger management classes how would you feel about a paid vacation?” Mycroft smirks.  
“Oh you fiend.” Molly grins and kisses him.

"So, when does this little vacation start?" Greg asked with a grin. "Cause if I have to do another day of paperwork, I'll go crazy."

“Tomorrow is Saturday morning so we could leave tonight.” Mycroft shrugs.

"And you'll take care of all the work stuff?" Greg asked with a grin.  
"Lets go." John smiled

“Of course.” Mycroft smirks.

"We should go pack then." Greg replied.  
"We know you're excited, but damn Greg, at least finish your dinner." John chuckled.

Molly giggles.  
“Going to have to pack warm weather clothes.” Sherlock chuckles.

"Where we going?" Greg asked.

“A private island.” Mycroft hums.

"Got it. So swim shorts and flip flops." Greg smiled.  
"I don't really have warm weather clothes." John replied.

“I suppose you’ll just have to go naked.” Sherlock smirks.  
“Anthea has been instructed to get things as well.” Mycroft nods.

"I'm not going naked." John exclaimed. "She doesn't have to do that."

“Shame.” Molly shrugs and Greg chuckles.  
“It’s fine. She’s getting things for everyone. She lives to shop anyway.” Mycroft shrugs.

"That girl loves to shop. Mycroft had her replace all my shirts and ties." Greg smiled.  
"Why?" John asked.

“Oh lord.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.  
“Yes Greg, tell us.” Molly grins.

"Well it happened not long after he interrogated me about Sherlock. Apparently he found my shirts and ties appalling, cause not a month later after our second meeting did I find my wardrobe had been overhauled."

“You were a newly appointed DI still dressing like you were fresh out of the academy. I had to do something.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Yeah spend three times my annual salary on clothes." Greg laughed.  
"Don't you dare touch my jumpers." John warned.

“Your jumpers are safe. Sherlock would castrate me if anything happened to them.” Mycroft nods and Sherlock blushes.

"He'd have to beat me to it." John teases.  
"Not sure about you two, but I'm not into cock and ball torture." Greg chuckled.

“Softie.” Molly teases.

Greg shrugged.  
"So if we leave tonight, how long til we get there?" John asked .

“Long enough to sleep through the flight.” Mycroft nods.

John nodded.  
Greg finished his food. "When do we leave?"

Mycroft looks at his watch. “Midnight. Is that enough time to prepare?”

Greg and John nodded.

“Good.” Mycroft nods, finishing his wine.

"I'll go back to my flat and grab some stuff." Greg replied.  
John looked at Sherlock. "Do we need anything?"

“Mm same.” Molly nods at Greg.  
Sherlock shrugs. “Not that I can think of.”

"I can drive you back to your place, that way both can get what we need." Greg said to Molly.  
"I guess we're good then." John smiled.

“That would be great.” Molly smiles.  
Sherlock smiles and nods. “We should let Mrs. Hudson know though.”

"Want to run by real quick?" John asked.  
Greg nodded, standing.

“Yeah.” Sherlock nods.  
“I’ll see you all back here before midnight.” Mycroft nods.

"See you in a bit." John smiled, taking Sherlock's hand and walking to the door.  
Greg waited for Molly to give Mycroft a kiss before they left.

Sherlock hums happily and follows John.  
“See you soon.” Molly kisses Mycroft happily.  
“Soon.” Mycroft kisses her back.  
Molly hums happily and walks over to Greg.  
Mycroft winks at Greg and smirks.

John and Sherlock get into a cab heading to 221B.  
Greg smiled at Mycroft before leading Molly out to his car.

Sherlock leans against John, holding his hand. “So are you really okay with it?” He asks softly, now that they’re away from the others.

"Yeah. Just a little jealous, but I'll get over it. Besides, its not like Mycroft wouldn't let me be a part of your pups life." John smiled softly

“Exactly. You’re a doctor and an Army Captain. If anyone can keep them safe and we’ll it’s you.” Sherlock kisses him.

John kisses Sherlock back. "I just want you to be happy."

“You make me happy.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

"I'm glad." John smiled

Sherlock hums happily and follows him out of the car when they get to the flat.

They walk into the flat and knock on Mrs. Hudsons door.

“Sherlock! John!” Mrs. Hudson smiles as she opens the door.

"Hey Mrs.H." John smiled.

“Come in.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and lets them in, starting to make tea.

"No need for tea Mrs. H. We just wanted to drop by and let you know we'll be out of town for a few days." John said softly

“Oh I see. Do you boys have a case on?” She smiles.  
“A holiday actually. Maybe some experiments.” Sherlock smiles.

"Figured we could use a vacation after the last case." John smiled.

Mrs. Hudson nods. “You boys deserve a break.” She smiles happily. “A sex holiday does good.” She smirks.  
“Martha!” Sherlock blushes brightly.

John laughed. "Well so much for being delicate."

“As if you boys ever need to be delicate around me. I’ve been around the block a few times.” She gives them a winks and Sherlock continues to blush.

"Okay. We're just gonna grab a few things and be on our way." John smiled, pulling Sherlock out of the flat and upstairs to their own.

“Have fun.” Mrs. Hudson giggles as they leave, going back to her tea.  
Sherlock blinks in a mild state of shock.

"Well that was embarrassing." John chuckled. "You okay?"

“That woman never fails to shock and awe.” Sherlock mumbles, pressing his forehead to John’s good shoulder.

John pat the top of Sherlock's head. "Lets grab some stuff and go back to Mycroft's."

Sherlock hums and nods. He kisses John before going to collect his things.

John pack a small bag of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and shaving kit.

Sherlock is standing in the living room, bag in hand. “Ready?”

John nodded. "Yep, all set."

Sherlock nods and leads him downstairs to a waiting car.

"Nice of Mycroft to send us a car." John smiled as they got in.

Sherlock nods. “Doesn’t want us to be late. Doesn’t matter. He tells the jet when to take off.” He shrugs.

John nodded. "Think he's excited?"

“I know so. We talked about a holiday yesterday and he he goes already having the whole thing planned.” Sherlock chuckles softly.

John nodded. "...so...are you going to start fertility treatment before your next heat?"

Sherlock nods, knowing John would ask. “I was thinking so. Why?”

"I...its just hard for fraternal bonded couples to conceive..." John replied softly. "Just don't be disappointed or discouraged if the treatment doesn't work the first heat after treatment..."

“I know. I don’t expect the first time to work.” Sherlock says softly. “Since I’ll be on treatments it also means that you’ll have to wear a condom during penetrative sex..” He looks down at their hands.

"That's alright. I don't mind using condoms." John replied softly, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay. Thank you.” He says softly, relieved.

"You're welcome." John smiled.

“Thank you for being so understanding about everything.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

"Well, I love you...so I respect you, your decision, and your body." John replied.

“I love you too.” Sherlock hides his face in John’s neck. “So much.”

John smiled, holding Sherlock close.

“I’ll never be able to verbalize how much and how deeply I care for you.” He whispers.

"I know you do." John replied softly.

“I never want you to feel alone or like you’re a second choice. Ever. Because you’re not.”

"I know. I appreciate that."

Sherlock nods and kisses John’s neck softly.

"I'm not having sex in this car." John chuckled.

“Mm another time then.” Sherlock laughs as he pulls back, the car arriving at Mycroft’s.

"On top of the Aston." John smiled

“Definitely.” Sherlock grins as the door opens.  
“Ready for the airport?” Molly smiles as she gets in with Greg, Mycroft following.

"Yeah." John nodded.  
"Great. Let’s go." Greg grinned.

They’re driven to a private airstrip and a private jet waiting, fully fueled.  
“Well I’ll be.” Greg gapes as he looks at the jet.  
“Do come along, Gregory. Wouldn’t want to be left behind.” Mycroft teases, leading them all aboard the luxury aircraft.

John holds his and Sherlock's bags as they walk to the jet. "Nice...the taxpayers pay for this?" He teases.

“Actually a co-op of likeminded conservationists. This jet runs on fully recycled fuels. Zero emissions. It’s a test run for international travel renovation.” Mycroft nods.

"Oh...that's cool. Didn't realize you were that into saving the planet." John smiled.

“I plan on having progeny, John. I won’t leave this world worse off than I found it.” Mycroft shrugs.

"Right...good plan." John smiled

“Considering we’ll all probably be coparenting I think it’s a good idea.” Mycroft hums as they get on the jet.  
“It’s huge in here.” Molly looks around.

"Wow...you could really party on this thing." Greg nodded.  
"Very posh." John smiled.

Molly giggles and pulls Sherlock down on the couch with her. “This is going to be so fun.”

John stores his and Sherlock's things away before sitting across from the two omegas with Greg and Mycroft.

Molly chats with Sherlock about some of the recent body’s she’s worked on.  
The pilot comes back once they’re all settled, introducing herself and telling them they’ll be taking off momentarily.

John and Greg got comfortable, putting on their seat belts.

Mycroft goes to talk to the crew for a moment.  
Sherlock gets buckled, stretching his long legs over Molly’s lap.  
Molly buckles and giggles, rubbing Sherlock’s thighs gently as they talk.  
Mycroft comes back and buckled himself in as well.

"Everything alright." John asked.

“Yes fine. Just letting the crew know we can handle our own drinks and such.” Mycroft nods, not wanting them to be disturbed.

"Oh, yeah...we can totally handle that." John smiled.

“After we take off I’ll open a bottle of something.” Mycroft smiles.

"Sounds good to me." Greg smiled.

“Good.” Mycroft smiles and nods.  
Molly smiles as she watches them.

"So, how is this going to work exactly? I'm a little unclear about the details." John smiled quietly.

“Tell us your thoughts. What you think. What your comfortable with.” Mycroft says as the jet starts to taxi down the airstrip.

"Uh...I guess we go with whatever Sherlock and Molly want to do..." John replied.

“No, John. That’s not how this works.” Molly says softly.  
“Be honest. What you like and what you don’t like. Our dynamic doesn’t have to have an omega centric focus.” Sherlock nods.

John shrugged. "I'm not really sure what I want...I just want to spend time with you all..." John answered.  
"But..." Greg replied.  
"I'm not sure about sex with an Alpha...don't get me wrong, I like you both, but I'm not sure if I like Alphas in that way." John admitted

“That’s fine. We all don’t have to like all the same things.” Molly smiles.  
“Liking alphas is a particular taste.” My favorite shrugs.

John nodded. "I just didn't want you to think that I didn't want to do things...you know...together."

“I’m sure there will be plenty of group activities.” Mycroft chuckles.

John nodded.  
"I look forward to that." Greg grinned.

Molly whispers to Sherlock and he laughs.

"What?" John and Greg ask.

“Molly wondered how you three would react if she climbed into my lap and started kissing me.” Sherlock chuckles.

John's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.  
"Please do." Greg nodded.

Mycroft chuckles softly, watching.  
Molly grins and unbuckles now that they’re in the air. She moves and straddles Sherlock’s lap, Sherlock’s back against the arm of the couch.  
Sherlock grins up at her, his hands running up her thighs.  
Molly tips Sherlock’s chin up and kisses him softly, teasingly.  
Sherlock stretches for more but Molly pulls back a bit, only leaning back in when she’s ready to kiss him.

John let out a little noise.  
"That's hot." Greg chuckled.

Molly kisses down Sherlock’s chin. She rugs on his hair making him tip his head back. She kisses and nips at his neck gently, dragging her tongue from the base of his throat to the end of his chin.  
Sherlock moans softly and arches up into her touch, his hands gripping her thighs.

John watched with wide eyes.  
Greg smirked, looking at Mycroft.

“Such a good boy.” Molly praises.  
Sherlock whines softly.  
Mycroft smirks back at Greg, relaxed in his seat.

"Was it like this before? When they were at yours?" John asked Mycroft.  
"She pegged him." Greg chuckled.  
"Oh..." John said in surprise.

“He likes it.” Mycroft chuckles.  
Molly slowly starts to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt.  
Sherlock pants a bit, squeezing Molly’s arse.

"I didn't realize they were into other omegas..." John replied. "Not that I'm not enjoying this."  
"I'm definitely enjoying it." Greg smiled

“They’ve always been drawn time each other. Sherlock admires Molly’s resilience and she his mind.” Mycroft hums.  
Molly runs her hand over Sherlock’s chest.  
Sherlock, in a swift fluid move flips them, Molly now on her back with Sherlock over her.  
Molly gasps and giggles. “Enough teasing?” She purrs.  
“Later.” Sherlock mumbles and kisses her deeply.

John pressed his hand to his growing arousal.  
Greg leaned in and nuzzled Mycroft.

Molly moans and wraps her legs up around Sherlock’s hips.  
Sherlock pulls back a bit to pull Molly’s shirt off, going back to kissing her as he squeezes her breasts over her bra.  
Mycroft nuzzles Greg back, scenting him subtly.

"They're beautiful together." Greg gasped, watching Sherlock and Molly while giving Mycroft his attention as well.

“Mm they are.” Mycroft mumbles, his lips gently touching Greg’s jaw as he talks.  
Sherlock rocks against Molly, needy.  
“Such a good boy. So gorgeous. So wonderful.” Molly says into the kiss, making Sherlock shiver.

John unconsciously leaned forward, his cock aching for attention.  
Greg tilted his head to give Mycroft more access.

Molly looks to John and then whispers to Sherlock.  
Sherlock blushes and nods, getting off Molly.  
Mycroft noses down Greg neck slowly, hot breath against Greg’s skin.

John watches sherlock closely.  
Greg let out a hum of pleasure.

Sherlock gets up slowly and straddles on of John’s legs.  
Molly gets up and straddles the other. “Don’t want to leave you lonely.” Molly nuzzles him.  
Mycroft presses a soft whisper of a kiss against Greg’s pulse point.

John smiled, placing a hand on each of their hips. "I'm not lonely now."  
"Mycroft..." Greg breathed.

Sherlock leans in and kisses John softly.  
Molly smiles and watches them, running her hand over John’s chest.  
“Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft says, his voice a low rumble.

John's breathing picked up.  
Greg grabbed Mycroft's head and kissed him.

Sherlock deepens the kiss.  
Molly’s hand travels further down, gently rubbing John’s cock over his trousers.  
Mycroft groans and presses Greg back against his chair, kissing him back.

John groaned.  
Greg slides a hand into Mycroft's hair.

Sherlock pulls back, panting and flush.  
“Can I take your cock out, John?” Molly asks softly.  
Mycroft straddles Greg in his chair, pressing their bodies together.

John nods. "Yeah...please."  
Greg makes a noise and squeezes Mycroft's arse.

Sherlock kisses John’s neck, grinding against his thigh a bit.  
Molly carefully opens John’s trousers. She leans in and kisses him gently as she takes his cock out.  
Mycroft groans and rocks back into Greg’s hands.

John groans and bucks up into Molly's hand.  
Greg pulled Mycroft closer.

“Easy, John. We’ve got you.” Molly says softly, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroking slowly.  
“What should we do?” Sherlock purrs.  
Mycroft deeps the kiss. “Mm I’ve wanted to do this ever since the first time I showed up in your office. If you bent me over your desk and had your way with me I would have let you.” He chuckles, deep and rumbling.

"Anything." John groaned.  
"God, Mycroft...That sounds so good." Greg smiled

Sherlock whispers to molly and she nods, both of them sliding down onto their knees in front of John.  
“Next time.” Mycroft chuckles.

John took a shaky breath, eyes blown wide with desire.  
"I'll hold you to that." Greg replied, kissing Mycroft again.

Sherlock kisses Molly before the both lean in, kissing up the length of John’s cock.  
Mycroft makes a sound of agreement as he goes back to kissing Gregory.

"Fuck!" John groaned, hands clenching on the arms of the chair.  
Greg cupped the back of Mycroft's neck. He bucked up into the other Alpha.

They lick and suck.  
Mycroft grinds down against Greg.

John let his head fall back in pleasure.  
"Yeah...like that." Greg groaned.

Sherlock takes John into his mouth as Molly gently sucks on his balls.  
“You feel so good.” Mycroft mumbles, rocking against Greg.

“Sherlock..." John gasped.  
"So do you...nice and big...and hard." Greg panted.

Sherlock moans around him and takes John down his throat.  
Molly grins and goes up, kissing John’s neck. “He’s so pretty down on his knees.” She purrs.  
“Want it?” Mycroft nips at Greg’s lips.

"Beautiful...so good." John pulls Molly into a kiss.  
"Yes. Want you so bad." Greg groaned.

Molly kisses John back, pressing close.  
Sherlock bobs his head, watching them as he sucks John.  
“What do you want?” Mycroft grinds against him.

John puts a hand on Sherlock's head.  
"Anything...just want you." Greg replied

Sherlock relaxes under John’s hand, taking him deep down his throat.  
Molly sucks in John’s tongue.  
“Naked. Want you naked.” Mycroft gets up, pulling Greg with him.

John makes a desperate noise.  
Greg eagerly followed Mycroft.

Sherlock moans around John, sucking eagerly.  
Molly runs her fingers over John’s nipple teasingly as she kisses his neck.  
Mycroft quickly gets Greg undressed, letting her to the same for him. He pants as he looks Greg over, his own cock hard and leaking.

"Close...." John pants.  
Greg pulls Mycroft down onto the couch with him.

“Come for us, John. We want you to do bad.” Molly purrs and Sherlock moans.  
Mycroft straddles Greg again and wraps his hands around both their cocks, stroking them together.

John tightens his hand in Sherlock's hair. He cries out and cums.  
"Yeah...like that...both our fat cocks together..." Greg groaned, watching Mycroft's hand.

Sherlock moans and swallows happily.  
Molly grins and goes down, kissing Sherlock as he pulls off John’s cock. She moans as she tastes John’s cum.  
“Yes yes.” Mycroft agrees, stroking faster. “I wonder what it would feel like fucking Molly or Sherlock together.” He mumbles.

John gasped as he watched Sherlock and Molly.  
"Yes...want that." Greg groaned

“Mm tastes good.” Molly kisses Sherlock happily.  
Sherlock chuckles and nuzzles her.  
“Now or later?” Mycroft asks.

John breathed heavily as he recovered.  
"Whenever. Probably later...in a bed." Greg replied.

“Want to come?” Molly asks Sherlock.  
“Yeah.” Sherlock whines softly.  
“Later.” Mycroft nods, stroking them faster.

John smiled lazily as he watched Molly and Sherlock.  
Greg groaned loudly. "Mycroft!"

“I want to watch John make you come.” Molly smirks.  
Sherlock blushes and looks to John.  
“That’s right.” Mycroft growls and kisses Greg hard.

"How would you like to cum?" John asked Sherlock.  
Greg kissed Mycroft back with just as much passion.

“Touch me.” Sherlock goes to John’s lap.  
Mycroft holds him close. “Squeeze our knots.”

John opens Sherlock's trousers and pulls out his omega cock. He gave it a few pumps.  
Greg nodded, wrapping a hand around their knots and squeezing them together.

Sherlock whimpers and holds onto him tightly.  
Molly grins as she watches.  
“Fuck.” Mycroft growls, leaking over his hand as he strokes them desperately.

"So sexy, the pair of you." John stroked Sherlock faster.  
"Yeah...like that...ah..." Greg threw his head back in pleasure."

“J-John.” Sherlock whimpers, leaking over John’s hand.  
Molly sits in the other chair, watching.  
“Come. Come for me, Gregory. Alpha.” Mycroft commands, growling against Greg’s throat.

"Yeah? What is it Sherlock?" John asked.  
Greg, not able to hold back, came all over their hands.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses johns as his little cock spends itself over his hand.  
Molly smirks as she watches.  
Mycroft groans, coming with Greg.

John kisses Sherlock back, stroking him through orgasm.  
Greg pants heavily.

Sherlock mewls, melting against John.  
Mycroft presses against Greg, panting as well.  
Molly gets up and goes to the bathroom, getting them flannels to clean themselves off with.

John holds Sherlock close with his clean hand.  
Greg kisses Mycroft gently.

Sherlock nuzzles into John, kissing his neck gently.  
Molly goes and cleans Greg and Mycroft as they kiss.

"Good?" John asked softly  
Greg smiled into the kissing winking at Molly.

“Very.” Sherlock blushes, smiling shyly.  
Molly giggles, wiping off their hands before leaning in and licking the rest of their cum off their bodies.

John smiles.  
Greg lets out a little noise.

Sherlock smiles and cuddles into John  
Molly giggles softly and sits back.  
“Okay?” Mycroft asks softly.

John kisses Sherlock's forehead.  
Greg nodded. "Great." He smiled.

Sherlock purrs softly and relaxes into him.  
“Good.” Mycroft kisses him once more before standing, fixing his clothes.

"You were amazing." John tells him.  
Greg watches Mycroft with a smirk.

Sherlock blushes and giggles.  
Mycroft smirks back at him, rolling his sleeves up.  
“Mm I don’t believe Molly has orgasmed.” Sherlock says.  
Molly blushes brightly.

Greg smirked. "Hop up here and I'll suck you off." He told Molly.

Molly blushes and goes to Greg.

Greg smiles. "Yeah?

“Yeah.” Molly smiles and nods, pushing off her pants.

Greg licked his lips.

Molly lays back on the couch and spreads her legs, wet.

Greg dove in, sucking her clit and tongue fucking her.

Molly moans loudly and arches, her legs wrapping around Greg’s shoulders as her hands go to his hair.

Greg groaned. He brought a hand up to finger her while sucking her clit.

“Oh fuck, Greg.” Molly gasps, dripping around his fingers. She whimpers, knowing John, Sherlock, and Mycroft are watching.

Greg's other hand slapped her arse.

Molly whines and squirms, so close.

Greg did it again.

Molly moans and comes hard against his face.

Greg drinks down her release.

Molly pants, arm thrown over her eyes.

Greg pulls away. "Good?"

Molly can only make a positive noise, still not fully recovered.

Greg grinned and sucked his fingers clean.

“Something to wash that down with.” Mycroft chuckles and offers Greg a glass.

Greg takes the glass and stands. He takes a sip from the glass. "Good stuff that." He smiles at Mycroft.

“Vintage.” Mycroft chuckles before handing glasses off to Sherlock and John.

John took a sip. "Good." He nodded.  
Greg put his glass aside and got dressed.

Mycroft leans in and nuzzles Molly.  
Molly smiles softly and nuzzles him back, slowly getting up and dressed.

"Well, I'd say this vacation is off to a good start." Greg chuckled.

Sherlock hums and nods, sipping his drink as John nods as well.  
“Quite.” Mycroft chuckles and hands Molly a drink, sitting in the couch next to her.

Sherlock hums and nods, sipping his drink as John nods as well.  
“Quite.” Mycroft chuckles and hands Molly a drink, sitting in the couch next to her.

Greg sat on the other side of Molly.  
John and Sherlock sat across from them. John put himself back to rights.

Molly relaxes between them.  
Sherlock hums softly, tired against John.

Greg smiled and put an arm around Molly.  
"How long to we get there?" John asked.

Molly cuddles into him.  
“Long enough time get a few good hours of sleep.” Mycroft nods.

John nodded. "I think I'll have a little nap."  
"Us too." Greg smiled

“The chairs recline and the couch pulls out into a bed.” Mycroft says, finishing his drink.

"Lets do that." Greg said standing and pulling Molly with him.  
John reclines in his chair.

Molly leans against Greg as Mycroft pulls out the bed.  
Sherlock giggles and cuddles into him.

"Perfect." Greg smiled, laying down with Molly. He held out a hand to Mycroft.  
John kisses Sherlock's cheek.

Mycroft smiles and joins Greg and Molly after getting Sherlock and John blankets.  
Sherlock hums happily and kisses John.

Greg kisses both Mycroft and molly before trying to vet some sleep.  
John snuggles down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! <3


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Mycroft wakes a few hours later, making coffee and tea for the others as he checks on some work.

Greg wakes and gets up, careful not to wake Molly. John and Sherlock are sound asleep.

Mycroft smiles softly and pours him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Greg whispered, taking a sip of coffee.

Mycroft nods. “Sleep alright?”

Greg nodded. "Yeah. You're working?"

“Just a bit.” Mycroft shrugs, the small table having a few files open as well as his laptop.

Greg nodded. "I hope you're not doing that too much..." He smiled softly.

“It won’t interfere with the holiday.” Mycroft assures.

"Good." Greg rakes another sip of coffee. "Damn thats good."

“I’d hope so.” Mycroft chuckles softly.

Greg kissed Mycroft's cheek. "ETA?"

“Less than an hour out.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

Greg nodded and hummed. "Thanks for doing this...I really needed a holiday."

“Of course. The Cranston case alone would have warranted one.” Mycroft says softly, a triple homicide including the young child.

"Yeah...Jesus what a horrible case." Greg ran a hand through his hair.

Mycroft reaches out and squeezes Greg’s hip gently. “You found who did it. They’re going away for a long time. And not you can relax with your pack. Yes?” He says softly.

Greg nodded. "And it feels good to be here." He smiled softly.

“I’m glad.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Greg leaned into Mycroft. "Thank you."

Mycroft nods and wraps his arm around Greg’s waist, holding him close.

Greg rested his head against Mycroft's shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Mycroft says softly.

Greg kissed Mycroft's shoulder.

Mycroft blushes and holds Greg tighter. “I never thought I’d get to have this..”

"Have someone in general or have a pack?" Greg asked softly.

“Both. More specific an Alpha lover..” Mycroft says quietly. “I went to a boarding school for high born boys. All alphas. I.. I had feelings for one of my mates. I told him. He broke my nose and I was sent home.”

"I'm sorry...but you've got me now. I like both ways, so if you prefer to top than bottom, thats okay with me." Greg replied with a smile.

Mycroft laughs softly and nuzzles him. “It’s not just about the sex but I appreciate that.” He nuzzles him. “It’s the strength. Apparently I have a thing for strong partners. Not just physically but mentally.”

"You mean how I told you to stick it when you offered me money to spy on Sherlock?" Greg chuckled.

“No. How you can do one of the most difficult jobs there is and still find the good in people. That kind of strength I admire.”

"Oh..." Greg blushed. "Yeah...I still think that most people are still mostly good."

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg softly.

Greg kisses him back, cupping Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft holds him close, the seatbelt sign dings. “Mm we’ll be landing soon.”

Greg nodded. "Want me to wake everyone?"

Mycroft nods. “Please.” He lets Greg go to put away his work.

Mycroft gently wakes Molly, before doing the same with John and Sherlock.

They get up and buckle up.

Greg does the same.

The plane lands easily.

Greg and John grab the luggage and carry it off the plane and to the waiting car.

They’re driven to their own private villa.

"Wow..." John breaths.  
"Damn." Greg whistles.

“It’s huge!” Molly gasps.  
Sherlock smiles, leading against Mycroft.

"Right on the beach too." John smiled

Mycroft smiles and gives them a tour. “There’s a bedroom for everyone and there’s a large one with a bed large enough for all of us.”

"Great!" Greg smiled.  
"Gives everyone their own space if they need it." John nodded.

Mycroft nods. “There’s a full staff on duty at well. A pool and hot tub out back.”

"Paradise." Greg sighed happily.  
"Nice." John agreed.

“Let’s change into our swim suits and go to the beach.” Molly grins.

John nodded. "Sounds fun."

Mycroft shows them to their rooms.

Greg flipped down on his bed. "Oh, thats comfy."

“Good I’m glad.” Mycroft smiles, the others changing.

Greg looked at Mycroft as he opened his luggage. "You need sunscreen?" He asked, waving a tube at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes a bit and nods. “I suppose getting a sunburn won’t work out for our plans.”

Greg nodded. "Yeah, sunburn could ruin anything." He smiled softly.

“I’ll go change quick.” Mycroft goes and changes into his swim trunks and comes back. “Would you mind doing my back?”

Greg had changed into some swim trunks and was putting sun screen on his arms. "Sure." He smiled.

Mycroft stands with his back to Greg, trying not to think about Greg’s toned arms and chest.

Greg slathers his hands in sunscreen before running his hands over Mycroft's back. "You're tense." He commented

“Sorry.” Mycroft blushes, trying to relax.

"Its fine..."He paused and kissed the side of Mycroft's neck. "Relax...we have plenty of time to explore each other while we're here."

Mycroft blushes brighter, the back of his neck and ears red now. “Okay..” He says softly and slowly starts to relax.

"There you go..." Greg smiled, finishing up Mycroft's back. "Wanna do mine?"

“Yes please.” Mycroft smiles and turns to face Gregory.

Greg hands him the tube of sunscreen before turning around.

Mycroft gently spreads sunscreen over Greg’s back, feeling all his skin and muscles under his fingertips making him excited.

Greg smiled at Mycroft over his shoulder.

Mycroft blushes and smiles back. “You have a very nice body.”

"So do you." Greg chuckled.

Mycroft blushes and smiles happily, soon finishing with the sunscreen.

Greg turned back around to face Mycroft. He leaned in and kissed the man.

Mycroft pulls Greg close by his hops and kisses him back.

Greg smiles into the kiss and cups Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft melts into him.

Greg pulls back. "We'll never make it to the pool at this rate." He smiled.

“Right. Quite right.” Mycroft blushes brightly, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Later we can fool around." Greg promised.

Mycroft blushes and nods. “Okay.” He follows Greg out to the pool where the others are waiting.

"Hey, you get sunscreen?" Greg asked Sherlock.  
"I made sure he put some on." John smiled.

“Can we get in now?” Molly grins, nearly hopping around in her bikini, the first time she’s ever worn it.

"Yeah...hope you weren't waiting on us." Greg chuckled.  
John walked down the steps into the water.

“Don’t be silly. Come in.” Molly smiles and floats on her back.  
Sherlock follows after John.  
“After you.” Mycroft smiles at Greg.

Greg walked over to the deep end before doing a cannonball.

Mycroft chuckles as he watches.  
“10 out of 10.” Molly giggles when Greg surfaces.

"Yes!" Greg cries.  
John clapped.

“Very nicely done, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles.

"Thanks." Greg smiled, swimming over to Molly.

Molly giggles and opens her arms for Greg.

Greg hugs her, before kissing her cheek.  
John looked at Mycroft. "You getting in?""

Molly hums happily and kisses Greg.  
“I was thinking of getting some of those inflatable raft things.” Mycroft says.

Greg holds Molly close.  
"You have some of those?" John asked

Molly hums softly and nuzzles him.  
“Should be some in the shed.” Mycroft nods and goes over to the shed, opening it to find an assortment of pool things.

John gets out and helps him. "Thats a lot of pool stuff."

“A bit of everything.” Mycroft nods, carrying things to the pool with John.

Greg breaks the kiss with Molly. "Hey, look at that." He smiled.  
John handed the pool noodles to Sherlock. "Don't be hitting anyone with those."

“Oh wow.” Molly grins.  
“Spoil sport.” Sherlock sticks his tongue out at John playfully.

Greg grabbed onto a floaty pad and handed it to Molly.  
John spread out the rest of the pool accessories.

Molly giggles and sits on it.  
Mycroft gets into the pool.

Greg smiles and grabs one for himself.  
John takes a pool noodle from Sherlock.

Molly giggles and bobs around.  
Sherlock pulls John in for a kiss before giving up a noodle.

Greg chuckled.  
John smiled and took the noodle. "Thanks."

Mycroft smiles and lays back in a raft, relaxing.  
Molly smiles and bobs over to Greg.  
Sherlock smiles and nods. “Welcome.”

Greg smiled at Molly.  
"Hey." John smiles at Mycroft.

Molly giggles and nuzzles him, nearly slipping off the float.  
“Hello.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg caught her just in time.  
"Having fun yet?" John asked

Molly giggles and holds onto him. “Thanks.”  
“Very much so.” Mycroft nods.

"Course." Greg smiled.  
"Good." John smiled, getting on a double float with Sherlock.

Molly smiles happily.  
Sherlock hums softly and takes John’s hand, eyes closed.

Greg steered them towards Mycroft.  
John smiled.

Mycroft smiles softly as they come over.  
Sherlock rubs his thrums over John’s knuckles.

Greg floats up to Mycroft. "You good?"  
John brought Sherlock's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Mm yeah.” Mycroft smiles softly.  
Sherlock blushes and smiles softly.

Greg took Mycroft's hand.  
"Good?" John asked.

Mycroft smiles softly and squeezes his hand.  
“Very.” Sherlock smiles.

"This is great...all we need is pool side cocktails." Greg smiled.  
John looked over at the others. "They loom pretty cozy too."

“Mm built in tablet on the side of the pool. Order whatever you like.” Mycroft nods.  
Sherlock smiles softly. “It’s good.”

"No fucking way!" Greg replied, looking around.  
"A good start to a wonderful vacation." John smiled.

“Right there.” Mycroft chuckles and points to a built in water proof tablet a few feet away.  
Sherlock smiles happily and nods.

"Ha!" Greg jumped off his floaty and swam over to the tablet. "Anyone want anything?"  
"Want anything? I think Greg's going to order something." John smiled.

“Mm sex on the beach.” Sherlock smirks.

Greg smiled and put in the orders. "Want anything?" He asked Molly and Mycroft.  
"I'll have a whisky." John replied.

“Whiskey sounds good.” Mycroft nods.  
“Margarita.” Molly grins.

"Got it. Three whiskys, a sex on the beach, and a margarita." Greg repeated.

“Order some hors d’oeuvres as well, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg nodded."got it."

Sherlock hums happily and relaxes with John. “Whisky is so manly.” He chuckles.

"Yeah?" John asked with a smile.

Shelrock chuckles and nods. “Manly man.”

John fake flexed his muscles.

“Mm stop I’m going to drool.” Sherlock smirks.

John chuckled. "Take a dip in the water to cool off."

Sherlock laughs and splashes John.

John chuckled and rolled off his floaty.

Sherlock laughs and grins happily.

John pops up next to Sherlock on the other side.

Sherlock squeals and pulls John in for a kiss.

John kisses Sherlock.

Greg swam back over to Mycroft and Molly.

Molly hums happily and smiles.

"So about how long should that take?" Greg asked.

“Ten minutes at most.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg nodded. "Handy having staff around."

Mycroft hums and nods.

Greg leans on Mycroft's floaty.

Mycroft smiles softly, petting Greg’s head.

Greg smiles.  
John flips Sherlock's floaty.

Mycroft hums softly and smiles.  
Sherlock yelps as he’s launched into the water.

"I ordered a bunch of snacks." Greg smiled  
John pulled Sherlock up. "Okay?"

“Good.” Mycroft smiles.  
“My hair is wet.” Sherlock pretends to pout, holding onto John.

Greg looked at Molly. "Hi."  
"Sorry." John smiled.

“Hi.” Molly smokes and presses against Greg’s back.  
“Mm kiss me and make it better.” Sherlock hums.

Greg smiled. "Should we hang out at the swim up bar?" He nods to where the tablet is.  
John kissed Sherlock.

“Oh yeah.” Molly nods and swims over to it. Mycroft chuckles and follows with Greg.  
Sherlock hums happily and kisses John back.

"Nice and shady..." Greg smiled, sitting at the bar.  
John held Sherlock close.

Mycroft hums happily and nods as a beta comes out, carrying a tray of drinks.  
Sherlock nuzzles John.

"Great." Greg smiled.  
John smiled, kissing Sherlock's neck.  
"John! Drinks!" Greg called.  
John waved at Greg in acknowledgement.

Sherlock follows John over for drinks.

Greg and John take their drinks.  
"Thats good stuff." Greg smiled.  
John nodded in agreement.

Molly hums happily as she sips her drink. “Nice.” She takes another sip.  
“Cheers to a good holiday.” Mycroft raises his glass.

John and Greg raise their glasses. "Here here." They smile.

Molly and Sherlock agree, drinking. Their snacks soon come out as well.

"Yes, food." Greg said excited, his stomach growling.  
"Jeez did you order all the snacks?" John chuckled.

“Hopefully.” Molly grins and starts to eat.  
Sherlock hums and looks over the selection.

Greg grabs something and pops it in his mouth. He hums in delight.  
"Good?" John chuckled.  
Greg nodded.

Mycroft smiles softly, watching them all enjoy themselves.

Greg smiled and elbowed Mycroft. "This is great."

Mycroft smiles and nods. “It is.”

Greg nodded, grabbing another bite and sipping his whiskey.  
John looked at Sherlock. "Good?"

“Very.” Sherlock nods and leans against John as he eats.

Greg smiles at Molly.  
John grins and eats.

Molly smiles and kisses his cheek.  
Sherlock soon finishes his drink.

"Good drink?" Greg asked.  
"Sex on the beach." John chuckled

Sherlock hiccups and nods. “Really good.”

"Ah...maybe on drink was enough." John suggested.

“Spoil sport.” Sherlock pouts.

John smiled. "Want you sober for later."

“Why?” Sherlock raises a brow.

"So we can...fool around." John blushed.

“Oh John.” Sherlock kisses him gently. “Such a gentleman.”

John kissed him briefly on the lips.

“Would you not fool around if I wasn’t sober?” Sherlock asks.

"Probably not." John replied.

“What if you were also not sober?” Sherlock asks.

"I don't know...probably not. I never have." John replied.

“You’ve never had sexual relations when not sober?” Sherlock raises a brow.

"Maybe a little buzzed. But not drunk enough that I didn't know who I was with in the morning."

“Huh..”

"What?"

“Nothing.” Sherlock shrugs.

"Come on, out with it." John nudges him.

“I think he means to say he never had sober sexual relations until I started helping him through his heats.” Mycroft hums.  
Sherlock blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

"Oh..." John looked a little lost. "Thats okay..."

“It’s not. I can see it on your face it’s not.” Sherlock sighs.

"Its okay that was how you did it before...I understand...but you're clean... and we've had sex while sober before...and it was good, right?" John asked gently.

“It was very good.” Sherlock nods, relaxing a bit.

"We can do it again...I don't mind if you're a little buzzed, because I believe you can still consent...and thats kind of important to me." John replied, taking Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock nods and nuzzles John. “I always want you. I never not want you. I mean maybe if there’s a case on but still I’d probably allow quickies.” He blushes.

John kissed Sherlock's cheek. "I'll always want you."  
"You're safe with all of us, Sherlock." Greg smiled.

“I know.” Sherlock nods. “There’s no people in the world I feel safer with than you four.”

Greg and John smiled. "Good."

Sherlock smiles, feeling better. “What I want to know is the kind of fooling around John wants to get up to.” He grins.

"Well...some sort of sex." John replied.

“Nothing specific in mind?” Molly giggles.

John blushed. "Not really...well, I kinda wanted to try giving him oral."  
"Its surprisingly easy I'm sure." Greg chuckled.

“Greg.” Molly swats his arm playfully.  
Sherlock blushes and nods.

"Hey! I've never been with a male omega before." John admitted.  
Greg held his hands up.

“I’ve liked everything we’ve one so far.” Sherlock blushes.

John nodded. "What would you like to do next?"  
Greg smirked.

“The oral sounds nice.” Sherlock blushes.

John smiled. "Good. We'll start there."  
"You know who else likes oral?" Greg chuckled.

“Who?” Sherlock asks.

Greg tips his head at Molly.

Molly blushes brightly. “Greg!”

Greg chuckled.  
John smiled. "I'll do that for you..."

“I can teach you how to give Sherlock oral.” Molly blushes.

John nodded. "Sure...I'd appreciate that...if you want to."

Molly smiles and nods.  
Sherlock blushes, excited.

Greg smiled. "Mind if we join?" He asked.  
"I don't have a problem with it...do you?" John asked Sherlock and Molly.

“Nope.” Molly smiles an Sherlock shakes his head. “We can all teach each other what we like.”

John nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
"I agree." Greg smiled

Mycroft nods, liking the idea.  
“After drinks and snacks so we have energy.” Sherlock blushes.

Greg stuffed his mouth with another snack. John laughed and did the same.

Mycroft chuckles and finishes his drink as does Molly.  
Sherlock hums happily and picks different snacks to eat.

John finished his drink as well.  
"Damn,these are good." Greg chuckled as he finished off another snack.  
"Don't eat too much." John warned.  
"Its fine, I know my limit." Greg reassured him.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles, glad they’re having fun.

Greg leans against Mycroft. "You can show me more of what you like."

Mycroft blushes a bit and nods. “Alright.” He wraps his arm around Greg.

Greg grins.  
John looks at Molly. "What else do you like?"

Mycroft nuzzles Greg.  
“A lot.” Molly blushes and giggles. “Most things I think. Try me.”

Greg smiled.  
"Challenge accepted." John chuckled.

Mycroft hums happily.  
Molly giggles and smiles.  
“I did tell them about your breeding kink.” Sherlock smirks.  
“Oh fuck.” Molly laughs.

John smiled. "Its kind of sexy."  
"Its very sexy." Greg chuckled

Molly blushes brightly, squirming a bit. “Really?”

"Yeah. Not in the way most Alphas think....but because you actually want that." John replied softly.  
"She's hot as hell in bed." Greg replied

“Oh god.” Molly blushes and giggles.

"Maybe we should tag team the two of them." John suggested.

Molly blushes. “That sounds good. Really good.”

"I'm game." Greg smiled.

Sherlock smiles and looks to Mycroft.

Greg does the same. "We can fuck Sherlock or Molly at the same time." He suggested.

“Mm Molly. Sherlock doesn’t have much experience with double penetration.” Mycroft smirks.

Greg looks at Molly. "What do you think?"  
"We can work up to that." John said to Sherlock.

“I’d love to.” Molly grins.  
Sherlock nods and kisses John.

"Great." Greg grinned.  
John kisses Sherlock back.

Molly giggles and smiles, excited.  
Sherlock hums softly and nuzzles John.

Greg looked at Mycroft. "I'm ready."  
John looked at Mycroft. "Any toys?"

Mycroft nods. “The large room.” He says and leads them inside, passing towels so they can dry off.

Greg wrapped his waist in a towel and just dropped his shorts.  
John did the same.

Molly strips completely and wraps the towel around her hair.

When they reach the bedroom Greg tosses his towel and flops down on the bed.

Molly giggles and crawls over him, kissing Greg happily.  
Mycroft goes to a dresser, opening drawers full of toys  
“Ohh..” Sherlock looks through the collection.

Greg kisses Molly back.  
John looked in the drawers. "Impressive collection."

Molly hums happily.  
“Thanks.” Mycroft smiles.

Greg squeezed Molly's arse.  
John picked up a small dildo.

Molly mewls softly and kisses his neck.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches John, observing him with Mycroft.

Greg runs his other hand up and down her back.  
John showed the small dildo to Sherlock. "We can start with Mycroft's cock in you and try stretching you a little more."

Molly straddles him, grinding against him teasingly.  
Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay.”

Greg groans.  
John nodded. "Bed..." He smiled.

Molly starts to drip as she grinds against his cock.  
Sherlock goes to the bed and lays down. “I want to watch Mycroft and Greg fuck Molly first.” He says, needing more data on double penetration. “What if it’s your cock and the dildo stretching me instead of Mycroft? Or you could fuck Molly with Greg. Whatever you want.” He blushes.

Greg brings a hand around to her breasts.  
"We can watch Greg and Mycroft fuck Molly...then play with the dildo." John smiled.

Molly gasps softly, her nipples hard and excited already.  
Sherlock smiles and nods, kissing John happily.

Greg flips them. "Me, you, Mycroft?"  
John kisses Sherlock back.

“Mm yeah.” Molly grins. “Which hole?” She licks her lips.  
Sherlock cuddles against John as they watch, rubbing John’s cock slowly.

"You decide. I don't have a preference." Greg replied softly. "We'll need lube for anal though."  
John held Sherlock close, lazily stroking the omega's cock.

“Mm probably should do anal so Sherlock can see what it’s like.” Molly nuzzles him.  
Mycroft nods and gets the lube.  
Sherlock mewls softly, excited and relaxed.

Greg nodded. "You feel comfortable with that?"  
John kissed Sherlock neck.

Molly and Mycroft both nod.  
Sherlock purrs, melting against John.

"Where would you like me?" Greg asked.  
John runs a hand through Sherlock's hair.

“Mm on your back under me. Maybe I can ride you a bit as Mycroft stretches my arse?” Molly kisses Greg, having him in her cunt will help her relax.  
Sherlock’s cock leaks against John’s hand as his hair is touched.

"Of course." Greg smiled, getting into position.  
"So good for me." John whispered

Molly smiles and kisses him before lowering onto his cock, moaning softly. She stills, getting used to it for a moment. “Okay, ready Myc.” She nods.  
“Okay.” Mycroft kisses her back gently and slowly works a lubed finger into her arse.  
Sherlock blushes and mewls at the praise.

Greg groaned. "Love the feeling..."  
John smiled. "Isn't she beautiful, impaled on Greg's cock."

Molly moans softly and nods, rocking her hips on Gregs cock and Mycroft’s finger.  
“You okay with yourself a lot, don’t you?” Mycroft smirks, already slipping in a second finger.  
Molly blushes and laughs. “If I don’t have something inside me it’s really hard to think.”  
“Very.” Sherlock whines softly.

Greg smiled. "You like having my cock in you and being finger fucked by Mycroft?"  
John kissed Sherlock's neck again.

“Oh yeah.” Molly moans happily.  
Sherlock blushes and rocks against johns hand.

Greg smirked. "I like it too. Feeling his fingers in you, rubbing my cock."  
"Such a good omega."

“Maybe he can fuck my arse for a bit as you fuck my cunt before you join him in my arse.” Molly moans.  
“Mm that sounds good.” Mycroft smirks and rocks four fingers in and out of her, wanting to feel his cock rub against gregs through her body.  
Sherlock blushes, loving watching his bother and Greg use Molly as John touches him.

Greg nods, panting. "Yeah...lets do that." He agreed.  
John peppers Sherlock cheek, neck, and shoulders with kisses.

Mycroft soon pushes into Molly’s arse slowly.  
Molly moans and arches, feeling so nice and full.  
Sherlock moans, writhing against John.

"Fuck..." Greg groans.  
John shuffled them and pressing his cock against Sherlock.

“Move slow.” Molly moans.  
Shelrock whimpers and rocks back against him.

"I'll let Mycroft do the moving." Greg replied.  
John pumps Sherlock's cock while he ruts against the omega.

Mycroft kisses Molly’s back gently and finally rocks slowly.  
“Please please.” Sherlock begs.

Greg pants and tries to keep from cuming.  
John slipped his cock into Sherlock.

“Relax.” Molly nuzzles Greg.  
Shelrock moans and arches. “Yessss.”

Greg nodded.  
John groans into Sherlock's neck.

“You’re okay.” Molly smiles softly. “It’s a lot, isn’t it?”  
“Fuck me.” Sherlock purrs.

"Yeah...I'm good." Greg replied.  
John smiled and began a slow pace.

“Hold on for a minute.” Molly says to Mycroft and he stills. “Take a breath. You don’t want to come yet. It’s okay to tell us to stop for a bit.” She nuzzles Greg.  
Sherlock moans happily.

Greg nods. "You both feel so good." He closed his eyes and focused on breathing.  
John sucked on Sherlock's bond mark.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Molly’s back.  
Molly relaxes. “Maybe we’ll work up to both of you in the same hole.” She suggests, liking having Greg in her cunt and mycroft in her arse.  
Sherlock comes hard, surprised at the feeling.

Greg nodded. "Probably a good idea...I don't know about you, Mycroft, but I could pop off any moment."  
John groaned and filled Sherlock with his seed.

“God yeah. She’s just so tight.” Mycroft groans, leaking constantly.  
Molly giggles and blushes, rocking her hips slowly.  
Sherlock moans and pants.

"Fuck, Molly..." Greg gasped.  
"You're amazing." John breathed.

Molly giggles, fucking herself in their cocks.  
Mycroft groans, feeling Greg through her.  
Sherlock blushes and nuzzles John happily.

Greg grips her hips. "Molly!"  
John kisses Sherlock.

“Mm?” Molly nuzzles him.  
Sherlock kisses him back.

Greg couldn't hold back anymore and came hard, filling her deeply.  
John holds Sherlock as close as he can.

“Fuck.” Mycroft groans and comes as he feels Greg come.  
Sherlock cuddles into John.

Greg groaned at the feelimg of Mycroft's release, he cums again.  
"Such a good omega." John smiled softly.

Mycroft pants, loving the feeling of Greg’s cock when he comes.  
Sherlock blushes and mewls, hiding his face in johns neck.

"Molly?" Greg asked. "Did you...?  
John rubbed a hand up and down Sherlock's back.

Molly blushes and laughs softly. “Not yet.”  
Sherlock cuddles into him.

Greg nods. "Sorry..."  
John holds Sherlock and watches the other three.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes I can’t come when there’s to much stimulation.” Molly kisses him softly. “We’re still learning, remember?”

Greg nodded. "We'll make it up to you."

“Sometimes I can get off with nipple play.” Molly blushes.

Greg smiled. "We'll try that." He said bringing his hands up to her breasts.

Molly moans softly, pressing her breasts into his hands.  
Mycroft kisses her neck, his hand snaking between their bodies to rub her clit gently.

Greg tweaked her nipples between his fingers.

“Talk to her Greg. She wants to hear you.” Mycroft smirks.  
Molly blushes, panting a bit.

"You like this? Being sandwiched between us...us using you...bringing you pleasure." Greg breathed.

Molly whimpers and nods.  
“Mm it would be so easy to breed her like this.” Mycroft smirks and molly blushes brightly.

"Fill her up...simply bursting with our pups." Greg smirked.

Molly’s holes twitch around them.  
“Oh she really likes that.” Mycroft smirks.

"Want us to keep you barefoot and pregnant...always filled with our pups..." Greg replied

“Please please.” Molly begs, dripping around Greg’s cock.  
“Mm we should. Just take turns breeding her. Again and again. Maybe we’ll just fuck her all at once, make her carry all out pups.” Mycroft smirks.

"Yes...Me, John, Mycroft...might even see if Sherlock can knock you up." Greg smirked.

Molly cries out and comes hard, squirting over this cocks.

"Yes...thats it, cum for us." Greg urged.

Molly moans, clenching around them as she continues to come.  
“Good girl.” Mycroft praises, rocking into her.

"God thats good." Greg nods.

Molly blushes and pants.  
Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Molly’s back.

Greg kisses Molly.

Molly kisses him back.

Greg rubs her arms as they kiss.

Molly mewls softly and relaxes. “That was really good.”

"Good." Greg smiled. "So did we."

Mycroft kisses Molly’s back and pulls out of her gently, laying next to Mycroft.  
Molly mewls softly and relaxes.

"Good?" Greg chuckled

“Very good.” Mycroft chuckles.  
“Mmhmm.” Molly purrs.

Greg smiled. He looked over at John and Sherlock. The other Alpha winked.

Sherlock hums happily, kissing johns neck.

Greg smiled.  
John smiled and ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock purrs happily. “I liked how they talked to molly.”

"Yeah? Want me to talk like that next time?" John asked

Sherlock blushes and nods. “They already came but they kept saying things to get her to come. It was hot.”

"Because they care about their partners pleasure." John smiled.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “You all come differently.”

"People like different things." John replied.

Sherlock nods. “It’s good.”

John smiled. "Be pretty boring if everyone liked the same stuff."

Sherlock hums and nods. “Don’t like boring.” He says. “What do you like?”

"So far I've always been pretty vanilla in bed." John replied. "Though apparently I have a bit of a voyeuristic streak." John replied.

“There was that one time I thought you were going to press me up against that alley wall and have me right there.” Sherlock chuckles.

John nods. "I thought about it...then I saw the camera across the street point directly at us and thought better of it..."

“Mycroft would have liked it.” Sherlock giggles.

"I didn't know that then."

“I know.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John smiled. "Maybe now we can play games like that."

“That would be nice.” Sherlock smiles.

"Greg could pretend to find us and arrest us...take us back to Mycroft for punishment." John suggested.

“Oh John thats brilliant!” Sherlock grins.

John smiles.

Shelrock smiles and kisses him happily.

John kisses Sherlock in return.

Sherlock hums happily.  
Molly cuddles between Mycroft and Greg.

John lays them down comfortably.  
Greg nuzzles Molly.

Sherlock cuddles into him.  
Molly smiles and nuzzles him back. “You can pull out if you want.” She says but liking him inside.

John presses a gentle hand to Sherlock's back as they kiss.  
"I'm comfortable...you?" Greg asked.

Sherlock presses close, his hands gently running through John’s hair as he kisses him.  
“So am I.” Molly smiles softly.

John hummed happily.  
Greg nodded. "Good." He looked at Mycroft. "You doing okay?"

Sherlock gently slides his tongue into John’s mouth.  
“Mmhmm.” Mycroft smiles softly at Greg, enjoying kissing Molly’s back.

John slides his own against Sherlock's.  
"Next time I'll last longer." Greg promised them both.

Sherlock groans, pulling John on top of him.  
“I thought it was wonderful.” Mycroft raises a brow.  
“Me too.” Molly nuzzles Greg.

John groaned.  
"So did I...but I thought maybe I popped off too soon." Greg blushed.

Sherlock wraps his legs around John’s hips, holding onto him as he such a in his tongue.  
“Definitely not. I was barely holding on as well.” Mycroft chuckles.  
“I was impressed you both lasted as long as your did. It’s very erotic and hot and tight and wet.” Molly giggles.

John rubbed against Sherlock, his cock getting hard again.  
Greg felt his cock twitch. "Yes...yes you were."

Sherlock grinds against him.  
“Plus I’m sure it was very exciting feeling each other’s cocks through me.” Molly smirks.  
“Fuck yes.” Mycroft groans and then blushes.

John flips them so Sherlock is on top.  
"So fucking exciting." Greg agreed.

Sherlock gasps and grins. “Well Hello, Captain.” He purrs.  
“I’m sure you liked feeling his cock throb and twitch.” Molly licks her lips, talking to both of them.  
Mycroft nods, getting hard again.

"Hello beautiful." John cards a hand through Sherlock's hair. "Wanna ride me this time?"  
"Molly..." Greg groaned, his cock throbbing inside of her.

“Oh yes please.” Sherlock mewls.  
“Mm?” Molly kisses his jaw, squeezing around his cock teasingly.

"By all means." John rutted up against Sherlock.  
"You're very good at that." Greg chuckled.

Sherlock grins and sinks down in johns cock, moaning and arching.  
“Good at what? Getting my alphas hard and needy?” Molly giggles. “Mycroft‘s been rutting against my arse this whole time.”  
Mycroft blushes and nods. “Can’t help it.”

John groaned. "Yes."  
"Yeah...you're the sexy needy omega...you enjoy being between two hard, randy Alphas." Greg replied

Sherlock slowly starts to ride John, taking his cock deep.  
“Who wouldn’t love being in the middle of you two?” Molly giggles.  
“Needy needy slut.” Mycroft chuckles.  
“At your service.” Molly laughs.

John rests his hands on Sherlock's hips and rocks up into the omega.  
Greg shifts a bit as his cock grows inside her.

Sherlock blushes and pants as he looks down at John.  
Molly mewls softly.  
“Mm what should we do with her?” Mycroft smirks, tugging on Molly’s nipple.

"Good omega...sexy Sherlock, you take my cock so well." John panted.  
"Wanna switch?" Greg asked Mycroft.

Sherlock purrs, riding him happily.  
“Sure.” Mycroft nods.

John rocks into Sherlock on the downstroak.  
Greg gently pulls Molly off his cock, before placing her in a kneeling position over Mycroft.

Sherlock moans, speeding up.  
Mycroft holds her hips and helps her down into his cock.  
Molly moans and arches, taking Mycroft deep.

"Yeah, Sherlock." John groans.  
Greg takes the lube and adds some to whats already there, before gliding into Molly's arse.

Sherlock whimpers as his cock leaks.  
Molly moans and arches, taking them both.

John brings a hand to Sherlock's cock. "You like riding my big Alpha cock, don't you...slut..."  
"Fuck...your arse is like heaven." Greg moaned.

“Yes yes yes.” Sherlock moans happily.  
“Yeah?” Molly mewls, squeezing around both of them.  
“She’s so wet.” Mycroft groans.

John groaned, hands tightening his grip on Sherlock's hips.  
Greg shifted. "Damn, you're hard."

Sherlock strokes himself as he rides John.  
“I don’t usually sleep with women so it’s extra exciting. Less familiar.” Mycroft blushes.  
Molly rocks her hips slowly.

"So sexy." John panted.  
"You're Molly sexual, when it comes to women." Greg offered.

Sherlock blushes and comes as John compliments him.  
Mycroft blinks. “That’s possible?”  
Molly smiles softly and nods.

John groans, holds out for a few seconds before cuming himself.  
"Yeah. People can be attracted to certain other people who aren't their usual preference...its a deeper connection." Greg replied

Sherlock mewls happily as he’s filled.  
“Oh..” Mycroft says, surprised.  
Molly smiles and nuzzles him.

John held onto Sherlock's hips.  
"Kind of like being attracted to other Alphas but it depends on the person." Greg chuckled, shifting slowly.

Sherlock leans in and kisses John, trembling a bit.  
“That makes a lot of sense actually..” Mycroft blushes a bit, embarrassed he didn’t know this before.  
“It’s alright.” Molly kisses him softly.

John cups his cheek and kisses him tenderly.  
"I did a shit ton of research...so don't feel bad about not knowing...took me years to figure myself out." Greg smiled at Mycroft.

Sherlock hums happily, relaxing on top of John as he kisses him back.  
“Well talk more about this. After.” Mycroft nods, rocking up into Molly.  
Molly moans softly, rocking against both of them.

John smiles.  
Greg moves against them both, panting.

“I love you..” Sherlock mumbles.  
Mycroft leans in and takes one of Molly’s nipples into his mouth.  
Molly moans, clenching around both of them.

"I love you too." John replied.  
"Shit!" Greg exclaimed

Sherlock blushes and cuddles into him, watching the others.  
Mycroft smirks and does it again.  
Molly whines and her squeezes them tighter.

John smirks. "She's got them wrapped around her finger."  
"Yes...so tight..." Greg panted.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “She’s good start that.”  
“Let’s have her holes work to get us off.” Mycroft smirks.

"So are you." John kissed his cheek.  
Greg nodded moving again.

Sherlock hums happily and nuzzles him.  
Molly pants and squeezes them, massaging their cocks.

John kissed the top of Sherlock's head.  
"Yeah...just like that..." Greg groaned.

Sherlock hums happily.  
Mycroft nips at her breast.  
Molly whines, rocking needy.

John just holds him as he watches the other three.  
"Make us cum..." Greg whispered in her ear.

Molly moans, rocking her hips and taking them deeper. She squeezes their cocks, rhythmically massaging them. “Want it. Want your cum. So deep. Need it.”

"I'll fill you so full...Mycroft will too...you'll be dripping with cum." Greg replied

“Please please.” Molly bounces in their cocks.

"Thats it... fuck yourself on our cocks. Such a good omega slut." Greg pants.

Molly mewls and does as she’s told, leaking excitedly.

"Yes...good omega..." Greg growled, close to release.

Molly squeezes them.  
Mycroft groans, feeling Greg’s cock in Molly.

"Im...I...fuck!" Greg shouted, cuming deeply into Molly.

Mycroft groans, coming hard into her as well.  
Molly moans as she takes this loads.

Greg breaths hard against her back. "Cum." He mumbled

Molly whimpers and comes as she feels them fill her.

"Good girl." Greg whispered

Molly blushes and mewls.

Greg peppers her neck with kisses.

Molly mewls happily.  
Mycroft kisses the other side of her neck.

"That was fantastic." Greg smiled

Mycroft chuckles and nods.  
Molly hums happily. “I like sex with you both.”

"We like sex with you." Greg replied

“Mmhmm.” Mycroft smiles.  
Molly blushes and hums happily.

Greg pulls out and lays next to Mycroft and Molly.

They cuddle him.

Greg smiled.

“Nap?” Mycroft suggests.

"Probably for the best." Greg nodded.

Mycroft and Molly cuddle him.

Greg hums in pleasure.

Molly falls asleep between them.

Greg smiled at Mycroft over Molly's shoulder.

Mycroft smiles and reaches over, squeezing Greg’s hand.

Greg squeezed back.  
John and Sherlock were dozing on the other side of the bed.

Mycroft kisses Greg’s knuckles, nodding off.

Greg does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	7. Rings

Sherlock wakes a few hours later. He gets up, careful not to wake them and explores the villa.

Greg does the same, only he searches for a kitchen.

Sherlock is coming out of the entertainment room and bumps right into Greg. “Oh! Greg Sorry.”

"Morning...you happen to find the kitchen, sunshine?" Greg asked with a smile.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Yeah. Wanted coffee.” He smiles.

"Care to show me the way?" Greg chuckled.

Sherlock smiles and shows Greg. The kitchen has a few staff in it working.

"Coffee?" Greg asked.

One of the girls nods and pours him a cup, making it exactly how he likes as well as one for Sherlock.

Greg takes a sip. "Damn thats good." He smiled.

She smiles and goes back to work.  
Sherlock hums happily and drinks his as well.

"So...I'm assuming you went wandering around this morning...find anything good.” Greg asked Sherlock.

“Oh yeah. There’s a bunch. There’s a movie theater, billiards, library, games.” Sherlock smiles.

Greg nodded. "We could have a movie night, a game night....play billiards. Which I'd bet I'd probably win." He smirked.

“Is that so? Care to wager?” Sherlock smirks.

"Sure...what you got?" Greg chuckled.

“If I win I get to pick what sex acts you engage in this evening and if you you get to pick the sex acts I engage in.” Sherlock grins.

Greg nodded. "You're on." He smirked.

“Kiss me and seal the deal.” Sherlock smirks.

Greg leaned in and kissed Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back. “Deal.” He mumbles and nips at his lips.

"Right...so how about some breakfast on the balcony."

“Sounds good.” Sherlock smiles and goes out to the balcony.

Greg looked at the kitchen staff. "Is it weird to ask you to make us breakfast? I'm not sure how this works." He stood awkwardly with his coffee.

“It’s not weird at all. This is our job. What we’re here for.” The waitress smiles and nods. “There’s a tablet you can order from out on the balcony and we’ll bring you whatever you’d like.”

"Great, thanks." He smiles and wanders off to the balcony. "We should order one of everything...I'm starving." He smirked at Sherlock.

“Sounds good.” Sherlock nods.  
“Morning.” Mycroft joins them at the table.

"Morning." Greg smiles, pulling the tablet to him and ordering a buffets worth of food.

Mycroft relaxes and sips his coffee. “John and Molly are jet lagged so they’re sleeping it off.” He says.

Greg nodded. "Think we wore them out." He chuckled. He offered his cup to Mycroft. "Coffee?"

“Mm thanks.” Mycroft smiles.

"No problem." Greg smiled. "I ordered a bunch of food...hope thats okay."

“That’s perfect. Worked up an appetite last night.” Mycroft chuckles.

Greg smiled and nodded. "Same." He paused. "Sherlock thinks he can beat me at billiards."

“Oh?” Mycroft chuckles.

"What?" Greg asked.

“Nothing. Did you two make a bet?” Mycroft smirks.

"Yeah, winner chooses sex acts later." Greg smiled.

“Oh that’s good.” Mycroft smirks and nods.

Greg chuckled. "Should be interesting."

“It will.” Sherlock grins as the food comes out.

"Oh, thank god. I'm starving." Greg grinned.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” The waitress smiles and refills their coffees before going back inside.

"She's nice." Greg chuckled.

Mycroft nods. “She like you.” He chuckles.

Greg blushed. "Yeah?"

“Definitely.” Sherlock hums as he eats.

Greg turned to the food and began to eat.

Molly hums softly, feeling John wrapped around her.

John pulled her closer as she moved. "Smell good." He mumbled sleepily.

“Mm good.” Molly smiles softly, relaxed.

"Bacon..." John mumbled.

Molly laughs. “Hungry?”

"Yeah." John yawned and pulled away. "I think they're eating without us." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Mm probably.” Molly smiles and stretches.

"You sleep okay?" John asked.

“Mm yeah.” Molly smiles and nods. “Been ages since I fell asleep with a real cock inside me.” She giggles and gets up, looking for clothes.

John looks for his clothes as well. "If there wasn't any staff around I'd just go down to breakfast nude." He chuckled.

“Yeah alright.” Molly smirks.

John put on his underwear and shirt. "Good enough."

Molly pulls Mycroft’s button down on. “Same.” She smiles and heads out.

John smiled and they went off to find the source of food.

“This place is huge.” Molly says as they walk around.

John nodded. He heard voices and led Molly to the balcony. "Coffee."

“Morning.” Mycroft hands them cups of coffee.

John hums and sips his coffee, sitting in the first available seat.

Molly kisses Mycroft’s cheek and sits next to him before sipping her coffee.

"That shirt looks familiar." Greg chuckled.  
John smirked into his coffee.

“Want it?” Molly giggles, having left it unbuttoned.

"Maybe later." Greg smiled, passing a plate to Molly and John.  
"Thanks." John smiled, digging in.

Molly hums happily and eats.  
Sherlock hums and licks honey off his fingers.

"You're doing that on purpose." Greg poked him.

“Mm? Doing what?” Sherlock asks, licking his lips.

Greg leaned in and licked the remaining honey off Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock blushes and mewls.

Greg moves back and eats his food again with a smirk.

Sherlock whines softly and goes back to eating, watching Greg.

John chuckled, watching the two.

Mycroft sips his coffee, reading the paper.

"Anything good?" John asked.

“Just the usual.” Mycroft shrugs.

John puts a hand on Mycroft's knee and leans in to read the paper. "You speak and read a lot of languages, don't you?"

“Quite a few.” Mycroft nods, angling the paper so John can see as well.

John caressed Mycroft's thigh. "Is this local?"

“Yes. Local news from the islands.” Mycroft nods. “There’s some kind of festival tomorrow.”

"Could be fun." John squeezed Mycroft's thigh.

“Yeah. We can check it out.” Mycroft smiles at John.

John smiled back and returned to his food.

Mycroft hums happily, turning the page of the paper.

Greg waves food in front of Sherlock, for fun.

Sherlock leans in and kisses Greg, surprising him and taking the bite of food. He sits back, smug.

Greg grins. "Ha...you fell for my trap."

“I got a kiss and food. I think I’m the victor.” Sherlock grins.

Greg smirked and stole a potato from Sherlock's plate.

“Bastard!” Sherlock giggles.

Greg shrugged. John offered one of his own potatoes to Sherlock.

Sherlock leans in to eat it.

John smiled and stuck his tongue out at Greg who did the same.

Molly giggled as she watches them.

Greg finished off his plate and then his coffee. "I'm stuffed."

“Good.” Mycroft nods and closes his paper.

John looked at Mycroft's plate. "You've hardly eaten a bite."

“Don’t like eating in the mornings.” Mycroft shrugs.

John frowned. "Sherlock says the same thing, he just needs a little encouragement."

“I know.” Mycroft nods.

"Do you need encouragement? Maybe something special?" John smirked.

“I’ll think about it. I appreciate the concern.” Mycroft nods.

John nodded, not wanting to push Mycroft.

Mycroft finishes his coffee.

Greg watched Mycroft closely.  
"Lets go explore..." John said to Sherlock and Molly as he stood from the table.

“That’s a good idea.” Sherlock nods and stands.  
“Oh I wanna go.” Molly grins and gets up.

John offers his hand to both omegas and leads them off.  
Greg moves to sit closer to Mycroft.

They follow John happily.  
Mycroft smiles softly, pouring them both another coffee.

"Thanks." Greg smiled. "You doing okay?"

“Of course. Why?” Mycroft asks.

"Do you always skip breakfast?" Greg asked softly.

Mycroft sighs softly. “In recent years.”

"My next question is going to be delicate...do you have an eating disorder? Can we help?"

“Yes. I’m getting treatment. It’s fine.” Mycroft nods.

Greg nodded. "Okay. Just know I'm always here if you need me." He smiled softly.

“Thank you.” Mycroft nods. “I’m better than I used to be. Sherlock can attest to that.”

Greg nodded. "...I know you are, because you ate that junk food I ordered at the pool bar yesterday." He smiled.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I suppose you’re right.”

Greg put an arm around Mycroft. "Relax, this is supposed to be a vacation. No expectations."

“That’s part of the problem.” Mycroft chuckles softly.

"Nothing to keep the mind busy?"

Mycroft shakes his head. “I feel like I don’t earn it.”

"The vacation?" Greg asked.

Mycroft shakes his head, trying to think of a way to explain it. “Food used to be a comfort. I over indulged. Then it was used against me and no longer comforting. I feel like I have to earn the right to eat through work. So no work equals no food.”

"Oh...that makes sense. Maybe we can create work for you....like its your job to...help me make sure everyone has a good time."

Mycroft shakes his head. “My therapist doesn’t want me to equate eating with earning. She says that eating is necessary to live regardless of production.”

"Okay. So...does she want you to force yourself to eat? That doesn't seem healthy either..." Greg sighed. "What if you try eating a little bit more every day we're here? I can help."

“I work up to meals. Coffee in the morning, fruit for a snack, light lunch, tea, and dinner.” Mycroft nods.

"Okay. If thats your routine and it works, don't let me screw that up." Greg smiled. "Just promise you'll stop our playtime if you need to eat...we won't mind."

“I know. I am a big boy.” Mycroft chuckles softly.

Greg held his hands up. "Just checking in with you."

“Thank you. Nothing is different. We just continue as normal.” Mycroft nods.

Greg nodded. "Good." He kissed Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft smiles softly. “So what will you pick if you win billiards?”

"Might just fuck his cocky arse right over the table. No doubt he'd enjoy that though." Greg chuckled. "I want to save 'us' for the right moment."

“Us?” Mycroft raises a brow.

"You and me...fucking..." Greg replied. "Takes time and prep."

“Ah right.” Mycroft nods, blushing a bit.

"Only if thats still something you want." Greg replied softly.

“I do.” Mycroft nods.

Greg nodded with a smile. "Great!"

Mycroft chuckles and smiles, leaning in and kissing Greg. “You’re adorable, did you know that?”

Greg blushed.

“Christ, look at you.” Mycroft groans as she watches Greg blush.

"What?" Greg chuckled.

“Watching you blush makes me hard.” Mycroft adjusts in his seat subtly.

"Really?" Greg asked surprised.

Mycroft nods, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe we should sneak off for a quicky." Greg chuckled.

“I’m sure they’re fooling around behind a tree somewhere.” Mycroft chuckles.

Greg smiled and stood.

Mycroft follows Greg inside.

Greg goes to the bedroom and grabbed some lube.

“What did you have in mind?” Mycroft asks, going to the toy drawer for a look.

"I'm open to anything." Greg shrugged.

“How about a fleshlight specially made to be fucked by two alpha’s?” Mycroft holds it up.

Greg's jaw dropped. "They make those?"

“If you have the money.” Mycroft smirks.

Greg smiled. "Which you do...lucky me."

“Mmhmm.” Mycroft grins.

Greg stripped and got onto the bed. He made a come hither gesture at Mycroft.

Mycroft crawls up onto the bed after stripping.

Greg smiles at him. "Hi, gorgeous."

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. “Hi.”

Greg runs his hands over Mycroft's body. "Such a sexy Alpha."

“Have you seen yourself?” Mycroft chuckles, kissing Greg’s neck.

"Yeah...handsome aren't I?" Greg chuckled

“Mm mouthwatering.” Mycroft swallows.

Greg kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses him back, pressing their bodies together.

Greg holds Mycroft close, running a hand through the man's hair.

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hips. “Lube.” He mumbles and pours lube over this cocks and in the fleshlight.

Greg nodded. "Nice and slippery."

“Almost as wet as molly.” Mycroft chuckles.

"Almost..." Greg smiled. "How does this work?"

“Depends. We can each going in either end meeting in the middle on both go in one end.” Mycroft shows him how the toy is double openings.

"Meet in the middle." Greg decides

Mycroft nods. “You push in that end and I’ll push in this end.” He holds the toy in front of their cocks.

Greg nodded and inserted his cock. "Your turn."

Mycroft pushes in, the heads of their cocks brushing together.

"Oh...that's nice...its like they're kissing." Greg chuckled

Mycroft chuckles and nods, rocking the toy between them slowly.

Greg's breath hitched.

“Good?” Mycroft asks.

Greg nodded. "Gotta get me one of these..."

“Anything. Anything you want.” Mycroft nods and starts to pick up the pace.

"You...our pack..." Greg panted.

“I know, love. I know. Thrust.” Mycroft holds the toy still, having the both thrust into it.

Greg thrusts hard, feeling Mycroft's cock sliding against his.

Mycroft pants as they thrust together.

"You feel amazing...close."

“Come. Want to feel you come over my cock.”

Greg nodded and let go. His cock throbbed and covered them both in cum.

“Gregory.” Mycroft groans as he comes.

Greg pants, a smile on his lips as he watches Mycroft cum.

Mycroft pants and giggles as he looks at Greg.

"Fuck...that was good." Greg smiled, flopping down on the bed.

“Yeah it was.” Mycroft chuckles and nods, the toy leaking cum.

Greg smiled. "What do you think the others got up to?"

“Oh I’m sure we’ll hear about it.” Mycroft chuckles.

Greg grinned and moved to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft hums happily and kisses him back.

Greg held Mycroft close as they kissed.

Mycroft wraps his arms and legs around Greg, holding him.

Greg ran his hands along Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft smiles against his lips and nuzzles him.

Greg smiled and ran a hand through Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft hums happily.

Greg mumbled praise against Mycroft's lips.

Mycroft blushes and mewls, holding on to Greg tighter.

Greg reaches down and squeezes Mycroft's arse.

Mycroft mewls and rocks against him.

Greg started to get hard again.

Mycroft pulls Greg in top of him.

Greg goes willingly, grinding against Mycroft.

Mycroft wraps his legs around Greg, kissing him deeply.

Greg makes a growling noise in the back of his throat.

Mycroft growls back softly, dragging his nails over Greg’s back.

Greg breaks the kiss in favor of biting Mycroft's scent gland.

Mycroft moans loudly, holding Greg tighter.

"Want to bond you...fuck you...make you mine." Greg growled.

“Fuck yes.” Mycroft groans.

Greg moved back and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto his fingers and slid them along Mycroft's puckered hole.

Mycroft spreads his legs wide. “I’ve played with myself before.” He blushes at the admission.

Greg nodded. "Still...I'll be gentle." He said pressing a finger in.

Mycroft mewls softly and relaxes easily around his finger. “After I kidnapped you the first time I may have fucked myself silly on an alpha replica dildo imagining it was you.” He blushes brighter.

Greg grinned. "Yeah? That's hot." He added another finger.

“I couldn’t help it.” Mycroft whines, rocking his hips. “You were just so hot and dashing and cool. I couldn’t help myself.”

"I bet you wanted me to fuck you right then and there..." Greg purred.

“Yes yes.” Mycroft nods. “How do you do this? You’re the only person who makes me so desperate. I’m in control. I have control. But you.. You just make me want you so fucking bad I’d do anything.”

Greg stopped and looked Mycroft in the eye. "Because I'm your Alpha." He growled, adding a third finger.

“Yours!” Mycroft moans loudly.

Greg grabbed Mycroft's cock with his other hand.

Mycroft whines and rocks into Greg’s hand.

Greg adds more lube and slides a fourth digit into Mycroft.

“I want it. Want your cock so bad.” Mycroft groans.

Greg nodded. He lubed his cock and slowly pressed in.

Mycroft relaxes and angles his hips, helping Greg into him.

Greg pushes until he's fully seated in Mycroft. "You're way tighter than Molly."

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Mycroft giggles breathless.

"I won't." Greg groaned.

Mycroft wraps his legs up around Greg’s hips and kisses his neck.

Greg groans.

“I’ve got you. Breathe.”

Greg nods and leans down to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses him back, holding him close.

Greg rocked slowly as they kissed.

Mycroft moans softly against his lips.

Greg snaps his hips.

“Oh this is going to be so good.” Mycroft purrs.

"Want it hard and fast?"

“Yes yes.”

Greg nodded and began moving.

Mycroft moans, rocking with Greg.

Greg moved faster, fucking Mycroft harder.

“Yes yes yes.” Mycroft chants.

"You're wonderful...tight..." Greg panted.

“You’re so big. So thick. Such a fat cock.” Mycroft mewls.

"You like my fat Alpha cock? You like feeling it split you open...making you mine?"

“Yes! Yes!” He squeezes around his cock.

"Fuck...you're mine!" Greg howled.

“Yours!” Mycroft cries.

Greg pumped Mycroft's cock. "Cum for me!"

Mycroft cries out and comes hard, coming over Greg’s hand.

Greg groaned loudly, grunting as he came deep inside Mycroft.

Mycroft gasps and purrs.

"Ah, fuck..." Greg groaned.

“Bond.” Mycroft licks over Greg’s scent gland.

"I'll bond you...but that'll make me Alpha of the pack..."

Mycroft whines a bit. “Me first. Then you.”

Greg nodded.

Mycroft kisses Greg deeply before kisses his neck. “Ready?” He squeezes Greg’s sensitive cock.

Greg nodded. "Ready." He groaned.

Mycroft bites Greg’s scent gland, bonding them.

Greg cried out. "Mycroft!"

Mycroft groans as he bonds them. He slowly pulls back, licking gently at the bite.

Greg panted, eyes closed.

“Okay?” Mycroft asks softly as he tends to Greg.

"Yeah." Greg smiled.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him.

Greg ran a hand through Mycroft's hair.

Mycroft blushes and cuddles him.

"Good." Greg breathed.

He presses hisses to Greg’s skin.

"Alpha." Greg mumbled.

Mycroft groans. “Yours. Your Alpha.”

Greg nodded. "Probably best you're pack Alpha." He smiled.

“We’re all equals.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

Greg nodded, humming happily.

“Your turn.” He says softly.

Greg nodded. He leaned in and kissed Mycroft's scent gland before biting down.

Mycroft moans and arches, holding Greg tight.

Greg growled.

Mycroft mewls, holding on tight.

Greg pulls back, kissing the mark again.

Mycroft kisses him back deeply.

Greg held Mycroft close.

Mycroft cuddles him.

"This was good." Greg smiled.

“It was.” Mycroft hums happily and nods.

Greg takes deep breaths.

“Nap?” Mycroft mumbles softly.

Greg nodded. "Yeah." He pulled them down to lay on the bed on their sides.

Mycroft pulls the covers up and snuggles Greg.

Greg throws an arm around Mycroft.

Mycroft closes his eyes, content and happy.  
Molly smiles happily as she walks around with John and Sherlock. She’d put her bikini back on under Mycroft’s shirt before they left so she wasn’t walking around the island naked.

"Well. This place is big...so much to do." John smiled.

“I wanna see the markets.” Sherlock smiles, holding both Johns and Molly’s hands in his.

"We should probably get dressed for that." John suggested.

“Mm fine.” Sherlock nods.

John led them back to their rooms to get dressed.

Sherlock gets dressed quickly, shorts and a tank top.  
Molly puts on a flowery sun dress.

John puts on some shorts and a t-shirt. He meets them in the hallway. "Ready?"

“Ready.” Sherlock grins and leads the way.  
“He’s like a kid.” Molly smiles as she walks with John.

"Yeah...youngest child...spoiled." John chuckled.

Molly giggles and nods. “Cute though.”

"Definitely." John chuckled.

Molly smiles and takes John’s hand as they walk to the markets.

John paused half-way there. "Did you bring and money?"

“Yup.” Molly nods and pulls her wallet from the pocket of her dress.

John nodded. "My bad."

“It’s alright.” Molly smiles and squeezes his hand.

John nodded. "You probably wouldn't let me pay anyway."

“Nope.” Molly grins.

John smiles.

Molly hums happily as they walk.  
Sherlock looks at everything, observing everything.

"Like a kid in the candy shop." John smiled.

Molly smiles and nods. “He really is.”

John looked at all the different stands in the market.

Molly smiles as she watches them, looking at the different things for sale.

"Theres so much interesting stuff." John commented.

Molly nods. “I’ve never seen half of these things. The clothes or toys or food.”

"Can't get some of this in the UK." John replied. "You know, strict import laws and all that shit."

Molly hums and nods. “a lot of stuff.”

"See anything you like?" John asked.

“Mm not yet. What about you?” Molly smiles.

John shrugged.

“Seems like Sherlock has.” She giggles as she sees Sherlock with an arm full of honey jars.

John bust up laughing. "Whats with all the honey?" He asked Sherlock, holding out a reusable cloth bag.

“Experiment.” Sherlock grins and puts the jars in the bag.  
“Is that experiment trying a bunch of different honeys?” Molly giggles.  
“Yup.” Sherlock nods enthusiastically.

"Are you going to do that while we're here or home?"

“Both.” Sherlock shrugs.

John nodded. "Okay." He chuckled. "Anything else?" He asked as they continued to walk.

Sherlock shakes his head.

"Shall we keep looking, Molly?" John asked.

“Huh? Oh sure.” Molly nods.

John smiled. "Distracted?"

“Yeah sorry.” Molly blushes.

"See something you like?" John smirked.

“That necklace.” Molly says softly, looking at a crystal necklace.

John looked. "That's beautiful..." He looked at Sherlock and whispered. "You don't have Mycroft's credit card do you?"

“How do you think I bought the honey?” Sherlock hands it to John.

John smiles. He walks over to the stand and buys the necklace. He hands the card back to Sherlock and places the necklace around Molly's neck.

“Oh John.” Molly blushes brightly.

John kisses her cheek. "Like it?"

“I do.” Molly blushes and kisses him softly.

John hummed happily. "I'm glad."

Molly smiles and holds his hand in the way back.  
Sherlock hums happily as he goes through his honey bag.

John smiled. "Think Mycroft and Greg had a good time?"

“They probably had lots of sex.” Sherlock nods, looking at a jar with dark honey.

John nodded. "Are you going to eat any of that?"

“Of course.” Sherlock nods.

"How about sharing?" John asked.

“Sure.” Sherlock nods.

"Good." John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock blushes and smiles happily, kissing John.

John kisses Sherlock back.

Sherlock giggles and smiles against John’s lips, nipping at them.

John chuckled.

“Mm I want you to fuck me as molly watches.” Shelrock grins.

John nodded. "Lets get back to the villa."

Sherlock beams, practically pulling them along.

John chuckled. "You up for this Molly?"

“Oh definitely.” Molly grins.

John smiled.

Sherlock leads them back to the villa and into one of the rooms.

"Strip and on the bed with you." John ordered.

Sherlock blushes and does as he’s told, hard just from being ordered.

John stripped. "I want you to get yourself nice and wet for my cock."

Sherlock whimpers and starts touching himself.

John's body started to react, his cock filling and becoming rock hard.

Sherlock whimpers and blushes.

John looked at Molly. "I want you to enjoy this too." He climbed onto the bed with Sherlock.

“Oh I am.” Molly grins.

John nodded with a smile. He pulled Sherlock to him. "Are you ready for me?"

Sherlock mewls and nods, wet and needy.

John pushed Sherlock onto his back. He positioned himself between the omegas thighs. "You want my cock in your needy hole?"

“Oh alpha. Please please. Need it.” Sherlock whimpers, hole slick and needy.

John positioned himself at Sherlock's leaking hole. He thrusts in hard.

Sherlock moans and wraps his arms and legs around John, holding onto him tight.

"Yeah...you like that?" John thrust again.

Sherlock whimpers and nods. “Love it.”

John began a rhythm of fucking Sherlock hard and deep.

Sherlock moans and mewls, holding onto John tight.

"Such a good omega....so wet..." John groaned.

“Yours. Yours.” Sherlock babbles.

John let go and fucked Sherlock with abandon.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard around johns big cock.

"Yes! Fuck...Sherlock..." John growled, continuing to fuck Sherlock through orgasm.

Sherlock moans loudly, holding onto John tighter.

John grunted and cam hard.

Sherlock whimpers and moans as he’s filled.

"Yes...feel me fill you with my seed." John groans.

Sherlock mewls and kisses John’s neck. “So good. So much.”

"Such a good omega." John praised.

Sherlock purrs at the praise and relaxes back against the bed.  
“That was hot.” Molly giggles.

John smiled at Molly. "Yeah? Happy to please."

“Oh yeah?” Molly licks her lips.

John smiled. "Would you like for me to please you, Molly?"

Molly blushes a bit and nods.

John kisses Sherlock one last time before gently pulling out of Sherlock. He moved toward Molly.

Sherlock hums happily and curls up, watching them.  
Molly blushes as John comes towards her.

John pulled her in for a kiss, running a hand through her hair.

Molly moans softly and presses close, wrapping her around around his neck.

John wrapped his other arm around Molly, unzipping her sundress.

Molly holds onto him, kissing his neck.

John unhooked her bra. "Tell me what you'd like your Alpha to do to you."

Molly blushes and mewls. “How long has it been since you went down on a woman?” She bites her lip, letting him strip her.

"A while...but should come back to me." John smirked.

“I’m in your hands.” Molly purrs and kisses him.

John kisses her back as he leads her over to the bed.

Molly giggles and lays back next to shelrock.

John situated himself between Molly's thighs. Her knees on either side of his head. He began by running his fingers through her curls and into the hot wetness inside.

Molly blushes and mewls softly, holding onto the sheets loosely.

John slid a finger over her clit before dipping it inside of her. "You're so wet and ready for me."

“Can’t help it. You two turn me on so much.” Molly whimpers.  
Sherlock giggles and kisses her.

"I'm glad." John smirked, fingering her for a bit.

“I want to learn.” Sherlock grins.

John nodded. "Watch what I'm doing."

Sherlock goes down and watches.  
Molly blushes and relaxes.

John leans in and licks Molly's cunt.

Molly moans and arches a bit.

John fingers her as he sucks her clit.

Molly gasps and her thighs tremble.  
“I wanna try.” Sherlock licks his lips.

John moved back. "Use your fingers inside her and your tongue on her clit."

Sherlock does as he’s told.  
Molly moans, getting wetter.

"Thats it...now lightly pull on her clit and finger her faster." John instructed.

Sherlock does as he’s told.  
“Oh fuck.” Molly whimpers as she gets closer.

John plays with Molly's breasts, tweaking her nipples as Sherlock fucks her with his fingers and tongue.

Molly cries out and comes hard against Sherlock’s face, arching into John’s hands.

John murmured praised into her ear, kissing her cheek.

Molly blushes and mewls happily, relaxing.

John lays next to her, smiling. "Good?"

“Mmhmm.” Molly purrs.  
Sherlock grins and kisses up her body happily.

"I enjoyed that...you cum so beautifully."

Molly blushes and smiles. “I’m glad you liked it.”  
Sherlock hums happily as he kisses Molly’s breasts.

John kissed Molly's neck.

Molly mewls happily.  
“I’ve never gotten to play with breasts before.” Sherlock grins.

John chuckled. "They're quite fun."

“They’re so soft.” Sherlock squeezes them gently.  
Molly blushes and mewls softly.

John smiled. "They're like little pillows...when you get pregnant you'll grow some of your own."

Sherlock blushes and touches his chest softly.

"They'll be round and soft...and full...your nipples will be extra sensitive." John smiled.

Sherlock blushes brighter.

John leans over Molly and kisses him.

Sherlock hums happily and kisses John back.

John smiles and pulls back. "What do you think about Sherlock having breasts, Molly?"

“He’ll be so cute. We’ll have to dress him up in all kinds of lacy lingerie.” Molly grins.

"That'd be sexy...fun for you two to go shopping together." John smiled.

“Oh yes!” Molly grins.  
Sherlock blushes and smiles.

John chuckled.

Molly giggles and kisses Sherlock.  
Sherlock kisses her back happily.

John watched them happily. "You two are adorable."

“You just like watching us kiss.” Sherlock giggles.

John shrugged. "Guilty."

They giggle and kiss his cheeks.

John grins.

“Mm let’s find Mycroft and Greg. We can have a lunch picnic on the beach.” Molly smiles and gets up.

John grinned. He got up and got dressed.

Sherlock hums happily and puts on a little Speedo.

"Really?" John chuckled, shaking his head.

“Ah your right.” Sherlock pulls out a plug and hands it to John before bending over.

John rolls his eyes before putting the plug in. "There you go."

Sherlock hums happily and pulls his Speedo back up before kissing John’s cheek.

John kissed his cheek in return. He turned to Molly. "Ready?"

“Yup.” Molly smiles, her sundress back on.

John moves to zip her back up.

“Thank you, John.” She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

“I’ll get the picnic things set up and you two go wake Mycroft and Greg.” Molly smiles and heads towards the kitchen.

"Got it." John smiled, heading off to look for the other two.

Sherlock hums happily and follows John, holding his hand.

They found Greg and Mycroft in the large bedroom. The two were entangled together.

Sherlock smiles and crawls into bed.

Greg stirs and looked at Sherlock with a smile.

“Hi.” Sherlock smiles.

"Hey...have a good time?" Greg asked.

“Mm yeah. We wanna have a picnic on the beach.” He nuzzles hi.

"Sure. Gotta wake up Mycroft first." Greg smiled.

Sherlock nods and cuddles against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled and pulled Sherlock close. "Hello, Lock."

“Hi.” Sherlock smiles softly.

Mycroft smiled. "You smell delicious."

“Mm yeah?” Sherlock giggles. “We wanna have a picnic on the beach.”

"Sounds wonderful." Mycroft smiled.

“Get dressed.” Sherlock hops up.

Mycroft gets up and pulls on some clothes.

Greg chuckles and gets dressed, his bond mark on his neck.

Mycroft smiled at his handiwork as he pulled on his shirt.

“Mm?” Greg smiles.

"Yes?" Mycroft smiled at Greg.

Greg chuckles and pulls Mycroft close, kissing him.

Mycroft kisses Greg back with a smile.

Greg chuckles and nuzzles him.

"Feeling good?" Mycroft asked, running a hand over the bond mark.

“Really good.” Greg nods and relaxes against his hand. “You?”

"Very good." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles and nods. “Better not keep them waiting.”

Mycroft kissed Greg before pulling back.  
"You bonded?" John asked.

Greg smiles and nods. “Yup.”

John nodded. "Congrats."

“Thank.” Greg smiles.

"Get dressed and we'll go for that picnic...I assume Molly is making those arrangements?" Mycroft smiled.  
"Yeah." John nodded.

“Let’s goooooo.” Sherlock whines.

"You never did have any patience." Mycroft smiled.

“You love it.” Sherlock grins and kisses Mycroft before leading them out.

Mycroft smiled and followed behind with Greg and John.

Sherlock hums happily, bouncing down the hall in his Speedo.

Mycroft shook his head and laughed.

Greg smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft. “So did you guys have fun?” He asks John.

"Yeah. We went to the market...Sherlock bought a ton of honey and I got Molly a necklace." John replied.  
"Using the credit card I gave Sherlock?" Mycroft asked softly.  
"Yeah." John blushed.

“That’s nice.” Greg smiles.

"You should have seen her face." John smiled. "The necklace looks good on her naked too."

Greg groans. “I bet.”

"I'd like to see that." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to show us.” Greg grins.  
“Show you what?” Molly asks as she meets them, picnic basket in hand.

"The beautiful necklace John bought you." Mycroft smiled.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Molly smiles and touches the necklace.

"Most definitely. Of course the jewel wearing it makes it shine more." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh the sly tongue on you.” Molly giggles and kisses him.

Mycroft kisses her back.  
"Yeah, Mr. Smooth." John chuckled.

Sherlock giggles. “He wishes.”

Mycroft waved Sherlock off.

Molly smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand, leading them out to the beach.

John watched Sherlock's arse as they walked.

Sherlock’s hips sway, his plug visible through his speedo.

"You pick us a lovely spot, Molly." Mycroft smiled.

“Thank you. Got some nice shade and it’s close to the water but not to close.” Molly smiles happily.

Mycroft nodded. They set up and all sat down.

Sherlock hums happily and sits next to John.

Mycroft sits close to Molly and Greg.

Molly and Greg sit in either side of Mycroft.

"So, whats in the basket?" John asked.

“Sandwiches, fruits, wine.” Molly starts taking things out of the basket.

Mycroft opened the wine and passed out plastic cups.

“It looks good.” Greg smiles, holding his cup as Mycroft pours.

"It should be." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Expensive stuff." John smiled.

“Only the best.” Sherlock hums.

"Exactly." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock smiles happily and drinks.

John did the same.  
Mycroft reached for a sandwich.

Molly opens up the fruit container.

John passed the plates.

They start to eat with the sounds of waves.

Mycroft closed his eyes and listened to the waves as they ate.

Molly smiles softly as she watches Mycroft.

John leaned against Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his head.

John sighed happily.  
Mycroft ate his sandwich. He opened his eyes and smiled at Molly.

Molly hums happily. “You look happy?”

"I am...very happy." Mycroft replied. "Are you?"

“Very.” Molly leans against him.

"Good." Mycroft grinned. He turned to the others. "Happy?"

They nod, happily relaxing and eating lunch.

"Good." Mycroft nodded.

“Never been somewhere so pretty.” Molly smiles.

"I think we should go snorkeling...the water is so clear and blue."

“That would be cool.” Greg smiles and. nods.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow."

“Can we surf? I want to learn how to surf.” Sherlock grins.

"I can find you an instructor." Mycroft nodded.

“Thank you, Mikey.” Sherlock smiles.

"You're welcome, love."

Sherlock hums happily and eats his sandwich.

Mycroft finishes his sandwich and empties his glass.

Sherlock actually eats his whole sandwich.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock hums happily and kisses John.

John kisses him back.

“Let’s go to the water.” Sherlock grins.

"Okay." John stood and offered his hand to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and takes his hand, following him.

John led shim out to the water.

Sherlock smiles, feeling the pull of the waves.

"Feels good." John smiled.

“It’s so beautiful.” Sherlock grins.

"Best vacation ever." John sunk into the water, floating.

Sherlock smiles and nods, sitting in the shallow water.

"This feels nice." John looked at Sherlock. "Surfing?"

Sherlock shrugs. “Always wanted to try it. I love the ocean. Learned how to sail.”

"Really. Thats cool." John smiled.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “It’s fun.”

"Maybe you can take me sailing while we're here." John smiled.

“I’d like that.” Sherlock smiles.

John nodded. "Great!"

Sherlock smiles happily and leans over, kissing John.

John kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him before getting out, walking farther into the water.

"Careful." John said softly.

“I know.” Sherlock smiles, the waves up around his thighs.

John moves to stand next to Sherlock, taking his hand.

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

"The water is so nice here." John sighed.

Sherlock nods. “It’s warm and clear. Not like back home.”

"Yeah. Too cold." John replied.

“Yeah. Plus we don’t have to get jabs after.” Sherlock laughs.

John laughed. "Thank god."

Sherlock smiles happily. “This is really nice..”

John nodded, leaning against Sherlock.

Sherlock wraps his arm around him.

"Kinds romantic."

Sherlock hums and nods.

"We should use the firepit, roast some marshmallows, and watch the sunset."

“Oh that’s brilliant.”

John smiled. "It happens occasionally."

“All the time.” Sherlock kisses John’s head.

Mycroft was spread out on the picnic cloth, watching John and his brother.

“Having fun?” Greg rubs his fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft hummed. "Yes...they look good together, don't they?"

Greg smiles softly and nods. “They do.”

Mycroft looked at Greg and smiled.

Greg smiles and kisses his forehead.

Mycroft looked at Molly. "Hi."

“Hi.” Molly smiles softly.

"How are you?" Mycroft smiled

“Good. Really good.” Molly nuzzles him.

Mycroft kisses her.

Molly kisses him back.

Mycroft cups her cheek as they kiss.

Molly relaxes, pressing against him.

Mycroft runs a hand through her hair.

Molly presses close, melting.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss.

Molly giggles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft kissed her cheek.

Molly hums happily. “Let’s build a sand castle.”

Mycroft nodded. He looked at Greg. "Build a sand castle with us?"

“Sure.” Greg smiles and follows them.

Mycroft waits for Molly to find the perfect spot before sitting down with her and starting to build.

Greg ferry’s cups of water over so they can build.

Mycroft smiled at Greg. "Thank you, love." He says as he and Molly build their castle.

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft added a leaf and stick flag to the top of one of the towers.

“It’s beautiful.” Molly grins.

Mycroft smiled. "Its wonderful."

Molly smiles happily. “Should we make a moat?”  
“Definitely.” Greg nods.

Mycroft smiled in agreement and began digging a moat.

Greg brings more water for the moat.

Mycroft looked at Molly. "A beautiful castle my lady."

“Quite.” Molly grins.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "Good job, water boy."

“Pleasure is all mine, your majesty.” Greg chuckles and kisses him.

Mycroft chuckled and kissed Greg back.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles him.

Mycroft holds him close.

Greg cups Mycroft’s face and kisses him again.

Mycroft smiles and runs a hand through Greg's hair.

Greg hums happily. “Thank you for this wonderful holiday.” He says softly.

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft ruffled Greg's hair.

Greg chuckles and smiles.

Mycroft looked at Molly. "Does my lady approve of her castle?"

“I do.” Molly smiles.

"Good." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles happily, fixing one of the little leaf flags as it tips over.  
“She’s just so cute.” Greg whispers to Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded. "Our very own princess."

“I really want to fuck her again with you.” Greg chuckles softly.

"I'd like that." Mycroft smiled.

“Yeah?” Greg smiles. “Did you like how we both felt inside her?”

"Very much." Mycroft nodded.

“So did I.” Greg hums happily.

"We'll have to stretch Sherlock open so we can both fuck him."

Greg groans softly and nods. “That’ll be fun.”

"It will be, yes." Mycroft smirked.

Greg grins and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses Greg back lovingly.

Greg holds him and nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiled and ran a hand through Greg's hair.

Greg hums happily, relaxes.

"Such a good boy."

Greg blushes a bit.

Mycroft chuckled. "Like that? Being called a good boy?"

Greg smiles a bit shyly and nods.

Mycroft smirked. "I like it too."

Greg grins and kisses him.

Mycroft kissed Greg back, holding him close.

Greg hums softly, relaxing against him.

Mycroft slips a hand between them and presses his hand to Greg's cock.

Greg groans and arches, rocking into his hand a bit.

Mycroft smirked and rubbed harder.

Greg moans softly and rocks against his hand more.

"Good boy." Mycroft whispered.

Greg whimpered, pressing closer.

Mycroft pulled his hand back, only to slip it beneath Greg's pants. He took Greg into hand and started stroking.

Greg moans and kisses Mycroft deeply.

Mycroft grabs Greg's arse with his other hand.

Greg mewls and rocks between his hands.

"Good boy." Mycroft whispered again.

Greg whimpers and kisses at his bond mark, his cock leaking.

Mycroft hummed in pleasure and continued to stroke Greg's cock.

“Gonna make me come.” Greg pants.

"Then cum...cum for me." Mycroft smirked.

Greg moans and comes over Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft kissed Greg's bond mark.

Greg purrs happily.

Mycroft smiled and removed his hand. He licked Greg's cum off his hand.

“Cheeky.” Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft, tasting his cum on the other alpha’s lips.

Mycroft kissed Greg back.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles him. “Wanna get you off too.”

"I'm fine for now." Mycroft said softly.

“Okay.” Greg kisses his cheek.

Mycroft leaned back and looked up at the sky.

Molly looks around, seeing they were alone on the beach. She strips down to nothing, wanting to get a tan.

Mycroft looked over at Molly and grinned.

“What?” Molly giggles, feeling him look at her.

"Just enjoying the view." Mycroft smiled.

“Is that so?” Molly grins, looking over at him.

Mycroft chuckled. "Did I mention you're my first female omega?"

“Really?” Molly blushes. “Well that’s quite special I suppose.”

"You are very special." Mycroft smiled.

Molly blushes and leans over, kissing him.

Mycroft kisses back.

Molly hums happily and nuzzles him. “You’ve never liked a girl before?”

"Not in this way, no." Mycroft replied softly.

“What makes me different?” Molly relaxes against him.

"You're you...there's no one like you." Mycroft replied.

Molly blushes and smiles softly. “I’m glad.”

Mycroft kissed her cheek. "

Molly hums happily and lays back against.

"I should get out of the sun before I turn into a lobster." Mycroft said moving to stand.

“Maybe some more sun screen.” Greg suggests.

Mycroft nodded. He went back to the picnic area and grabbed the tube off the blanket.

“Let me coat you.” Greg chuckles, following him.

"Thank you." Mycroft handed the tube to Greg as they stood in the shade.

Greg squirted some sun screen into his hand and gently rubs it on Mycroft’s skin. “You are starting to get a bit pink so we’re reapplying just in time.”

Mycroft nodded. "It doesn't take much sun to do that."

“You’re delicate.” Greg nods. “well your skin is at least.” He blushes.

"My skin is delicate when it comes to too much sun."

“I could go fetch an umbrella?”

"It's alright. I'll just stay here on the blanket for now. You go have fun." Mycroft smiled.

“You sure?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd rather not take any chances of getting burned and ruining our holiday."

“Okay.” Greg nods. “I’ll come check on you in a bit.” He kisses Mycroft’s cheek before going back.  
Molly smiles up at Greg as he comes back. “Going to make me out on more sun screen too?”

Mycroft nodded with a smile.  
"Do you want some more?" Greg asked.

“Not yet. Though I do like your hands on me.” Molly giggles.

Greg smirked and lay down next to her. "Yeah...?"

“Oh definitely.” Molly grins.

Greg puts a hand on her stomach and just lets it rest there for the moment.

Molly blushes as she watches him.

"You know we could end up with sand in the wrong places." Greg smiled.

“I knowww.” Molly mewls and blushes.

"We could go back to the picnic blanket with Mycroft and mess around."

“Oh that sounds good.” Molly nods excitedly.

Greg stood and offered a hand to Molly.

Molly blushes and follows him, already getting wet.

Greg led her back to the shady blanket.  
"Back so soon?" Mycroft smiled

Molly blushes. “Greg and I wanted to have some fun.”

"By all means." Mycroft chuckled.

Molly smiles and goes back to kissing Greg.

Greg pulled her down onto the blanket with him.

Molly lays with him, pulling him on top of her.

Greg willingly switched positions. He held her close as they kissed.

Molly wraps her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

Greg runs a hand down her side.

Molly mewls and melts under him.

Greg groans. He parts Molly's legs with his.

Molly opens her legs, arching a bit.

Greg pulled his swim shorts down and rubbed his cock against her damp cunt.

Molly moans softly and angles her hips up to take his cock.

"You want my hard cock?" Greg teased.

“Yeah I do. I really really do.” Molly begs.

Greg positioned himself and thrust inside of Molly.

Molly moans and arches, holding onto Greg.

Mycroft watches his lovers. "Play with her breasts."  
Greg nodded and brought a hand up to tweak Molly's nipple.

Molly gasps and mewls, pushing her breast into his hand.

"You like when I fuck you and play with your breasts, don't you, my omega slut." Greg growled.

“Yes yes.” Molly moans, getting wetter.

Greg thrust harder. Mycroft leaned over and kissed Molly.

Molly mewls and kisses him back, holding onto him.

Mycroft plays with Molly's other breast.

“Myc.” Molly moans into his kiss.

"Such a good omega...letting us do as we please with you." Mycroft murmured against her lips.

“Yours. All yours. Want to be so good.” Molly babbles. She’d let them do anything to her.

Mycroft takes one of her hands and brings it to his cock. "Stroke me."

Molly nods and does as she’s told, stroking his cock.

"Thats it...Gregory...fuck her hard." Mycroft smirked.  
Greg nodded, he held her hips tightly and gave it to her hard and fast.

“Oh fuck me. Fuck me.” Molly moans, stroking Mycroft as she squeezes around Greg’s cock.

Greg groaned. "So fucking wet."  
Mycroft made little noises as Molly stoked him.

“Mm how about Greg fucks me from behind and you can fuck my face?” Molly nuzzles Mycroft.

"Whatever the lady wants." Mycroft smirked.  
Greg backed away enough to flip Molly and thrust back in.  
Mycroft moved so she could take his cock into her mouth.

Molly moans, feeling Greg’s cock deeper. She opens her mouth and takes Mycroft’s cock happily.

Greg growled.  
Mycroft groaned, placing an encouraging hand on Molly's head.

Molly rocks back and forth between them, her cunt working of Greg’s cock as her mouth works over Mycroft’s.

"Exquisite." Mycroft panted.

Molly moans happily, her cunt dripping around Greg as she drools around Mycroft.

"I'm close." Greg groaned.

Molly mewls and squeezes around Greg’s cock every thrust he gives her.

Greg's hips stuttered and he cries out as he came.

Molly moans as she feels him cum fill her, coming hard around him.

Greg groaned. "Fuck!"  
Mycroft panted and came as well.

Molly moans, swallowing down Mycroft’s cum.

"Good omega..." Greg panted.

Molly blushes and mewls happily, licking Mycroft’s cock clean.

Mycroft pulls back after a few moments.

“That was fun.” Molly giggles.

"I agree." Mycroft smiled.  
"Same." Greg nodded.

Molly hums happily, her cunt dripping cum as Greg pulls out.

Greg sits back. "That was good."

Molly smiles and relaxes on her back on the blanket. “Best holiday ever.”

Greg chuckled.

Molly giggles and kisses him.

Mycroft smiled and lay back.

Molly hums happily and closes her eyes, listening to Sherlock and John play in the water.

Mycroft watched John and Sherlock as well. He looked at Greg and Molly.

Molly looks relaxed. Greg chuckles as he watches John and Sherlock as they splash each other.

"Like children sometimes." Mycroft smiled.

Greg chuckles and nods. “They really are.”

"As long as they're enjoying themselves." Mycroft replied.

Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft smiled and closed his eyes. "Nap time."

“Mm yeah.” Molly mumbles.

Mycroft chuckled.

Molly cuddles into him.  
Greg chuckles and goes down to the water to Sherlock and John.

"Hey Greg!" John waved.

“Hi.” Greg chuckles and wades out to them.

John looked to the picnic blanket. "Have fun?"

“Oh yeah.” Greg chuckles.

John smirked and splashed Greg.

Greg laughs and splashed him back.

"This is the most fun I've had in weeks." John chuckled.

“That’s what holidays are for.” Greg chuckles.

"Feel young again." John smiled.

Greg smiles and nods.

John turned back to Sherlock. "Hey! Come back here."

Sherlock squeals and runs away in the water, knowing John would chase.

John took off after him.

Sherlock giggles happily as he runs.

John trips on some seaweed and goes face first into the water.

“John!” Sherlock cries out and goes to him.  
Greg makes his way over as well.

John sputtered as he came up for air. "I'm okay."

Sherlock frowns and checks him over.

John stands. "Just got my foot caught...I'm okay."

Sherlock nods and kisses him.

John kisses back.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

"I'm okay, promise." John smiled.

“Okay. Don’t worry me.” Sherlock smiles softly.

"Sorry. Stupid seaweed."

“As long as you’re alright.”

"I am." John smiled

”Okay.” Sherlock smiles softly.

"We can go back if it would make you feel better."

Sherlock nods. “Please.”

"Alright." John nodded, letting Sherlock lead him out of the water.

Sherlock holds his hand.  
“Alright?” Greg asks, catching up to them.

"Yeah, just found the seaweed." John chuckled.

Greg chuckles and rubs Johns back.

John shrugged. "Shit happens."

“Well now we know John Watson can’t frolic.” Greg teases and laughs.

"Hey..." John lightly punched Greg's arm.

Greg chuckles and shoves John playfully.

John smiles as they reach the blanket.

Molly is still laid out naked with Mycroft.

John sat down. "I think you exhausted them." He said to Greg.

“Not my fault. She suggested it.” Greg chuckles.  
Sherlock sits as well, observing Molly’s body.

"It was very good." Mycroft smiled.

“See.” Greg chuckles.

John smiles. "Sorry we missed it...well sort of."

“I’m still surprised she’s such a minx.” Greg smiles.

"Its always the quiet ones." John chuckled.

Greg chuckles and nods.  
Sherlock hums as he watches Molly.

"Think she's sleeping?" John asked.  
"Possibly...but unlikely." Mycroft replied.

Molly smiles softly.  
“She’s letting me observe.” Sherlock smirks.

"Indeed." Mycroft smiled.  
"A beauty to behold." John replied.

Molly blushes brightly.

Mycroft chuckled. "Look at those pink cheeks."

“Shush.” Molly giggles, blush spreading down her neck

Mycroft looked at Sherlock.

“I’ve never been able to observe a live female omega naked before.” Sherlock blushes a bit.

"Well...now you can." John chuckled.

Sherlock smiles and nods.  
“I don’t see what’s so interesting about it.” Molly giggles.

"He's not used to being around nude women." Mycroft replied.

“They’re just so much more... shapely?” Sherlock thinks.

John chuckled. "Yeah, women have more curves..."

“Because our fat deposits as well as the structure of our fat cells are different.” Molly laughs.

"She called me fat." John chuckled.  
"Fat settles different on men and women is what she's saying." Mycroft replied.

“That’s right, Mycroft.” Molly nods. “Besides John, you’ve got a fat cock and I don’t think that’s something any of us are complaining about.” She smirks.

John blushed red.  
"I'm not complaining." Mycroft smiled.

“See.” Molly giggles.

"Thanks." John replied.

Molly smiles and squeezes John’s leg.

John smiled.

Molly hums happily and stretches. “I think we should go back and get cleaned up.”

"Agreed." Mycroft sat up.

Molly gets up and slips her sun dress back on, getting their things packed up.

John and Mycroft stood.

Molly follows them back.  
Greg takes Sherlock’s hand as they walk.

Sherlock smiles and squeezes Greg's hand.  
Mycroft takes Molly's free hand.

Greg smiles, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles.  
Molly smiles and leans against Mycroft as they walk.

They reached the house and went inside to clean up.

“Shower?” John smiles and goes to turn the shower on.

Mycroft and Greg nod and follow him into the bathroom. They take off their shorts and step into the shower.

“This shower is huge.” John hums happily under one of the many sprays.

"Its perfect." Greg chuckled, finding a spray of his own.  
"No expense was spared for the luxury of the house." Mycroft replied.

“That’s for sure.” John nods and starts to wash.

Greg stretched under the spray and got the sand off.  
Mycroft smiled as he watched his lovers.

John smiles and reaches out, washing Mycroft.

Mycroft hums happily.

John smiles, running sudsy hands over Mycroft’s body.

Mycroft smiles at John. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” John smiles.

Mycroft began washing John. "This is nice.

John nods, relaxing.

Greg washes himself, watching them.

Sherlock comes in and joins them.

"Hello, Lock." Mycroft smiled.  
Greg motioned for Sherlock.

“Hi.” Sherlock smiles and goes to Greg.

"Want a scrub down?" Greg asked with a smile.

“Yes please.” Sherlock grins.

Greg suds his hands before rubbing them over Sherlock's body.

Sherlock blushes and relaxes, enjoying it.

"Feel good?" Greg asked.

“Very.” Sherlock hums happily.

"Good." Greg smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sherlock smiles happily and kisses him.

Greg holds him close.  
Mycroft looks over at Greg and Sherlock.

Sherlock hums happily and nuzzles him.

"Good omega." Greg murmured.

Sherlock blushes and purrs softly.

Greg washed Sherlock's sides and turned him to wash the omegas back.

Sherlock hums happily, relaxing. He blushes as he looks at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled, taking John's hand and walking over to Greg and Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes as they come over.

Mycroft smiled. "You like being taken care of by your Alpha?"

Sherlock blushes and nods. “I do. A lot.”

Mycroft kissed him.

Mycroft mewls softly and kisses him back.

Mycroft cupped Sherlock's cheek. Greg held Sherlock's hips. John watched.

Sherlock melts, getting close excited.

John snuck a hand between Sherlock and Mycroft to tease Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls and rocks against them.

"Good omega." Greg encouraged.

Sherlock blushes, getting wet and hard.

Greg pressed a finger into Sherlock. John pumped Sherlock's cock. Mycroft continued to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock moans into Mycroft mouth, rocking between Greg and John’s hands.

Mycroft teases Sherlock's nipples.

Sherlock gasps and mewls.

Greg presses another finger into Sherlock. John strokes the omega faster.

Sherlock whimpers and squirms.

Mycroft broke the kiss. "Tell us what you want." He whispered in Sherlock's ear.

“Fuck me.” Sherlock begs.

Mycroft smiled. "Which cock would you like?"

Sherlock whines, he can’t decide.

"Take Greg first." Mycroft smiled softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods, looking to Greg.

Greg removed his fingers and thrust his cock into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and arches.

"Good omega." Mycroft praised.

“Yours. Ohhh yours.” Sherlock moans, his cock leaking at the praise.

"I can't wait for you to be able to take two cocks at once." Mycroft smirked.

“Yessss.” Sherlock whines.

Greg thrusts at at steady pace.

Sherlock pants, mewling happily.

"Such a slut, being pleasured by three Alphas at once." Mycroft said kissing Sherlock again.

“Love it. So much.” Sherlock babbles, drooling.

John plays with Sherlock's balls.

Sherlock mewls, rocking into his hand.

"Cum." Mycroft whispered.

He cries out and comes hard on command.

"Fuck!" Greg groaned. John stroked Sherlock through orgasm. Mycroft kissed his brother's lips.

Sherlock mewls and kisses Mycroft back, pressing back against Greg.

Greg cums hard, holding Sherlock's hips tight.

Sherlock moans, loving that feeling of being filled.

The Alphas switch. Mycroft slides his cock into Sherlock, while John kisses him and says little nothings.

Sherlock mewls and kisses John back, rocking against Mycroft.

Greg runs hands over Sherlock's body.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock's shoulder as he rocks into him.

“Love you. So much.” Sherlock mumbles to them.

Greg kisses him one last time, before going to find Molly. Mycroft and John continued to please Sherlock.

Molly is talking to a person from the market at the entrance.  
Sherlock mewls and writes between them.

Greg has a towel wrapped around his hips. He walked up behind Molly. "Everything okay?"  
"Good omega." Mycroft groaned. John kneeled down and took Sherlock's cock into his mouth.

“Oh yeah umm.” Molly looks at the little girl. “I’ll be there soon. Promise.” She says and the girl runs off. “Earlier I saw a really pregnant omega at the market. We talked for a bit. She’s gone into labor and the doctor is busy. She sent the girl to get me.”  
“Oh John!” Sherlock moans, rocking between Johns mouth and Mycroft’s cock. “Mikey.”

"Right...if you need to go, go." Greg smiled, kissing her cheek.  
"Yes, slut." Mycroft purred.

“I’m sorry.” Molly kisses him.  
“Feels so good.” Sherlock blushes.

"Don't be." Greg smiled. "Go do what you can for them."  
"You like this Don't you..." Mycroft thrust a little harder.

Molly smiles and nods, going.  
“Yes!” Sherlock nods. “So so much.”

Greg closes the door and goes back to the bathroom. He watches his lovers from the doorway.  
"Good little brother...taking my big cock so good." Mycroft whispered in Sherlock's ear. John sucked hard, playing with Sherlock's balls.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard again, coming down johns throat and his hole squeezing around Mycroft. He looks at Greg as he comes.

Mycroft muffled his groan against Sherlock's neck.  
John swallowed greedily.  
Greg smiled. "Slut."

Sherlock blushes and giggles breathlessly.

John stood back up.  
Mycroft panted into Sherlock's neck, recovering from his orgasm.

Sherlock purrs happily, satisfied.

"John?" Mycroft asked softly as he pulled out of Sherlock.  
"I'm good." John smiled.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock nuzzles him.

"Yep...sucked your cock and got off." John smiled.

“Dirty.” Sherlock giggles and kisses him.

John kisses him back. Mycroft drys off and joins Greg.

“Molly got called to deliver pups.” Greg chuckles softly.

"Ah...I was wondering why she didn't join us." Mycroft nodded, going to get dressed.

Greg nods and follows him to get dressed.

"Does Molly need assistance?" Mycroft asked.

“She didn’t say but I’m sure she’ll contact us if she does.” Greg nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Alright...what should we do now?"

“Whatever you’d like.” Greg smiles. “You think those two will be in the shower for a while longer?”

Mycroft looked back through the bathroom door. "Possibly."

Sherlock is pressed back against the shower wall as John kisses him.  
“Let’s go on a walk then. You and me.” Greg smiles softly.

"Yes...that would be nice." Mycroft looks away from their other lovers. He smiled at Greg and offered his hand. "Perhaps the market?"

“Sounds good.” Greg smiles and nods. “Worried about leaving them?”

"Not really." Mycroft shook his head.

“Okay.” Greg smiles and squeezes his hand.

Mycroft leads him out of the house and down to the market.

Greg follows happily, holding Mycroft’s hand and content to be led around.

Mycroft browsed the vendors curiously.

Greg looks at a collection of little statues. “What’s that for?” He points to one, looking like a heavily pregnant omega.  
“Ah. Fertility figure. Helps with conceiving pups and safe delivery.” The old woman at the stall smiles.

Mycroft looked at Greg. "Sherlock?" He asked.

Greg nods. “Can’t hurt. I’m sure you and him think it’s silly though.”

Mycroft shrugged. "Lets buy it and some fertility candles."

“Alright.” Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft pays for the statue and candles. "Thank you."

The older lady waved at the as they leave.  
Greg smiles and holds Mycroft’s hand as he carries the bag.

"I hope it helps." Mycroft said softly.

“I’m sure it will.” Greg squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.

Mycroft spotted a little sea turtle bracelet. "Oh..."

Greg stops and looks. “That’s nice.” He says softly.

Mycroft picked it up and placed it on Greg's wrist. "Perfect." He smiled.

Greg blushes and smiles shyly.

Mycroft paid for the bracelet. He kissed Greg's cheek.

Greg blushes and pulls Mycroft in, kissing him.

Mycroft cups his cheek and kisses back.

Greg hums happily and nuzzles him. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome...my good boy." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

Mycroft pulls him along.

Greg grins as he follows Mycroft.

"What else can I buy?" Mycroft smirked.

“Oh god.” Greg laughs.

"What?" Mycroft asked curiously.

“I feel a bit like a sugar baby.” Greg giggles.

"You're all my sugar babies." Mycroft smiled.

“We really are.” Greg laughs.

Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek. "I like dotting on you all."

“It’s nice.” Greg smiles softly. “We like to take care of you too.”

"I appreciate that." Mycroft replied.

Greg squeezes his hand as he follows him.

Mycroft finds a silver ring, encrusted with pearl dust.

“Oh wow.”

"Do you have these for men and women?" Mycroft asked.

The stall worker nods and shows him more rings.

Mycroft picks out five rings.

“One for everyone?” Greg asks.

Mycroft nodded, slipping a ring on Greg's finger. "You're mine." He said softly.

Greg blushes brightly. “Yours..”

"My mate...one of my pack." Mycroft kissed Greg's cheek.

Greg smiles happily. “Your pack.”

Mycroft nodded. He once again paid. "Anything else you would like to look at?"

“Dunno.” Greg says, distracted by his ring.

"You like it?"

“I do.” Greg blushes.

"Good. I'm glad." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft kissed him back.

“My alpha.” Greg smirks.

"Yes, yours." Mycroft smiled.

“I really like that.” Greg beams as they walk.

Mycroft bought some wine to take home with them.

“I wonder how Molly’s doing with the delivery.” Greg hums.

"Well, I hope." Mycroft took Greg's hand.

Greg nods. “I’ve never thought of her at the other end of the life cycle.”

"She's more than the little omega who works in the morgue...we both know that...she actually made it through regular medical school...but no one would give her a job as a doctor."

“It makes me sick thinking of what she could have done given the chance.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'm going to help convince her supervisors to give her the promotion."

“Really? That’s brilliant!” Greg grins.

"Just...I don't think she'd like it though."

“No. She wants to earn it on her own. Which she already has ten fold. Maybe you can make them realize how important and brilliant she is?”

"Yes...I won't order them...but persuade them." Mycroft hummed.

Greg nods. “Just some gently forceful persuasion.” He chuckles.

"Indeed. Perhaps once they find out who she is with, they might change their minds." Mycroft replied

“Perhaps. Just don’t do anything you wouldn’t want her finding out about.”

Mycroft nodded. "I won't."

“Good.” Greg nods.

Mycroft picks up a few other things here and there, before they head back to the house.

Greg follows Mycroft around happily, head over heels.

They entered the house and went to find Sherlock and John.

Sherlock is curled up on John’s lap as they watch a movie.

"Hello." Mycroft smiled.

“Hi.” Sherlock smiles happily.

"I've got something for you both." Mycroft sat down their bags.

“Oh?” Sherlock sits up, interested.

Mycroft walked over to the sofa and sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings.

“Oh Mikey..” Sherlock gasps softly.  
“Those for us?” John smiles softly.

"They are." Mycroft nodded with a smile.

Sherlock grins and kisses Mycroft passionately.

Mycroft holds Sherlock close, kissing him back with just as much passion.

“Oh I love you I love you I love you.” Sherlock babbles against his lips.

Mycroft smiled. "I love you too...I've got something else for you." He said softly.

“Yeah?” Sherlock grins.

Mycroft grabs one of the bags. "I know you're not into superstitious thing ...but Gregory and I thought you might like these." He handed over the bag.

Sherlock raises a brow and opens the bag, pulling out the statue. “It’s a... Fertility figure?”

"And candles...for your next heat." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Oh Mikey.” Sherlock kisses him again.

Mycroft smiled and kissed Sherlock back, hands roaming his brother's back and sides.

Sherlock mewls softly, pressing closer and moving to Mycroft’s lap.

Mycroft holds onto Sherlock's hips, letting him do as he wished.

“I love you so much. I want to make you a Daddy so bad.” Sherlock whimpers.

"I want to make you the mother of my pups." Mycroft growled.

“Please!” Sherlock begs, squirming.

"Want my cock now?" Mycroft asked.

“I always want your cock.” Sherlock says it as if that was a stupid question while he opens Mycroft’s trousers.

Mycroft groaned when Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“My alpha cock. Mine. Going to breed me. Give me pups.” Sherlock mumbles as he strokes Mycroft’s cock.

"Yours...going to fill you...fuck my pups into you." Mycroft growled.

“Going to make me so big I want so many pups. We’ll make sure beautiful brilliant pups.” Sherlock sinks down onto his cock.

Mycroft gasped. "Genius pups...beautiful like you."

“They’ll be perfect.” Sherlock moans as he bounces on Mycroft’s cock. “Want you to make me a mummy over and over and over again.”

"I'll fill you so full of pups you can't even waddle." Mycroft groaned.

“Do it. Do it. Fuck me.” Sherlock begs.

Mycroft flips them around, so Sherlock is laying with his head in John's lap and Mycroft is pounding into him.

Sherlock moans happily, giving over to Mycroft.

"Good omega...wanting his Alphas pups." Mycroft panted.

“Please please.” Sherlock begs.

Mycroft groaned and fucked him as hard and deep as he could.

Sherlock tried to hold on but he soon comes hard, squeezing around Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft cried out and filled Sherlock with copious amounts of cum.

Sherlock mewls happily.

John brushes the hair back from Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's bond mark.  
"Good?" John asked

“Mm very.” Sherlock purrs.

Mycroft chuckled.  
John smiled. "Good."

Sherlock giggles and smiles happily.

Mycroft pulls out and sits up. "Good boy."

Sherlock mewls at the emptiness.

Greg walks up and puts a plug in Sherlock that he got from the bedroom.

“Thank you.” Sherlock relaxes.

Greg smiled. "You're welcome."  
Mycroft used a handkerchief to clean Sherlock of his own cum.

Sherlock blushes. “You always make me make a mess.” He giggles.

"Thats part of the fun." Mycroft chuckled.

Sherlock giggles happily.

John leans over and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back.

Mycroft stood and cleaned himself up.

Greg comes over with a damp cloth and wipes Mycroft down.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiled.

“My pleasure.” Greg smiles.

Mycroft kissed Greg.  
John ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

Greg kisses him back.  
Sherlock cuddles into John.

Mycroft pulls Greg into his arms.

Greg goes easily.

Mycroft smiled and held Greg's hand, fondling the ring on his finger.

Greg blushes and smiles softly. “Alpha or husband?” He asks softly.

"Both. There are exceptions for poly marriages when its a pack." Mycroft replied softly.

“Really?” Greg grins.

Mycroft nodded. "When the others make up their minds, if they want it we can start the process."

“That’s great.” Greg says, excited.

Mycroft looked over at Sherlock and John.  
"Thank you, Mycroft." John smiled, wiggling the ring on his finger.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “They’re perfect.”

"Good, I'm glad." Mycroft grinned.

Sherlock hums happily.

Mycroft kissed each of them.

They kiss him back.

"My loves." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock pulls Mycroft down onto the couch for a cuddle.

Mycroft hugs him close. John switches the TV to something he knows the brothers will watch.

Greg relaxes with them. Sherlock hums happily, snuggles into Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled happily. He couldn't wait to give Molly her ring.

Molly comes back a few hours later, looking happy bit tired. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long.”

"That's alright." Mycroft got up to greet her. "Did everything go well?"

“It did. Six pups.” Molly giggles.

"Amazing!" Mycroft smiled. "I have something for you." He brought the ring out of his pocket.

“Oh Mycroft..” Molly gasps softly.

"Will you join our pack?" Mycroft asked.

“Yes, of course I will.” Molly kisses him, letting him put the ring in her.

Mycroft kissed her hand once the ring was on.

Molly blushes brightly.

"Come sit with us...we can decide on dinner"

Molly goes and sits with them.

"My perfect pack." Mycroft said softly. "What should we do for dinner?"

“Oh! The omega told me about a little restaurant that’s supposed to be really good.” Molly smiles.

"Oh. Want to try it?" Mycroft asked everyone.

“Yeah sounds good.” Greg nods.  
“Want to see more.” Sherlock smiles.  
“Sounds like a yes.” John chuckles.

"Want to change first?" He asked Molly.

“Yeah. I’ll grab a quick shower too.” Molly gets up.

"We'll be here." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles and kisses him before going to shower.

Mycroft smiled. "Hurry back."

“Always welcome to join me!” Molly teases.

Mycroft got up and followed her. He stripped and joined her in the shower.

Molly smiles happily, standing under the water.

Mycroft wrapped arms around her. "My beautiful omega."

“Yours.” Molly purrs. “Ring and everything.”

"You want to be a pack?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I do.” Molly blushes and nods.

"We can make it official when we get back." Mycroft kissed her cheek.

“My alpha.” Molly smiles happily.

Mycroft kissed her softly.

Molly kisses him back lovingly.

Mycroft rubs her sides.

“I love you.” Molly says softly.

"I love you too." Mycroft smiled, bringing her ringed hand up to his lips.

Molly blushes and smiles happily. “So sappy.” She teases.

"I am...now that I have all my loves, and their love in return." Mycroft smiled

Molly smiles and kisses him again.

Mycroft holds her in a loving embrace as they kiss.

Molly melts against him.

Mycroft runs his hands down Molly's sides.

“The omega was so big. So many babies.” Molly mumbles, watching Mycroft’s hands.

"...you want pups?" Mycroft asked softly.

Molly blushes. “Not yet but..” She bites her lip. “It just looked so good. So right. And I really do like the breeding part even if its pretend.”

Mycroft kissed her softly. "When I breed Sherlock, you'll have pups to look after...He'll be so excited to have you fuck him."

“Make him really big, yeah?” Molly giggles and kisses him back.

Mycroft nodded. "I will. He won't be able to walk."

“Perfect. He’s always been to skinny. We’ll feed him up. He’ll be absolutely ravenous for food and orgasms.” Molly giggles.

Mycroft nodded. "And we'll give him all."

“Good.” Molly kisses Mycroft again. “And when I am ready to carry pups I want all you boys to fuck me.” She purrs.

"With pleasure." Mycroft smirked.

Molly grins and kisses him. “I hope you know once I start I won’t be able to stop. I’m going to need pups inside me constantly.”

"I'll endeavor to do my best." Mycroft smiled.

Molly giggles and nuzzles him. “I love you.”

"I love you too." He smiles, kissing the top of her head.

Molly smiles happily, kissing his chest. “Will your wash my hair if I suck you off?”

"Of course." Mycroft smiled, grabbing the shampoo.

Molly grins and sinks to her knees, kissing along Mycroft’s cock. “Mm you taste like Sherlock.” She giggles.

"Fucked him before you came back." Mycroft hummed.

“I’m sure that was fun.” Molly smiles and takes Mycroft into her mouth.

Mycroft nodded and let out a gasp.

Molly hums softly, gently sucking him and working her tongue over his cock.

Mycroft begins washing her hair.

Molly relaxes, bobbing her head slowly. She really liked giving blowjobs, there was something about the power of having someone’s cock in her mouth that was just thrilling.

Mycroft groans and his hands clench in her hair.

Molly looks up at him, letting him slide down her throat.

Mycroft's breath stuttered. He scrubbed her hair.

Molly closes her eyes, relaxing as she works her throat around him.

Mycroft's fingers twitched in her hair. He struggled to keep his hips still.

Molly hums softly, nudging her nose against his belly letting him now know can do as he likes.

Mycroft tightened his hand in her hair and snapped his hips forward.

Molly moans happily, relaxing her throat and rubbing her tongue over the underside of his cock.

"Fuck, Molly." Mycroft groaned.

Molly hums happily, drooling a bit around him.

Mycroft panted as he fucked Molly's mouth.

Molly moans, taking it like a good cockslut.

"Such a good omega...servicing your Alpha."

Molly blushes, mewling at the praise.

Mycroft groans. "Close..."

Molly presses closer, swallowing around him as she squeezes his arse in both hands.

Mycroft cried out as he came in thick spurts down her throat.

Molly moans happily and swallows his cum.

Mycroft massages her hair.

Molly slowly pulls off and licks his cock clean.

"Good." Mycroft smiles, releasing her hair.

Molly giggles and stands, rinsing her hair.

"Good?" Mycroft asked softly.

“Very. I love having you in my mouth.” Molly smiles up at him. “Did you like it?”

"I loved it." Mycroft smiled. "You look beautiful when you suck cock."

Molly blushes and smiles as she stands. “Im glad you enjoyed the show.”

Mycroft pulled her into a kiss.

Molly kisses him back happily.

"Dinner?" Mycroft asked, caressing her cheek.

“Mm let’s.” Molly nuzzles him before getting, drying them off.

Mycroft got dressed and waited for Molly to so the same.

Molly gets dressed, slipping on a nice flowing dress with her new necklace.

Mycroft smiled and offered his hand. They went back out to meet the others. "Dinner?" He smiled.  
John and Greg nodded.

Sherlock smiles and takes Molly’s free hand, following her and Mycroft out.

John and Greg trail behind them.

“They’re in good spirits.” Greg smiles.

"Aren't you? Mycroft basically proposed." John smiled.

“I am. Very. I never thought I’d ever have anything like this.” Greg smiles softly.

John took Greg's hand. "We're all in this together."

Greg blushes a bit and nods, squeezing John’s hand back. “We are.”

"You bonded with him?" John asked, nodding to the mark on Greg's neck.

Greg smiles happily and nods. “I did yeah. It was amazing.”

John nodded. "I'm nervous...I've never been with another Alpha."

“With Mycroft it’s not scary at all. It’s slow and gentle. You just have to relax and be honest about what you like and don’t.” Greg says softly. “I’m here for you as well. If you’d like.” He blushes a bit.

John blushed as well. "Maybe you could help ease me into it." He nodded.

“I’d be honored.” Greg squeezes Johns hand gently.

John smiled and kissed Greg's cheek.

Greg smiles and nuzzles John. “Spend the night with me.” He says softly.

"Okay." John nodded.

Greg nods and follows them into the restaurant.

Mycroft gets them a table in the back. They're handed menus as they sit down.

Greg rests his hand on John’s thigh as he looks at the menu.  
Molly hums happily and leans against Sherlock as they look at the options.

Mycroft orders some wine. Greg leans against Mycroft.

Molly tells them about the labor and the pups. “She was so big. So many pups. Six was her smallest litter yet.” She giggles.

"Smallest? Thats impressive." Mycroft smiled.

“I know! Apparently it took her and her alpha a very long time to have any pups. Then they got this funny little statue and poof, she’s pregnant the very next heat.” Molly nods.

"A fertility statue?" Mycroft asked. "I got one for Sherlock."

“You’re kidding?” Molly asks. “About this big? Wood?” She says, showing him how tall it was with her hands.

"Yes. Gregory helped me pick it out." Mycroft nodded.

“Well apparently it works.” Molly giggles.

"Thats good news. We'll have to wait until after Sherlock's next heat to be sure." Mycroft grinned.

Sherlock blushes and squirms with excitement.

Mycroft smiled. "Later, love." He kissed Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock smiles happily and relaxes.

"I hope it works." Greg smiled.

“Me too.” Sherlock blushes.

Mycroft hummed with a smile. They ordered dinner, and while they waited, sipped their wine.

“Are we snorkeling tomorrow?” Sherlock smiles.

"Yes. There is a local cove we can go to. A shop for equipment is not far from there." Mycroft replied.

“Brilliant.” Sherlock grins.

Mycroft chuckled. "There should be plenty to see."

“I hope so.” Sherlock hums happily.  
“Maybe buried treasure.” Greg smiles.

"That sounds fun." John grinned.

Sherlock grins excitedly.

The food came.  
"This looks great." Greg smiled.  
"Tastes good too." John chuckled.

Sherlock hums happily as he eats.  
Molly pours them all more wine.

Mycroft smiled as he ate. "Good suggestion, Molly."

“Mm I’m glad.” Molly hums happily, enjoying the food.

Mycroft sipped his wine and ate his food.

“So you were the only one helping her through the labor?” John asks.  
“Mm no. She had her older children helping me as well. Teenagers and younger.” Molly nods.

"How many does she have all together?" Greg asked.

“27.” Molly smiles and John chokes on his drink.

Greg drops his fork.  
Mycroft looked at Molly surprised.

“I told you six was her smallest litter.” Molly laughs.

Greg recovered his fork.  
"Its a surprisingly high number." Mycroft replied softly.

“It is. This was her fourth littler. The first three had seven pups each.” Molly hums.

"Wow." Greg replied.  
"That's quite a lot." Mycroft replied, glancing at Sherlock.

“To many..” Sherlock says softly.

Mycroft nodded. "Maybe three each?"

Sherlock hums and nods. “Maybe.”

Mycroft nodded. "We can discuss it when it happens." He said softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods, nuzzling Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes against him as they eat.

Mycroft sips his wine.

Molly and John talk about the medical side of the labor, Greg listening along trying to understand.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. "Did you have idea of how many pups you'd like?"

“I want yours. And Johns. Greg’s if he’s amiable.” Sherlock blushes.

Mycroft nodded. "Of course, love."

Sherlock smiles softly. “One or two each. I don’t want them to feel like there’s to many sibling and we don’t love them all.”

Mycroft nodded. "We'll see what happens." He kissed Sherlock's cheek

Sherlock hums and nods.

Mycroft finishes off his dinner and the last of his wine.

“So full.” Greg groans as he sits back.

Mycroft chuckled. "It was delicious."

Greg smiles and nods.

"Very good." John nodded.  
Mycroft smiled and looked at Molly and Sherlock.

Sherlock is leaning against Molly as she plays with his hair.

"Dessert?" Mycroft asked everyone.

“Mm maybe to take back to the villa?” Sherlock hums.

Mycroft nodded and ordered them some dessert to go.

Molly hums happily, holding Sherlock’s hand as they walk back to the villa.

Mycroft carries a to go bag.  
John and Greg walk back together.

Greg gently wraps his arm around johns waist.

John smiled and leaned against him.

“Okay?” Greg smiles softly.

"Yeah. It was good...we still on for tonight." John replied.

“If you’d like. Just to hang out. A cuddle. Whatever you like.” Greg smiles.

John nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

“Alright. Good.” Greg nods.

When they got to the house, Mycroft had the kitchen staff put their dessert away for later.

“Anyone want to try the hot tub?” Molly smiles.

"I'm good. Think I'll turn in early." John replied.  
"I'll come with." Mycroft replied.

“I’ll join you.” Greg goes with John.  
Molly smiles happily and goes to the hot tub, stripping out of her dress.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. "Are you coming?" He asked softly

“Mm yup.” Sherlock grins and follows Mycroft.

Mycroft walks out to the hot rub with the two omegas. John leads greg to his room.

Greg follows John. “Ever think you’d give up spending time in a hot tub with two omega’s?” He chuckles.

John shook his head. "No, but I like spending time with you."

“I like it too.” Greg smiles softly. “What would you like to do?”

"Maybe just cuddle for a bit." John replied.

“Okay. Clothes?” Greg asks.

John shrugged. "Either way."

“Down to pants then?” Greg asks, pulling off his shirt.

John nodded, undressing. "When you bonded with Mycroft...did you have sex?"

Greg nods. “We did.”

"Did it hurt...being topped by another Alpha?" John asked nervously.

“I actually topped with Mycroft.” Greg smiles softly. “But no. It’s not supposed to hurt. Sex isn’t supposed to hurt unless you want it to like spanking. If an alpha tops another alpha and doesn’t know what they’re doing it doesn’t care it can hurt. I only want to make my partners feel what they want and I’m more inclined to pleasure than anything else. The hardest part is letting go and trusting the other alpha.”

John nodded. "I trust you."

“I’m glad.” Greg smiles and lays on the bed.

John lays down next to Greg nervously.

“Just breathe. I’m not going to move. You’re in control.” Greg assures, just laying there and letting John direct.

John reached out and leaned into Greg.

Greg relaxes, making himself soft for John to relax into.

"You're more comfy than I thought...since you're so muscular." John

“Thank you.” Greg chuckles softly.

John traces a finger through Greg's chest hair.

Greg smiles softly, letting John do as he likes.

"I don't know that I'd like to bottom." John said quietly.

“You don’t have to bottom. That’s not a requirement. Just be you. That’s all.” Greg assures.

John nodded. "Kiss?"

“Sure.” Greg smiles softly and nods.

John leans in for a kiss.

Greg kisses him back softly.

John leaned closer to Greg. He kept his hands on the man's chest.

Greg deepens the kiss a bit.

John shifts a hand to Greg's shoulder.

Greg lays there, waiting for instruction as he kisses him back.

"Touch me?" John asked between kissing.

Greg rubs John’s arm.

John nodded. "You're very gentle."

“I want you to be comfortable.” Greg nods.

"Just don't pin me down. Otherwise I think we're okay." John replied

“How about you get on top of me?” Greg suggests.

"You're okay with that?" John asked surprised.

“Mmhmm.” Greg smiles.

John smiled and kissed greg again.

Greg hums happily, kissing him back.

John starts to relax as they kiss.

Greg gently rubs his back as they kiss.

John feels himself start to get aroused and rubs against Greg's thigh.

“Mm you feel good.” Greg mumbles.

"You too." John ran a hand over Greg's chest.

Greg smiles happily, pulling John on top of him.

John groaned when he felt Greg's hard cock against his own.

“Like that?” Greg grins.

"Yeah..." John nodded. "Can we...maybe just rub off on each other this time?"

“That sounds perfect.” Greg nods enthusiastically.

John nodded, rutting against Greg. "Yeah...like this."

“Good. Good.” Greg groans, rocking up against John

"Never thought I'd be with another alpha in this way." John groaned.

“Rutting against one like a horny teenager?” Greg grins.

John nodded. "Yeah...dated mostly women then."

“I was kind of a slut. Shagged anyone that wanted me to.” Greg chuckles.

"You're a handsome man...I imagine you were quite the dashing young lad." John smirked, rubbing faster.

“Remind me to show you pictures.” Greg angles his hips, getting them better friction.

"I will." John pants.

“I really want you to cum on me.” Greg kisses along John’s jaw.

John nodded. He pulled down his underwear and continued to rub against Greg.

Greg groans as he watches John. “You have a fantastic cock.”

"So do you...so big and hard." John panted.

“Can I touch your cock?” Greg asks.

John nodded. "Yeah...please."

Greg wraps his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together.

John gasps and rocks into Greg's grip.

“Good. Just like that. You’re doing so well.” Greg praises.

"Please....I'm close." John panted.

“Come. Come for me” Greg encourages.

John cried out and released over Greg's hand.

Greg groans and comes as well, his cum mixing with John’s.

John panted against Greg's cheek.

“Perfect.” Greg mumbles, holding John close.

John nodded. "Yeah...good."

“Let me up so I can get use something to clean off with.” Greg nuzzles John.

John rolled onto his back with a smile.

Greg chuckles and gets up, going to get a wet flannel to clean them both off with.

John relaxed on the bed, waiting for Greg.

Greg comes back, wiping John down gently before himself.

"Thanks." John smiled. "That was good."

“Good. I’m glad you liked it.” Greg smiles.

"Thank you for this, Greg." John replied.

“No problem. I liked being with you.” Greg smiles softly.

"Maybe we can try more at a later time."

“Of course. Whatever you’d like.” Greg nods.

John nods. "I think I'd like to sleep now."

“Do you want me to stay?” Greg asks softly.

"Yeah...please." John smiled.

Greg smiles and crawls back into bed next to John.

John cuddled into Greg's side.

Greg holds him, yawning.

John falls asleep.

Molly hums happily, relaxing in the hot tub with Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Perfect." Mycroft smiled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Sherlock hums and nods, enjoying the jets.

"This was a good idea." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh definitely.” Sherlock nods.  
“Good.” Molly smiles happily.

Mycroft pulls them close.

They cuddle into him, relaxing.

"My wonderful omegas." Mycroft smiled.

“All yours.” Sherlock kisses his cheek.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's cheek in return.

Sherlock hums happily.  
Molly smiles, cuddling close.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked them both.

“Very good.” Sherlock hums happily.  
“It was good.” Molly smiles softly.

"I'm glad. This has been a very relaxing vacation...I love being with you all." Mycroft smiled.

“Best holiday ever.” Molly agrees.  
“We love being with you too.” Sherlock smiles.

"So, snorkeling tomorrow..." Mycroft mused.

“Yes.” Sherlock grins.

"Anything you'd like to do while we're here?" Mycroft asked Molly.

“Mm I’m just happy to relax with my boys.” Molly smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft nodded. "We're happy to have you with us."

Molly smiles softly and relaxes.  
Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed Sherlock's forehead.

Sherlock hums happily, pressing close.

"Sleep in my bed tonight?" Mycroft asked them both.

“Obviously.” Sherlock nuzzles him.  
“Sure.” Molly smiles.

"Good...I'd hate to sleep alone." Mycroft smiled.

“Never alone.” Sherlock kisses his neck.

"Are you trying to tell me you want sex?" Mycroft chuckled.

“Maybe.” Sherlock giggles.

"Molly? Are you in the mood?" Mycroft asked.

“Mm sure.” Molly smiles.

"Here or in bed?" Mycroft asked.

“Start here and move to bed?” Sherlock suggests.

Mycroft nodded. "Do what you will."

Sherlock kisses Mycroft’s neck, moving to sit in his lap.

Mycroft held Sherlock's hips.

Molly smiles and kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses Molly back.

Molly slowly deepens the kiss.

Mycroft makes a noise deep in his chest.

Sherlock grinds against him teasingly.

Mycroft groans into the kiss.

“What do you want?”

"You...both of you." Mycroft replied

“Let’s go to bed.” Molly giggles.

Mycroft nodded. He stood with Sherlock.

Sherlock and Molly follow him.

Mycroft walks into the house, to the bedroom, drying off as he walks.

Molly pulls Sherlock into a kiss as they get to the bedroom.

Mycroft gets onto the bed and watches them.

Molly giggles, pressing Mycroft to the bed.

Mycroft smiles up at Molly, letting her set the pace.

Molly straddles Mycroft, running her hands over his chest.

Mycroft licked his lips and watched Molly.

“Mm I think Sherlock should ride you as I sit on your face.” Molly grins, tweaking his nipple.

Mycroft nodded with a gasp. "Yes."

Molly moves off him. Sherlock straddles Mycroft, sinking down onto his cock.

Mycroft let out a deep groan. "Sherlock."

“Mm yes, big brother?” Sherlock purrs.

"You feel so good on my cock." Mycroft replied.

“You feel so good inside me.” Sherlock starts to rock slowly.

"You love my cock." Mycroft smiled.

“I do. I really really do.” Sherlock blushes.

Mycroft thrust up against him.

Sherlock moans and arches, riding Mycroft.  
“Ready?” Molly smirks.

Mycroft nodded. "Ready...give me your cunt."

“Dirty boy.” Molly giggles and sits on his face.

Mycroft licks a stripe up her slit.

Molly gasps and mewls softly.

Mycroft smiled and nosed her clit while he fucks her with his tongue.

Molly moans, her hips rocking.

Mycroft reaches a hand up and tweaks Molly's nipple.

“Myc.” Molly moans.  
Sherlock rides Mycroft faster.

Mycroft groaned, rocking into Sherlock as he pleasures Molly.

Molly mewls, her thighs trembling.

Mycroft tweaks her nipples again.

Molly whimpers, getting close.

Mycroft nosed her clit faster.

Molly cries out and comes hard.

Mycroft drinks down her release, his cock throbbed powerfully inside Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls, coming in Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft groaned and came inside Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls happily as Molly gets off Mycroft’s face.

Mycroft pants as he recovers.

They cuddle him.

Mycroft smiled and kissed both of them.

They kiss him back.

Mycroft holds them both close.

Sherlock presses his faces to Mycroft’s neck.  
Molly rests her head on Mycroft’s chest.

"My wonderful omegas." Mycroft smiled.

“Mm yours.” Sherlock hums happily.

"I know." Mycroft chuckled.

Sherlock smiles and cuddles close.

Mycroft looks at Molly.

Molly looks up at him, smiling softly.

"How are you beautiful?" Mycroft smiled.

“Mm blissfully happy.” Molly smiles and kisses him softly.

Mycroft caressed her cheek.

Molly blushes and nuzzles his hand.

"We should sleep." Mycroft said softly.

“Mm yeah.” Molly nods.

Mycroft closed his eyes.

Sherlock and Molly fall asleep against him.

Mycroft fell asleep happily.


	8. Snorkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack go snorkeling..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Greg presses closer to John as he wakes.

John shifts with a smile, pressing back.

Greg cuddles close, pressing a kiss to John’s head.

John smiles. "Morning..." He mumbled.

“Morning.” Greg hums happily. “Sleep alright?”

"Yeah. You?" John asked.

“Mm yeah.” Greg nods.

John smiled and turned in Greg's arms.

Greg smiles softly and nuzzles him.

"Thank you for last night." John smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Greg chuckles and kisses his head. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

"Maybe we can do more another time." John smiled.

“Whatever and whenever you want.” Greg smiles.

John kisses Greg.

Greg kisses John back.

John holds Greg close, before moving back. "Shower?"

“Mm good idea.” Greg nuzzles John before getting up, stretching.

John got up and went to the shower.

Greg follows him. “Mind if I join you?”

"Sure." John smiled.

Greg smiles and gets into the shower with him.

John washes his skin before his hair.

Greg washes as well. He runs a soapy hand over John’s side.

John smiled at him. "Want something?"

“Just like feeling you.” Greg blushes a bit.

John nodded with a smile. "That's okay."

“Okay.” Greg smiles softly.

John runs a hand over Greg's side.

Greg nuzzles him.

John holds Greg close.

Greg cuddles him.

John sighed happily.

Greg finishes washing John, rinsing him off.

John gets out when he's finished.

Greg turns off the shower and dries off, following John.

John went to get dressed.

Greg gets dressed too, shorts and a shirt he leaves unbuttoned.

John puts on a shirt and some shorts.

“Hungry?” Greg asks.

"Yeah. Breakfast sounds like a good idea." John replied.

Greg smiles and leads John out.

"Should we check on the others?" John asked.

“Mm yeah.” Greg nods, going to the big room.

Mycroft was sleeping sandwiched between the two omegas.

Greg smiles softly. “Should we wake them?” He whispers to John.

"Maybe breakfast in bed?" John whispered back.

“Good.” Greg smiles and leads John to the kitchen.

John helps Greg to order food for them all.

Greg hums happily and sips his coffee. “Going back to the real world is going to suck.” He chuckles softly.

"Yeah...going to be an adjustment." John agreed, sipping his own coffee.

“But good, right? We can see if this arrangement will really work.” Greg says softly.

John nodded. "I don't think we'll all be moving in together."

“No, I don’t think so either. Not at first at least.” Greg nods.

"Molly might move in with you though...you two are pretty chummy."

Greg blushes a bit. “Yeah maybe.” He chuckles. “But you’ll move with Sherlock when he’s pregnant.”

"Absolutely." John nodded. "We can always keep 221B for work though."

“That’s good. A place for clients and potential nuts to think you both live.” Greg nods.

John nodded. "Yeah."

“Good.” Greg nods.

John sipped his coffee. "Should be interesting."

Greg nods. “How do you think Sherlock will be with pups?”

"I don't know...he's always related better to kids than adults though." John replied

Greg nods. “We had a case once. Bad one. Little boy was the only survivor. He saw the whole thing. Sherlock talked to him. Got him to talk and tell us what happened.”

John nodded. "They feel safe around him...probably because at heart he's just a big kid...one who won't listen and does what he wants." John chuckled

Greg chuckles and nods. “They’re drawn to that.”

John nodded with a smile.

“It’ll be interesting to say the least.” Greg smiles.

"I think he'll be a good mum." John replied.

Greg nods. “So do I.”

The kitchen staff came out with the food on a few trays.

Greg smiles and pushes the cart with the trays on it to the bedroom.

John smiled, hoping that they surprised their lovers.

Molly had gotten up and gone to shower.  
Sherlock and Mycroft were still asleep.  
“You want to wake them or see Molly?” Greg whispers.

"I'll wake them. You surprise Molly." John replied.

Greg nods and goes to see Molly.

John climbs into bed with the brothers. "Wakey wakey, princess." He said into Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock mumbles softly, turning and cuddling into John.

"Breakfast time." John smiled.

“You smell like coffee..” Sherlock mumbles.

"Want some...get up." John kissed his cheek and sat up.  
"Tea?" Mycroft mumbled.  
"Of course." John chuckled.

Sherlock stretches and slowly sits up.  
Molly hums softly as she stands under the water, relaxing.

John sets the food out on the terrace table.

Sherlock and Mycroft make their way to the table.

"Breakfast is served." John smiled, pouring some tea.  
Greg smiled. "Morning beautiful."

“Thank you, John.” Mycroft rubs John's arm before he sits.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses John's cheek as he sits.  
“Morning, lover boy.” Molly smiles. “Going to join me?”

John smiled. "You're welcome."  
Greg undressed and got into the shower with her. "We brought breakfast." He wraps his arms around her.

Mycroft hums, reading the paper as he sips his coffee.  
Sherlock leans against John as he eats. “Did you have a good night?”  
“That’s nice.” Molly smiles, stretching up to kiss him.

"It was nice." John smiled. "We just rubbed off on each other." He blushed.  
Greg kissed her back.

“Did you like it?” Sherlock smiles.  
Molly hums softly. “Did you have a good time with John?”

"Yeah." John nodded.  
"It was good. He's still nervous about being with an Alpha." Greg replied.

“Good.” Sherlock rubs his leg. “It was different, huh?”  
“It’s a good thing you and Mycroft aren’t overly domineering then.” Molly smiles softly.

John nodded. "Still a little nervous about it."  
"Yeah. I think Mycroft likes to give up control because he's always in control...John needs time." Greg replied.

“There’s no rush. And there’s no pressure for more.” Sherlock says softly.  
Molly nods. “Sounds about right.”

"I know." John smiled.  
"Yeah. It'll take time for John." Greg smiled.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “Good.”  
“Maybe if Sherlock or I was there too it will help him relax easier.” Molly nods.

John sips his coffee.  
"Possibly." Greg nodded.

“Shall we dry off and join them?” Molly smiles.

Greg nodded. "Yeah." He got out and grabbed a Towel for both of them.

Molly gets dried off, going to find some clothes to put on.

Greg redressed and walked into the bedroom with Molly.

“Mm I think you should pick what I wear.” Molly giggles.

"Nothing." Greg chuckled. "Another sundress?"

“I mean if you really want me to wear nothing.” Molly giggles.

"Probably not." Greg smiles.

“Pick then.” Molly giggles.

"Dress...for now. Swimsuit later." Greg smiled.

Molly smiles and puts on her dress, nothing underneath.

Greg walks with her to the terrace.

Molly followed him happily. “Morning, loves.”

"Morning." John smiled. "There's tea and coffee."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles and pours herself all tea as she sits next to John.

"Nice dress." John smiled.  
Greg sat down next to Mycroft.

“Thank you.” Molly smiles.  
“Morning.” Mycroft hums softly.

"You're welcome." John smiled.  
"Have a good night?" Greg asked, making himself a cup of coffee.

Molly smiles happily, seeing them all wearing the matching rings.  
“Indeed. You?” Mycroft smiles softly.

"Yeah...think we're making progress...taking things slow." Greg replied.

“Slow is good. Though some of us couldn’t wait to jump into bed with you.” Mycroft blushes a bit as he sips his coffee.

Greg chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, Gregory.” Mycroft hums, blush spreading.

"Yeah...sure." Greg winked.

Mycroft hides in the newspaper.

Greg pats Mycroft's leg.

Mycroft relaxes under the touch.

"Love you." Greg said softly.

“I love you too..” Mycroft replied, his voice soft and tender.

Greg smiled. "Eat your breakfast."

Mycroft nods and slowly puts down the paper. He starts to eat, not even thinking about it just following Greg’s instructions.  
Sherlock watches amazed, he hadn’t seen Mycroft eat breakfast since they were children.

Greg paused. "You don't have to...I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on Mycroft's.

“Have to what?” Mycroft asks, not even realizing since he was so busy thinking about Greg saying he loves him.  
Sherlock nudges Greg with his foot to shut him up.

Greg smiled. "Nothing, love." He rubbed Mycroft's arm before taking it back to eat his own breakfast.

Mycroft raises a brow but continues to eat, relaxed.

Greg looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock grins.

Greg smiled. John looked between the two, confused, but didn't comment as he ate.

Sherlock hums happily and kisses John's cheek.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock smiles, relaxing as he finishes his breakfast.

John cleans his plate as well. Greg watched Mycroft closely, for any discomfort.

Mycroft eats about half of a regular breakfast before stopping, satisfied.

"Good?" Greg asked.

“Mm it w-” Mycroft paused. “Was.”

Greg took Mycroft's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Mycroft looks a bit confused but squeezes back.

"Hey...its okay." Greg said softly.

“I haven’t..” Mycroft hums softly.

"I know, love...little steps." Greg brings Mycroft's hand up to his lips.

Mycroft blushes and nods.

Greg finishes his breakfast.

Mycroft relaxes, thinking.

Greg watches Mycroft closely.

“Time for snorkeling?” Sherlock interrupts.

"Give it at least an hour...we can get dressed and go down to the shop for equipment." Greg replied.

“Mm fine.” Sherlock pouts a bit.  
“None of that. Be patient and then we’ll have fun.” John chuckles and squeezes Sherlock’s thigh.  
Sherlock blushes and nods, relaxing into John.

Greg chuckled. "Besides, we need to slather Mycroft in sunscreen."

“Lest I burn like a fine pastry.” Mycroft chuckles.

"And we don't want that to happen." Greg nodded.

“I know. You like touching me too much.” Mycroft blushes a bit and smiles.

"So do the rest of us." Molly smirked.

“Oh I definitely know you do.” Mycroft licks his lips as he looks molly over in her see through sundress with nothing on underneath.

Greg chuckled.  
Molly blushed.

“Don’t get shy now. You look gorgeous.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Molly got up and walked over to Mycroft, sitting in his lap.

Mycroft smiles and holds her.

Molly kisses Mycroft. "You're so handsome."

Mycroft blushes a bit and kisses her back.

Greg smiles, sitting back and watching.

Mycroft nuzzles Molly, resting his hands on her thighs.

Molly hummed with a smile.  
"Is this breakfast and a show?" Greg asked with a smirk.

“You wish.” Mycroft chuckles.

Greg laughed. "Just thought I'd ask."  
"Jealous?" Molly asked.  
"Nah. Just enjoying the view." Greg smiled.

Mycroft chuckles and kisses her neck.

Molly smiles at Greg.  
Greg smiles back before looking at Sherlock and John.

John smirks as he watches.

Molly smiled and climbed off Mycroft's lap. "Want me to lather you up?"

“Sure.” Mycroft chuckles.

Molly pulled him inside.

Mycroft follows her.

Molly finds the sunscreen. "Undress and lay down on the bed."

Mycroft strips and lays down as he’s told.

Molly squirts some sunscreen into her hands, warming it, before rubbing it onto his back.

Mycroft blushes and relaxes under her hands. “Feels nice..”

"Good." Molly smiled.

Mycroft hums softly. “You’re so good to me.” He mumbles.

"You're good to me." Molly kissed his neck.

Mycroft blushes and moans softly.

Molly works the sunscreen into the skin of Mycroft's back,before moving to his legs.

“You’re very thorough.” Mycroft chuckles softly.

"Don't want you looking like a lobster the rest of the trip." Molly smiles.

“Quite unsightly.” Mycroft laughs.

"And no fun." Molly replied.

“Definitely not.” Mycroft agrees.

Molly finishes his legs. "Alright, flip."

Mycroft chuckles and does as he’s told.

Molly puts some more sunscreen on her hands.

“Mm you got a little color yesterday.” Mycroft smiles softly.

"A little." Molly blushed.

“Laying out in the sun naked. So bold of you, Ms. Hooper.” Mycroft smirks a bit.

Molly shrugged and slathered sunscreen on Mycroft's chest.

“Mm?” Mycroft smiles softly, gently running his hands over her sides.

Molly did his neck and face. "There...all done." She smiled.

“Thank you, love.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Molly moves back.

“Want me to do you?” Mycroft sits up.

"Sure." Molly dropped her dress.

Mycroft smiles and scoops her up, laying her back on the bed.

Molly giggles and smiles up at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and warms some sun screen in his hands.

Molly watched him.

“Back or front first?” Mycroft asks.

"Surprise me." Molly smiled.

Mycroft chuckles and spreads it over her belly.

Molly giggled.

Mycroft runs his hands down her hips and up her sides.

Molly hummed, squirming a bit.

Mycroft runs his hands up over her chest.

Molly's breath hitched.

He runs his hands over her breasts.

"Mycroft...you're doing that on purpose." Molly gasped.

“Maybe.” Mycroft chuckles, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples before moving on higher up her chest.

Molly whimpered.

“Too much?” Mycroft asks softly.

"A little." Molly smiled.

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft leans in and kisses her softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind a little tease. You can make it up to me later." Molly smiled.

“You know I will.” Mycroft smiles softly.

"You may continue then." Molly grinned.

Mycroft smiles and rubs the sun screen over her shoulders and arms.

"Flip?" Molly asked.

“Yes please.” Mycroft nods, getting more sun screen.

Molly flipped over.

Mycroft rubs her back and down the rest of her body slowly.

Molly hummed. "That feels good.”

“I’m glad.” Mycroft smiles softly, gently massaging as well.

"Such a good Alpha.” Molly smiles.

“You deserve the best.” Mycroft smiles.

"You should do Sherlock or Greg next..." Molly replied.

“I’ll just have everyone laying on the bed covered in sunscreen.” Mycroft chuckles.

Molly chuckled. "Too bad it's not lube...we could have a slip 'n slide party."

Mycroft laughs hard, his forehead pressing to Molly’s back.

"Liked that?" She giggled.

“I did.” He chuckles and kisses her neck.

"Good. Finish me up so Greg can have a turn...he's been lurking in the doorway since we came inside." Molly smirked.

“Cheeky thing.” Mycroft chuckles, running his hands down Molly’s arse and thighs.

Molly presses into Mycroft's hands.

Mycroft gives her arse a teasing squeeze before getting up. “All done.”

Molly stands and grabs her dress. "I'm going to put my swimsuit on...you boys behave." She winks as she leaves the room.  
Greg chuckled.

“Such a surprising little minx.” Mycroft chuckles. “Your turn.” He smiles at Greg.

Greg walks over to the bed. Sherlock comes streaking in behind him and flops down on the bed. Greg laughs. "Okay, slut first."

Mycroft chuckles and warms more sun screen in his hand before starting with Sherlock.

Greg sat on the bed next to Sherlock.

Mycroft smiles, spreading sunscreen so Sherlock doesn’t burn.

Sherlock grinned up at Greg, who ran a hand through the omegas hair.

“Enjoying being pampered by your alphas?” Mycroft chuckles.

"Always." Sherlock purred.  
John entered the room.

“Mm speaking of alphas.” Mycroft smiles. “Would you like a turn John?”

John nodded. "You do Greg, I'll take the slut." He smiled.

“Yes, Captain.” Mycroft smiles and moves to Greg.

Greg lays down for Mycroft.  
John starts where Mycroft left off.

Mycroft smiles and starts to rub sunscreen over Greg’s skin.  
Sherlock purrs happily, relaxing under John’s hands.

Soon they all had sunscreen on and they were headed to the equipment shop.

Sherlock is bouncing around excitedly, tugging John along.

Mycroft held Greg and Molly's hands.

“Someone’s excited.” Greg chuckles softly.

"He's like that when he's excited because he's getting his way." Mycroft chuckled.

Greg chuckles and nods.

They entered the shop. Mycroft picked out some equipment for himself.

Sherlock grins happily, picking out things.

"Like a kid in a candy shop." Mycroft chuckled.

Molly giggles and nods. “It’s so cute.”

Mycroft smiled. He carried a mask, snorkel, and flippers.

Molly smiles. “You’re excited too.”

"Of course." Mycroft smiled.

“Good. I’ve never done it before.” Molly smiles.

"Put your body in the water, head under water, breath through the tube, and swim.”

“You make it sound simple.”

"I'll teach you." Mycroft assured her.

“Good.” Molly smiles.

Mycroft kisses her cheek.

Molly blushes and has him help her pick out equipment.

Mycroft helps her find flippers in her size.

“Are we ready?” Sherlock bounces impatiently.

"I have to pay, then we can go." Mycroft chuckled.

“Fineeee.” Sherlock whines.

Mycroft pays and they head to the cove.

Sherlock puts on all of his gear when they get there.

Mycroft helps Molly before putting on his own equipment. They get into the water.

Molly follows Mycroft directions.

Mycroft smiled and took her hand as they swam.

“It’s not to hard.” Molly giggles.

"Not really." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles and kisses him before putting her goggles on.

Mycroft put his own goggles and snorkel.

Sherlock is already snorkeling away.

Mycroft leads Molly through the water.  
John chases after Sherlock.

Greg brings up the rear, following them.

Mycroft swims around, looking at all the fish and sea creatures.

Sherlock points at a eel.

Mycroft gives him a thumbs up.

Sherlock swims happily, memorizing all the colors and patterns of the fish so he can look them up later.

Mycroft smiled as he watched his lovers chase fish around.

Greg smiles, floating next to Mycroft.

Mycroft looked at Greg with a smile.

Greg smiles and kisses him.

Mycroft kisses Greg back.

Greg hums happily.

"We're supposed to be swimming...looking at fish." Mycroft smiled.

“We are but that doesn’t mean we can’t kiss.” Greg chuckles.

Mycroft chuckled and kissed him again.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back.

Molly popped up. "Hey!"

“Having fun?” Greg chuckles.

"Yes...but we're supposed to be exploring the ocean not each other." Molly replied.

“I can multitask.” Greg grins.

"Of course you can." Molly splashed him.

Greg chuckles and splashes back.

Mycroft chuckled.

Greg pulls her in and kisses her before letting her go.

"Silly Alpha." Molly smiled.

“You enjoy it.” Greg smiles.

"I do." Molly smiled.

“Good.” He chuckles.

Mycroft smiled. "Back to swimming with you."

“Yes, Sir.” Greg chuckles and goes back to it.

Molly smiled and did the same. Mycroft followed.

Sherlock swims towards a cave.

John swims after him, pulling him back.

Sherlock frowns.

"Dangerous." John said.

Sherlock sighs but nods, following John back.

John led him back to the others.

Sherlock still wanted to explore the cave.

John pulled Sherlock up. "I know you want to go, but it could be dangerous." He said softly.

“It could be fun too.” Sherlock counters.

Mycroft looks over and pops up. "If you're going...take some glow sticks."

“Yes!” Sherlock grins.

"By the bags." Mycroft points.  
John goes and gets them.

Sherlock follows him happily.

John hands Sherlock a glow stick.

Sherlock cracks and shakes the glow stick.

John does the same. "Alright...let's go."

Sherlock grins and follows John.

John cracks his light stick and they go into the cave.

Sherlock goes deeper.

John followed.

The cave is dark and cold, the glow sticks the only source of light.

John's nervous.

Sherlock gets bored, no fish in the cave since it’s cold and dark.

John waited until Sherlock decided to swim out.

“Boring.” Sherlock sighs as they get back on the beach.

"Well, we tried." John said softly.

Sherlock hums and nods.

"This was fun though." John smiled.

Sherlock nods. “The fish were pretty.”

"They're amazing...so many colors." John grinned.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “I memorized them so I can look them up later.”

"Brilliant." John smiled.

Sherlock smiles and leans against John as they sit in the sand.

"Have fun?" John asked, kissing the top of Sherlock's head.

“Mm yeah. It was nice.” Sherlock smiles happily.

"Good." John nodded.  
Molly swam up to them. "Find anything?"

“Nothing in the cave.” Sherlock shrugs.

"Bummer." She moved to sit by them.

Sherlock nods. “The fish were pretty tough.”

"Beautiful. I've never seen such arrays of color." Molly smiled.

Sherlock smiles and nods.

Mycroft and Greg swim to shore.  
"That was refreshing." Mycroft smiled.

Greg smiles and nods. “It nice. So clear.”

"I saw a sea turtle...swam right up to us." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh wow.” Sherlock grins.

"He let us pet him." Molly grinned.

“Quite friendly.” Greg chuckles.

"Cool." John smiled.

“Should we head back for lunch?” Greg suggests.

"I think so." Molly nodded.

Greg nods and gets up, dripping.

Molly stands. Mycroft gets out of the water. John stands, offering Sherlock a hand.

Sherlock takes his hand, following him up onto the sand.

Mycroft leads them back to the villa.

“I need to shower. Get the salt out of my hair.” Sherlock kisses Mycroft before heading to the bathroom.

Mycroft nodded. "I think we all do."  
"I do." Molly followed Sherlock.

Sherlock turns on all the taps in the huge shower so they can all wash.

Greg washes Molly while John washes Sherlock. Mycroft watched his lovers.

Sherlock smiles happily, kissing John as he’s washed.  
Molly blushes washing Greg as well.

John kissed Sherlock back.  
Greg smiled.  
Mycroft washed the salt off his body.

Molly turns to Mycroft and starts to wash him as Greg washes her

"Have a good time this morning?" Mycroft smiled.

“Very.” Molly smiles, running soapy hands over his arms.

"Good." Mycroft smiled.

“Did you?”

"Very much." Mycroft nodded.

“Good.” Moly smiles and stretches up, kissing Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses her back.

Molly hums happily, pressing close and kissing down his neck.

"Trying to finish what I started earlier?" Mycroft asked.

“Now what would give you that idea?” Molly gently nips at his collarbone.

Mycroft put his hands on her hips. "Hummm."

“You did say you’d make it up to me.” Molly purrs.

"What would you like me to do?" Mycroft asked with a smirk.

“Mm tease me for the rest of the day until I’m begging for you to do anything you want with me tonight.” Molly blushes excitedly.

Mycroft nodded. "Very well...my delectable slut." He kissed her scent gland.

Molly gasps softly and moans happily.

"Finish washing and we'll get lunch." Mycroft whispered, tugging on her earlobe.

Molly blushes and gets back to washing.

Mycroft finished and went to dry off.

Sherlock follows Mycroft. “We should make her wear a toy.”

"Oh...I Like that idea...do you want one too?" Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock blushes. “Well if you’re giving them out I might as well.”

Mycroft chuckled. "On the bed."

Sherlock does as he’s told and gets on the bed.

Mycroft goes to the drawers and pulls out a vibrating egg and butt plug. He walked to the bed. "Will this do?"

“Oh yes.” Sherlock grins and spreads his legs.

Mycroft smiled and moved between Sherlock's thighs. He gently pushes the plug into Sherlock.

Sherlock mewls softly, squeezing around the plug a bit.

"Good?" Mycroft asked.

“Mm yeah. Not as good as your cock but it will do.” Sherlock nods.

"You can have that later." Mycroft smiled. "This has a remote...I'll tease you all afternoon."

“Molly and I are going to be dripping messes for you.” Sherlock giggles.

"I'm counting on it." Mycroft smiled.

“You know this whole agreement has worked out quite well for you. Two omega’s and two alphas. All yours.” Sherlock smiles.

"I never imagined such an arrangement." Mycroft replied softly.

“It really is quite good though.” Sherlock smiles, pulling Mycroft in for a kiss. “We’ll have more people to look after the pups. And to love them.”

"We will." Mycroft nodded, kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back. “Mm you better go get Molly before they have her bent over in the shower.” He chuckles.

Mycroft chuckled and nodded. He walked back to the shower. "Molly?" He held up the vibrating egg.

Molly was between Greg and John, both of them taking turns kissing her. She blushes and goes to Mycroft.

"Your tease awaits." Mycroft hands he a towel.

Molly dries off and follows Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled. "It has a remote...like the plug I put in Sherlock.”

“It looks like an egg.” Molly giggles.

"It's supposed to." Mycroft smiled.

“Never tried one like this before.” Molly gets on the bed next to Sherlock and spreads her legs.

"Ready love?" Mycroft asked.

“Yes, please.” Molly nods, spreading herself open with her fingers and her slick glistens.

Mycroft smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this." He pressed the egg inside her.

Molly gasps and moans happily. “It feels funny but good. I didn’t think it would be heavy. I like it.”

Mycroft nodded. "It also comes with a remote."

“And you’re going to turn it on and off whenever you please?” Molly blushes.

"Yes." Mycroft smirked.

His smirk makes her squeeze around the egg.

"Such a needy pair of omegas you are." Mycroft smiled.

“And you’re always eager to soothe our needs.” Sherlock giggles and pulls Molly in for a kiss, knowing the alpha in Mycroft likes it when his two omega’s put on a show for him.  
Molly hums happily, kissing Sherlock back and sinking her hand into his hair.

Mycroft's cock twitches. "Alright, enough of that...time to get dressed."

“Mm but you like it.” Sherlock smirks and squeezes Molly’s breast gently. “You can’t wait till you’ve filled her up with pups and made these leak milk.”

"No time for fucking...we're getting lunch." Mycroft replied firmly.

“Mm if she was pregnant we could drink lunch right from her.” Sherlock leans in and licks Molly’s nipple.  
Molly gasps and moans.

Mycroft groans. He grabs the remotes and turns them on.

They both gasp and moan.

"Like that do you?" Mycroft turned them off again. "If you behave I'll give you more."

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock blushes.  
Molly mewls and nods.

"Get dressed, loves."

They get up and get dressed.

Mycroft does the same.

“Ready to dry off?” Greg asks as he finishes rinsing.

John nodded. "Think Mycroft's reduced them to puddles yet?" He asked, grabbing a towel.

“Mm maybe.” Greg chuckles, turning off the taps before following John out of the shower.

John dried off. "This was nice..."

“Showering together?” Greg smiles, drying off.

"Yeah...being together in an intimate yet not quite overly sexual way." John blushed.

“It’s nice. Just being close.” Greg smiles softly. “I would like to take you out. When we go home. Dates if you’d like. We can go to the pub and watch the game.”

"Yeah. I'd like that." John grinned.

“Alright. Good.” Greg smiles and wraps his towel around his waist.

John does the same and they walk to the bedroom together. John goes off to his room to get dressed.

Greg goes to get dressed as well.

They all met back on the terrace. Mycroft was typing on his phone and smoking a cigarette.

“Everything alright?” Greg raises a brow.

"Just a work thing...Shouldn't take long to deal with." Mycroft replied, continuing to type away.

“Okay.” Greg nods and sits at the table.

A few minutes later Mycroft put his phone away and stomped out the cigarette.

Molly is talking to Sherlock about what they should have for lunch.

Mycroft looked at them all. "Any ideas on what you'd like? There's a nice seafood restaurant nearby."

“That sounds nice.” Molly smiles.  
“Mm yeah.” Sherlock nods.  
“Think they’ve got fish and chips?” John asks.

"I would count on it." Mycroft smiled.

“I’m sold.” John smiles.

Mycroft chuckled. "Shall we?" He headed back inside.

They follow him.

Mycroft leads them to the local seafood restaurant. "It's not as formal as the last one." He said opening the door.

“I don’t know if we’re exactly a formal bunch.” Greg chuckles softly.

Mycroft nodded and led them inside.

They’re shown to a table and given menus.

"You actually picked a normal restaurant." John smiled.  
"I do that upon occasion." Mycroft smiled.

“It’s nice. Relaxed.” Molly smiles.

"A menu I can read." John teased.

Molly smiles and nods.

"I think I'll get the oysters..." Mycroft said, turning on Molly's vibrating egg.

Molly gasps and bites her lip to hold back a moan.

Mycroft smirked and turned it back off.

“Tease.” Molly mewls.

"Fair play." Mycroft replied. "What are you going to order?"

“Mm this one with the rice.” Molly points to the menu.

Mycroft nodded. "Thats good fish."

Molly smiles and nods, closing her menu.

John is sipping the water that has been brought to the table.

Sherlock leans against him.

John smiled. "Find what you wanted?"

“Mm yeah. Salmon.” Sherlock nods.

"Sounds good." John smiled.  
Mycroft turned on Sherlock's plug.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers.

Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock squirms, rocking his hips needy.

Mycroft turned it off.  
"Like that?" John asked.

Sherlock blushes and nods.

The waiter came and took their orders.

Sherlock relaxes against John.

Mycroft smiled at Greg.  
John kissed Sherlock's cheek.

Greg smiles back at him.  
Sherlock hums happily and kisses him.

Mycroft looks at Molly.  
John hums happily into the kiss.

Molly blushes and smiles.  
Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

Mycroft leans over and kisses Molly's cheek.  
"Love you." John said softly.

Molly blushes and smiles.  
“Love you too.” Sherlock blushes softly.

A little while later their food is brought to the table.

Sherlock squirts lemon over his salmon.

Mycroft turns on Molly's remote as he slurps down an oyster.

Molly moans, squeezing her legs together.

He turns the remote off and turns on Sherlock's.

Sherlock gasps, rocking.

Mycroft turns it off. He smirks at the omegas before going back to his food.

They squirm, needy for more.

Mycroft turns on both remotes for a few moments longer.

Sherlock grinds against the plug.  
Molly rocks her hips.

Mycroft shuts off the remotes and goes back to eating again.

They squirm and eat.

John looked at Mycroft with a smirk.  
Mycroft smiled as he ate.

Greg chuckles, eating happily.

When they were done with lunch, Mycroft ordered dessert.

Molly and Sherlock we squirming messes at this point, having leaked through their clothes.

"Perhaps we should get dessert to go." Mycroft chuckled.

“Oh no. I think they can wait.” Greg smirks.  
“Of course they can.” John nods.

Mycroft smirked when dessert was brought to the table. He slowly ate.

Sherlock rocks his hips, trying to fuck himself on the plug.

Mycroft glares at him. "Don't even think about it." He says to Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and stills.

Mycroft smirks and continues to eat.

Molly is sitting on the inside of the booth so no one at the restaurant can see her except for those at the table. She pulls up her dress and rubs herself over her panties.

"Stop it." Mycroft growls.

Molly blushes and shakes her head as she continues to touch herself. She wants to be punished.

Mycroft grabbed her hand. "Stop...or no cock for you." He said in a low hiss.

Molly whines and stops.

"Good girl." Mycroft replied.

Molly blushes and mewls.

Mycroft licked his fork as he finished his dessert.

Sherlock whines softly.

Mycroft placed his fork down. He asked for the check. They then left the restaurant and walked back to the villa.

Molly and Sherlock follow Mycroft closely.

Mycroft walks with his hands in his pockets. He turned on both remotes.

Sherlock nearly trips as the plug vibrates against his prostate.  
Molly mewls, pressing her thighs together as she walks.

Mycroft smirked. He left the remotes on for a little longer.

Sherlock presses against Mycroft as he walks to keep himself up right.

Mycroft smirked and turned the remotes off as they enter the villa.

“I have slick running down my knees.” Molly blushes.

"Bedroom, both of you." Mycroft replied.

They follow his order, going to the bedroom.

"What should we do to them?" Mycroft asked Greg and John.

“I think we should edge them. Make them almost come over and over until they can take it anymore.” Greg smirks.  
“I think Molly also deserves a bit of spanking. She didn’t stop touching herself until you made her.” John nods.

Mycroft nodded. "I'd like to watch you both do those things to them."

“You’re just going to sit back and watch?” John asks.

"Yes...why?" Mycroft asked.

“I don’t know.” John shrugs. “You don’t want to actively participate?”

"I will if you'd like." Mycroft replied softly.

“No no. It’s alright. I’m sure they’ll love an audience.” John nods.

Mycroft took John's hand. "Do you want me to play with you?"

John blushes brightly and licks his lips as he looks down at their hands. “Tell me what to do with Molly?”

"Finger her, play with her breasts...make her desperate...then fuck her...hard and fast." Mycroft replied.

John smirks and nods. “Alright.”

Mycroft smiled and led them into the bedroom. He handed the remotes to Greg and John.

Greg takes the remote and goes to Sherlock.  
John takes Molly’s and goes to her.

Mycroft smiled and stood back, watching. "Your Alphas will now have their way with you."

Greg smirks and squeezes Sherlock’s arse.  
Molly whimpers as she looks at John.

Sherlock moans up at Greg.

Greg smirks, rocking the plug and turning it up.

Sherlock cries out. "Greg!"

“Mm?” Greg hums.

"Please." Sherlock's cock was dripping.

“What do you need?” Greg strokes Sherlock slowly and presses the vibrating plug against his prostate.

"Ah! Cum...I wanna cum." Sherlock moaned.

“How should I make you cum?” Greg smirks.

"Don't care...your cock...your cock!" Sherlock panted.

Greg smirks and slowly slowly pulls the plug out of Sherlock, making him feel the stretch.

"Fuck!" Sherlock whined.

Greg finally pulls the plug out and replaced it with his cock.

"Greg!" Sherlock cried, wrapping his legs around the Alpha.

“I’ve got you.” Greg holds him close and rocks his hips slowly.

"Hard...fuck me hard."

Greg kisses him hard and grips Sherlock’s hips, thrusting hard and fast.

Sherlock holds onto Greg tightly, kissing him back and making little noises as he's fucked.

Greg holds Sherlock close, kissing his neck and chest as he fucks him. “So gorgeous.”

"You have...a delicious...fat cock!" Sherlock moaned.

Greg chuckles and snaps his hips. “Like it? Like how it stretches your wet little hole?”

"Yes! Fuck me, yes!" Sherlock cried out, arching into Greg.

Greg holds Sherlock’s hips, thrusting hard and deep. “Needy little omega. Desperate for alpha cock. Come for me omega.”

Sherlock practically screamed as he came hard.

Greg groans, coming hard into Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpered.  
Mycroft smiled. "You did wonderful."

“Perfect.” Greg kisses Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock grinned, stated.

Greg cuddles Sherlock

Sherlock holds onto Greg.

Greg cuddles him and kisses his head.

Molly blushes as John stands in front of her.

Sherlock sighs happily.

John turns on the remote. "You were so naughty...touching yourself in the restaurant...such a needy slut."

“No my fault.” Molly blushes.

"Oh...who's fault would it be then?" John asked, turning up the remote.

Molly whines and squirms, pressing her legs together.

John turns the remote off. "I'm going to tease you until you can't take it anymore."

Molly blushes and whines needy.

John leaned over her and ran a finger over her clit.

Molly gasps and arches into his hand.

"Like that?" John asked, rubbing her fast and hard before stepping back again.

“Please!” Molly whimpers.

"You think you deserve to cum?" John asked.

Molly bites her lip, she knew she had been bad but she really wanted to come.

John teased her with the egg again.

Molly moans and rocks her hip. “I don’t deserve to but I want to!”

John turns off the egg. "Tell me why you don't deserve it."

“Because I didn’t listen.” Molly whimpers.

"Right...I think you deserve a slow fuck." John smirked, setting the remote aside.

Molly mewls and nods.

John removes the egg. He leans in and kisses her as he situated himself between her thighs.

Molly kisses him back deeply, wrapping her legs around him.

John slipped his cock into her.

Molly mewls and holds onto him.

"Nice and slow." John breathed, keeping a gentle rhythm.

Molly holds onto him, rocking with him.

"Such a needy slut."

“Need you so bad. So so bad.”

"Yeah? Gonna apologize for being a tart at the restaurant...?" John stopped moving and looked at her.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted cock so bad.” Molly whines and tries to rock her hips.

"Yeah? How about I fuck you from behind and you suck Mycroft off as an apology." John smirked.

Molly mewls and nods. “Please please.”

Mycroft smirked and moved to the bed.  
John pulled out and maneuvered Molly.

Molly gets on her hands and knees.

Mycroft stands in front of Molly and rubs his cock against her lips. John kneeled behind her and thrust back inside her.

Molly blushes and opens her mouth she whimpers and pushes back against John.

John holds her hips as he fucks her slow. Mycroft slides his cock into Molly's mouth.

Molly relaxes between them, loving being used at either end.

Mycroft held Molly's head by her hair as he used her mouth.  
John began thrusting harder.

Molly closes her eyes, rocking back forth between them. She moans happily, sucking Mycroft’s cock.

"Such a good little cock slut." Mycroft groaned.

Molly presses close, taking in more of his cock.

Mycroft groaned.  
John started fucking Molly harder.

Molly rocks back against John, squeezing her cunt around him as he fucks her. She bobs her head around Mycroft cock, letting it slide in and out of her throat.

John groaned. "Fuck..."  
Mycroft's hand tightened in her hair.

“I thought you two were in control.” Greg chuckles, cuddling Sherlock as they watched.  
“Quite. She’s topped you both from the bottom.” Sherlock giggles.  
Molly blushes and mewls.

Mycroft glared at Sherlock. He pulled out of Molly.  
John did the same.

Molly whines at the loss.

"Sherlock is right...I think we should let you cool down for a bit." Mycroft smirked.

“I was so close.” Molly pouts.

"That's the point...you would have been able to cum if you hadn't pulled that little stunt at the restaurant." Mycroft replied.

Molly whines, grinding against the bed.

John moves to Mycroft, who smirks. "So needy."

“Absolutely desperate.” Mycroft chuckles.

"What should we do now...tease her some more?" John asked.

“Definitely.” Mycroft smirks.

John boldly leaned against Mycroft and wrapped his hand around the other man's cock. "Is this what you want?" He asked Molly.

Molly whines and nods.  
Mycroft gasps and moans, holding onto John.

"You like your Alphas big cocks." John stroked Mycroft slowly.

“I do. I do. I do.” Molly whimpers as she watches.  
“So needy.” Mycroft rocks against John’s hand.

"Such a little cock slut...what would you do if I decided to such him off?" John asked.

“Please! I want it.” Molly whines.  
Mycroft’s cock twitches in John’s hand.

John looked at Mycroft. "Should we give it to her?"

“Mm not yet.” Mycroft rocks against John’s hand.

John nodded. He used his other hand to stroke himself.

“Can I?” Mycroft reaches for his cock.

John nodded. "Yeah."

Mycroft wraps his hand around John’s cock, stroking him slowly.

John groaned. "Don't you wish this was you, Molly?"

“Yes!” Molly squirms.

John smirked and looked at Mycroft.

“Mm one suck.” Mycroft smirks and let’s John’s cock go.

John stays back.

Molly moves forward and takes John’s cock into her mouth. She lets him slide down her throat.

John groaned. "Suck me, slut."

Molly does as she’s told, bobbing her head and sucking.

"Yeah...like that." John twisted his hand in her hair.

Molly sucks him, moaning and drooling like a slut.

John looked at Mycroft.

“What to come down her throat?” Mycroft rubs his back.

John nodded. "Very much."

“Do it.” Mycroft smirks.

John thrust a few more times before cumming down Molly's throat.

Molly moans happily and swallows.

John's knees shake, he moves away and sits on the bed.

“Alright?” Mycroft rubs his back.

"Yeah...I'm good." John smiled up at him.

Mycroft smiles softly and nods. “Okay.”

"Give her hell." John smiled.

Molly blushes and mewls as Mycroft turns back to her.

"Now...what shall I do with you?" He looks at Sherlock and Greg. "Any suggestions?"

“You did suggest spanking.” Sherlock says.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a brilliant idea."

Molly blushes and mewls.

"Turn around, arse in the air." Mycroft said to Molly.

Molly blushes and does as she’s told.

Mycroft slaps her arse with a loud smack.

Molly moans and arches.  
“Make her count them.” John smirks.

"John's right...count!" Mycroft slapped her arse again.

“Two!” Molly cries out, pushing her arse back for more.

Mycroft hit her a few times in quick succession.

“Seven!” Molly trembles, her cunt dripping.

Mycroft hit her again. "Louder, slut!"

“Eight!” Molly cries out, her bottom red and throbbing.

"Are you going to say you're sorry for being a needy slut?" Mycroft asked.

“I’m sorry!” Molly whines.

Mycroft spanks her twice more. "Good. Now you may have my cock and an orgasm."

“Ten.” Molly moans and collapses against the bed.

"Good omega." Mycroft smiled, pulling her to the edge of the bed and slipping his cock into her.

Molly moans happily, absolutely soaked.

"So wet..." Mycroft slammed into her, fucking her hard and fast.

“Yes yes yes.” Molly holds onto the sheet.

"My omega..." Mycroft growled, holding her hips tightly as he fucked her.

“Yours yours yours.” Molly babbles, so close.

"Cum for me, slut!" Mycroft growled.

Molly cries out and comes hard, squirting over his cock.

Mycroft groans and fills her with his seed.

Molly moans happily, collapsing onto the bed.

Mycroft pulled out and patted her arse. "Good omega, Molly."

Molly mewls softly, her arse bright pink and nicely sore.

Mycroft moved to the bed and pulled her close. "Was that what you hoped for, love? Did we do it right?"

“Oh god it was wonderful. You all were perfect. You’re so perfect.” Molly moans happily, scenting Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

“Thank you for spanking me. I really needed that.” Molly blushes.

"You're welcome. All you have to do is ask when you need something. We will do our best to give it to you." Mycroft said softly.

“I know.” Molly nuzzles him.

Mycroft holds her close.

Molly presses against him.  
John cuddles against Molly’s back, looking at Mycroft.

"Alright, John?" Mycroft asked softly.

John smiles softly and nods. “Oh yeah.”

"Good." Mycroft smiled softly.

John smiles softly, relaxing.

Mycroft looks at Greg and Sherlock.

Greg has Sherlock cuddled close, rubbing his back.

Mycroft smiled happily.

Greg looks at Mycroft and smiles softly.

"My pack." Mycroft whispers.

Greg smiles and nods.

Mycroft breathes in the combined scent of them all.

Greg smiles softly and relaxes.  
Sherlock and Molly sleep happily.

Mycroft nods off as well.

John gets up in the night to use the bathroom.

Mycroft wakes and watches John go into the bathroom. After a moment he followed.

John holds onto the bathroom sink as he washes his hands. He had a nightmare, a mild one but one that still woke him up.

"You were making noises in your sleep...nightmare?" Mycroft asked gently.

John nods, taking a deep breath.

Mycroft wrapped his arms around John. "You're covered in sweat...let's get you cleaned up." He kissed John's cheek.

John nods, pressing against Mycroft.

"Want to talk about it?" Mycroft asked.

John frowns. “Sand.”

"Sand? Were you drowning?" Mycroft asked.

John shakes his head. “Today was the first day I touched sand since I got shot..”

"Oh..." Mycroft caressed John's face. "Can I do anything to help?"

“Just umm stay?” John blushes, feeling ashamed. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'll stay." He said, grabbing a washcloth. "Let me draw you a bath."

John nods. “I’m sorry..”

"Don't be. It took me a long time to recuperate mentally from being shot...I too still have nightmares." Mycroft started a bath.

John frowns and nods. “They reconstructed your knee?”

"They did...took several surgeries." Mycroft answered. He added a little bubble bath to the water.

“Me too.” John rubs his shoulder gently. “Infection.”

Mycroft nodded. "It's ready."

“Join me?” John asks quietly.

"If you like." Mycroft nodded with a smile.

John nods and gets in the tub, holding his arms open to Mycroft.

Mycroft gets in with him. He handed John the wash cloth.

John relaxes a bit and washes off.

"Better?" Mycroft asked.

“Much.” John nods.

"Good." Mycroft smiled.

“Thank you.” John says softly.

"You're welcome." Mycroft replied softly.

John relaxes back against the bath, closing his eyes.

Mycroft turned his head and kissed John's cheek.

John blushes and smiles softly.

"I'll keep you safe."

John blushes brighter and nods.

Mycroft nuzzled him.

John blushes and nuzzles him back.

"I'll keep you safe, love." Mycroft said softly.

“I know.” John presses his forehead to Mycroft’s.

"I'll get you a little vial of this sand to take home with you...and when you have a nightmare you can look at it...hold it and know you're safe and loved." Mycroft whispered.

John let’s out a small sob. “Okay.” He holds onto Mycroft.

Mycroft turns carefully in the tub and holds John close. "It'll be alright..."

“God, I’m sorry. This is so stupid.” John feels ashamed.

"It's not...I promise." Mycroft said softly.

John’s hands shake as he holds into Mycroft.

"I've got you...I'll never let you go." Mycroft whispered.

John nods, breathing Mycroft in.

"Can I do anything?" Mycroft asked.

“Just hold me?” John blushes, still embarrassed.

"Of course." Mycroft replied.

John tries to relax into Mycroft.

Mycroft licks John's scent gland.

John gasps softly, moaning quietly.

Mycroft nibbled. "When you feel better I will bond you."

John blushes and nods. “Okay.” He tips his head, letting Mycroft have more room.

Mycroft sucked and nibbled.

John gasps, holding into Mycroft tighter as he moans.

Mycroft reaches for John's now hard cock. "I'll take care of you."

John whimpers and nods. “Please.” His cock twitches in Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft strokes John as he sucks on John scent gland.

John whimpers and moan, rocking under Mycroft.

"Good boy...you need this..." Mycroft murmured against John's skin.

“Need it. Need you.” John nods, he needed to be taken care of.

Mycroft stroked John faster. "I'm here."

“Please please.” John’s cock leaks as he gets close.

Mycroft bites down without breaking skin or causing a bond.

John moans and comes hard over his hand.

"Good boy..." Mycroft kisses his cheek. "That feels better now doesn't it."

“Much.” John nods. “How’d you know?”

"I could tell...genius remember." Mycroft smiled.

“Mm yeah.” John chuckles.

Mycroft kisses John softly.

John cups Mycroft’s face and kisses him back. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, love."

John blushes and smiles shyly.

"It's my job to look after my pack." Mycroft smiled softly.

“I know. I’m not used to not having to be in charge.” John blushes softly.

"Even Alphas need TLC." Mycroft smiled.

“I guess so.” John chuckles.

Mycroft stood and got out. He dried off and offered a towel to John. "How about a midnight snack?"

“Sure.” John nods and dries off.

Mycroft smiled and went to put a robe and pajama pants on.

John pulls on pants, following Mycroft.

Mycroft leads John down to the kitchen. He makes some tea and warms up some snacks.

John stands there, watching him. He didn’t know what to do.

"Sit, love." Mycroft smiled softly. He brought the snacks over along with some tea.

John sits.

Mycroft puts a cup and snack in front of John.

John wraps his hand around the cup.

“Alright, love?” Mycroft asked softly.

“Mm yeah.” John nods, still a bit dazed.

"You're a little out of it." Mycroft said gently.

John nods, he’d never been like this before after sex.

"Did I break you?" Mycroft asked.

“No. Just not used to not being in control. I liked it.” John blushes.

Mycroft nodded. "You'll feel better about it when we bond. Less, cloudy."

John nods. “Okay.” He says softly. “I’m actually looking forward to it.”

Mycroft nodded. "As am I."

“Do you have to be umm... inside me?” John blushes.

"No. Greg was inside me when we bonded." Mycroft replied.

John nodded. “I just don’t think I’m ready for anything inside me.” He blushes.

"Of course...you don't have to, if that's not something you want." Mycroft assured him.

John nods. “Okay.”

"I don't think we have to be having sex in order to bond...I think thats more a need for omegas." Mycroft replied.

“They need the hormones.” John says, starting to come back to himself.

"Indeed." Mycroft smiled. "Drink your tea, you'll feel better."

John nods and drinks.

Mycroft took a bite of his snack.

John hums softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled.

John smiles softly and reaches out, taking Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft gives John's hand a squeeze.

John squeezes back.

Mycroft smiled.

“We can go back to bed if you’d like?” John says softly.

"I'll finish here first." Mycroft said softly.

“I’ll wait with you.” John sips his tea.

"Thank you." Mycroft sips his tea.

John nods and relaxes.

Mycroft eats his snack.

John watches Mycroft.

“Sorry. Just watching you.”

Mycroft nodded. "Alright."

John blushes a bit.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Mycroft asked.

“I..” John thinks. “My dad would hate this.”

"Two Alphas?" Mycroft asked softly.

John frowns and nods. “He beat my sister black and blue when she brought home her alpha. He told me if I ever pulled that kind of stunt I’d get the same..”

Mycroft nodded in understanding. "You're safe with us...in this pack. I will never pressure you to bond."

“I love that. You could have had me any way you want just a bit ago but you didn’t. I just.. I can’t get him out of my head sometimes.” John sighs.

Mycroft squeezed John's hand. "I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

“I know.” John nods.

"You're father can't hurt you anymore..." Mycroft said softly.

“I know. I’m just being silly.” John shakes his head.

"Trauma is never silly, John. It's a serious thing...and its... it's a lot to work on it." Mycroft nodded.

John frowns and nods.

"What is it?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I’ve never been good at that kind of work.” John shrugs.

"Well...I'm here to help, if you want." Mycroft said.

John smiles a bit and nods. “Thanks. Not yet but soon maybe.”

"At your speed, love." Mycroft nodded.

John blushes softly and nods.

Mycroft finishes his tea. "Bed and a cuddle?"

“Please.” John nods.

Mycroft stood and offered a hand.

John took his hand and followed him.

Mycroft led him back to bed and held him close.

John cuddles close, relaxing.

Mycroft kissed the top of John's head.

John blushes and kisses Mycroft’s chest.

"I love you." Mycroft said softly.

“I love you too.” John says softly.

"Sleep." Mycroft said gently.

John falls asleep against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles and sleeps as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!!!


	9. Pool time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Greg wakes first in the morning, slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Sherlock follows Greg.

“M’sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Greg yawns.

Sherlock shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper."

“Okay.” Greg nods. “I have to pee so do you want to stay or wait outside?” He smiles softly.

Sherlock shrugged and moved across the room. "Someone used the tub last night." He mused.

“Oh?” Greg says, doing his business.

Sherlock ran a hand over the inside of the tub. "Soapy residue...most likely bubbles...two towels gone..." Sherlock poked his head back into the bedroom. "Mycroft and John..."

“A midnight soak?” Greg asks as he washes his hands.

"Yes..." Sherlock nodded. "John must have had a nightmare."

“Oh.” Greg frowns.

"They happen occasionally...something triggered him..." Sherlock paused. "Maybe it was the sand..."

“We’ll be gentle with him today.” Greg nods.

"Good idea." Sherlock nodded.

“He’ll notice if we’re too soft though so just extra affection.” Greg hums.

Sherlock nodded. "We should ask him what he wants to do today."

Greg nods. “That’s good.”

"Good...lets get breakfast...see if we can get Mycroft to eat it again." Sherlock smiled.

Greg smiles and nods.

Sherlock got dressed and led Greg down to the kitchen.

Greg does the same and follows him. “What do you fancy for breakfast?”

"Anything. Everything we've had so far has been good." Sherlock smiled.

Greg nods. “Should we bring them breakfast in bed?”

Sherlock nodded. "I think they'd like that."

Greg smiles and nods. “Should we order or cook?”

"Up to you...personally I'm shit at cooking. John always does the cooking." Sherlock replied.

“I think we can manage pancakes.” Greg smiles.

"Maybe." Sherlock replied.

Greg chuckles and starts to get things out to make pancakes.

Sherlock watches. "Can I help?"

“Mix for me?” Greg hands Sherlock the bowl and the whisk.

Sherlock takes the whisk and mixes the batter.

Greg gets out a pan and melts some butter in it.

Sherlock places the mixed batter on the counter.

Greg smiles and pours some batter into the pan.

Sherlock watches intently.

Greg flips the pancakes and they’re perfectly golden brown.

Sherlock licks his lips.

“Hungry?” Greg chuckles.

“Yep.” Sherlock nodded.

Greg chuckles and makes up a plate before pouring more batter.

Sherlock finds some syrup and starts to eat. He hums happily.

Greg smiles and leans in, kissing Sherlock’s syrupy lips.

Sherlock smiled. "You're going to burn the pancakes." He giggled.

“I’ll just have to lick syrup off you later then.” Greg smirks and gets back to the pancakes.

"Promise?" Sherlock smirks.

“Definitely, sweetheart.” Greg chuckles.

Sherlock licks syrup from his fingers. He watches Greg finish cooking.

Greg puts the plates on a big tray with butter and syrup and some fruit.

Sherlock grabs another tray with tea and coffee.

“I think that’s everything, yeah?” Greg looks at the trays.

Sherlock nodded.

Greg nods and follows Sherlock to the bedroom with the trays.

Sherlock sets his tray down on the table in the corner of the room.

Greg does the same. “How about wake up blow jobs for our boys and Molly can decide what she likes when she’s up?” Greg suggests.

Sherlock smirked. "Yeah." He moved to Mycroft and kneeled between the man's thighs.

Mycroft mumbles softly, still asleep.

Sherlock reaches for Mycroft's cock, stroking it to hardness.

Mycroft gasps softly, cock already half hard.

Sherlock leaned in and licked at the head of Mycroft's cock.

“Mm..” Mycroft mumbles, his cock twitching.

Sherlock licked a stripe up and down Mycroft's cock, humming softly.

Mycroft’s moans softly, his eyes slowly opening.

Sherlock took him fully into his mouth.

“Oh lock.” Mycroft wraps his hand around the back of Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock sucked hard, swirling his tongue over the head of Mycroft's cock.

“Fuck fuck.” Mycroft’s cock leaks as he gets close.

Sherlock plays with Mycroft's balls as he sucks.

Mycroft groans and comes hard.

Sherlock swallows his Alpha's load with glee.

Mycroft pants, his cock twitching.

Sherlock licks him clean with a satisfied hum.

“Good morning to you too.” Mycroft chuckles and pulls Sherlock up, kissing him deeply.

Sherlock hums into the kiss.

Greg slowly kisses up John’s thighs.

John stirs but doesn't wake.

Greg gently kisses up John’s cock.

John groaned waking up. He looked down at Greg and blinked in surprise.

“Morning, handsome. Can I?” Greg nods to John’s cock.

John nodded. "Yeah."

Greg slowly takes John's cock into his mouth.

John gasps and swallows thickly.

Greg rubs his hips and bobs his head slowly.

John's thighs twitch. "Greg..."

“Mm?” Greg hums, taking John down his throat.

"Fuck!" John gripped the sheets.

Greg bobs his head slowly.

John groans loudly.

Greg rubs their legs, swallowing around him.

John trembles. "Greg...fuck...Greg."

Greg takes john's hands and puts them on his head.

John gripped Greg's hair and thrust.

Greg moans happily, letting John do as he likes.

John held Greg's head as he fucked the Alphas face.

Greg moans, taking everything.

"I'm...I'm...cum-ming." John warned.

Greg swallows happily.

John pants and lays back, relaxing.

Greg gently licks him clean.

"That was...nice...thank you." John smiled.

Greg smiles and nods. “We’ve brought pancakes too.”

John chuckled. "Food and a blow."

“Thought it was a good way to start the day.” Greg chuckles and stretches up, kissing John’s forehead.

John got dressed and moved to the table.  
Molly watched them all, before getting up as well.

“Morning, love. Would you like a morning blow job as well?” Greg smiles at molly.

"Nah...I'm good for now." Molly smiled, giving him a kiss.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Greg smiles and kisses him back. “For now, pancakes.” He pulls the chair out for her.

Molly sits. "I'll let you know." She smiles.

Greg hums softly and sits, eating with them. “Oh we should have done mimosas!”

"Want to go grab some?" Molly asked.

“Mm yeah I’ll be right back.” Greg gets up and scampers off to the kitchen.

Molly smiles.  
Sherlock steals another pancake.

Mycroft nibbles on a pancake.

Sherlock smiles at Mycroft. "Greg makes good pancakes right?"

“Gregory made them?” Mycroft smiles softly.

"He did. He wanted to make something special I think." Sherlock replied.

Mycroft smiles, eating happily.  
Greg soon comes back with orange juice and champagne.

"Yay!" Molly smiled. "Thank you!"  
Sherlock points at Mycroft eating breakfast.

Greg smiles happily, pouring them all mimosas.

"Thank you." Molly kissed his cheek.  
Sherlock smiled. "Thanks."

“Mm yeah.” Greg smiles and sits.  
Mycroft drinks and eats happily, not having enjoyed breakfast like this in a long time.

"Its really good." John smiled.

Mycroft hums happily. “Best pancakes I’ve had in some time.”

Sherlock looked at Greg, bouncing happily.

Greg smiles and kisses Sherlock. “Good job.”

Sherlock kisses him back.

Greg hums happily, eating.

Molly drinks her mimosa and starts on a second pancake.

“Good innit?” John smiles.

"Soooo good. Best pancakes ever." Molly giggled.

John smiles and nods.  
“I’m glad you all like them.” Greg smiles.

"Do you cook a lot?" Molly asked.

Greg nods. “I enjoy it. Helps me destress.” He smiles.

"But are you good?" Sherlock asked.

“I’ve never had any complaints.” Greg chuckles

"You're officially the cook when we get home." Sherlock announced.

“Is that so?” Greg chuckles. “We’ll if I’m on a case there will be takeaway.”

"Well that only makes sense." Sherlock smiled.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “Alright.”

"I like take away too." Molly smiled.

“Me too.” Greg smiles at Molly and nods. “Expecting me to cook often?” He asks Sherlock.

"Maybe." Sherlock teased.

Greg chuckles and smiles. “I’ll see what I can do since we all don’t live together.”

"We can have family nights." Molly suggested.

“That sounds nice.” John nods.  
“Very.” Mycroft nods.

"And we could trade nights with you too." Sherlock added.

“That’s good. We all get time with each other.” Greg nods.

"Exactly." Sherlock nodded

“I will try to give as much time as I can but my work can be.. unpredictable.” Mycroft says softly.

"We know." Sherlock replied softly, kissing his cheek.

Mycroft smiles softly and nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him.

Mycroft kisses him back.

Molly giggled.

Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly.

"You two are just too cute together." Molly smiled.

Mycroft blushes even more. “It’s all him, I assure you.”

Sherlock chuckled. "I'm adorable."

“Very.” Mycroft nods.

Molly giggled.  
Sherlock grinned.

Mycroft smiles and goes back to eating.

Sherlock leaned against Mycroft.

Mycroft wraps his arm around Sherlock.

"Love you." Sherlock said softly.

“I love you, too.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

Molly looked at Greg.

Greg smiles softly and kisses her cheek.

Molly smiled.

Greg hums happily, finishing his breakfast.

Molly finishes her mimosa.

“Want more or are you good?” Greg smiles.

"I'm good. Thank you." Molly smiled.

Greg smiles and nods, sitting back.

Sherlock looked at Greg. "Very good."

“I’m glad.” Greg smiles. “Any plans today? We go back to civilization soon.”

"I have no plans." Sherlock shrugged.

“Let’s lounge by the pool then. A nice lazy day.” Greg suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Molly smiled.

Greg smiles and nods. “We can work on our tans.”

Molly hopped up. "Lets go."  
Sherlock nodded. "Sunscreen first."

“Lots of sun screen. I don’t want any of you getting skin cancer from this trip.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded, standing and stripping. He grabbed the sunscreen.

Greg wolf whistles.

Sherlock wiggled his arse.

“Gonna get the boys riled up.” Molly giggles, though she looks appreciatively too.

Sherlock chuckled "wanna slather me up?"

“Oh yes.” Molly grins and follows him

Sherlock tossed the tube to her.

Molly pouts some into her hands, warming them.

Sherlock stands with his arms out.

Molly rubs him down with sunscreen.

Sherlock smiled at the Alphas.

They watch hungrily.

Sherlock turned so Molly could do his back.

Molly does his back, going lower and squeezing his ass.

Sherlock chuckled.

“You have such a cute butt.” Molly giggles and does his legs.

"Thank you." Sherlock grinned.

Molly smiles and nods. “You’re welcome.”

"Who's next?" Sherlock asked with a cheeky grin.

“Mm me.” Mycroft stands.

Sherlock smiled and stepped back so Molly could put sunscreen on Mycroft.

Molly smiles happily, enjoying taking care of her boys.

Mycroft smiled at Molly. "Keep me from looking like a lobster."

“Yes, Sir.” Molly giggles and coats him in sunscreen.

Mycroft chuckled.

Molly presses kisses to his skin before she rubs sunscreen over it.

Mycroft smiled.

“Love you.” Molly smiles.

"Love you too." Mycroft smiled.

Molly smiles and kisses him. “Who’s next?”

John stood and walked over to her. "Me."

Molly smiles and gets to work.

John smiled softly.

Molly makes sure he’s covered before giving him a kiss. “All done.”

"Greg's turn." John said.

Molly slaters Greg as well when he comes over.

Once the boys were all slathered up, Sherlock does the same for Molly.

Molly hums happily and kisses Sherlock. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded. "Are we doing this nude or swimsuits?"

“The staff are discreet so whatever you’d like.” Mycroft nods.

"I think I'll put on a speedo." Sherlock smirked.

“Tease.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smirks and goes to get his speedo.

Molly follows Sherlock, and looks through her suitcase.

Mycroft puts on a tee-shirt and trunks.

John and Greg puts on their trunks before they all go out to the pool.

Mycroft follows Greg and John outside.

Molly finds her see through bikini and goes out with them.

Sherlock came out a few minutes later wearing a blue speedo.

“Gorgeous.” John licks his lips.

Sherlock does a little spin and smiles.

“Mm come here.” John opens his arms from the pool.

Sherlock gets into the pool with John.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock, spinning them slowly in the water.

Sherlock smiled and let John spin him.

John smiles and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses John back, holding him close.

“I don’t think this Speedo could be any smaller if you tried.” John chuckles as he rubs Sherlock’s hips.

Sherlock shrugged with a smirk.

“Naughty boy.” John chuckles and squeezes Sherlock’s arse with both hands.

Sherlock rubs against John.

“Naughty naughty.” John leans in, taking one of Sherlock’s nipples in his mouth and teasing it.

Sherlock gasped and wiggled in John's grasp.

“Mm I can’t wait until you’ve had Mycroft’s pups and it’s my turn to fill you. To make you round with my littler. To make your nipples puffy and leak with milk.” John mumbles.

Sherlock purred. "I want it..."

“I know you do, baby.” John nibbles over his bond mark.

Sherlock shivers. "I went you both...at the same time..."

“Mm tonight. For now we’ll start stretching you and relaxing you so you can take us both.” John licks over the bond.

Sherlock shivered, holding on to John tightly. "...want it so bad."

“I know, baby.” John kisses him. “Go to Mycroft on the lounge chair and I’ll go get you a nice big plug to start stretching your tight little hole.”

Sherlock nodded and got out of the pool. He went to Mycroft.

“Hello, locky.” Mycroft smiles softly. “Need something?”

"John's going to plug me and stretch me so you both can fuck me." Sherlock grinned.

“Is that so?” Mycroft smirks and pulls Sherlock into his lap.

Sherlock nodded, wiggling on Mycroft's lap.

“You just want to be stuffed full of alpha cock.” Mycroft smirks.

"I do...very much." Sherlock nodded.

Mycroft chuckles and kisses him as John comes out.

Sherlock kissed Mycroft back.

“Spread your legs, love.” John chuckles.

Sherlock does as he's told.

John slowly starts to work him open with slick fingers.

Sherlock gasped and held onto Mycroft.

Mycroft holds him and kisses his neck. “Good boy. Just relax.”

Sherlock nodded and let John do what he liked.

John slowly works slick fingers into Sherlock as he stroke his cock.

Sherlock moans and grins.

“You like having John’s fingers inside you, don’t you?” Mycroft chuckles.

"Oh, yes." Sherlock nodded.

Mycroft chuckles and nips at Sherlock’s bond mark.

Sherlock whined, shuddering a bit.

John soon pushes the plug into Sherlock.

"Ah...fuck..." Sherlock gasped.

John kisses his thighs.

"Yes...John." Sherlock moaned.

“Feel alright?” John nudges the plug.

"Yeah." Sherlock smiled.

“Good.” John smiles and pulls Sherlock’s Speedo back up.

Sherlock slumped against Mycroft.

“Mm it’s hard work getting stretched open.” Mycroft cuddles Sherlock.

Sherlock chuckled.

Mycroft nuzzles him.

"I can't wait to be stretched for you both." Sherlock replied.

“Mm soon.” Mycroft smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "Good."

“Want to get back in the pool?” Mycroft asks.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes."

Mycroft kisses him and lets him go.

Sherlock goes back to the pool and dives in.

Molly giggles, laying back on a floaty.

Sherlock swims over to her. "Hi."

“Hello.” Molly smiles and pushes his hair back out of his eyes.

"I like your bikini." Sherlock smiled.

“Yeah? You don’t think it’s to scandalous?” Molly blushes, feeling a little self conscious at the see through bikini.

"Sexy." Sherlock grinned.

“That’s what I was going for.” Molly giggles.

Sherlock leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Molly blushes and smiles happily.

Sherlock grins.

Molly leans in and kisses him, slipping off her floaty.

Sherlock catches her, not breaking the kiss.

Molly presses close, deepening the kiss.

Sherlock slides a hand into her hair.

“I really love kissing you.” Molly mumbles against his lips.

"Same." Sherlock smiled.

Molly giggles and kisses him again, pressing him back against the pool wall.

Sherlock moved his hands to her hips.

Molly kisses along his neck.

Sherlock sighs happily.

Molly gently licks over his bond mark.

Sherlock gasped.

“Like that?” Molly giggles.

"Yes." Sherlock smiled.

Molly smiles and kisses him again.

Sherlock holds her close.

She relaxes against him, pressing close.

Sherlock runs a hand up and down her back.

Molly purrs softly.

Sherlock pressed their foreheads together. "What do you want?"

“Mm you.” Molly nuzzles him.

Sherlock turned them. He pulled down his speedo and pulled her bottoms aside before slipping inside her.

Molly moans, wrapping her legs around him.

"So sexy in your sheer bikini...such a tease." Sherlock said.

“I knew you’d like it. You like to see everything.” Molly kisses him.

"I do." Sherlock moves inside her.

Molly moans, rocking with him. “You feel good inside me.”

Sherlock looked over at the Alphas and smirked.

They were watching him with interest.  
Molly nibbles and sucks on his bond mark.

Sherlock moaned. "Molly..."

“Mm yes, love?” Molly purrs.

"You feel good too." He replied.

She squeezes around him teasingly.

Sherlock moans, thrusting harder.

Molly moans happily. “Give it to me. Put on a show for them.”

Sherlock nodded, pounding into her, the water around them splashing.

Molly moans and holds onto him tightly.  
“Brat.” John chuckles as he watches with Mycroft and Greg.

Sherlock smirks and leans in to suck on Molly's scent gland.

Molly gasps and whimpers, her cunt twitching around him

Sherlock sucks harder.

Molly moans and comes hard around him.

Sherlock cried out and filled Molly with his cum.

Molly pants, holding onto him.

Sherlock kisses her softly.

Molly kisses him back. “Love you.”

"I love you too." Sherlock smiles.

“Is it silly that I want you to knock me up?” Molly nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushed. "No...its a nice fantasy though."

Molly hums and nods. “It’s rare but sometimes a male omega can impregnate a female omega.”

Sherlock nodded with a smile.

Molly smiles softly and nuzzles him. “We could be pregnant together.”

"Wouldn't that be something." Sherlock chuckled.

Molly smiles and nods. “Those poor boys won’t know what to do with us. Two needy pregnant hormonal omega’s.”

"They'd be fucking us constantly." Sherlock smiled.

Molly giggles and nods. “They’d love that. Watching us rubbing our full bellies together.”

Sherlock nodded. "So would I."

“Maybe we’ll think about it then.” Molly smiles.

Sherlock nodded.

“I do want pups from all four of you but not yet. Soon.” Molly nuzzles him.

"Sounds like a plan." Sherlock nodded.

Molly smiles and nods. “Your cock is still inside me.” She giggles.

Sherlock blushed and pulled back. He tucked his cock away.

“It’s alright. I liked it.” Molly smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded.

Molly smiles and relaxes.

Sherlock nuzzles her.

Molly nuzzles him back.

Sherlock smiled. "You're cute after orgasm."

Molly blushes. “It makes me soft.”

Sherlock smiled and kissed her.

Molly kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and enjoys being close.

Sherlock kissed her lovingly, running hands over her sides.

Molly melts against him, curiously sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Sherlock opened his mouth and slipped his tongue against hers.

Molly makes soft, needy noises as they slide their tongues again at each other.

Sherlock slides his other hand into her hair.

Molly squeezes his arse gently.

Sherlock whines into the kiss.

Molly reaches into the back of his Speedo and rocks his plug gently.

Sherlock moans and rocks against Molly.

“Good boy.” Molly praises and kisses his neck as she rocks the plug.

Sherlock whimpers. "Molly..."

“Mm?” Molly nuzzles him. “Should I fuck you with a big dildo and stretch you more for them?”

Sherlock nodded. "Yes!"

Molly giggles and kisses him. “Go pick the size you want me to use.”

Sherlock nodded, scurrying inside.

Molly giggles and gets out of the pool, drying off a bit. “Get comfortable boys, I’m going to fuck your omega.” She smirks at the alphas.

John smirked.  
Sherlock came back out with a few toys.

“Mm a selection.” Molly grins.

Sherlock nodded. "Your choice."

Molly picks a thick heavy dildo and puts it on the harness.

Sherlock swallowed thickly. He moved to lean over Mycroft on the lounge chair.

“Needy slut.” Mycroft chuckles.  
Molly slowly pulls out the plug.

Sherlock moaned into Mycroft's neck.

Molly kisses his back and slowly pushes into him.  
Mycroft holds him close.

"Fuuuuuccckkk." Sherlock cried out, pressing back against Molly.

“I know. You can take it. Just breathe.” Molly coos, slowly sinking into him.

"So big...soooooo goood." Sherlock moaned.

“Mm your hole looks so pretty and stretched.” Molly gently touches his hole around the dildo.

Sherlock whimpers. "Fuck me."

Molly holds onto him and thrusts.

"Harder." Sherlock beggs.

Molly thrusts harder and faster.

Sherlock rubbed against Mycroft as Molly hit his prostate.

Mycroft kisses Sherlock and strokes his cock.

Sherlock whines against his lips.

Mycroft nibbles on Sherlock’s lip.

"Close." Sherlock moans.

“Come, baby. Come on me.” Mycroft orders.

Sherlock cries out and covers Mycroft in his cum.

Mycroft groans and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses Mycroft back.

Mycroft cuddles Sherlock as Molly pulls out and pushes a bigger plug into him to keep him stretched.  
"Ah..." Sherlock gasped.

“I’ve got you.” Mycroft kisses Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock nuzzles Mycroft.

“Okay?” Mycroft nuzzles Sherlock.

"Yeah." Sherlock nodded.

“Want to stay here with me for a bit?”

"Yes, please." Sherlock nodded.

Mycroft nods and cuddles him.

Sherlock hums happily.

Mycroft kisses his head.

"She's very good at that." Sherlock smiled.

“Yeah?” Greg chuckles.

"You should try it." Sherlock said to Greg.

“Maybe I will.” Greg smirks.

Sherlock smiled. "Molly, Greg wants you to fuck his arse with that big strap on."

“Sherlock!” Greg blushes.  
“Oh yeah?” Molly giggles and strokes the strap on.

Sherlock smiled triumphantly at Greg.

“You’re a big boy. I think you can take it.” Molly giggles.

"Go get the lube and bend over." Sherlock chuckled.

Greg blushes and goes to get the lube.

"Give him a good hard fuck, Molly." Sherlock smiled.

“I’ll make him howl.” Molly grins.

Greg returned with the lube and no clothes. He kneeled down on the lounge chair.

“Mm you are just delicious.” Molly leans in and licks over his hole teasingly.

Greg hummed. He handed the lube back to Molly.

Molly slicks her fingers and slowly works one into Greg.

Greg groaned deeply.

Molly kisses his back and slowly rocks her finger.

Greg rocks back against her finger.

Molly slowly adds a second and then a third.

"Yeah..." Greg breathed.

She rocks her fingers slowly, gently massaging his prostate.

"Right there..." Greg panted.

Molly adds a fourth finger, massaging expertly.

"Fuck, Molly..." Greg groaned.

"Like it?” Molly smirks.

"Yeah." Greg nodded.

“Nearly ready for me to fuck you?” Molly rocks her fingers slowly.

"I'm ready!" Greg moaned.

Molly slowly pulls out her fingers and slicks the strap on. She holds Greg’s hips and slowly pushes the dildo into him.

"Fuck! Yes...thats it." Greg grunted.

Molly slowly sinks into him, stilling when she bottoms out so he can adjust.

Greg shakes. "Give me a minute."

“Take all the time you need.” Molly kisses his back gently and holds still.

Greg takes a few deep breaths. "Okay...go."

Molly rocks slowly.

Greg pushes back against her.

Molly rocks slow and deep. She reaches around and strokes his cock slowly.

"Yeah...just like that, Molly." Greg groaned.

Molly rocks and strokes, setting a nice steady pace.

"Fuck..." Greg hissed, loving the feeling of being fucked.

“You love this don’t you?” Molly giggles. “Love being fucked. Love feeling stretched.”

"Fuck, yes!" Greg replied.

Molly snaps her hips, holding Greg’s hips tight.

Greg cried out and cums all over the lounge beneath him.

“Good boy, that’s a good boy.” Molly praises and gently rocks him through it.

Greg pants. "Damn, that was good."

“Yeah?” Molly giggles and gently pulls out of him. “Apparently I have a knack for fucking.”

"Yeah...you do." Greg smiled, laying down in his own mess.

Molly smiles. “Anyone else or can I take this off?” She slaps the dildo and laughs at the sound it makes.

John shakes his head. "I'm good."

Molly nods and takes it off. She cleans Greg up and cuddles him on the lounger.

Greg kisses her softly. "I enjoyed that, thank you."

“You’re very welcome.” Molly smiles and kisses him back.

Greg held her close.

Molly cuddles him, nuzzling close.

"Such a good omega." Greg smiled.

“Only the best for you.” Molly blushes.

Greg kissed her forehead.

Molly hums happily and cuddles him. She hums softly as she still feels his cock half hard against her.

Greg smiles. "Want it?"

“I mean I’ll definitely keep it warm for you.” Molly giggles.

Greg chuckled. "I'm good."

“Okay.” Molly nuzzles him, liking having it pressed between her legs.

Greg hums happily.

Molly relaxes, tracing her fingertips over his skin.

Greg looked over at Sherlock and Mycroft.

Mycroft is laying back against the lounge with Sherlock on his chest.

Sherlock gave Greg a little wave.

“Wanna get up and push the loungers together?” Molly asks Greg.

"Sure." Greg smiled.

Molly smiles and gets up, helping him push the lounger over.

"There we go." Greg lay back down with Molly.  
"Much better." Sherlock smiled.

Molly smiles happily and cuddles against Greg’s back.  
“Everyone having a cuddle without me?” John chuckles as he gets out of the pool, going to lay behind Molly.

"We wouldn't do that." Greg smiled.

“I’d hope not.” John chuckles.

Greg took John's hand. "We'd never leave you out."

John smiles and squeezes his hand.

Greg squeezes back.

Mycroft smiles softly, cuddling Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzled into Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses his head.

"Love you." Sherlock mumbled.

“Love you too.” Mycroft holds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!!!


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes home...

After a week of fun in the sun, the pack was headed home to London. On the plane Mycroft checked emails and messaged Anthea.

Anthea updates him about a few situations. ‘How was your sex holiday? Should I be jealous?-Ant’

'Wonderful. Maybe.'-MH

‘You’ll have to give me details. You know I live vicariously through you.-Ant’

Mycroft chuckled. 'I know.'

‘Good. I’ll pick you all up at the airport.-Ant’

'I look forward to it.'-MH

Anthea pulls up to the airport when the jet lands.

The pack piles out, stretching from the long flight.

“Good flight?” Anthea smiles.

"Yes." Mycroft nodded.  
"And now it's back to reality." John sighed.

“No work till tomorrow.” Sherlock reminds him.  
“Get in. I’ll take you all home.” Anthea smiles.

"I know." Mycroft smiled.  
John got into the car.

“Who would like to go where?” Anthea asks once they’re all in.

"Home." Mycroft replied.  
"Uh...back to Baker Street, I guess." John answered.

“My place.” Greg nods.  
“I’ll go with you if that’s alright.” Molly says softly.  
“Sure.” Greg smiles softly.  
Anthea drives them all home.

Mycroft was the last one to be dropped off. "Thank you Anthea."

“Of course, Sir.” Anthea smiles and follows him inside, carrying a few files for him to look over. “So tell me? How was it?”

"It was good. I bonded Gregory." Mycroft replied.

“I thought he’d be the first.” Anthea smiles.

Mycroft smiled. "Molly will be next...John will be the most difficult...but there's no hurry."

“You do have that gala this weekend you want to take her to so you can speak to policy makers.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "I think she'd like that." He smiled.

“Good. The dresses you and her picked have been altered to her specifications.” Anthea smiles.

"Good. I'll send her an invitation to the Gala tomorrow." Mycroft smiled.

“Okay good.” Anthea smiles and turns on the kettle. “So how was the sex?”

"Good. Varied. Fun." Mycroft smiled.

“Oh you tease!” Anthea laughs.

Mycroft chuckled. "You have your own lovers."

“Mm I do.” Anthea sighs.

"But..." Mycroft asked.

“They just get boring after a while.” Anthea shrugs.

"Some people don't know how to treat a lover who is a beta." Mycroft replied softly.

Anthea sighs and nods. “It’s annoying.”

"Would you like to join us? I'd have to run it by the pack, but I'm sure they'd love to have you..." Mycroft suggested.

“Mixing business and pleasure?” Anthea smiles softly.

Mycroft shrugged. "It's an offer...you're under no obligation to accept."

“I know you’d never pressure me into anything.” Anthea laughs softly. “I’m already your work wife.” She smirks.

"Very true...I just want what's best for you." Mycroft replied softly.

“I know you do, Myc.” Anthea smiles softly and rubs his arm.

Mycroft smiled. "Did I miss anything important while I was gone?"

“Not really. That embargo fell apart just like we thought it would so we don’t have to do anything else with that.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "No surprise. Anything else I should be concerned about?"

“The prime minister wants a meeting in the morning.” Anthea rolls her eyes.

"About? Please tell me it's not another affair I have to cover up." Mycroft sighed.

“Twins and a hot tub.” Anthea laughs.

"Fuck...please tell me they were of age." Mycroft shook his head.

“Three days over eighteen. Picked them up from their party at a club.” Anthea snorts.

Mycroft sighed. "Can I fire him?"

Anthea shakes her head. “We could assassinate him?”

"Oh, don't get my hopes up." Mycroft chuckled.

“You know I’d do anything for you. Could be a birthday present.” Anthea giggles.

"Now you're teasing me." Mycroft smiled.

“You love it.” Anthea smirks.

"I do." Mycroft nodded. "When is the meeting tomorrow?"

“First thing so you can get it over with.” Anthea nods.

"Good. You know what to do about the girls." Mycroft replied.

“Oh yes. The usual wash, rinse, repeat.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Good."

“Anything else you need from me tonight?” Anthea asks softly, knowing Mycroft probably needs time on his own now to decompress from the holiday.

"No, thank you. I think I'll order in for dinner and read my book." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Alright. Call me if you need me.” Anthea smiles softly and squeezes his arm before heading out.

"Have a good evening." Mycroft smiled.

“You too.” Anthea smiles and closes his door behind her, locking it for him before heading home.

Mycroft set the alarm and went upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

Greg texts Mycroft.  
‘Thank you for the wonderful holiday. It was perfect. You are perfect.-GL’

Mycroft blushed as he stood in his bedroom half dressed. 'You're welcome. I enjoyed it as well.'-MH

‘I hope to see you again soon. Dinner this week if your free?-GL’

'I'd like that.'-MH

‘Perfect. Maybe I can cook for us?-GL’

'I'd like that as well. Send me a shopping list and I'll have everything you need here.'-MH

“Sounds good. Let me know when you’re free. I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight, love.-GL’

'Goodnight.'-MH.  
Mycroft smiled and continued to change into his pajamas and house robe.

‘Molly says Goodnight too.-GL’

'Goodnight Molly.'-MH  
Mycroft smiled and went back downstairs.

“Mycroft says good night.” Greg kisses Molly’s head and puts his phone down.

Molly smiled. "Good."

Greg smiles and cuddles her close in bed.

"We should move in together." Molly muses.

“Mm alright.” Greg nods.

Molly smiled and kissed Greg.

Greg hums softly and kisses her back, holding her close.

Molly smiled into the kiss, running a hand through Greg's hair.

“I love you.” Greg mumbles against her lips.

“I love you, too.” Molly deepened the kiss.

Greg moans softly, pulls Molly on top of him.

Molly leaned back. "Want something?” She smirked.

“Maybe. Do you?” Greg smirks.

"Always...but I'm kind of tired." Molly said softly.

“Let me go down on you.” Greg nuzzles her.

Molly nodded. "I'd like that."

Greg rolls them over and lays her back against the pillow. He kisses her softly and slowly starts to kiss down her body.

Molly breathes deeply and smiles at Greg.

Greg smiles softly, he leans in, kissing and sucking her nipples gently.

"Ah...Greg..." molly gasped.

“Mm?” Greg hums, gently tugging on her nipple with his teeth.

"Yes...like that..." Molly encouraged.

Greg bites gently and sucks. “Mm I’ll get you a nice set of nipple clamps.”

Molly gasped. "Yes..."

Greg chuckles and continues to kiss down her body. “Maybe one day our pups will be here.” He mumbles as he kisses her belly.

"Yes...I want your pups." Molly whined.

“So gorgeous and full of our pups. My pups.” Greg gently rubs his fingers over her slick slit.

"Yes...fill me with your pups." Molly shifted her hips against his finger.

Greg smirks and rubs her clit teasingly.

"Ah...Greg..." Molly gasped.

“Mm?” Greg kisses lower.

Molly spread her legs.

Greg wraps Molly’s legs over his shoulder and gently kisses between her legs.

"Greg...please..." Molly moaned.

Greg slowly circles his tongue around her clit.

Molly whimpered. "Yes...Greg..."

Greg sucks gently, sliding two fingers into her.

"Ah!" Molly cried.

Greg rocks his fingers slowly as he uses his tongue on her clit.

"Fuck...Greg..." Molly squirmed.

Greg rubs her g spot slowly and gently a sucks on her clit.

"Ah! Greg...there...right there." Molly moaned.

Greg keeps going, rocking his fingers a little faster and sucking a bit harder.

"Close!" Molly warned.

Greg pulls back a bit. “Come on my face, baby.” He mumbles before diving right back in.

Molly cries out and squirts all over Greg's face.

Greg groans happily and licks up everything her can.

Molly pants. "Oh, that was good."

“Mm good. I love going down on you.” Greg mumbles as he kisses her cunt.

"I love it too." Molly smiled.

Greg chuckles, continuing to kiss and lick.

"Too much..." Molly whines.

Greg pulls back and kisses her thighs. “Sorry. Got a little carried away.”

"Its okay...want me to return the favor?" Molly asked.

“Talk dirty to me and I’ll come on your belly?” Greg bites hits lip.

"Okay...I want your pups...fill my cunt with your cum...make me fat with pups..."

“Fuck.” Greg groans and kneels over her, stroking himself.

"Such a good alpha, licking my cunt...give me your seed...cover me!" Molly purred.

Greg groans and comes hard, coating Molly in his cum. “Fuck, Molly.” He pants, looking down at the mess he made of her.

Molly smiled up at Greg.

Greg leans in and kisses Molly deeply before leaning down and licking up his mess.

"Oh...that's sexy." Molly giggled.

“What can I say? I like licking you.” Greg chuckles, sipping his tongue into her belly button.

Molly squeals and pushes him away, "that tickle.”

Greg chuckles and moves up, cuddling her. “Good?”

"Very." Molly smiled, nuzzling close.

Greg kisses her head and relaxes.

"Mmm...sleep." Molly hummed.

Greg holds her as they sleep.

The next morning, Mycroft sat in his office waiting on the PM.

Anthea brings the PM into his office, she leaves only to come back with tea.

"Thank you my dear." Mycroft smiles. "Tea?" He offers the PM.

“Please.” The PM sits nervously.  
Anthea sets down a tea cup for both of them before standing behind Mycroft’s chair as usual.

Mycroft barely gave him enough time to sip his tea, before starting in.  
"You've been a bad man again, Prime Minister. Once again you're forcing me to clean off your mess. This is the last time I will do so. If you do it again I will release everything to your wife and the press. Am I understood?"

“Y-yes.” The PM nods.  
“Be a good boy. Your wife and I have a standing tea time every month.” Anthea smiles sweetly.

"You're lucky they were adults otherwise...you'd be in handcuffs." Mycroft replied.

“The club ID’s people. I didn’t think.” The PM looks down.

"Fake IDs are getting better every day...idiot." Mycroft hissed. "Keep it in your pants or I'll cut it off myself."

“I’ll sharpen the knives.” Anthea grins.  
The PM squeaks.

"I think we have an understanding...now go. I have other important business to attend to." Mycroft waved in dismissal.

The PM scurries away.  
“He almost wet himself.” Anthea laughs.

"Good. And I'm still very tempted to cut it off regardless of another incident." Mycroft sighed.

“I could slip some information to his wife. She’ll keep his balls in her purse.” Anthea suggests.

"It would not surprise me if the woman already knew...though if she doesn't...I'd hate to break the news to her..which is why I haven't done it thus far." Mycroft sighed.

“I’m sure she has some idea.” Anthea nods.

Mycroft nodded. "Tell her what you will and that I'll see her daughter gets accepted into the university of her choice...if she keeps him in line."

“Deal.” Anthea nods.

"Good. Thank you." Mycroft smiled.

Anthea smiles and nods. “Anything else I can do for now?”

"Look at my calendar and see which day is the lightest...I want to have dinner with Gregory." Mycroft replied softly.

Anthea nods and pulls up his calendar on her phone. “Thursday is light and then you have Friday and Saturday off for the Gala with Molly.”

"Thursday night then." Mycroft replied.

“I’ll put it in your calendar.” Anthea nods.

"Thank you, my dear." Mycroft smiled.

“My pleasure. Shall I text Gregory and let him know or would you like to?” Anthea smiles.

"I'll text him." Mycroft replied.

“Alright.” Anthea smiles. “Anything else I can do?”

"I'm probably going to need someone to do a grocery run on Thursday. I'll get a list from Gregory." Mycroft answered.

Anthea nods. “Call me if you need me.” She smiles and goes back to her desk.

Mycroft nodded, texting Greg.

Greg sends Mycroft the grocery list. ‘Can’t wait.-GL’

'Me either.'-MH  
Mycroft smiles and forwards the list to Anthea.

Anthea makes sure the order is put in.

Mycroft sends a thank you text to Anthea.

Anthea ferries in and out his meetings throughout the day.

At the end of the day Mycroft goes home to an empty house.

“Myc!” Sherlock calls out as he swans into Mycroft’s house a few hours later.

Mycroft was sitting in the living room listening to some music and reading a book. "Yes, Sherlock?"

“Bored.” Sherlock crawls into Mycroft’s lap. John had been called in for an emergency night shift.

"All alone tonight?" Mycroft asks, putting his book aside and ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

“Mmhmm.” Sherlock snuggles into him. “Wanted to see you.”

"Miss me already?" Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock nods. “Got used to having you everyday.”

Mycroft chuckled. "I'm here...and always a phone call away..." He leaned over and kissed Sherlock.

“I know. Just missed you.” Sherlock kisses him back.

Mycroft smiled. "Something I can do to relieve your boredom?"

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Sherlock giggles.

"Hmmm. What would you like to do?" Mycroft asked.

“Anything that involves you being inside me.” Sherlock purrs.

Mycroft nodded. "Upstairs..."

Sherlock grins and gets up, going upstairs.

Mycroft follows. "What would you like to do?"

“I want you to fuck me.” Sherlock strips.

Mycroft strips. "Your wish is my command."

“Mm actually I want to ride you.” Sherlock grins and pushes Mycroft down into the bed.

Mycroft nodded. "I'm all yours."

Sherlock leans in and kisses Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft groaned, his cock at full attention.

Sherlock slowly moves up and sinks down onto Mycroft’s cock. “Mm you smell heavily of Anthea. Long day?”

"Yes...covering up another scandal and dealing with idiots." Mycroft answered.

“Mm I thought she was a beta. Smells like heat.” Sherlock mumbles as he rides Mycroft.

"Its possible that she currently has an omega partner." Mycroft replied, rocking into Sherlock.

“Maybe.” Sherlock leans in and sniffs Mycroft.

"What? I haven't been around anyone besides Anthea and the PM..." Mycroft replied.

“Dunno.” Sherlock hums and goes back to riding Mycroft.

Mycroft holds Sherlock's hips as his brother fucks himself on Mycroft's cock.

Sherlock leans in and kisses Mycroft deeply as he rides him.

Mycroft groans and rocks upward into Sherlock.

Sherlock moans and arches, bouncing on Mycroft’s cock.

"Thats it...fuck yourself on my cock." Mycroft breathed.

Sherlock moans, riding him harder and faster. His little omega cock leaking.

Mycroft brings a hand down to Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock whimpers, his little cock twitching in Mycroft’s hand.

"You like that...my hard cock in your arse, my hand on your cock." Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock whines and nods. “I love it!”

"Such a needy slut...always gaging for Alpha cock...wanting to be full of cum and pups." Mycroft smirked.

“Yes! Please!” Sherlock cries out.

"Cum for me, my little omega whore." Mycroft groaned.

Sherlock moans loudly and comes hard.

Mycroft fills Sherlock with his seed.

Sherlock mewls, collapsing against Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft holds him close. "Such a good boy."

Sherlock purrs at the praise.

Mycroft kisses the top of his head.

Sherlock relaxes. “Did you offer Anthea to join us?” He asks after a while.

"Yes...I'm not sure she wants to." Mycroft replied.

“Why?” Sherlock nuzzles him. “I thought you two were together for the longest time.”

"I'm not sure...hesitant to intrude maybe...too much mixing work and pleasure...?" Mycroft replied.

“But she’s brilliant and clever and capable. You love those things.” Sherlock hums. “You already call her your work wife.”

"Yes, but nothing intimate has ever happened between the two of us." Mycroft replied.

“Sometimes you don’t need to be intimate to have that kind of connection. John and I weren’t intimate for a long time and yet we’re pretty much inseparable.”

Mycroft nodded. "She is the closest thing to a best friend I have."

“Are you worried about losing her?” Sherlock asks.

"No...I just don't know if she wants more intimacy with me...us..." Mycroft replied softly.

“Ask her. You know she’s painfully honest with you.” Sherlock nuzzles him. “Besides I like how devoted she is to you.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'll speak to her again."

“Okay.” Sherlock kisses him softly.

Mycroft kisses him back.

Sherlock hums softly, deepening the kiss.

Mycroft ran a hand through Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock melts against Mycroft, enjoying their kissing.

Mycroft smiled, running his other hand down Sherlock's back.

“Mm I love you.” Sherlock kisses his throat.

"I love you too." Mycroft hummed.

Sherlock hums softly and relaxes. “Mm my next heat should be here in two weeks. Schedule accordingly.”

"Alright...we'll get you some of those fertility drugs." Mycroft replied softly.

“We’ll get that little stature out and light those candles as well.” Sherlock chuckles. “Can we do it here? It smells like you here.”

"Of course we can, love." Mycroft kissed him softly.

Sherlock hums happily and kisses Mycroft back. “Can Molly stay with us so she can help? Or Anthea? It’s probably better if Anthea does since she’s a beta.”

"If you like...I'll ask." Mycroft replied softly.

Sherlock hums and nods. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock relaxes against him. “You can go back to reading if you want.”

"I've left my book downstairs...its fine." Mycroft smiled.

“I can get it if you’d like.” He nuzzles him.

"Alright." Mycroft smiled.

Sherlock kisses him before getting up. He goes to get Mycroft’s book and picks up his phone as well. “You have a text from Anthea.” He hums as he cuddles back into Mycroft after handing over the book and phone.  
*I’ve come down with something. I’ve already set you up a temp for a few days. Trained them personally. Apologies.-Ant*

Mycroft places the book on the bed. He reads the text.  
'Feel better soon.'-MH

“Everything alright?” Sherlock kisses Mycroft’s hip.

"She's sick...set me up with a temporary assistant." Mycroft frowned.

“What? Anthea is never sick.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft nodded. "Should we go check on her?"

“Probably. If she’s called out of work she must be deathly ill.” Sherlock nods and gets up, getting dressed.

Mycroft gets dressed as well. "She's rarely ill."

Sherlock frowns and follows Mycroft out.

They get into the waiting car and drive to Anthea's.

“Of course you have keys to her place.” Sherlock chuckles as he follows Mycroft inside.

Mycroft smiled. "Anthea! Anthea, my dear...we're worried about you...you hardly ever take a sick day."

“I-I’m fine, Myc. I’m sorry. You can go home.” Anthea calls from her room, definitely not sounding fine.

Mycroft walked in the direction of Anthea's voice.

“You can go home. I’m fine. I just need a few days off.” Anthea shakes as she holds her door closed.

"Anthea..." Mycroft stopped. "...I'm not going to hurt you, love."

“N-no I know. It’s me.” Anthea frowns. She’d be a beta her whole life, this couldn’t be happening.

"You've gone into heat..." Mycroft replied, sniffing the air.

Anthea whimpers. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

"Don't be sorry, love...this is a very late blooming...do you want me to get you a beta doctor to administer a suppressant or sedative?" Mycroft asked softly.

“I-I don’t know what to do. It hurts.” Anthea whimpers.  
“She needs toys, Mycroft. Something to fuck herself with to soothe the pain.” Sherlock frowns.

"...do you have any...toys? It will help with the pain...I can run out and get you some..." Mycroft replied.

“None of them work.” Anthea whimpers.  
“She needs something with a knot.” Sherlock nods and starts pushing Mycroft to the door. “Go get a few. I’ll help her till you get back.”

Mycroft nodded. "I'll be right back." He leaves for the shop.

Anthea whimpers as she hears the front door close. “S-Sherlock?”

"Right here." Sherlock replied.

Anthea unlocks the door and opens it a bit. “Help. Please.” She begs, the scent of her heat nearly overwhelming.

Sherlock gasped at the strong smell. He nodded and slipped into the room. "What can I do...what would you like me to do?"

“Anything. Anything.” Anthea whines and holds her stomach as the cramping gets worse, slick running down her legs.

Sherlock led her to the bed. "I can try to fuck you...i can fist you to simulate a knot?" He suggested.

“Please.” Anthea whimpers and lays down, her legs spreading automatically.

Sherlock took off his suit jacket and shirt. He kneeled before her and began to finger her open as much as he could before squeezing his fist inside her.

Anthea moans and relaxes a bit.

Sherlock closes his fist and gently thrust it gently.

“I’m sorry. This is so humiliating.” Anthea hides her face in her hands but her hips rock needy.

"Its alright...I know how you feel." Sherlock replied softly.

Anthea blushes and whimpers. “Mycroft is going to fire me.”

"He won't...he needs you. He'll get you suppressants if you want them." Sherlock replied softly.

“God, yes. Anything but this.” Anthea whines.

Sherlock nodded. "We'll fix it for you."

Anthea whimpers. “Talk to me about something anything.” She needs to be distracted.

Sherlock tells her about a case he'd solved before the sex vacation.

Anthea relaxes a bit, listening.

Sherlock tells her about how the suspect tried to get away and failed miserably.

“Thank goodness we have you protecting the streets.” Anthea giggles a bit.

Sherlock smirked. "Yeah...I suppose Greg might have helped too."

“Just a bit.” Anthea smiles.

Mycroft returned a little bit later. He knocked on the door. "I have some things for you."

“Fuck.” Anthea mewls softly as she smells his scent.

"Let me get what he's brought..." Sherlock slid his hand out of her and went to the door. Mycroft handed a bag off to Sherlock through the door.

“Myc..” Anthea whimpers, her legs spreading as she sees him.

Mycroft swallowed thickly at her scent.  
Sherlock dumps the bag onto the bed.

“Please, Myc.” Anthea begs, slick leaking out of her.

"We shouldn't...I brought you toys." Mycroft replied softly. Sherlock grabbed one and showed it to Anthea.

“In. Put it in.” Anthea nods, begging for something big and hard to fill her hole.

Sherlock pressed the dildo into her.

Anthea moans and arches, some relief.

Mycroft entered the room and knelt next to the bed. He swabed her arm with an alcohol pad, before pressing a needle into her arm. "This will help..." He said softly.

Anthea gasps softly. “What’s that?”

"Sedative...this is your first heat ever...and at your age its going to be very unpleasant. Don't worry, I consulted with Dr. Watson." Mycroft replied softly.

“Mm you’re so good to me, Myc. I love you sooo much.” Anthea mewls softly as the sedative starts to kick in.

"I love you too." Mycroft replied softly. He stroked her hair softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Anthea sleeps, her cunt leaking around the toy.

Mycroft pulled a patch out of his pocket and slapped it on next to another on his neck, near his scent gland. He sighed. "She'll sleep for a while...but will need another dose in a few hours."

Sherlock frowns and nods. “I’ve never seen a presentation so late.” He sighs. “Are the patches working?”

"For now...I've asked a beta doctor to care for her the rest of her heat...otherwise I may go into a rut." Mycroft replied softly.

Sherlock frowns and nods, a bit uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Anthea to be cared for by a stranger.

"We can stay here in the house if you think that's a better idea." Mycroft offered.

“I’ll stay. I don’t want you to stay if it’s too much.” Sherlock nods down to Mycroft’s hard cock.

Mycroft nodded. "Her scent is too strong...I don't want to hurt her."

“Go then. I’ll wait here.” Sherlock kisses his cheek.

Mycroft nodded. "I'll...you'll let me know if you need anything?" He stood and moved to the door.

“I will. I promise. Let John know where I am.”

"He knows." Mycroft replied softly, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock nods and goes back to watch over Anthea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
